


BillDip Week

by iPrincezzInuyoukai



Series: The imagination is endless. [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Acuatic World?, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Antihero au, Autumn BillDip Week, Baking, Beaches, BillDip Week 2k17, BillDip Week 2k18, Billdip Week, Bipper, Birthday Presents, Bloodlust AU, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Coz the antiheroes are more cool!, Crystal Falls - Freeform, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Guardians, Disney, Eldritch!Bill, Festivals, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Forest Walk, Genderbending, Grease References, Horror Fest, Horror Movies References, How do you write romance?, Human Bill Cipher, I don't know... There are many au's, I will call it Supernatural School... or something, Implied Femslash, Jealousy, Just read and enjoy xD, Kids AU, Last week?, Love Letters, M/M, Magic, Magical Lessons, Many AU's, May Week, Means more AU's!!, Miraculous AU, Mistletoe, Mpreg, Multiverse, My Own AU, Mystery Hunter AU, New AU!, None of these things happened to me in life xD, Object Head Bill Cipher, Parent AU, Parody, Party, Popsicles, Prom, Pumpkins, Release the Krakken!!!, Roller Coasters, Roses, Sirens, Snowball Fight, So many AUs, Space AU, Summer Week, Summerween, Treasure Planet AU (maybe), Triangle Bill Cipher, Valentine Week, Where's the Bonnie & Clyde AU?, Winter BillDip Week, aquarium, bill have a cerberus, cops and robbers, dance, dark au, demon hunter AU, domestic life, halloween party, halloween week, love child of many otps, original children - Freeform, the princess and the frog - Freeform, tv show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 91
Words: 87,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrincezzInuyoukai/pseuds/iPrincezzInuyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I want to collaborate with BillDip week.</p><p>The Amazing BillDip Week!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pine Tree and The Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Mabel will make them understand that the kiss of true love is stronger than in the universe.

If there was one thing Dipper hated more than the ‘Truth or Dare’ was playing 'Truth or Dare’ with the rules of Mabel and losing pathetically. He had always managed to surpass every trial and question she asked him.

_Until now._

Mabel had challenged him to drink a full glass of Mabel Juice. His sister was very smart, had discovered his weak point.

“I win!” she shouted victoriously as she skipped from bed to bed.

Dipper hit his face in frustration, now had to wait for the punishment of his sister, but to be more frustrating, Mabel put double punishment when a challenge or question wasn't fulfilled.

“Let’s see, what would be cool to do?” Mabel snapped her fingers when she had a great idea, “A movie marathon!”

“Of course not!” The last time he had a quality time with Mabel watching a silly marathon, finished with a diabetes by too much sugar in the movies.

“But they will not be any kind of films, chose of my Disney’s collection.”

That was much worse.

☽✠☾

Mabel had prepared everything for the big night. Drinks, confectionery and the cause of this suffering, Juice Mabel.

“And that is what we will see? 'Pinocchio’, 'Aristocats’, 'Bambi’?” Dipper asked, but not with much emotion. Not that it bothered him to spend time with his twin, but when Mabel challenged him to this sort of thing, there was no escape.

“Not at all, this is my collection of 'Princess’” Mabel showed the collection of DVDs, a very vast collection.

“Oh no, you don’t tell me we’re going to see-”

“So DipDop,” Mabel approached Dipper looking him straight in the eye “over the next fifteen hours you will be with me in the pink world of princesses, music, animals, dresses fairy godmothers, magic and romance, a lot of romance, from 'Snow White’ to 'Frozen’. ”

A 'poof’ was heard in the room.

A small golden triangle had appeared, hat floating glass on the triangular tip, a black cane, black bow tie in the center of the dimensional creature. “Well, well, my _favorite twins._ ” Bill began to turn his cane as he approached the twins, since the Pines family stopped plans an apocalypse, Bill Cipher had to limit the use of energy, he said, his plans didn't end even there.

Mabel got up to go to the demon, “Bill, you’re just in time for the big event.”

“Event?” Bill looked at Dipper expecting a conventional response.

Dipper sigh, “Mabel has organized a movie night.”

“Oh, I see! And what is the specialty of this night, Shooting Star?”

“Princess!”

“Ugh, look at the time, I’m a busy demon and I have some nightmares that create, memories to devour-”

But before Bill could escape back to Mabel had caught him sit in the middle of those two.

“No Bill, you went to the 'Movies Zone’, you stay in the 'Movies Zone’.”

Dipper smiled slightly, at least could share his suffering.

☽✠☾

“That was fantastic!” Mabel cry when the last film of the evening was over, “What did you think you?”

“Too many nonsense, how someone can ensure that is the _love of your life_ if you have only known one day?”

“Or the silly kiss of _true love_.” Dipper complained.

Mabel narrowed her eyes, “So do not believe in true love conquers all.”

Teenager and demon they shook their heads.

“Shooting Star, love is only a need created by the human brain to not feel lonely for the rest of your _pathetic mortal life_.”

“These things never happen in real life Mabel.” Dipper not believe in something like love at first sight, that only brought to mind his crush on Wendy.

But Mabel was going to make them change their minds, as she was to be the President of the United States.

“Dipper, I have your last punishment.” Mabel smiled internally.

“ _Punishment_? This was a punishment for Pine Tree? Shooting Star could have told from the beginning of this!”

“As if I were to give you total freedom to annoy me and torture me!” Dipper looked at her sister, “What now?”

“Well, given that none of you learned the lesson tonight, we’ll have to do it the hard way. All you need to do is _recreate_ a scene of a kiss.”

There was a great silence.

“What?!”

“Oh, and that is with Bill. So both will never forget this.”

“ _Excuse me_?!” Bill got up floating chair, could see some reddish tones in its golden glow.

“Is not there anything else?” He wondered desperate in any way he was going to do that, not with Bill.

He will be the last creature that he would cross his mind.

“That or back to challenge Juice Mabel.”

He was cornered.

Mabel saw Dipper sighed deeply and turned away to go to approach the floating triangle.

_‘I can not believe he’s going to do this.’_

Dipper saw Bill and red tone in the triangular demon was not a good sign, he had to think fast that, what might work kiss scene? Maybe 'Sleeping Beauty’, considering the irony of Bill being a Dream Demon, but in his mind the image does not fit with them.

_‘Think fast.’_

“Bill,” called the teenager.

The triangular demon saw Pine Tree spread his hands, as if forming a crib with them.

“What are you trying to do?”

“Just sit here.” Dipper cheeks painted a pretty pink.

Bill did what they asked, with another poof resizing to fit through the hands of Dipper formed.

Mabel looked with patience and emotion what Dipper would do, he would recreate that movie.

When Dipper felt Bill sitting in his hands he came closer, he better watch little demon, looking more closely inspecting a place that could lay his lips without feeling so uncomfortable. It might work under the black bow tie.

By the time the Dipper’s lips rested on the triangular base could feel was _cold_ to the touch but after a few seconds was _warm_ and before his mind be carried away by the feeling was that he felt something _hot_ , _soft_ and _humid_.

When the mind of the boy returned, he realized that he wasn't kissing a cold brick wall but were human lips and the demon no longer in their hands, better said, he was _trapped_ in Bill’s human arms.

Dipper left him quickly, just to take a look at the man Bill had become, dressed like a gentleman, yellow coat with black triangular buttons underneath a white shirt, black gloves with fine golden lines, dress pants black, black shoes, his floating hat that characterized him as the bow tie.

But what the hell happened? He wanted to ask but seeing the confused look of Bill to see his human form knew that was not the only one confused.

“Bill?” Dipper try to talk, but neither he knew where to start.

“I-I-” Oh my god, Bill Cipher, the Dream Demon, Master of MindScape, Eye of Providence, Creator of the Illuminati had just stutter! “I have to go!”

And again with a 'poof’, the human before a triangle, vanished from the room of the Mystery Shack.

Dipper rose from the ground and turned to see Mabel.

“Tell me what you saw _it_ too?" He was not crazy!

Right?

Mabel nodded seriously and calmly.

"How can you be so calm?” Dipper seriously wanted to understand Mabel’s head. “I kiss Bill Cipher! _Bill Freaking Cipher became human for my kiss!_ ” Realizing his words Dipper’s face began to blush “I _kiss_ Bill Cipher, on the lips when he was a human.”

Mabel approached her twin and gave a little pat on the shoulder.

“So? ”

“So what?”

“How was, _Princess Dipper_?” Mabel gave him a sly look.

It was official, Dipper’s face was redder than Wendy’s hair.

“I will not talk about it! Here nothing happened! What happened? Nothing! Does anyone know? Nobody! Good Night!” Dipper turned away from his sister addressing the stairs to his room while still muttering things about demons and kisses.

Mabel gave a faint laugh when the door slammed in her room, sat on the couch and pulled a small Polaroid camera she had hidden in her sweater along with two photos.

The first of its brother kissing a triangular demon with a pink glow.

The second, her brother kissing to the demon, now in human form, as he had a _smile_ on his lips.

She just had to get the job of 'Love God.’


	2. Some Traps are not so Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was only going to get a gift for his sister, How is it that things got complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit, it’s too late, but better late than never.

Damn, damn, damn, damn.

Why he thought it out at midnight to look a fool pixies nest was a _good_ idea?

Ah! Of course, Mabel.

Soon it would be the birthday of both and he wanted to give something special to his sister. And that girl, siren, not love to have a little pixie brightness, a very rare material but created the most brilliant and beautiful light, thus Mabel wouldn't be afraid at night when she must sleep in the town pond.

The plan was simple, he would go out at night, look for the nest, take a little shine, then he would go with Candy and Grenda so they could decorate more ‘feminine’ and finally go with Pacifica to ask a gem like last accessory.

Yes, super easy.

Except for one small thing.

_**Hunting Season.** _

He was so focused on his plan to forget that it was the last week.

M _aybe_ , he thought, _wouldn't have so many hunters._

Error.

He had managed to leave the nest of the pixies, his antlers had become entangled in a trap, had achieved disentangle quickly but it was too late. The barking of the hounds and hunters footsteps were heard nearby.

He started running as fast as he could.

It was when he felt a sharp pain in his left hind leg. He had been shot, probably only had seen his body of a deer.

“I have it!”

Dipper had to reduce speed slightly, realizing that he was starting to bleed too had to stop, but he managed to escape had left a trail of blood that led directly to the town.

And that is the least wanted.

They lived fine away from humans.

What people want to live surrounded by monsters and abominations?

Mermaids, gargoyles, sphinxes, werewolves, zombies, cyclops, cervitaurs, druids, nymphs, gnomes, fairies, nagas, vampires, harpies, etc.

He wouldn't let separated families, which _sold_ to circuses to _mock_ them or laboratories to _experiment_ with devious methods.

No, anything but that.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

The view of Dipper would clouding as he walked away from the location of the town.

“It’s here!” One of them had found the blood trail, Dipper congratulate his paranoid mind, Ha! And Stan said that the life was complicated with his thoughts.

The cervitaur was dropped near a tree.

“We are close!”

Although he wanted to keep walking and find a very dark cave to hide him it was impossible, the pain was unbearable.

_Bang!_

He heard a shot, but the bullet never came to him, wasn't directed at Dipper.

His ears deer put on alert throughout his body.

More gunfire and screams, but not his. The hounds barked and were torn between pitiful moaning and dying.

There was a long silence when hunters stopped moaning from the pain of being shot, Dipper opened his eyes as blue fire appreciate a few meters away, starting a fire with blue flames, thanks to the light he saw were inside offal meat, burning and turning ashes.

His ears again put on alert when he heard footsteps approaching him, the sound of footsteps could be heard in several directions, Dipper didn't know where should focus his view.

Among blue fire a man appeared, much higher than he, blond hair brushed on one side and the other hair black, a triangular patch covering his left eye, wearing a black coat, white shirt with a black vest with gold , black jeans, his hands, covered by a pair of leather gloves and Dipper identify something red as blood, brought a rifle. Beside him walked three-headed dog that could easily compete with Dipper's stature,

“Bill?” Dipper identify the demon when he was closer.

“The one and only.” Bill approached Dipper, the rifle was consumed by flames blue transformed a cane in which Bill support their weight, “So, Pine Tree, you caused all this _fuss_?”

The dog to recognize the smell of cervitaur pounced on him licking his face.

“Cerberus, enough.” Dipper was removed to big dog, was lucky to be friends with this magnificent creature, he knew how brutal it could become their prey.

_That explained the screams._

“Cerberus.” Bill called the dog at his side, his tone was demanding. The three-headed dog was dropped next to Dipper “Explain, Pine Tree, Why did you decide to leave my town in hunting season?”

Dipper ran his hand through his head, trying to accommodate some locks that were inconvenient and try to avoid eye contact with Bill.

He had almost forgotten to Bill Cipher, the protector demon from Gravity Falls, the town of monsters in Oregon.

Long ago, when some people began to discover they had better skills and develop to perfection, had to flee to be rejected or persecuted by humans, several of them called for help to any being that would offer them protection.

The demons responded.

They would protect them as long as these beings work for their worship.

Bill Cipher, the Dream Demon, chose Oregon and its supernatural citizens since the time of the settlers.

“I thought it seemed like a good idea.” Dipper finished explaining, the cervitaur began stroking a dog heads, achieving small roar of the beast.

“Yes, of course, such a good plan that almost killed you, you lose a lot of blood and almost let discover one of the many secrets of mankind.”

Dipper looked down, “You’re right, it’s my fault, if only I-, Ouch!”

The cane hit him in the head.

“Listen to me Dipper! Nobody said it was your fault. Yes clumsy hunters were in the woods, what with it? They are not the first nor the last, I fixed everything! I saved you and kill those idiots I take the years that they lived and missing, because they dared to hurt you and get into my property, so we all win.” Dipper looked with surprise at demon, a slight laugh came out of his mouth but was cut still felt pain in his leg. Bill sighed, “Now, Pine Tree, how bad is your wound.”

With a little magic, he summoned his flames passing through the Dipper’s wound. The cervitaur felt a gentle warmth throughout her leg go when the feeling disappeared Dipper moved his legs making sure the pain was gone.

“Thanks Bill.”

“You know kid, I don’t do anything for free.”

Oh true.

“What do you want?”

“Ush, that nice way of asking, is shown as Crescent and Sixer have taught manners to you and Shooting Star. Okay, this is very simple.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Dipper not want to sound ungrateful, but all Gravity Falls knew that to make a deal with Bill was a suicide or madness, just ask McGucket or Ford.

The demon brought his face just inches from the face of Dipper, the cervitaur could feel his breath.

“A date.”

Dipper blink once.

Blink again.

And he did it again.

“One what?”

“Date, you know what people do when they try to courting and-”

“I know that! I am referring to, why?”

“You told me I could order what I wanted.”

“Sure, but I thought in getting teeth of some beast or replace some of those bizarre things that please you do.”

“Hesh, Pine Tree should spend more time with me and less with Sixer, he also had these paranoid ideas.” Bill laughed.

Dipper was the hunter away, Cerberus was at his side.

“Okay, I accept the date, but this was you helped me, not because I really want to court me.”

“You say that now.”

Dipper could swear he saw a glint in those eyes predator.

Hoped to do the right thing, well, Of course he did! ’ _Think positive_ _’_ , it always says Mabel.

“When will the date?” Dipper hurried to walk up to the side of Bill.

“I think that within three days, and now let’s go before another hunter put _their_ eyes on you.”

“Bill, within three days is my birthday and Mabel, I can not leave her alone that day besides that I lost her gift and now I have to-”

“Pine Tree, Shooting Star will be happier to know that her awkward brother have an date.” Bill looked back at him, smile revealing his sharp teeth, “But if you insist on giving something to her, take it.”

Bill dropped a small bag in the hands of Dipper, the open he saw that it was full of bright dust.

“How did y-?”

“It was easy, just threatening to end the life of his queen and those silly pixies could surrender to the jewels of the crown. Do not worry, this will not cost you anything.”

Dipper smiled, yes, Bill could be a real idiot, hypocritical, selfish and take advantage of some people, but kept his promises.

 _’_ _He is a gentleman_ _’_ , that is something that Mabel would say.

When they finally noticed the cave that hid the secret passage to Gravity Falls, Bill stopped before entering.

“But Pine Tree,” Dipper stopped at the tone that Bill use, sounded angry, furious, but perfectly controlled, “If this happens again, a date will not be the only _thing_ that I will _take_.” Bill turned and winked at Dipper.

Dipper’s face reddened violently.

'A gentleman’ as if!


	3. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said what to dance just a man and a woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I’m a day late, but the university is difficult, Why so wonderful week had to start with school hell?  
> I know this should be fluffy, but believe me I’m not very good at writing fluffy. This is my best attempt so have mercy on my soul.  
> Another slight note I decided to make a few changes, so, this day is for genderbender xD, I had no idea what to call Bill, so simply change one lette., besides being inspired by two of my favorite scenes from the movies of the 80’s

“Hurry up Dipper” Behind Mabel, another young brunette trying to catch but her twin was by far the most agile and quick to both.

It was their birthday #18, very soon take separate paths, Mabel had decided to go to New York to study fashion design while Dipper still undecided about studying Physics Folklore in Seattle. As every summer, since they had reached twelve, and their lives changed forever, visited Gravity Falls, spending time with Stanley and Stanford in The Mystery Shack, it was fortunate that remain open.

Soos and Melody had married and had a child of four years, Mabel dearly loved him and always designing clothing child. Melody began work on the place of Wendy when the redhead decided to continue in the business of her cousin.

Dipper had decided to give all day to Mabel, after all, was Mabel who enjoyed birthdays. This would be her gift instead of go on a hunt for monsters, spend all day with her sister wanted to take as much time with her before leaving and see her until the winter break.

She had been waiting for Mabel dragged her to the mall but was surprised when her twin said she wanted to go into the woods and watch the sunset.

’ _It will be like those movies where friends are separated but promise to reunite.’_

And there they were.

Mabel had said that when she went to the forest, Dipper had no idea when she had been, had found a beautiful landscape, a green field with a small waterfall falling straight into a pond. The place was surrounded by some small hills.

“Told you it was beautiful.” Dipper confirm that Mabel had not exaggerated when she said the place looked like something out of a fairy tale.

“I didn't _know_ this place existed.” Even after six years, Dipper had not completely finished exploring the whole forest. Dipper approached the pond, the water was so clear that it looked like a mirror and sides of the pond grew beautiful flowers of various colors, “I did not know this kind of flowers.”

Mabel’s eyes narrowed and approached Dipper, “The last time I came there were _no_ flowers, nor rained to grow so fast, might be magic flowers!”

“In this forest _everything_ is possible, Mabel. For they are the kind, fruity smell.”

Dipper walked away leaving Mabel approached to smell.

“You are right!” Mabel moved closer, “Do you think they are edible?”

The younger twin laughed.

“Who knows.”

“Well I’ll be the first to know.”

Dipper sat at the side of the waterfall, removing her shoes stuck her feet into the pond, the water was so refreshing.

“Bad idea, blargh, Best makes crowns, I hope the Shack appreciates what I do.”

Dipper decided to lie down and let the heat of the sun bathe.

Then she heard it.

A beautiful piece of music was soft and slow pace.

She could swear that someone was playing a piano.

Dipper look at several sides, there was a cave, not so big to be noticed but not so small as to go unnoticed.

The music seemed to come from that place.

Dipper looked at Mabel, she seemed not to hear anything, was so entertaining cutting flowers.

“Be right back.” Notice her sister not knowing if she had heard.

The brunette headed for the cave, she wanted to know who was playing such a beautiful song. But she was sure that whoever it was not a human.

The entrance was dark, even with the sun, but she brought a lighter and walk without tripping was not that difficult.

When she finally was inside the cave, the music stopped and Dipper was involved in a long silence.

This was a mistake.

Dipper thought out and get back to Mabel. When she turned to leave a golden glow appeared behind her. Dipper turned only to see her face had appeared a chest with the golden glow coming out of there. Dipper approached cautiously, not wanting to be surprised by something unpleasant.

When she was close enough her eyes widened when she saw the countless jewels were.

 _What Grunkle Stan would kill for this_ , thought Dipper.

She reached down to get in front of the chest, it seemed very old, like it was a pirate ship. Dipper brushed her hand over the gems was afraid to touch them, they looked so fragile but her curiosity got the better and took a sapphire necklace, blue had always been her favorite color, the collar shone so brightly on the face leaving little Dipper flashes of color.

A mischievous thought crossed his mind.

How she would see if had put it?

Dipper looked both ways, hoping that there was no one to see. Carefully took off her cap and hair tied in a ponytail brought was released. Taking the collar with both hands she put it on her neck, she would not wear it but was almost tempted to do so.

She admired the necklace as she looked on.

A feeling of happiness filled.

But all disappeared when a sound the alert.

Dipper, frightened, dropped the necklace and close the chest to turn around and run away before the owner saw her and called her a thief.

But when she turned not expect to see what was in front of her.

As if by magic, some torches had appeared in the highest places of the cave, illuminating.

And before her was a woman, she wore a black dress with golden jewelry adorning, black gloves covering her entire arm and apparently were connected with her dress as moving an arm one side of the dress she moved, the dress brought a light layer starting from the top of the head, the hair of the woman was blond and from there hung several small gems.

She looked _like_ a goddess.

When the mysterious lady turned, dress coat seemed to fly and the tinkling of the gems was heard. Her face was covered by a white mask with red curves out of the holes of her eyes, her lips were a carmine red and when she saw the lady smiled, revealing a row of sharp teeth.

Dipper was _hypnotized_.

The music returned.

The Lady began to dance toward her, prancing and moving her arms, but as she moved to Dipper, the brunette being cornered away somewhere in the cave. The lady had come to her, her right arm extended toward Dipper. Dipper could see well that the holes in the mask one eye showed.

“Do not dance with _me_ , Pine Tree?”

That voice, that voice that surrounded and cradled in her nights of nightmares.

The Lady is going away to dance around the cave.

“You break my heart immortal.”

The voice she had known six years ago.

“Jill?” Dipper almost lost her voice.

“Surprised?”

Dipper was sure she lost her voice as the demon turned to approach her, smiling daringly. She did not feel the time when the blonde had taken her arm and removed from her hiding place, now Jill danced around her.

“So many _things_ we have done _together,_ we never had a chance to dance.”

Jill took one arm when the girl seemed to want to hide again.

“Do not be shy, I will lead you.”

How do you say no to that voice?

Jill put Dipper arm over her shoulder and into hers waist younger.

Dipper began to waltz with the demon, it was rare to dance with her, since she was Jill Cipher, the demon who had been her enemy, who brought a catastrophe to Gravity Falls at the end of their first summer… the demon that had stolen her heart.

Both danced around the cave, the light of the torches she did not have to stumblebut she did not looked around, only the blond demon.

Suddenly she felt a smile on her lips born with a laugh, dance with her felt like she was flying.

Jill let go Dipper, leaving the brunette danced to the beat of the music played.

She watched Pine Tree dance, that girl was _everything_ to her.

The laughter of her Pine Tree made her fall more in love with what was already on it.

Dipper turned back to the blonde, Jill had open arms as she approached more Dipper trapping her in a hug that lit up both in a bright glow.

When Dipper opened her eyes she was alone and facing a mirror.

But her reflection was so different.

Of course she was, but she was dressed in a way that no one would believe it was Dipper Pines.

Her vest, pants and shirt were gone, and instead she wore a white dress, so fluffy and soft as silk, brought a discreet neckline, shoulder pads were so big and fluffy as the dress, her hair was wavy, little gems silver that adorned his brown hair and all the jewelry she had seen in the chest were embellishing.

Jill went behind the mirror, without mask and with a patch covering her left eye, she approached and hugged Dipper behind.

“I hope you liked my gift.” Jill kissed her on the cheek “Happy Birthday, Dipper.”


	4. Summerween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several fights, confrontations, mysteries to discover, everything was calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had many ideas for this day, but decided to use this, is the shortest of all I had. In addition to planning can create small one-shots about this AU.  
> Some notes, because it would be m-preg, magical birth, references to other dimensions, some children are sons of my OTPs (I could not resist but I will not say details of who they are each), etc.

Dipper and Bill had finished placing fake bats, to the disappointment of Bill. Dipper watch the dance floor where the party masks would be done, Mabel had planned for three weeks.

"This is the last." Pacifica finished putting out the cobwebs on the walls of the Shack.

Since the Pines twins had decided to live in Gravity Falls to study at the nearest university. Dipper and Mabel had never regretted their decision, after all both were happy with their families.

A blast from the gift shop rumbled all over the place, luckily for adults unadorned was damaged or pulled from its place.

They were not altered or worried, since they had children, _the peace was gone._

A cloud of smoke came out of the vending machine when it opened letting out five people, an old man with brown jacket, a pair of brown twins holding hands at a small brown and blond boy.

Everyone was covered in dust and ashes.

"What was that?" Mabel asked.

"Great-Great Uncle Ford would lead to Ooo for Fiona." Eins said, the elder of the twins.

"Why do not they asked me to take them?" Bill asked his children.

"Papa forbade us to ask for more inter-dimensional travel."

Bill looked at his husband.

"Seriously Pine Tree, my _own_ children?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, he approached the twins and carried to the smallest shaking the dust of his three children.

"Why they needed to see Fiona?" Pacifica asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smile.

"Azael wanted to give her a letter." Zwei gave a slight blow to his cousin.

Mabel gave a shriek of joy. "My baby is in love!" Mabel hugged her son ruffling his hair, "Azael remind me so much of Pacifica"

Ford sat in the nearest chair and dust took off his coat, "Good thing no one was hurt."

"But what happened to the gift shop?!" Stan cry once he saw his precious business covered in dust and smoke coming from the hidden door.

Dipper snorted, the antics that their children did, never let him _rest_. Bill _couldn't escape_ this.

☽✠☾

The party was a success.

Soos was responsible for being the DJ playing the best hits of the moment, Bill complained tuned music.

Wendy had decided to visit and she was responsible for selling sweets, foods and drinks.

Stanley could be a very old man, but he is responsible for teaching his great-great nephews the _art of the con._

Yes, everything was fine for Dipper, his children could be in their true forms and show their powers and all the people continue to believe that disguises and tricks were very well done.

Drei settled back in his arms, the little demon was the quietest of all, but when he was with his older brothers and friends was the _most headache_ brought his parents, rather than Zwei.

Bill sat down beside Dipper.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Yes of course, your children running around causing scares the neighbors, of course I'm enjoying it."

"Why every time they cause a disaster are my children? I remember that they were within you."

"I can not believe you talked me into this." Looked down at his sleeping son, " _Twice._ "

Bill accommodate a chestnut lock that had fallen in Drei's face, "Do you regret?"

Dipper looked at him in surprise, "Of course not, do you?"

"Never in a million years, you are what I call my family, my own family."

Dipper smiled the devil. If someone had said end forming a family with the most dangerous creature in all its dimensions, he had called crazy people.

He looked around.

Eins was talking very excited about Flora, the little girl had come alone and unafraid to show her supernatural way, Dipper had noticed the _branches_ protruding from her head; On the other side was Drei, Eclipse, Azael and Salem, stealing some candy.

_Stan would be so proud._

"We are a weird family."

"A weird and _immortal_ family, Pine Tree."

After several fights, confrontations, mysteries to discover, everything was calm.

 _Until their three children have the majority._


	5. Snow in Gravity Falls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Bill was friendly, but that does not mean it does not take a profit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally up with this wonderful week * applause *  
> Believe me inspiration comes from where I least expect it.  
> It is a small one-shot of a dream I had long ago.  
> Are some notes? Well let's see ... well Dipper is 16 and we return to Bill in form of triangle, so the hell this has to get out well, I hope to call something platonic. Beyond that nope I think not only I could get out something fluffy, argh! seriously I can not write without something comes out fluffy cliché and very bland.

Dipper Pines could not be more happiness, in the winter holidays their parents had given them to choose between going with them to Canada to celebrate the new rise of his father's work or go to Gravity Falls.

The answer was easy.

Besides his parents deserved time alone.

The Stans were more than happy to welcome you at the Shack, according to Stan ' _The more hands you have to cheat. better._ '

Dipper was sure that this was not the saying but hey, whatever.

The night before had reported a large snowstorm so when the sun rose the next day was no surprise that the Grunkle Stan had put away half a meter of snow.

Stanford had helped with some of his own invention but for the fact that he was also punished by the gravitational collapse last in town.

"Look Dipper!" The brunette turned to see her twin, the girl was face down making snow angels, "She is an angel with brakes and a beautiful face!"

Dipper actually saw nothing more than a deformed shape in the snow, but it was better to play with Mabel, he did not want a surprise in his bed tomorrow.

"Stupid snow. It could be in the woods right now, can finally let them see Bigfoot."

"Or it could be like a bear hibernating, come on DipDop, not every winter come to Oregon, now finish this job and when you enter the Shack prepare my new and improved recipe, _chocolate Mabel_!"

"We should separate, finish faster, don't you think?"

Mystery Twins divided the land to clear, Dipper would touch the rear of the Shack, where the forest begins.

The male twin was so focused on his work that did not notice the triangular shadow was watching him.

A noise from the garbage caught his attention when he turned around he noticed some very strange creatures, but are looked weasels were longer. Dipper attempt to keep an eye approach.

"I do not recommend it." a voice spoke making Dipper was put on alert and the rare weasels escaping.

Dipper snorted, turning to confront the triangular demon, "Thanks Bill, have now fled."

"You should be more polite Pine Tree, besides the 'thanks' sounded so excited after I saved your life."

"Save me?"

"Do not you know the _Glacarius_?" Dipper gave him a confused look. "Sixer has not completely share all his _knowledge with you_ , right? The Glacarius are those cute and dangerous creatures, they hibernate all year except winter, their fur helps them to hunt in the snow. Don't be deceived by them, look weak but are strong enough to fight a lion. "

Dipper cursed, not only was saved by his archenemy, he not brought the journal, nothing sure that Bill would provide that explanation.

"To all this, why you _warn me_?" the twin squinted, predict the movements of Bill was strange to be right for once.

"Should not do that for you? After all _Pine Tree_ , I have to protect my source of energy."

"I think you've forgotten that you tried to kill me and my family."

"Do not be so spiteful Pine Tree, the past is in the past, the apocalypse has come and gone, you would be the last to destroy."

"What you say about the Journals? You tried to destroy."

"Not really, only the information needed for the portal but Stanford that burden off me, so watch me _finally_ in the physical world, until I decide to end all life and go back to my dimension to wreak more havoc."

"Whatever you say, now do me a favor and physically disappears so that I can continue my work."

"You and complicated forms of life. Why not just use your magic?"

"What are you talking about? I can't use magic."

Bill Cipher rolled his eye, "I see how much Sixer _trusts you_."

Dipper frowned, "What are you saying?"

"As if you did not know, Pine Tree have great potential and you waste by human activities. Or don't you remember the first time we met, You got to the head of Crescent, you and your friends."

"Yes, the Journal said how-"

"Error child, not anyone say a spell had succeeded _perfectly_ in Latin."

This time Dipper was surprised, Does Bill had given him a _compliment_? He felt his cheeks burn.

"How you are not trying to manipulate me?"

"Hell Pine Tree! Why does everything have to end on that stupid _phrase_? You want to know if I'm not lying? Well, first stay focused on this snow."

Dipper did not move from his place.

"Do as I say, Pine Tree."

The plaintiff in his voice moved the Dipper's body, his whole being had trembled to hear him speak that way.

"Just focus on the snow, do not think about anything or anyone else, is you and only you."

Dipper cleared his mind, he and snow.

"For now we will remove a small portion and then everything will be a cinch."

Dipper felt extra weight rested on his head.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Watching the show, now when you have visualized what you want to remove, then you say _Mobilicorpus_."

"Mobilicurpus?"

" _Corpus_ , and say it fluently, as if Latin were your language."

Dipper repeated again and again the word in his head until it was etched in his subconscious.

"Ready Pine Tree?"

"Yes I think so."

Brown fixed his eyes on a plot of snow could easily form a hill, it was bigger than he had in mind but wanted to ensure that both potential this spell worked.

" _Mobilicorpus_." the word was uttered and Dipper saw snow hill loomed above the ground, a blue aura around him, his surprise was so great that he could not prevent a cry of happiness but managing to make the snow fall to the ground again.

"Not bad for your first lesson in magic Pine Tree." The triangular demon sat on the shoulders of a teenager.

"I can't believe, I did that!"

 _And you'll do more than just that_ , thought Bill Cipher.

The demon snapped his fingers and snow still covering the back of the Shack disappeared.

"That was your first hit, kid."

"I have to learn more, Mabel can't believe it."

"Stop right there Dipper, it is better if this secret is just between _you and me_ , Shooting Star is still not as ready for magic. She has potential, yes, but lacks concentration in some cases."

"But she's my sister, Bill, I can't lie to her."

Bill watched awhile to Dipper, analyzing the possible futures.

_Not one changed the end of the road._

"All right, talk about this with her. Go so long ago I don't have an apprentice."

"Apprentice? You mean me?"

"Of course, Who else do you think? _Gompers_?"

He was sure to go from potential enemies to master and apprentice did not come in any book he had read.

"Will I continue to learn magic from you?"

"Why? You got another powerful demon who knows all the secrets of this world?"

Dipper notice anger and, jealousy? in his voice.

"No but-"

"Tomorrow at this time Pine Tree, believe me kid, you have so much to _give_ to humanity."

And with a slight 'poof' Bill Cipher was gone.

Although Dipper revise everywhere there was no sign of a triangular shadow.

"Mabel 'm done!"

"What? That's impossible, do not have even fifteen minutes! It Was the invisible magician,

"There's nothing like the invisible magician."

The Pines Twins entered the Shack, had turned to snow so they continue digging and for some reason, Dipper could not wait until tomorrow.


	6. Harmonization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some misunderstandings can bring great consequences, either for better or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this AU captured me and I love to get to obsession, but the truth ... I had no idea for this day, well, yes, and it is this, but I think many are writing about this topic. ... ARGH !!!! Ok, try this fluffy, it is a challenge to boost me myself ... maybe I throw the Tyrolean, it is much easier ... this was getting some smut on my mind ...  
> I feel Bill something OC, but I have headcannon that when you are flirting to him (that headcannon seriously love) is speechless.  
> Note: There will be some Rev!BillDip (TyroneisRev!Dipper)  
> Well here we go, should be doing homework right now.

"Pine Tree!"

The blue mermaid turned his head to hear his nickname given by the most intrusive, and creepy creature with psychopathic tendencies.

"Bill, what hap-?" Dipper not finish his question because a pair of arms had caught and strength of the body of the other yellow siren had dragged him, causing both to fall into the nearest reef. Dipper under Bill who would not let go for nothing.

"It is true?"

Dipper note that Bill's eyes had signs of anger, worry, fear and, jealousy?

"What?"

"Don't be silly, Pine Tree."

Dipper raised an eyebrow.

" _Everyone_ is talking about _it_! Why I had to find out for dirty tongue of someone else?"

"I'm saying I have no idea."

"Your harmonization with Will!"

Will Cipher, Bill's younger twin, he was the exact opposite of his brother.

"Of course you were going to end up together, he is kind, gentle, tender, weak sack of algae, Who would not want to be with him?"

"Bill."

"It was obvious that everyone in the reef would be happy."

"Bill."

"He found his partner, yeah, a great event."

"Bill."

"But of all people, Why you had to be _you_?!"

"Bill!"

Both sirens were silent, Dipper was trying not to laugh at the childish behavior of Bill, but when he looked so angry and talking incoherently about him and Will, he had to intervene, but was taking it a bit calmer, Bill Cipher was capable of fetching sharks or attack a pirate ship on his own, not that it has gone wrong, even still alive.

Bill Cipher, his world was falling, he loved his brother was his only family, excluding Tad, but when swimming could not help overhearing the conversation between two girls, after all he was always thirsty for knowledge. Knowledge is power.

_'Did you hear about Will Cipher?'_

_'Yes, everyone is talking about it, I can't believe, now I had no chance with him.'_

_'Yes, it is a pity, but they look cute together.'_

_Together?_ Did Will had managed to find his mate? Well it's about time, it is not that he never heard his brother sing, but Will was a crybaby when someone discovered singing.

_'Even I can't believe it.'_

Maybe his mate had discovered and had loved so much his song-

_'Will Cipher joined with the Pines boy.'_

Everything turned gray.

What had _said_ that stupid mermaid?

Will with _his_ Pine Tree?

Bill had wanted to talk to those two silly but they were already gone when his head and mentality returned.

He was going to smash his brother!

But first he had to go talk to Pine Tree.

Bill had swum as far as possible, he knew where _his_ Pine Tree when he wanted to be alone and he'd better be _alone_.

How long Bill had tried to make Dipper sing? Just to see if he was someone _special_. But the boy always refused to sing, saying that he had no case.

How the hell Will accomplished what had _cost him_ 23 years of his life?!

For that reason when he saw he couldn't help jump him. Bill Cipher was known to be a _little_ possessive, but if in fact this would be the last time that he would be alone with Pine Tree... Well they could suck a lemon! Neither dead would _allow it_!

"When was it? How? So special was? Did he come to this place?"

"Bill keep saying that nonsense and I will finish by the break you mouth to stop talking and listen to me for once in your life!"

Bill loosened his grip on the boy, but not so much that could go Dipper. He had never been that way with Bill before.

It seemed so _intimate._

"First, I have nothing to do with Will, I have no idea where you have heard that but it is false. Will achieve harmonization with Tyrone."

"With your cousin?"

"Bill how you can be so blind, it was obvious that these two had _mutual feelings_."

Nope, Bill for the first time in his aquatic life, he did not understand how the baby cry was over linked to the most sadistic of the Pines?

"If Will had not taken the first step, Tyrone would have never known."

Dipper felt the tension in Bill's body had calmed down, well, that way he would not have to go that stupid Bay.

"Secondly, I was looking at you, I _wanted_ to tell you."

"So, you weren't Will's mate?"

"Bill, you know very well that not being alone sing, _someone is always listening_."

"What a relief." Bill's head dropped into Pine Tree's chest closing his eyes, listening to the Dipper,'s heartbeat smiled, remembering when they met long ago, he had given a heart of shark. And for the first time he saw someone take it.

"Why were you so worried about it?"

" _Never mind_."

"Of course! You looked like a psycho! I don't say you are, but you looked crazier than usual, I demand an answer."

"Come on Pine Tree! You can't be so blind, why do you think I give _all_ those gifts?"

"You mean all those shark teeth and human flesh?"

"What else could it be? You refused to sing and I don't know how to deal with all that."

Bill felt a blow to his head, annoying stood up to yell at Dipper, but the boy's hands took his cheeks.

"Here the fool are you, _I don't need to sing_ for know who is and will be my mate forever."

A pair of lips surprised him.


	7. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I have thought about this, but there are so many universes and dimensions (For me it is the same.) How could I help it?  
> In addition we must take advantage the tweet that Dipper has a noble heart and is able to forgive (Alex H. I curse you).  
> Maybe and just maybe this chapter has not gone as I would have liked but I did my best, this is done by fans and for fans  
> Note: Dipper is about 20 years. Bill has been living in the Shack when the Pines family avoid the Apocalypse (they made a deal).  
> Note 2: This connected, in some way (not so specified) in Chapter 4.  
> Note 3: I just want my OTPs to be happy and we can all live in peace.  
> Note 4: Yes, in case you're thinking, is the song of the film Mulan.  
> And this week is finished.  
> Time to return to my social life and- , Hey! That's another OTP week????

Dipper was _upset._

He was not with family or friends, but right now, they could not help.

No.

He was upset with himself.

Why?

By _falling in love_ with being more despicable, evil, chaotic, destructive and immortal of the universe.

Bill Cipher.

The very idea of thinking that he might be with the demon makes him blush his cheeks, but the matter is that the demon does not correspond to his feelings, after all, is a being of pure energy without _weaknesses_.

The sound of breaking sky did wake of his thoughts. It was raining and very soon, he had been wandering the forest, this part had not finished exploring completely so back to the Shack before the storm was not going to be good.

He looked around searching a tree where he could take refuge, but neither one seemed to persuade him to be down for all the rain.

Until he saw a cave.

Even knowing that there could inhabit a dangerous creature did not seem to mind, all he wanted was to avoid getting wet and sick.

Once he was inside the cave, he took out his cell phone to illuminate the message "no signal" in a red box was the first thing he saw, it was expected, since Mayor Tyler had improved Gravity Falls, in almost all the phone signal in the woods was just as bad.

The forest was always forgotten.

Dipper sat on the floor of the cave, he felt cold, not only because it was autumn and the rain had started, it was like a place that should not exist.

The sound of tearing nails on the walls of the cave put on alert.

It seems that if someone lived there.

He had already faced worse things before, this would be nothing.

He walks on, illuminated by the flashlight in his cell, and colder inside the cave felt. He cursed himself for not having brought a sweater.

By little and strikes the end of the cave, he checked with his hands all sides of the wall, there was no exit. Perhaps he had imagined that, maybe-

Green flames flickered behind him.

Dipper turned quickly and noticed that he was among six fire fires green, all in a circle _around_ him.

For his curiosity, he tried to approach some, but the heat was so intense radiating he did not know if burning end by just touching it.

"I expected you, _Dipper Pines_ , although if you prefer to call you by your real name I can do." speak a mysterious and hoarse voice.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked a figure that was on the other side of the circle, person, or creature, she was bent over, covered by a long cape, it appeared to be an old woman by the way she had spoken a few seconds ago.

"Pines, you can't be so silly, I am an Oracle."

"Oracle?"

"Of course, that being who is _destined_ to see the past, present and future of this world and others."

"Are there more like you?"

"As there are stars in the sky. We all share the _same eye_. We all see the _same fate_ as the _same person_ , _no mistakes_."

"What does that mean?"

"What you can not avoid the future that awaits them."

"For 'you', you mean all human?"

"No Dipper, I mean _all your alternate lives_."

" What?" That would be impossible, first, what is an alternate life?

"There are so many universes boy."

_'It's my favorite game in the whole multiverse. '_

_'It is prohibited in 9000 dimensions.'_

The brown remembered everything that Ford had told him in their inter-dimensional travel.

"There are more versions of me."

"Yes. You are in a place void, a stalemate in this universe, it's very difficult to reach this place, the Oracles are the only beings who _can find it_. Your beloved demon can't come in here without knowing the location, always in constant change. "

At the mention of Bill, Dipper felt a knot in his stomach.

"It must be interesting to be here," Dipper sat in the middle of the circle "if I could stay here and-"

"Although you want, there would _avoid_ your future."

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"We see the _exact future_ , there are _no alterations or various possibilities_ in our vision. All of you have the same fate."

"I think it's time to go, thanks for such a chilling explanation but-"

The flames increased in size to almost touch the roof of the cave, Dipper's arms covered by the sudden flash of light caused the fire, when under his arms six mirrors were before him.

Each with a different symbol, but almost equal to its symbol in the Wheel of Invocation.

"What is this?"

" _Your_."

"I mean all these mirrors."

"Are you." The Oracle finally approached, but still he could not see his face. "Each mirror represents a universe. A universe where your destination is made and starting."

Dipper approached the mirrors, unlike symbols printed on them, they were all equal.

 _Surely to be the same person_ , thought Dipper.

"See for yourself."

Dipper approached the mirror seemed to have its symbol, a pine tree, but this was on fire. He had a bad feeling.

Upon touching it with a light touch on the glass that seemed to ripple like water.

In this reflection, the first thing he noticed was the Tent of Telepathy, as always surrounded by all those fans of Lil'Gideon his surprise was so great when he saw Stan go outside the tent and see him dressed elegantly and blue . _At least he is cheating_ , he thought when Stan started to charge tourists with high prices.

"But what-?"

"Keep watching."

The image turned to wave and this time a study showed. Dipper opened his eyes when he saw himself enter the studio, he was dressed like Gleeful version, Bill came behind him, or what seemed like it. Its characteristic yellow all his clothes was replaced by blue. He watched as this Dipper closed the door and approached Bill, then he saw this rev!Dipper put a pair of handcuffs to the wrists of Bill, the blue demon started to show tears in his eyes and a slight pink hue on her cheeks. rev!Dipper took rev!Bill from his bow tie until he could see it in his eyes.

_He kissed him._

Dipper walked away then falling on his back, the image had vanished.

"But what the hell was that?!" startled wonder and a heart attack about to start.

"Are you."

"No, it's impossible! That bizarre version of me can't be me!" He never would have thought of that _way_ to kiss Bill Cipher.

"But you are, don't you love the demon?"

Dipper's cheeks took on a red hue, "B-But why does that matter?"

"It's your _destiny_ to be with him. In all universes you two are connected and one way or another, will always be together."

"But it can't be, we can't be, he's a demon and me a human, _he's immortal_!"

The Oracle did not seem to mind and approached another mirror.

"You mean that you fear death?" Dipper was speechless "Why be of _different_ races can't be together? You think being Bill's mate may not bring any benefit?"

Dipper approached her. This time it was in front of a pine tree with antlers?

The brunet touched the crystal and what he saw was the forest and a deer. No, he was. He was a cervitaur. Dipper wanted to ask but had turned his attention when he saw someone hug him. It was a human and this man was Bill. The first thing he saw was the rifle in his hands, but his monster version seemed not to fear, it was as if they had _several years knowing_.

The hunter ran his hands between his brown hair, stroking his face and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Dipper pulled away again.

"Do you understand now?"

He didn't respond, this time he approached another mirror not know if it was curiosity that was invading him but he had to discover them _all_. He approached a mirror that wasn't a pine tree, was a star with apparently two wings curved downward and a smaller star under the first.

He touched the mirror surface.

He was in a city, rather a department and someone was sitting on the balcony. He recognized Bill, he was a human in this dimension, a pair of arms appeared behind Bill, someone much lower height hugged him. Dipper had to hold his breath when he saw it was him. _He was a demon_.

Dipper walked away and went to another mirror, the pine tree was in a shirt.

The reflection showed them both, were in Gravity Falls and saw the golf course. He and Bill were practicing mini-golf.

"We seem so normal."

"Well yes," the old woman approached Dipper, "Bill Cipher is a human in this dimension, all change in the world were you and your sister."

Dipper gave her a confused look, and saw the image of all this convinced him.

Dipper leave the mirror, he felt pity for image fading. He could not continue watching once to drop the glass, the mirror crashed.

In the next mirror he saw the symbol with what seemed like jewels in the tips. Upon touch, forest and a lake was the first thing he saw, then he saw him reading what appeared to be the Journal, comfortably lying on a _fucking dragon_!

"Bill is a dragon?"

"Have you noticed, are the way you are, the fate want to see them together, and you can not avoid it."

 _'And if fate does not want to see them together, force him!'_ He seemed to listen Mabel at the time.

Dipper approached the last mirror, bubbles around what looked like a pine tree.

Touch the surface.

There was no castle, city, forest or Shack, was under water.

A yellow flipper swim so fast in front of him. The reflection followed, apparently had come to a watery world, all he knew were sirens or any class sea. He wondered how his family would. He managed to visualize himself, he was also a mermaid, blue flipper scaly around him a little above the waist and arms, he also saw two triangles on his right shoulder.

Bill, also being a siren, had appeared beside him.

Then he heard a song. He had read that the sirens sang to find at his partner, who would share all his life until the end of his days.

Dipper leave the mirror.

He turned to see the Oracle, "Everything looked so good, but-"

" _But_?"

"What chance that of all the thousands and thousands of universes, is one where _we're not together_?"

He was afraid that the universe is _yours_.

"Why is it so hard to be happy? Give him a chance, give it a try." Dipper could swear that the voice of Oracle sounded as if they were _thousands of people_ , the boy wanted to respond but before doing so he saw the old woman vanished.

Mirrors light up again and everything was showing him and Bill, in each universe, happy and mirrors being formed in line fusing into one.

_This mirror had his symbol._

_This mirror showed his dimension._

Dipper no doubt and approached him, no need to touch it, the mirror was already forming an image.

It was the Shack and he saw different things in it, as it seemed to have more renovations and even that was bigger.

Two children came running, were twins, both had brown hair, both with slight golden freckles on her cheeks, one of them wore glasses. For some reason _he felt terribly familiar_.

He wanted to get closer, but the reflection was not moving, he wanted a closer look at these children.

Perhaps they were hi-?

Everything faded and Dipper remained in the dark.

☽✠☾

 

"-pper."

Someone was calling him.

"Dipper."

Who was?

"Dipper, wake up."

Mabel?

"Pine Tree demand wake you right now or I'll give a good reason to sleep."

No, wasn't his twin.

"Bill?"

"Who do you expect the Easter Bunny? Really you should stop sneaking, took nearly four hours looking for you, even it's dark and you-"

The demon stopped talking when he saw Pine Tree's eyes were shedding tears. This time he had done nothing more than look! Stanford would not have an excuse to exorcise! _This time_.

"Hey! Stop cry! What did I do now?"

Bill felt the boy clinging to it. Pine Tree was hugging him, what was he to do? While trying to know what to do with these feelings, everything was so confusing when Pine Tree was close at first felt was rage and anger at the boy and his family had frustrated his plans, but no. Everything was so confused, and for the first time in his immortal existence had _no knowledge_ about this.

Bill did what Shooting Star did when Pine Tree had a panic attack. _He hugged him._

He felt the boy cold and wet by drops of rain, the color had faded from him, it was as if he had died a moment,

Bill felt a pressure and disliked. He did _not like_ the idea that Pine Tree may have _died_.

They stayed a few moments until they were found; Pine Tree had fallen asleep, Bill offered to carry him to the Shack, _needed_ to _ensure_ that the boy continued to heat and hear the heartbeat.

Although Stanford and Stanley does not like the idea, Mabel allowed it, after all she knew better than anyone what was happening.

When they reached the Shack, Bill left the boy in his bed, he noted every detail of Dipper, eyes closed, nose, lips, his birthmark interesting, all of him.

He sat beside him, Shooting Star allowed him to stay a while longer.

He passed his hand over his brown hair.

Once he felt Dipper's body was warm again, he pulled away from him. He had to go to MindScape to recover more energy and maybe, just maybe, for once in his existence, _no one_ in _this world_ would have _nightmares_ while sleeping.


	8. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after his birthday, Dipper finds a beautiful lake, inviting all his friends, he had the slightest mistake not to invite Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who decided to continue cooperating with this beautiful OTP? That's right guys, this baby has big ideas for each day!
> 
> Let's see what I can say about it, is linked with another prompt I did the week before, so it's Monster Falls, seriously this is my favorite of all known AU.

When Dipper had told his friends that he found a lake on the other side of the mountains, not one of them hesitate to decide to make a picnic. He and his sister, together with her friends and friends of Wendy planned to go on a weekend, to relax by the end of hunting season in Gravity Falls.

The hike was tough but upon arriving everyone is agreed that was _worth_ the trip, although not think the same when they had to leave and return to the town.

Wendy and Tambry decided to lay the cloth and begin preparing the sandwiches.

Mabel and Candy decided to swim in the lake, both were sea creatures so when they came into contact with the cold water was a happy time.

Pacifica decided to wait on the shore, maybe she was some kind of basilisk and be well known to need to have her damp skin but be right now _watching_ Gideon that no attempts to do something creepy and stalker to Mabel was her highest priority.

Robbie and his friends were making a pull rope struggle against Grenda, not a zombie's friends could compete against the force of the elf girl.

The cervitaur meanwhile watched his friends.

Wishing to have fun as they do and could obviously don't for his great curiosity telling him to continue walking toward the woods where he might find a new kind of creature he would investigate and if he was looking for a home to live in would be welcome in Gravity Falls.

After all the more people worship their demon he would get harder. Dipper had not realized that precise moment he had entered the forest.

The wind at a slight swirl and a golden cloud appeared in front of him.

 _Speak of the devil_ , he thought.

Perhaps he should already be accustomed to the spectacular arrival of Bill Cipher, for God's sake! Surely even his friends noticed that the demon was here and that was the least wanted.

A few days Dipper's and Mabel's birthday, the rumor of the date between the cervitaur and the demon was news all over town, Dipper suspicious of Grunkle Stan, and every inhabitant tried, _unsuccessfully_ , to get some reporting detail .

Even Shandra and Toby worked together to obtain photographs of the next dates they had.

Of course, Bill Cipher had decided to have more dating courtship with the cervitaur, which he did his best to avoid, first Ford supported by no contact with Cipher, Mabel tried to Dipper agreed with the demon and Stan, well, he received a lot of money by revealing some details.

"Bill." Dipper greeting without much emotion.

Bill looked at him, narrowed his eyes and turned his back the brunet, something rare for Dipper, the demon used to be overly affectionate when they had their dates, "I'm very _angry_ with you." the blond speak at last.

Dipper notice a slight tone of child molestation, he would have laughed if it was not because it was _unusual_ for the demon did tantrums, "I have no idea of why you should be so."

"It's because of your not invite your _fiancé_ to this lovely picnic!"

"We're just takings dates!"

"Still!"

"Bill. we will not return to discuss this again!"

It was at that moment Dipper realized how high they had been screaming, her cheeks turned bright red, more than fur of Wendy, his friends had to be listening and not return until he was sure that the zombie and the vampire would not be bothering him and mocking about it.

Dipper sigh looking again at the demon, Bill was leaning against a pine tree, he noticed something angry and upset.

He sighed, regretting the madness that would.

"Let's make a deal."

The demon was interested, "What is it?"

"Well," _I had no idea_ "whatever you want."

"What I want?" Bill ran his hand under his chin, Dipper knew he didn't have to think, Bill could have whatever he wanted with just snap his fingers. Sure he also took out some advantages to that, but not just for him! Sometimes he took advantage of these benefits to help his family.

"Let's walk."

"Only that?" Ok, if he was surprised.

The demon nodded and added, "I will guide you to where, after all I'm a _good boyfriend_ and I if I invite you to interesting places."

Dipper snorted, with the excuse of the new lake he did not take away Bill until next spring.

_Stupids assemblies of demons!_

Bill started walking followed by Dipper, the cervitaur missed the presence of Cerberus, the three-headed dog that Bill had as a pet. The dog never missed their dates, in fact is why the aracne and the frogman didn't managed to take photos of dating trying to flee the great three-headed dog.

"We arrived!" Bill announcement.

Dipper looked around, it was obvious that the fall had come to Oregon, all the leaves of the trees around were painted gold and reds falling to the ground and forming a beautiful species of golden grass, which combined with the Bill's hunter costume liked to use occasionally.

He walked toward the demon taking a seat beside him, watching the fall of golden leaves.

"It's so _beautiful_."

"Yes, it's one of my _favorite_ places for a long time, and the best that is not so far from Gravity Falls!"

 _Bill's favorite place_ , then he could never bring friends or Mabel here.

"No, not ever." the blond said, he had been reading his thoughts.

"Understood, then, how long have seen this place? Since the town was founded? Or perhaps-"

"Sixteen years."

"Long time."

Dipper was amazed at the golden view that he didn't notice the look of slight disappointment that Bill had.

Bill wanted the boy remembered but looks like it could only settle for warm warmth Dipper gave him.

Bill's hand was entwined with his and the demon's head had settled on his shoulder, he looked down bumping into Bill's eyes, golden eyes filled with nostalgia.

Something inside him was to take the hand of the devil and intertwine their fingers.

Even and only had dates and were sweethearts simply a deal for saving his life, Dipper felt _real_ and a _warm_ feeling always filled him when he thought of all the dates that he had with Bill, of course some were strange and dangerous but most of the time Bill was always there to save him.

Maybe and just _maybe._..

"Dipper!" both heard the screams of his friends and Mabel.

The safest thing is that they have finished playing and the food was ready for his friends hungry.

The scream made Dipper let go the hand of Bill and both will rise up.

"How much time I left?"

"A couple of hours, you'd better go with them."

Dipper look from the road to the lake and Bill. Today he was thinking nonsense.

Bill felt a warm hand entwined with his, "You just come, after all they already know you're here." seeing that the demon was going to protest Dipper started walking, "Don't try to deny, You're my boyfriend."

Bill Cipher smiled, " _Fiancée._ " corrects.

"Whatever!"

The Dream Demon walked away from that place gold giving a last look, promising that the last time he returns with Dipper the boy might remember something.

_Sixteen years ago..._

Bill walked furiously between the trees of the forest, he just finished a boring and tedious assemblies of demons. And he came annoyed at the way Tad Strange always came saying how Will had been babysitting two dumb kids, a centaur and a harpy.

Cipher had made it clear to Strange, a way he would _never_ forget, that he wasn't as weak as his twin.

A slight mumble caught his attention.

Surely another clumsy hunter was lost, was it so damn hard to read the sign ' _No hunting_ '? It was not even the season!

While this sounded more childish tantrum, Genial! Great! A child lost in the woods! Nothing could go wrong!

"Cerberus." He invoke the can when the black dog appears Cipher ordered him find the missing child. It didn't take long to find and wasn't a child, he was a monster child hidden in the bushes, Cipher identified as belonging to the Pines family, the grandson of Crescent.

"Pine Tree." the demon called the little cervitaur. Cerberus had approached the child and licked his cheek, Cerberus will be a creature of hell but was unable to harm children or harmless monsters, unless Bill would allow him, if so it was better to flee.

"Mister Cipher?"

"Again far, you chasing what?" Cipher was not surprised, the boy was too curious for his own good.

He grumbled, he felt slightly annoyed, "It wasn't this time."

Bill narrowed his eyes, the child was not lying, not him. "Perhaps you fought with Star?"

" _Never!_ " Dipper scream scared, he never fought with his sister, they got along very well, "But I had to flee, she had another sleepover and they tried makeup. Neither you dare laugh!"

"I'll not even think of that." Lie, "But how about this-" Bill decided to keep talking because noticing the bad mood Dipper and only worsen if the guy was like his great uncle, Bill did not want trouble and a possible headache, "I'll take you see a nest of pixies and so avoid running into most of the night with your sister and her friends. "

Dipper smiled at the thought, Mister Cipher would help avoid many hassles.

The tiny cervitaur nodded taking the hand of the demon.

Dipper Bill and began walking through the forest to the nest of the pixies, it was a quiet walk and the weather was cool, the sun also hiding in the mountains was a unique view before their eyes, "Bill, watch it!" The demon turned his gaze to the little creature that marked the leaves of the trees.

"Bill, the leaves are golden like you!"

Autumn had come to Oregon.

Cipher smiled, "You're right little Pine Tree."

"We will come back?"

"Only if you wish."

Dipper looked and smiled to the demon, yes he wanted to return to this place, with Bill.


	9. The first to arrive wins everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves and Vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires and werewolves, I feel like a teenager again xD
> 
> Something small to remember my old and shameful memories of my years in high school when the wars that supernatural boyfriend wanted to have, I just thought, I want a boyfriend who is a dragon, OHMYGOD.

The wind hitting his face made him feel free.

_I still win._

That small bet of pride had reached.

That stupid vampire found a way to disturb no one called him ' _Lovely kitten_.'

 _He's a werewolf!_ He sneezed like a kitten had nothing to do.

And even this was childish Dipper loved running in his wolf form, it was better than running in hybrid form, besides that he had more control that way. And the hunters could always keep mistaking him for a too huge wolf.

His senses are sharpened.

The sound of branches breaking under his feet.

The smell of meat from a nearby camp.

The flapping wings of the vampire who came after him.

_Just a little more, the ravine is near._

"You'd better give up Dipper! This time I'm going to win!"

Dipper barked, he was laughing, mocking of Bill.

_Keep dreaming._

_It's my job but I will if you're beside me._

That slight distraction caused him to lose his balance and stumbling finish. Really? How could Bill all he lost his temper with a simple phrase!?

"I win Pine Tree!" The vampire cheerful screaming from the top of the ravine.

 _This is a vicious trap Cipher!_ The wolf howled in disagreement, "It's not fair, ask for a rematch." The wolf returned to human form to face the blond vampire.

"Still I would win, accept your defeat."

"I refuse to lose against a bloodsucker!"

Bill laughed at the childish act of the young wolf, "Please Lacie, may not be as bad losing to me, of course unless I ask for something in return, oh wait, yes I will."

"Die."

"That's impossible, my darling." Bill brought his forehead to Dipper, clasping both fronts, golden eyes met brown eyes, Dipper felt a pair of fang dig into his lips and tongue taste of blood being with his.

He will have his revenge, in the moonlit night he was going to enjoy it.


	10. Warm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat a sweater can provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was busy this week, work, home, etc., all those things that have to do with being an adult, ugh, but I'm free. I am free, I am free~~~
> 
> And this along with small drabbles day 4 and 5 are currently published. Bravo!!!
> 
> Notes and warnings: Demonic Guardian AU

" _Voila!_ " Mabel screams excited to show both guardians and her brother sweaters she had created.

There were four sweaters hanging in the closet, two for humans and two for, uh, shapes, specifically a triangle and square. The two human-sized sweaters were pink and blue. Mabel had the multicolored squares and Dipper had a triangle brighter blue.

Tad's sweater had an embroidered purple shooting star in the center and Bill's sweater, yellow with a pine tree in the middle.

"They are perfect Shooting Star!" Tad congratulate his human, definitely two of them were like two drops of water, but for the other pair...

"Dipper, you like? Now we can combine." Mabel give the blue and yellow sweaters to Bill and Dipper, "What are you waiting for? A spring arrives? Come on! Try them!"

Mabel and Tad didn't last even a second to use the cute sweaters that the Pines girl had created.

Dipper admit that his sister had a good taste in fabric that was used, it was as smooth as if it was made with clouds, which he didn't doubt that Strange had helped a little.

"What do you think Pine Tree?" Mini yellow sweater makes see Bill very tender and not as a destructive demon.

"It's definitely your color Bill, let me accommodate the scarf." Mabel didn't create sweaters if not create a complete set. Dipper approached the floating triangle to accommodate the scarf.

Bill Cipher expected to be ready, this was a silly human tradition, but Tad seemed not to care, well he didn't have a _reputation_ to maintain anyway, but if Mabel was happy, Dipper was happy and therefore he also was.

After all, want it or not, he was tied to this man to the end of its existence.

"We're ready!" Mabel cry excited and Tad was settled in her head, the demon now looked violet.

"Wait a moment Mabel."

"You look so cute Bill, all pink." Tad mocked his friend.

"You have two seconds to disappear Strange." he threatened.

Dipper snickered as the pink color appears in the body of Bill, "Don't be angry Bill, is it true that you're something pink."

"It's just the heat! These sweaters are so fluffy, that's all."

"That is the point." Mabel explained.

Everyone laughed at the annoyed look of Cipher, and although he would really be upset he really was not much.

It is true that the heat transmitting sweater made him raise its temperature, the sweater was rather than the way in which Pine Tree laughed, that warm feeling was only for the sweater.

For the sweater.

 


	11. Demonic Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Cipher's epic parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was waiting for this day a long time to write this and what better way than with demons.
> 
> Now we know that Bill Cipher is the craziest demon and his party are even more crazy, why not take advantage of this reason to this day?
> 
> Notes and warnings: The weirdmageddon if it happens, just let's focus on Bill Cipher's parties created after all this rare and wonderful Apocalypse.
> 
> Dipper and Mabel, with other characters, are demons called by their nicknames.
> 
> Bill's friends have semi-human forms, almost eldritch, in my imagination, if only I could draw, will not go into details as they are, but it would be great to have one as my guardian.

This was bad, this could be very _bad_ for them if the Grunkle Crescent discovered that they had gone to Earth without permission, but sooner or later they were going to visit anyway.

The demons of Nightmare Realm had been traveling between the two dimensions, some to conquer, as Sixer, others to destroy, Red and Ice were great creating havoc and most of all, well, they would celebrate at parties that Bill Cipher created.

But since Bleeding Heart had told how great it was to be there, Shooting Star kept talking around how great it would be to go to one of them.

Obviously Crescent and Sixer refused to let them go to Earth, claiming that as young demons as they weren't to mess with the Ciphers, _especially_ Bill, Shooting Star was telling their grunkles they had 1800 years, were already enough older.

Pass through the security guard was very simple, Shooting Star could make friends with various creatures in less than thirty seconds. Ten seconds was now her new record.

"Pine Tree! Shooting Star" Question Mark was on the other side of the bar.

"What are you doing here?" Shooting Star asked.

"It's a new job that I have, they needed a new bartender, apparently the former had been devoured by Pyronica or something. How about if I give you a drink? My treat!"

The twins nodded, Shooting Star's hair changed color indicating her excitement of being in the Cipher's party.

"A Wendigo's saliva drinks for my friends."

Question Mark give two clear glasses with a gray liquid inside, even had small bubbles exploding. Shooting Star drank it without hesitation, it was free and what is free is accepted, lessons from Crescent. Although Pine Tree was somewhat dubious about drinking, they had only come to see the party not one of them had brought gems.

He sat in a chair near the bar, adjusting his blue coat, his sister didn't hesitate to dance with the first three-dimensional demon who had approached. Her multicolored dress was the most dazzling of the dance floor.

He would have liked to be more like his twin but both were very different, he was always stuck in books and mysteries of the universe, as Great Uncle Sixer, while Shooting Star was always making friends multidimensional.

For all the time he was alone never really felt like it was, it was as if someone was _watching._

"Pine Tree," Shooting Star back to the dance floor to sit with his twin, "I'm so tired, Amorphous Shape is a great dancer, although if I wasn't doing well but then I met this guy-"

Shooting Star kept talking about each of demons with whom she had danced, Pine Tree listened to his twin talk and talk.

He saw Teeth approach the bar and whisper to Question Mark, his friend turned friendly toward them, Pine Tree had to pretend he didn't see anything, he nodded and Teeth walked away from the crowd.

"It's the best night!" Shooting Star finished speaking, the excitement was reflected in her multicolored hair.

A pair of glasses with red liquid bubbling appears in front of Pine Tree, "What is this?"

"Oh, it's a gift, Bill Cipher sends _you_ , it's Dragon breath."

"Dragon breath?!" Shooting Star scream surprised, as you could not be, this drink was the most expensive, could only pay with yellow diamonds or pink diamonds.

"Dude, you're lucky, only Cipher and his friends ask this drink." Question Mark left them to serve other demons.

"I can't believe it! Pine Tree so lucky, I have an idea! You should go to see Cipher and grateful." Shooting Star had risen from her seat and took Pine Tree's wrist to drag across the dance floor and go with the group of Cipher.

"Wait!" Pine Tree asked, "It's crazy, I know I must thank him anytime but I don't think now is the time." Shooting Star winced in slight pout, Pine Tree laughed in the face of his sister, "Look, see this in this way, we take this drink and maybe later go to see him."

"But he sent you."

"That makes it mine now and I want to share with you, also, when we will have the opportunity to drink again?"

Shooting Star looked thoughtful and nodded at the end. Pine Tree deposit half the drink in the glass of his twin. Both demons drank feeling the adrenaline coursing through their bodies.

"Friends," Question Mark came up with two red glasses, "Cipher sends and he says that any time you can go with them."

Shooting Star squealed with excitement. "Change opinion, this is the _best_ day of my life immortal!"

Both twins turned to drink. Overnight Dragon's breath never stopped reach them.

Grunkle Crescent and Sixer Crescent would kill them, but it was worth.

Pine Tree nodded and turned to the dance floor, on a pyramid was Bill Cipher and his friends, laughing, drinking and dancing.

The new master of both dimensions of a quick glance at a pair of twins, specifically the demon with blue coat. He smiled when their eyes met, he had to break eye contact because Hectorgon was arguing with Pyronica and he would not miss this marital spat.

"I bet everything in Pyronica." he whispered to Pacifier.


	12. Explosion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all those couples who can not cook or at least one of them is not so good xD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, at last I'm back up with this great OTP Week, you do not know how much torture is to be free from all the stress.
> 
> Believe me this is a very difficult prompt since I do not do anything that involves some food, I'm bad cooking, so I decided to build on an experience I had making the Christmas dinner. I had a moment to fuck logic.
> 
> It is a very short drabble but I think I can put some humor and fluffy.

Dipper and Bill didn't know how this happened. Okay, just Dipper.

The boy had left in charge to Bill that he cared the pie in the oven while he and Mabel would come to buy more pumpkins to decorate up in the morning.

"Well? " Dipper asked, turning to his demon boyfriend, both were facing the kitchen or what was once the kitchen, Bill and kitchen were covered with a sort of cover molasses and honey.

"The human world is meaningless." It was everything the demon said, standing up in front of the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the paper says that the pie has to be on the oven for ten minutes at a temperature of 150°."

Dipper nodded at Bill's explanation, if everything made sense so far "Then you would _explain_ to me why all this filling of the pie spread on the walls of the kitchen and your face."

Bill looked away, Dipper could tell he was trying to hide a mischievous smile, "Then I thought, why shouldn't the pie be ready in a minute?"

"What did you just say?"

"Jeez, if it's 150 degrees in 10 minutes, then you should be ready to eat at 450 degrees in a minute."

There was a long silence.

"What made you think that?!"

"Is not that how their math work?"

Dipper sigh "Damn Bill, that's not how things work!"

"The Nightmare Realm that's how you solve your problems."

Dipper breathe to ten and he returned to see the disaster. Mabel was going to kill him, Stan would kill him and then rise again to clean his blood and would kill him. Seriously he wanted to be angry about this whole mess and _he was not._

Bill's eyes showing a proud and happy demeanor as if he had done the best gift, which thought it was. Bill was new to these human experiences and even though this was one of the worst ideas, Dipper could not help thinking that this had been done for him.

Bill felt a pair of lips kiss his cheek.

"Help me clean and then drink some cider. Without using magic this time don't want the Shack collapsed again."

"Where it's the fun?"

Dipper watch the clock on the wall, or what he could see, they had two hours until all the Pines family would meet, have enough time and if not, they would kill them.

Lucky Bill was immortal and could return to life.


	13. The Scariest Pumpkin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's your biggest fear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here another day and fascinating story.
> 
> Anyway, I want to combine Monster Falls and Circus Falls.
> 
> I know, I'm weak at the Monster Falls and I think I will be weak at the Circus Falls, but that story will be another day.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Monster Falls, Parent AU, Slight Eldritch!Kids, linked to former Monster Falls's drabbles.

"Zwei that's _not_ fair!" shouted a young child at his twin.

The other boy sitting on the couch saw his older brother close to him, "Before you say anything, I'm innocent until proven guilty."

"None of that, you stole my idea!"

"Of course not!"

Both twins started arguing and all for a pumpkin. It was one of the main traditions in Gravity Falls at this time carving pumpkins with beings from another world who chase away evil spirits, it's not as if something serious were to happen to their family.

But humans always close in the hunting and fishing seasons and one never knew.

Besides his father had told them that this tradition was due to a bad play that a man named Jack had done to the Devil, poor guy, his godfather wasn't a bad guy, just a _bad loser_ ended up telling his father.

While other monsters figures probably do other demons, Eins and Zwei decided to carve their pumpkins with the figure of their father, they had every right to do so. But Eins had decided to make the triangle that his father had at times and Zwei had decided to wheel invocation.

When he saw his twin's pumpkin still just that his own obviously couldn't help but be angry, he was so _typical_ of Zwei.

Fight child spend a little more at higher levels when the tentacles of both children appeared. The twins didn't calculate the magnitude of its strength and started throwing things at random. Dad would bother later.

"We arrived." A cervitaur and a demon crossed through the door and before a small spoon slammed into the side of Dipper, Bill had stopped with his cane.

Eins and Zwei stopped to see their parents in front of them, the house was a mess.

" _Alioth_ , _Alkaid_ ," Children tensed to hear their names on the lips of their father, "I want an explanation and convincing."

How to explain that this was a childish tantrum?

By simply, runs alongside your beloved aunt siren and didn't return until evening and father have put in a good mood to dad.

Dipper saw his sons fled to the door and before he could do anything their little wings and they flew off toward the lake. Sigh, a long, deep sigh.

"They are definitely your children."

Bill smiled, if his children haven't been prey to fear Dipper inspired them, they could have arranged everything with a little magic, though still very young was more likely that the house had been burned down and he would also suffer the wrath of Pine Tree.

The demon snaps his fingers and the living returned to its original state, pumpkins on the floor, responsible for the fight of the twins.

Dipper raised both pumpkins watching decorations.

"What do you think looks like me?" Bill asked.

"I will not take sides in this debate."

"Aw, it must be because you're jealous of your own sons have _won_ the idea."

A vein appeared on the Dipper's front, the cervitaur walked away from Bill, "There's that and I had thought that decoration would do in my pumpkin." He smiled wickedly as he walked away and went to the kitchen.

Bill raised his eyebrows, "And may I know what _you_ were going to design?"

"It's very easy and _very_ cute," Dipper shout from the kitchen, Bill became concerned at the words that his husband was using, "is Tad Strange."

Dipper can hear from his position as a pair of pumpkins fell to the ground and smashed by the impact, it was a shame, his children were very _talented artists_.


	14. Treat or trick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween pranks are fun, how are the mischief created by demon children?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another impressive week end, applause everyone, I'm so happy.
> 
> I hope you have all set their costumes and pranks, I have to go by morning fruit and sweets for El Dia de Muertos.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Parent AU, mild reference to another fandom, the dimension of Nightmare Realm and Earth are united for a century, so it is normal that the demons coexist with humans, perhaps write about this at some other time.

Bill Cipher waiting on the porch of the house where he lived for half a century, waiting for his mate would soon be disguising the children for Halloween night. He didn't understand why the children of a demon, not any demon, had to dress up.

"I don't think anyone wants to see their true form yet." Dipper explained, their children should follow in the common forms until such time as they take possession of the earth. But until seven they were older and still claim their domains missing some time

"What I look father?" A timid voice caught his attention, looking down, being with the golden eyes of his only daughter, the youngest of the triplets, Sechs Cipher-Pines, little princess chose a dress dancer, although putting horns decorating their attire as her godmother .

"You look _radiant_." Cipher charge his daughter, the little child accommodation between the shoulders of his father.

Dipper and the other six spawn out of the house, each wearing a different colored suit.

"Father don't get to your disguise?" Drei curious to see his father dressed in the same way that everyday except that he had just changed his human head by a pyramid-shaped, even his dad had decided to heed the advice of Aunt Mabel asked, he was disguised as something named _Bipper_.

Bill thought for a moment before a glance at his mate, "I may have a good idea, but don't think your dad likes."

The seven children saw their dad, Dipper shook his head, "You will not _use_ that form on this day Bill."

"You're right, that is for most _special nights_." Bill smiled slyly making Dipper's cheeks blush full.

As he assumed his sons began to bother with wanting to know which way they talked, they had seen his father become various things, what could be the one used for special nights? One day they would find out.

"Eins," he called the eldest of his sons, "Don't have to meet with Flora in the park? Remember that she only comes in these days of vacation and return to Aberdale in a week."

"If it wasn't for her father and I have a long history of fights she would be welcome in the house." Bill whispered and made a slight grimace as he remembered The Beast, that annoying creature.

"But I want to see the shape of father." Eins beg, making all his siblings imitate. Dipper try not to look at them or he would see those sad puppy eyes and he couldn't refuse.

He had an wonderful idea, "Whoever is back with sweeter who may see it."

Children smile at the idea and ran towards the village willing to do anything to win the bet of their dad.

"You made a mistake to let them go like that." Bill speak, Sechs down to his back and he saw the girl following their brothers.

"Maybe, but now they are problems of the people."

Bill laughed at the wickedness concealed from his husband, "I was right to choose you."

Dipper looked at Bill, "You never stop reminding me."

The triangular demon wrapped his arms around the shoulders of Dipper, "Well, now we go to the party of Shooting Star, I have understood that Time Baby be there and I want to set a couple of accounts with him."

"Don't even think you fight him again."

"So he doesn't dare to throw my margarita and question my authority in these worlds."

Dipper smiled and went with Bill to the party that his sister was organizing ignoring the loud laughter from his children and their friends did to cause _mischief_ and _disaster_ in the town of Gravity Falls.


	15. The Search.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hours at the mall and chill, and their faces are already on cartels of reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This party will never end!
> 
> Warnings and Notes: Nothing you should worry... Well some disaster trademark Pines... What? You really thought they were going to have normal in theirs life? Keep dreaming.

It's assumed that this was a very normal shopping, she had a plan, a plan! Never in her life she'd thought about it, but for once thought it was necessary. She wasn't alone in the Christmas shopping, she went with-

"Bill!" The cry of her brother followed by a furious woman scream accompanied by thousands of whining toddlers caused Mabel hit the front for the fifth? or tenth? time. She had lost count. Mabel Pines was doing Christmas shopping with Dipper Pines, her favorite twin, and hunter mysteries, accompanied by Bill Cipher, his demon boyfriend and the cause of the anomalies in Gravity Falls.

No, she wasn't with Pacifica, the blonde had too many family matters that she should attend and the heir must be the host this year for the magnificent Christmas party that the Northwest made annually.

She wasn't with Wendy, the woodswoman traveled to the South to help her cousin in the sale of Christmas trees. Candy and Grenda weren't, the brunette traveled to South Korea to visit her family and the muscular girl was with her family in Austria to meet Marius' family.

Nor was with Soos, the handyman received an unexpected visit from Melody and he wanted his abuelita and girlfriend knew better.

She definitely wasn't with Stan or Ford, after what happened on Black Friday they had banned entry the majority of establishments, The merchants recruited security guards!

So the only ones available were-

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't kill the illusion of these children?"

"Pine Tree, they should know that the old man wasn't their beloved hero Santa Claus."

"You can't go all over town exposing every man in red!"

Mabel looked at both. _And here they go again_ , she thought. First there was their typical discussion and later they would be like nothing had happened. Of course she had read this kind of clichés in her cheesy novels and was tender, romantic in certain cases, but this was frustrating!

"If the lovebirds left their morning fight, we still have things to buy."

Dipper apologized, Bill just snorted and looked away as if he was looking for his next move to create disaster... Mabel hoped he wouldn't.

"Okay, I assumed that you are accompanying me for Christmas shopping, I just can't take charge and get all the gifts in the car."

"Forgive us Mabes."

The brunette sighed, "Okay, I forgive you but not more disasters." Dipper smiled, his sister was behaving seriously in these celebrations, in fact, she always did. "Only we need gifts for our family."

"Mom and Dad come to celebrate with us, remember? We also need gifts for them."

"I'll have presents?" The demon asked.

"Bill, you can have everything you want with just your fingers snap." Dipper said.

"Just as Blondie and Shooting Star still going to buy something, isn't that something unfair to me?"

Dipper frowned.

"Then I'll buy my presents and you and Bill can buy their own." Mabel stepped before a new fight began.

The twins nodded and they separated, Mabel turned to see the couple leave and enter an establishment, well Bill was dragging Dipper to the store.

Mabel sigh, everything would be fine... _she hoped_.

☽✠☾

Dipper compares the different clocks that were on the counter, he always paid attention to every detail, even the smallest, water resistance, durability, price, especially the price. Living with Stan had taught him several lessons of life and a that another scar. He already had most of his gifts only lacked the gift of Cipher.

Occasionally he looks at Bill, the demon checked the clothes, especially suits, tuxedos and coats, he must admit that his boyfriend had an amazing sense of fashion. Well live several years and several people possessing had him constantly updated with humanity.

The mystery twin wondered what could give away a demon that could have it all with just a click. If he wanted he would have the world in his claws again, but they had a deal and yet Bill would respect it.

This was Mabel's department.

Sometimes he wondered if Bill couldn't have a better mate than him.

Dipper is hitting his forehead with his palm, he hated these moments, the moments in which he disparaged because he was, but the thought of why Bill wanted him as boyfriend was the biggest mystery to Dipper, he couldn't understand the demon's mind, if he had.

"Pine Tree," Dipper looked up to his boyfriend, the demon wore a black coat with blue, it looked perfect, all the clothes looked perfect on it! "What I look?"

 _You already know the answer_ , "You look good."

"I always am. Would I buy?" Bill imitate Mabel's puppy eyes, how could it?

Dipper breath and finally nodded, "Okay, now we have your gift-"

"Hold it right there little tree, I never said this was going to be my gift. You have to amaze me, that's the point of this celebration, right? Show that you care for those you love."

"What could you want?"

"You should know."

Dipper rolled his eyes, as if. What could possibly want Bill? Wait a minute, "Are you gonna buy me something?"

"You offend me, Sapling, of course I have something for you."

"Tell me that is not human organs."

"Well, that was for your birthday-"

"Bill, for God's sake you can't keep giving me more hearts of deer and mountain lions."

"But you humans have a day to give hearts."

Dipper wanted to hit him with the first thing that he had on hand but damage the watch could be more expensive than going to the hospital, better not risk it.

"Let's find your gift then."

"You will not find here." Bill whisper.

Dipper turned to see the demon had an eyebrow arched, "What do you mean?" Bill showed a haughty smile, his white fangs appeared making Dipper shiver, "Tell me that is in this dimension."

"Arguably."

"How possible is to get it?"

Bill pulled his look of Dipper, and he looked into the void, as if he was thinking, "Don't be so hard without making a few physical changes."

"Any time I understand what you try to say? So I think it's time to go get -"

"They are there!"

A scream, too gaudy, alarmed the couple, the dream demon and the human turned and the door of the establishment was a crowd of ladies with their children even weeping and three policemen.

"Oh gods."

☽✠☾

Mabel had completed shopping from a long time ago, she bought a new boxing gloves for Stan, a razor for Ford, one pair of glasses for McGucket, a nice necklace for Pacifica, a handbag for her mother and a pipe for her father. Even lacked the gifts for her brother and brother-in-law, but she had almost finished the sweaters she would give the odd couple of lovebirds. Actually she was checking the threads would use to weave these sweaters.

What was better? Cotton or llama wool?

Hard decision.

A hand curled around her wrist surprising her and realizing that it was Dipper. He looked very tired and breathing heavily. Then her twin began to run with her trying to follow his steps and rhythm. Ahead of them was Bill, just like Dipper.

"Dipper, what happened to you? Wait a minute, do not tell me they-"

"Nothing of that!"

Screams and sounds of whistles began to listen, Mabel turned back and a crowd of ladies with children chasing them, then she saw the walls of the mall was a poster with Dipper's and Bill's faces.

"What the hell did you guys do?!" Mabel accused.

"I have nothing to do with it! It was all Bill's fault!"

"Oh come on, these children should know the truth."

For a long time they wouldn't show up at the mall, or at all Gravity Falls if necessary.


	16. This is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic vs no-Magic? Cipher-Pines vs Northwest-Pines? Brown vs Blond?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted it snowed where I live, it would be super fun, I would snow devil, I have never been an angel, or simply declare war on my family.
> 
> Warnings and Notes: Parent AU, PacifiBel, adults as children and children as adults, etc.

"Stay still Sieben." Dipper begged the least of his seven children, the little baby only a few months old was too hyperactive to be just a baby. Well, he wasn't _entirely_ a human baby, he was also part demon, like his brothers and sister.

A short days of winter fell in Gravity Falls snowstorms didn't stop throughout a week and yesterday was the strongest, so the villagers not to leave at all from their homes and businesses were recommended.

Snow covered just over one meter.

And although Bill told that children don't get sick for a simple snowfall that didn't stop Dipper to worry about all of them, _even for Bill._ So he took care that each will use double sweater, maybe someone had inherited his weakness to cold climates.

"Does he still not ready?" Drei asked, the little demon was the one who was with his father inside the shack.

"He's very restless for someone his age."

"He doesn't like the coat."

"Well, like it or not he has to use it if he doesn't get sick." But the little baby began to cry when his father managed place him the gloves, " _Dubhe._ "

The little demon stopped cry at the instant in which Dipper pronounce his real name. "You're scary when you scold us." Drei said making Dipper sigh.

"It's not a scolding." Dipper finished of harboring his baby and left the Shack.

Outside the Mystery Shack all the ground and much of the forest was covered with a white pure. Six children were creating snowmen or skating in the ice that had formed, better said floating.

"Dipper, you're late." Mabel spoke as she took a photo to her nephew.

"Sieben is very sneaky."

"Pff, bro-bro, he's just a baby."

"Says the mother of a boy who created tremors when he had a tantrum."

Both twins laughed.

A ball of snow fell on Mabel's head, the brunette turned her head and saw Pacifica, her son and nephews laughed loudly from their snow castles, actual size; The hands of the blonde girl was covered with snow. Two balls of snow fell in both heads chestnuts. Bill had joined the game.

Soon the two blondes were bombing Dipper and Mabel with snowballs.

"That is not fair!" Dipper shouted.

"Bill you are using your additional hands!" Mabel accused.

"In war and love anything goes, Shooting Star!" The demon shouted defending his case.

That was the beginning of a fight between the twins and their respective partners, while children only saw and encouraged their parents.

"We tell them that dad just invoked a cannon." Eins asked his cousin and siblings.

"Nah, it will be fun when the scolding is _for them_." Azael calmed his cousin.

The other six children nodded.

"Stan?" Vier asked.

"No, not yet, give them time." Zwei stroked the hair of his younger brother.

Dipper and Mabel began to build a fortress, while they covered their backs. Pacifica and Bill worked very well together, had to admit that. It was as if both blondes had prepared for this moment.

_A old revenge against them? It was most likely._

It was so fun things gradually became more intense at a point where not only attacked between them, but the Shack was also paying for the damage that both families were causing. It wasn't until they broke a window that Stan had to go out to stop them "My beautiful Shack!" Stan scream as he fell to his knees and cursed the winter.

Ford left the house and had to contain the laughter that came out of it. His twin was crying tears frozen by the cold, his great-nibbling were covered in snow up to their necks, while Bill and Pacifica clashed palms. His great-great-nibbling had surrounded him.

"Well, I think it's time to drink some chocolate."

The cries of jubilation and joy of his great-great-nibbling were heard all around, perhaps Multi-Bear could have awakened from hibernation. Ford entered the Shack followed by the kids.

Bill and Pacifica helped Dipper and Mabel to be unearthed in the snow and when the four were to enter the Shack, Stan stopped them, "You are not going to inside until all the snow has been removed from my precious Shack."

As the four had their shovels to remove snow and the old man entered to the house the three humans turned to see the demon, "No need to worry." Bill snapped his fingers but _nothing_ happened, much to the consternation of the demon.

Another snapped and nothing.

Another and snow was _still_ in place.

There was only one explanation for this.

"Sixer!"


	17. This is not Ballet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As long as over the ice everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell on the ice, nothing shocked experience rather embarrassing, was in front of several people.
> 
> Warnings and Notes: Not much BillDip but it was the best I could think, simply because I saw Howl's Moving Castle the other day I wanted to imitate one form to another flight scene, other than that, nothing to worry about... Come on, trust me... mmmhhhh, are very distrustful guys, it hurts.

Dipper was argued fiercely Mabel, he was not very good at artistic stuff like his twin.

"Let Dip Dop, is like walking, just that you should not take off your feet off the ground."

"Easy for you to say."

Dipper tried to pull away a bit of his sister but he barely took off her his body leaning forward so that he returned to fastened Mabel.

"You should ask help from Ford, he must have some gadget that will help you in this."

"I will not bother him in this kind of thing, just take me back to the shore and I'll see you from there."

Gobblewonker lake monster was frozen which made perfect for Mabel could practice in Piedmont were not many places where the winter season came. Besides the monster seemed to hibernate in these days so that the danger was not close to them, which was a miracle.

Poof.

Perhaps speak too soon.

"But here are my favorite twins." Bill Cipher, the Dream Demon and almost destroying the Earth appeared before them.

"Bill get out of here, I'm not in the mood to deal with you now." Dipper speak he is clinging to Mabel to bring it to the lakeside.

"I take the time to come to see them and that's how you receive me, your child have very bad manners."

"Whatever."

Mabel laughed at the attitude of his brother, if he was not dying of cold, the twin was very weak against the cold, she could have sworn he was blushing. An idea appeared in her radiant head, Mabel Good idea, Do not mention it Mabel, she thought.

"Bill." Mabel called the devil. This turned to see the girl and noticed the big smile she had painted on her face. The girl with all her might achievement put her brother up and turn it over opposite to Bill, "Take DipDop to shore." Dipper felt his sister let go to push forward with dignity falling into the arms of Bill Cipher, "If anything happens I will personally banish back to your dimension." Mabel walked away from the couple while returning to skate on the ice.

It was a long, tense silence between the demon and human.

"Do not you dare let me go." Dipper threatened without looking up to see Bill.

"I will not, also see you as a scared kitten is too hilarious."

"I'm not a cat!"

"If you are, you sneeze like a cat."

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Take me to the shore of the lake." Dipper attempt to move even with Bill but the demon did not move of his place

"Why?" Bill asked.

"I do not skate." Dipper whispered hoping that he has not heard.

"Pine Tree is the easiest."

"You're floating over the ice!"

"But I'm a demon, silly human rules are not applicable to me."

He wanted to hit but if he let go of Bill's hand he ran the risk of falling and he was not going to let the demon laugh at him, "Whatever you say, just help me get off the ice."

"Are not you going to try?"

"And fall and live with the shame that you laugh at me? No thank you, I have too much dignity to try this-" Dipper was silent as his entire body tumbled, "What the hell? Bill!"

"It's just a little help, child, don't be a drama queen."

"I'm not a drama queen!"

Dipper's feet moved of their own accord, her hands were still clasped hands of the devil, he could feel the breath of Bill in his neck and he prayed that the dorito clumsy or not notice this would be his last.

"Nervous?"

"Of course I do, I have no control over my feet!"

"Unnecessary at this time. Also you should be enjoying this and see the positive side, now you can go skating with Shooting Star."

Dipper narrowed his eyes and turned his eyes the demon "This is too kind of you, what are you planning?"

"Do you have to be suspicious of everything I do?"

"You tried to destroy my world, you turned into a statue Ford and burned the papers, yes, Yes I have to distrust you."

"Minor Offences." Bill closed his eyes downplaying his previous problems.

"Dipper" Mabel had come to them, "Oh my Gosh! You're skating!"

"Rather it's like my feet are doing." Dipper gave a quick look at the demon before it disappeared into a poof and leave the twins alone.

"That's the point Dip Dop."

"Bill did this."

"Wow, their relationship progresses day by day."

"Mabel!" Dipper could feel his cheeks light up like fire.

"It's a joke Dipping Sauce ~"

"Do not say that."

"Challenge me."

"Not now."

"If you can catch me ~"

"Mabel!"

Dipper followed his sister across the lake, it was good that his feet knew what he wanted, maybe he did have a little control yet. He kept skating and occasionally Mabel helped him in some movements.

Yes, absolutely and definitely he would enjoy this and ignore that gaze that rested upon him from the tops of the trees and would not leave him in a long time.


	18. A blue warm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no one in the Shack, so didn't care if anyone saw them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cold never bothered me anyway xD
> 
> Warnings and Notes: Reverse Falls AU, Soul-Bound, Post-Weirdmageddon.

Dipper awoke as the sound of the door slamming was present throughout the Shack, he pulled the blankets and rubbed his eyes. Mabel's bed was empty, she must have gone out and be responsible for the door.

He looked out the window of the attic, small snowflakes falling out of this, snow storms caused the temperature of town descend drastically. He decided to wear something warmer. But the cold still not left the room.

Dipper down the stairs hoping to meet his family, but nobody was there. Mabel was out, but Stan wasn't giving any tour and convincing the tourists that magic or supernatural creatures existed in the forest. There was no noise in the attic so therefore wasn't Ford.

A sweet aroma coming from the kitchen.

Dipper came to see the demon that his family kept as a servant and slave since he was twelve.

"Go-good morning, Young Master." Bill waved.

"Morning." Dipper waved back, "Where is everyone?"

"Mad-mademoiselle went on a date, Master went to a meeting with Mr. McGucket, and Mr. Stan decided to take the tour group into the woods ne-near the bottomless pit."

Dipper poured some coffee, "What do you cook?"

"Hot Cakes."

The conversation ended and the kitchen was engulfed in silence.

Rarely they were alone, not since the whole matter of the Weirdmageddon occurred. Dipper never forget the day when Bill's blue change to become yellow, his shy and submissive personality turned into a chaotic and destructive nature.

The page of the Journal wasn't lying when he said that Bill was an _extremely dangerous demon_.

Ford had no choice but to use Dipper as a vessel for containing all the power of Bill.

The soul-bound was painful, considering that Bill had no soul; The first day was a torment for them, the pain was unbearable if they weren't together. Ford decided to create a special cage for Bill and place it near the room of his nephew.

Mabel decided to stay in her shared room, she would care Dipper at night.

Days later everything was better. Bill returned to have his freedom restricted around the Shack, and Dipper's acts of magic improved due to demonic power, was highly welcomed by tourists.

A plate of hot cakes was placed in front of him. Dipper looked for a moment to Bill, the demon took a seat on the other side of the small table. Although the twins earn enough money through their acts of magic in the Mystery Shack, Stan kept that money like a dragon.

Bill let out a slight laugh.

"What's so funny?" Dipper asked.

The demon shuddered but managed to rebuild his composure, "I-It's just that being alo-alone is rare."

"You have a problem with that?"

"None!" Bill responded quickly, a small blush appeared on his cheeks, "It's un-unusual, that's all."

Dipper sipped his coffee was warm, but not enough to make the cold go away from his body. The wizard got up from his seat, ignoring the look of the demon, and moved to the living room couch, took the remote and turned on the television. They were the _same_ and _boring_ Christmas movies.

The boy was wrapped in the blanket that Stan used when he fell asleep.

"Young Master?"

"Are you offering something?" Dipper asked.

"I just wondered b-because you left so quickly and thought I-I had done something wr-wrong and I came to a-apologize."

Dipper looked at him for a few seconds and a slight smile came to his lips, "Are you always like this?" he thought aloud.

"I'm sorry for my attitude!"

"Light the chimney, it's too cold in the cabin." When will be the day Stan buy a heating system? No matter in what place he was, Stan always will be Stan.

"I have a better idea, Young Master, if-if you agree." A happy expression was painted on the face of Bill.

Dipper arched an eyebrow and saw the body of Bill turned to triangular shape, the small blue triangle appeared before him, "How are you going to serve me in this _way_?"

"I'm much better than a chimney keeping you warm."

Dipper let the little demon sit on his lap, Bill really was right, he was too warm. Involuntarily he wrapped his arms around the triangle drawing him closer to his chest, brown leaned back on the sofa, sighing for the warm praised.

Bill was still in the arms of the boy, but he wasn't tense, he was comfortable, he wanted it to last _forever_.

"Bill," the magician called the demon, "you're something pink."

"Well-, I-, uhm-,"

"Don't go to burn the house with me inside."

"I wouldn't! Though you will not get hurt if that were the case." His tiny hand traveled to the thumb of Dipper, holding, "We are soul-bound, remember?"

Dipper nodded and closed his eyes.

 _Soul-bound, eh?_ Maybe this wasn't as bad as had been thinking.


	19. Obligatory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel was first, now is Bill, being overbearing must be a crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person who wants to get me under this little piece of tree I'll send to the hospital xD... no not really, but I advise you not to try.
> 
> Is a very short chapter, but written with much love... it sounded cheesy.
> 
> Warnings and Notes: Nothing to worry about, really.

Dipper wasn't hiding, not at all, anyway, why would it serve? If his boyfriend is a demon older than the Milky Way and has an eye on everyone who sees everything and nothing escapes.

No he wasn't in hiding, he was _trying_ to hide.

Useless, he knows it.

How did this happen?

It all started yesterday when he and Mabel unfolded the Christmas decorations for the tree and place them around the Shack, the triangular demon found the little flower of mistletoe. When Bill asked about why humans used a parasitic flower as decoration Mabel said that was placed for people to kiss under the mistletoe.

"And it's _obligatory_." Mabel ended her explanation leaving Bill with a pensive look.

It was at that moment that the whole spine of Dipper received several chills, because when Mabel and Bill got together to share ideas nothing _good_ came out of that.

It was even worse when Mabel will give Bill a headband with a mistletoe hanging from the object, the same as Mabel used to try to catch a handsome guy and force him to be her boyfriend, sadly end up trapping Candy, Pacifica, Gideon and a raccoon .

Bill attempt to force him to close his side, of course Dipper avoided his boyfriend.

He doesn't like the idea of mistletoe, never and this had nothing to do with the fact that his mother's sister mistletoe placed around the entire house. Now that he thought about it, Aunt Marlene must have influence on Mabel.

Bill seemed to give up when he saw the mistletoe over the kitchen table.

_Big mistake._

A green leaf fell on his head, Dipper looked up and around the roof of Shack, and other rooms were hung with mistletoe.

That's why he was here, hidden, so he thought, of his demon boyfriend.

A useless hiding knowing he had to leave at any time, but it wasn't necessary, if Mabel was a good sister she would bring dinner to his bedroom, if not, then he wouldn't continue covering her when she had her speed dating in the town.

"Pine Tree!" Bill shouted from across the Shack, "Already remove all parasitic flowers!"

As if he were to believe that.

Bill frowned as Dipper not answer, he had a Plan B.

"If you don't come at this moment the Journal will pay the consequences."

Journal? It was impossible, his journal was right on the shelf above his bed. Dipper went under the bed and his skin turned pale when the blue book wasn't in place.

Okay, he is going to risk going out.


	20. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeth and intestines aren't allowed this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not yet decorated it, it's not my specialty xD
> 
> Warnings and Notes: Monster Falls AU, Parent AU (me and my weakness before this AU) Two AU combined and be my favorite... should not anything good come out xD

"He moved."

"Sieben, if you keep making noise he will."

Dipper heard children's voices of his sons even in his dreams he recognized the voices of Vier and Sieben, what his children were doing so early? Today was no school day but still they wouldn't rise nor for Cerberus bite them a leg.

"I told you that green fits him best."

"But Father told me that his favorite color is blue."

Colors? Oh! Do they didn't were painting the face, right? The last time his children decided give someone a joke, Lazy Susan had to hire cooks and life insurance. The friendly cyclops even admitted them entry to Greasy's Diner.

"I think I saw him move." Dipper hear Fünf's voice.

"But it is not yet finished."

"Well, whatever you are doing should not deserve punishment." Dipper speak making his children will release slightly screams of terror and stay away from his father.

The cervitaur got up from the bed and walked straight to the mirror.

Luckily there was paint on his face but if there were lights adorning their antlers, "What do you say about this?"

"Father told us that today we were going to decorate the tree." Vier began to explain.

"And he calls you Pine Tree we thought this would be a good opportunity." Fünf continued.

"Punishment?" Sieben asked putting the most tender look that little monster could create.

"No, what you did was very cute, kids." Dipper approached his children, "Now go down, prepare them breakfast and help Bill to decorate the tree."

"Father gave us breakfast eggs and ham and the tree is almost ready." Vier speak as he and his brothers followed their father to the living room.

Bill was in the room along with the other four demons, Sechs was on the back of her father, her little arms around Bill's neck. Eins and Zwei placed around the roof lights and Drei was inside a gift box.

"Pine Tree" Bill greeted his companion, "What do you think?"

"Normal, is good to see a tree that has no _teeth_ or _intestines_ for once."

"That was a classic."

"Drei and Sieben almost set fire to the tree last year."

"A small miscalculation."

"Dad!" Sechs spoke making her presence known in the middle of the couple, "Are we to place the star?"

Bill nodded and under his daughter to the girl deposited the star.

Dipper river when he saw that the star was Bill's triangular shape, covered with gold and six arms, "That seems too narcissistic."

"What I can say? I must always go up the tree." The blond put his arm around the shoulders of his husband, "And I hope to continue _up_ the tree."

Dipper's cheeks blushed slightly and he struck the Dream Demon.

"Pain, hilarious." Bill laughed a little strong capturing the attention of the seven monsters, "Children! Who wants to go to decorate the trees of the other monsters?"

All spawns raised their hands and shouted cheerily, "Can we go by Azael?"

"See you in the evening Pine Tree." Bill kiss Dipper and left the house with their children.

The cervitaur once he was alone approached the tree. Small golden spheres with black hanging from the branches of the tree, then one of the spheres moved capturing the attention of cervitaur. He came to watch the sphere and nearly fell backwards when it opens revealing be an _eye._

To this sudden movement all spheres be moved to reveal eyes _watching him_ intently.

Dipper rose from the ground and saw the direction that his family had left, his childrens and Bill were going to _decorate_ the trees with...

That wouldn't be his problem.

He would have nothing to do with this.

He wouldn't respond and apologize when thousands cries of Gravity Falls flood the forest.


	21. All I want for Christmas is You(r name in the IllumiNaughty list)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to open presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!!! Celebrate it or not. Plus I don't know if the twins do, I think they celebrate Hannukah, but Mabel is in the family so it's possible that they do.
> 
> I don't know how Christmas is celebrated in other countries, but in Mexico, the town where I live, 24 is the great feast and 25 is the only day to open presents, that's more for the kids. Adults make an overheated the dinner Christmas Eve and it's what is eaten in Christmas dinner.
> 
> This year I decided not to celebrate, I know, I'm the Grinch... Perhaps Krumpus send me to hell or I will be visited by three spirits... But because my whole family if celebrated, I'll leave this short story because at any moment they entered my room and asked to turn off my computer and try to socialize wish me luck. I hope to see you for the New Year's fanfic.
> 
> Warnings and Notes: No worries :P Jonathan and Raquel are the names I chose to parents of twins. Maybe some historical and geographic inaccuracies, slight mention of another fandom.

"Pine Tree~"

_Hmn._

"Dipper~"

_Gah._

"Mizar!" Bill cry softly, making Dipper fell off the couch where he slept with Mabel.

Last night was a wonderful party, Jonathan and Raquel had a nice talk with Bill. The mother of the twins seemed to share his quirky sense of humor. Pacifica arrived around midnight, the heiress talked about giving her parents something to sleep and so end the party as early as possible.

Midnight came and all retired to go to rest. The Stans retired to their rooms, like the parents of twins. Pacifica slept on the couch with Waddles as her pillow. Dipper and Mabel took the couch on the porch and put it into the Shack. Bill went to his dimension, saying something about that he also have his own demonic party.

"Bill, what are you doing here so early?" Dipper asked, his head traveled to the window, outside the Shack it was cloudy and even had some sun, he was quite sure that most people were sleeping.

"What else would come here? It's Christmas! And I have remembered it as the day of opening the gifts."

"Yes you're right." Dipper retirement the blanket that covered him from the cold and his hand brushed the hair he had on his face, "Then we'll raise my family-"

"Nah~ I have something better planned, so go to wrap up, see you outside." Said this the blond demon out of Dipper's sight and the boy returned to being alone with his sister and sister-in-law.

The brunet rose from the couch careful not to wake his sister up stairs trying not to wake the older twins and finally entering his room quite careful not to wake his parents, went to his closet and pulled out a coat, gloves and a pair of socks.

Dipper opened the closet door and pulled out a small yellow package with a black monkey,

Taking his clothes ready went to the bathroom to wash his face changed and removing the dream that still carried.

When he was ready repeating his steps out of the top floor of the Shack and leave the place.

As Bill had said, the demon was outside sitting on the branch of a tree.

"So?" Dipper asked.

"You're so impatient Pine Tree." Bill got out of his seat and walked to stand beside his human, "Shall we go?" He out a hand to Dipper which was accepted.

Dipper still couldn't get used to Bill's teleportation, although it was the easiest way to travel to them. When he felt the ground under his feet again he pulled away a little bit of Bill.

"We have almost three years traveling this way, it's amazing that you continue without getting used to this."

"Excuse me but I haven't nearly five thousand years to do that."

" _Seven thousand._ " Bill corrected.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "By the way, where are we? It seems we are in the forest, but the trees look different."

"You're keen observer Little Tree, actually we're not in Oregon, we are in Norway." Bill explained and started to walk in a straight line.

"Norway?" Dipper began to walk to be on a par with Bill, "What are we doing so far from Gravity Falls?"

"I thought that here we would have a better view of what you would call Christmas." Bill had reached what appeared to be a hill and sit on the mount. Dipper approached his boyfriend and then saw what Bill was talking about.

Below them was a small town, not as big as Gravity Falls, despite the sun and perhaps the time zone, the streets were surrounded by Christmas lights, they could even hear carols and laughter of some children. Next to the city Dipper watch a group of children and teens skating and skiing.

"After all was where this whole Christmas start, isn't it?"

"Something might say. No one knows, after all Christmas has several origins and diverse forms of celebration." Dipper sat near Bill, although the hill where the two were sitting was covered with snow, the little white was no hassle.

"Speaking of forms celebrate, what _about_ my gift?"

A vein appeared in Dipper's front making him throw snow on the blond hair of his boyfriend, "How are you able to ruin a time like this?!"

There was a long moment as they kept throwing snow between them.

"Well, that's enough. _It's gift time!_ "

Dipper sigh and placed in front of Bill, the brunette put his hand inside his coat taking the long yellow package containing the gift of the devil, "I hope you like it, that's all I could get after our problem at the mall."

Bill took the gift and unwrapped it carefully, in the package was the coat he chose that day, Bill gave a slight laugh, "I thought I told you this _wasn_ _'_ _t_ a gift."

"Well excuse me for not being able to travel through dimensions and get the perfect gift."

"I thought that girl, the friend of that boy in your college, _did_."

"But I don't know her and Marco is in Mexico with his family."

Bill and Dipper started laughing, blond rose from the snow and he put his coat, "Perfect as the first day."

"What else can you be narcissistic? And what is my gift?" Bill extended his palm, "There's _nothing_ there."

" _Not yet._ "

Blue fire wrapped the hand of Bill leaving behind a small blue box with a yellow bow.

"And you complain about your gift?"

"Just open it."

The small box was opened and Dipper extracted a small blue ring, had the shape of a triangle and the frame was made of gold, on the sunlight the diamond made dance little lights in his face, "Bill, this must have cost a fortune."

"I actually cost Marie Antoinette's and Louis XVI's head, but if it's for you, this worth the 23 heads."

Dipper realized something, "You're telling me that this is the _Hope Diamond_?!"

"Sure, what do you expect?"

"But this is in the Smithsonian Institution?"

"Do you really believe everything you read, Sapling?" Bill took the blue ring and placed it on Dipper's ring finger.

Dipper looked at the ring on his finger, a smile painted on his face, "And back to the topic of narcissism."

"It's not narcissism, while you have my image with you I can watch over and take care."

Dipper hugged Bill, "If you weren't my boyfriend I consider my personal stalker."

"I've been doing this for almost ten years, you shouldn't be surprised much." The Dream Demon put his arms around his human, "Merry Christmas Dipper."

"Merry Christmas Bill."


	22. Golden Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is an extremist when it comes to courtship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, things will get interesting. I'm not the romantic type, yes, I know, I write about it, or at least I try, but I'm very clumsy in romance... I write very short drabbles, too short... and I think I will suffer from diabetes by tenderness xD These will drabbles very clumsy.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Monster Falls AU. The letter is not mine, I have no imagination when it comes to romance.

Something Mabel loved more than the pond was in the town, was the Gobblewonker lake since the giant creature was under the orders of Cipher, all aquatic creatures were allowed to swim in the time they liked.

The mermaid shot out of the lake, tumbling and re-enter the refreshing water of the lake, in the small pond she didn't have that freedom.

Mabel looked up and watched her brother sitting on the shore of the lake, At what point did he get here? Maybe it was time to go home, the hours flew when one enjoys.

The twin swam as close to the cervitaur, her brother seemed to be reading something on a sheet of paper, his cheeks were flushed as if the summer heat had hit harder.

"Dipping Sauce?" She came out of the lake and she approached her brother.

In the letter she observed glowing gold letters on paper. Moving closer she began to read.

_My love is so immense that you know nobody can love alike._

_You're part of my being and your memories and thoughts they are mine and no one else._

_Wherever you are, rest assured that my thoughts will be with you because you stand within my heart._

_Sleep with peace of mind knowing I'm on your side looking after your dreams because my love is eternal and only yours as I know you're part of me._

_I love you._

Mabel knew to ask ' _Whose is it?_ ' wasn't an option, she already knew who it was.

Dipper had finished reading and his face could be compared with a tomato. Young cervitaur turned to see his sister, "Well?"

"That was..." Mabel wanted to hide under a rock, that had sounded so doubtful.

"Possessive?"

"In fact I would say sweet but also possessive is a good definition. He likes you a lot." Mabel said.

Dipper let out a laugh and he smiled, Mabel couldn't say whether fun or pride, but she could tell he was happy.

"Yes, I know. And I like him. And a lot."

"The Dipper I know complained a few weeks ago." Mabel was lifted from the ground and placed in Dipper's back, the two monsters began their way home.

"DipDop,"

"Hm?"

"You could ask Bill where he got that pen with that beautiful ink, I want one."

Mabel felt Dipper's shoulders tensed, "Mabel, about that-"

The mermaid arching an eyebrow at all the mysticism.

" _That was ichor._ "


	23. One more try.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss of true love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too much work... a very short... very short...
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Remember the prompt 'First Kiss'? Well... Here's the sequel... it's been a long time... And maybe a slight cliché...

Dipper Pines could have faced so many things, so many things, he had fought with every strange supernatural thing and still alive... of course some scars that he could boast in the future... No one would believe him how he obtained them.

But this, this! It just was not something he had in mind.

"Let me see if I understand, you want me to kiss you?" Dipper asked the triangle, floating in front of him.

"Does that gray matter of yours does not work? Wake up Pine Tree! Of course! It's what I asked you."

Dipper flicker restlessly, this was very rare, since the marathon of Disney movies.

"Why?" Dipper must be safe, this could be a trap of Bill.

The triangle rolled his eye, "I told you, I need to check what had happened that night."

"You are a being who knows everything, you should know this." Dipper intended to go and leave the place and today finally had the new CD of BABBA, but something took him from his sweatshirt.

Dipper turned to see the triangular demon, if he was in his human form, Dipper could tell he looked exhausted.

"Dipper- Just once."

Right now he wanted to have a camera, this scene would not be repeated in years. Damn! This could be the first time he sees Bill so defeated!

Dipper sighed, he really going to do this and now he could not use Mabel as a scapegoat. Speaking of her, his twin was very suspicious lately, as if she knew something he did not.

Bill felt his little hand was taken by the human hand, "Just a try, right?"

"Trust me Pine Tree-"

Bill not even finished speaking, all his triangular shape froze like a pair of human lips pressed on the surface of bricks.

This was odd, but not uncomfortable.

Dipper felt the little hand was enlarging to leave the cold temperature and feel warmer, more human. Like the lips he was kissing.

Both were separated and Dipper opened his eyes at the human form of Bill, as he disappeared for three nights.

There was a long silence.

"Happy?" Dipper asked, he wanted to sound like he did not care but his heart would not stop pounding like crazy.

"Yes something like that." Bill did not look the human, he was more focused on looking his human form, a few nights ago he was so confused, like now. but less

Dipper rolled his eyes, it was as if Bill had never had his own human form. He possessed people!

"Well, now I'm going." Dipper again made an attempt to leave but as before it was stopped by someone. "What now?"

Bill looked strangely happy if Dipper did not know him, and he tried not to, he could say that the new human was blushing, "One more try."


	24. Stronger than you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fusion was not only for weak gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have no idea what I did. Who would say, the most beautiful prompt became dark. I seriously sorry.
> 
> Notes and Warning: Bipper, revenge, etc... I think Dipper is a kind of Sapphire and Bill is a combination of two diamonds, black and yellow.

Bipper was someone all the gems feared even cross his path.

Those who didn't know him, trembling with fear as the strange gem smiled wickedly and they tried by all means to hide, even when they were pointed out as cowards.

Bipper was one of the most dangerous fusions the Homeworld was honored to confront.

Nobody knew what gems had decided to merge to create this terrible monster, but like the old awful leader of the Crystal Gems, Bipper wasn't something to be taken lightly.

Many gems had been defeated trying to destroy it, and those survivors they were so terrified to describe the battle. When their Diamonds asked them how many gems he was commanding, all responded a single thing. " _He was alone_ _._ " And though he had not dared to show up in Homeworld, not yet, the only thing anyone could do was wait for the Cluster were well formed to attack.

A terrible news reached Homeworld.

The terrible fusion, Bipper, had joined the Crystal Gems and with their help the Cluster had been destroyed.

But that news had just been the tip of the iceberg.

When everyone heard Bipper and the Crystal Gems were going to Homeworld was a time to panic.

_The war broke out._

The top priority of the gems was to protect its leaders, to the Diamonds.

The Crystal Gems had warned Bipper will not harm any innocent gem; Although they were allies after this was over, they didn't know what would happen to their deal, they didn't even know the true motives of malignant fusion.

The Diamonds saw as the door, which kept safe, fell in a matter of seconds, a figure came through the wall, much smaller than them. And finally, after many years have heard of this infamous fusion, they were facing each other.

Two pairs of arms, one of them holding what appeared to be a golden cane with a sharp tip. Two pairs of golden eyes, and the smile that so many survivors feared and what had gone mad trying to explain this feeling.

Before any of the Diamonds could form a simple word _or fight_ , Bipper had risen into the air and hit her directly in her gem. The Diamonds observed as small fragments falling from what had once been a completely perfect Diamond.

One Diamond had fallen and they were.

Just stay a Diamond, not even they had managed to defeat Bipper; All had fallen into the hands of Bipper, fragments of ancient Diamonds were scattered on the floor, forming small colored lights. Bipper turned to look at her.

Diamond was too scared to even understand what the fusion said, but something she could understand, was that Bipper was talking to _himself._

A flash of light left her blind for a second and when it again became clear, she saw Bipper was gone and instead were two new silhouettes, tall and small. The Diamond acknowledged the smaller figure, that face, she never forgets a face... Not an execution... Much less one that she conducted.

Now remember this little gem, this tiny sapphire, she had crushed _his twin_ , a gem to her service, tourmaline.

The last Diamond set her sights on the tallest gem, and her eyes widened in terror before that cane traverse her diamond and this began to shatter.

 _It was impossible._ All Diamonds had expelled him, they had given up for dead.

Two words was all her lips could pronounce before that gem with two diamonds on his chest look at her with cold eyes and a mischievous grin.

"Bill Cipher."


	25. The perfect gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Although you didn't you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for this day but it was too long and I'm very short of time.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Siren Falls or whatever the universe where all are sirens.

Dipper was in the bay, more precisely seated in one of the many rocks waiting for Bill, his mate.

The blue mermaid saw small gift hidden in an oyster, today was a special day for the sirens, the day where mates exchanged gifts. The festival is always held in the middle of the reef, in the eyes of all but Dipper was too awkward to be in front of so many sirens. Plus it would be his first time participating in the event.

He felt a pair of arms caught behind and was dragged into the water.

Dipper turn to stand before Bill.

"Did you miss me?"

"Bill, I saw you yesterday."

"Close your eyes child." The siren asked in a friendly tone suspiciously.

"You're not going to give me a strange gift, do you?"

"Oh come on, the Kraken was the least of the problems." Bill rolled his eyes.

Dipper snorted and closed his eyes, the siren felt something slipped from his head to fall gently on his neck.

Dipper opened his eyes to find a necklace made of lotus flowers, linked with each other and in the center of the collar was a stone blue. Dipper lifted the gem to observe it.

"It's a sapphire, is your favorite gem and lotus flowers are your favorite."

"Bill, this is so beautiful, than- a minute, Will did it, right?"

The golden siren opened his eyes, "What? How can you doubt me? Obviously these perfect claws did all the work of collecting, you know how rivers I had to go to get them? And I still don't have my gift."

Dipper puffed his cheeks, he reached the oyster to the other siren.

Bill opened the oyster showing a bracelet made of shark teeth, Bill touched skimming across the tusk, were as sharp pearls.

"Pine Tree," Dipper looked at Bill, "That you didn't." Bill gave a sly smile to his mate.

Dipper's cheeks heated, "You know something? I changed my mind, of course I forgive you, now what you want to do."

Dipper cursed how Bill knew him so damn good.

The siren felt a scaly hand linked with his and Bill's head resting on his shoulder.

"I have a better idea." Bill whispered in a suggestive tone, causing thousands of chills roam Dipper's spine.


	26. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts about the future and what it will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very little time and I have never before worked with this universe... I hope to in the future.  
> }  
> Notes and Warnings: Soulmates. I feel a slight irony in my HC, Bill and Dipper were not married and they will not until before their child turns eighteen.

Dipper watched the silvery and round moon which tonight had the pleasure to enlighten Gravity Falls. Of course, most of the citizens were asleep and their minds were resting after a hard day's work.

Now if everyone was sleeping, why he was awake in the main tower of the castle? Yes, a castle. Because tomorrow would be his wedding with the King of Gravity Falls, with Bill Cipher. Dipper stopped watching the moon and instead observe the small triangle with the letters BC amid the geometric figure.

In this world most people born with small images that revealed who would be your soul mate. Then began an entire process. For the first fifteen years, from the younger of the two, is used to bring the two family to see the progress of the two persons eligible for be a single. In the next three years, the family of greater economic position took care of the other mate.

The Pines family was really surprised when the twins were born. The little girl had on her wrist the figure of a llama with the letters PN and the wrist of the smaller twin, triangle with an eye and letters BC was. That was how began a long journey to Dipper.

The boy met the prince, the wrist of the blond boy had printed a pine tree with DP. And though at first he didn't like being around him, eventually got used, knowing that both had more in common than it looked. When the twins met eighteen, they were separated. Mabel was sent to the Northwest mansion and Dipper was sent to live with the royal family. Of course they were visiting each and their family, from time to time.

When Dipper turned 24 this year, Bill proposed marriage, in a way, _his way_ , romantic. Dipper accept right away and now that he was just a few hours he felt doubts about this.

He was the soul mate of a king, a king! He! A villager! Of course, this wouldn't be the first time he hears about these ironies of life. Not long ago he discovered that in several kingdoms, most kings and queens, their soul mates turned out to be villagers or low social status. Bill had taken these weddings and Dipper quickly felt relieved to know them, he felt a slight irony how alike they were.

But this inferiority returned when royal festivities were held. All those people mocking and looking at him with suspicion and envy. He knew most of those people would have given anything to have his printed. For which their children of noble birth were welcomed by the royal family, as the soul mate of the future ruler.

Dipper breath and giving a last look at his mark, he was heading to bed. Carefully he lifted the covers and his body came into contact with the soft mattress and something else.

The village felt his hand was entwined with another hand, more tanned skin.

"You'll do fine." He heard Bill whisper in his ear.

"Sorry to wake you."

"Nah, forget it. Anyway you will have to wake me up before six or gossip again be a pain in the ass."

Dipper rolled his eyes, "You already are."

"Yes," Bill approached the boy closer to him, "but I'm your pain."

Dipper's face turned a nice red color.

"You think I'm worth being your soul mate?"

"You do not hesitate. Now rest child, tomorrow we will be very busy and will not be alone until evening." Bill hugged Dipper, slowly stroking the strands of chocolate, "And I need you relaxed for testing interesting things."

Dipper tapped Bill, "I thought you already had done."

"Are you kidding? Tomorrow I need you walking, all suspect when you sat."

"I think I'm regretting be your soul mate."

"Pine Tree!"

Dipper closed his eyes, ignoring the voices that told him he was inferior, the only voice he must listen and heed, it was Bill Cipher, his soul mate.


	27. Dance With The Devil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter if you know not dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for this day but I could not use it without making spoiler to one of my stories.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Insert any waltz from a fantasy film of 80s or 90s.

The demon has seen for decades, centuries, millennia as this was one of the major steps that all was good in the relationship. So it was time to try it. There were several styles where couples moved to the beat of the track, but Bill knew Pine Tree wasn't very flexible in these noisy styles.

So Bill was looking for, with the help of Shooting Star, a musical style that could make Pine Tree comfortable.

He was so close to giving up, _so close_ , if not for Crescent. The old man turned on the television and just then a soft but beautiful sound filled the room. Bill looked up at the screen and saw a couple dancing a waltz.

 _Waltz!_ How come he never had thought? When he had the honor of possessing the kings and queens of great nations this was the music that was fashionable. He missed those times, of course not remember the riots, attacks on their lives and conspiracies.

Now everything was ready, the music, the stage, his Pine Tree, he even sought help from some of his friends to bring the boy with lies.

The night was perfect for both. The moonlight was still illuminating them.

The demon take the hand of his human and stepped closer to him, starting the beautiful sound.

For a moment Dipper intended to be released, he had never danced much less a waltz but he was so mesmerized by the golden eyes of his boyfriend why any attempt to flee was erased from his mind.

Bill smiled at the look of Dipper, the boy looked extremely happy dancing with him. His Pine Tree was very awkward at social events so he could not become entangled with their feet. Well, Bill thought, it's time for phase two.

Dipper was slowly dancing next to Bill, the waltz was soft but he was quite sure that all the forest creatures have noticed the dance. But no matter, he was dancing with a demon, with his demon. Bill made him feel in the clouds... _Wait!_

Dipper felt the ground beneath his feet disappeared, looking down he saw as both were floating up to protrude above the tops of the trees, Dipper could see the full extent of the forest below them, even saw all the town.

The man clutched closer to the demon, fearing fall. Bill let out a slight laugh and held Dipper, but now the human could no longer dance, that did not prevent Bill to contemplate the face of his human and a slow pace he returned to sway to the rhythm of waltz.

Dipper could not believe it, _they were dancing in the sky!_ Taking a bit of confidence and courage he stepped away from Bill and returned to pick up the pace.

The music stopped just like dancing.

Dipper saw Bill's face close to his and the human closed his eyes, expecting to feel the lips of the devil. But the kiss never came, both were interrupted when an ovation of applause, whistles and compliments was released on them.

The Odd Couple looked down at the forest floor were all friends of Bill just like all magical woodland creatures.

Dipper felt die of shame, Bill smiled slyly to see Pine Tree wanting to hide under a rock, so carefully he charged Pine Tree bridal style and before the human could claim or question, his lips were sealed .


	28. Extravagant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected gifts are the best, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great, only celebration with which I am unfamiliar so this is short. But who is ready to die in a few hours? Me neither! It is a pity that I do not live in the US and view it on their scheduling, I'll see you at midnight with my sisters, I'd better go buy handkerchiefs and ice cream.
> 
> Whatever happens I want you to know that I'll never leave this fandom, I met great people. I do not want to say goodbye to Gravity Falls!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: An AU where there is no supernatural things, and all are in high school.

Dipper not expect much today to be precise. First, because it was Valentines Day, secondly, no one was interested in him, and in last place, he never expected a gift.

The recess had ended a few minutes ago and all his friends, including his sister, received gifts from anonymous people. The gifts were pretty nice. Mabel received a bracelet that seemed to be made of small quartz, Wirt received a new clarinet made of fine wood and Marco received a psychology book and a crown made of spiders? Dipper arched an eyebrow.

The bell rang and everyone went back to their classrooms. Dipper was entering his classroom with Mabel but stopped when all his classmates were standing in front of his seat, Dipper walked through the crowd of students and his eyes widened when he saw his chair buried on a mountain of yellow cards. Dipper took one of the cards just to notice that that had a triangular shape and a circle in the middle.

The teenager smiled, he knew who had left all these strange letters.

And though he could hear his companions whisper perfectly, he ignored.

Well, his feelings were reciprocated.

Later Bill would receive a gift and a blow, because his fault he did not have a chair in which to sit.


	29. A Mortal Question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time to celebrate! The BillDip Week it's here!
> 
> Well this is an AU that occurred to me a week ago, is a crossover (I am weak at the crossovers) is mainly as an academy of the supernatural, etc. Still don't know if I want to write a complete story so if you want a story can tell me.
> 
> Without further ado, let's begins!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Bill is a demon, future leader, and Dipper is one of the few humans who were accepted. I guess the age they have here is between 16 and 18 years, although they have been known since the age of 8, age in which they are admitted. Think of it as a Harry Potter AU or sorta.

The air in the Warren Academy is increasingly scarce, what happened between the halls of the prestigious Supernatural Academy? Oh sure, the Crescent Moon Ballroom was coming and nerves and hormones among young students out afloat.

He _wasn't_ nervous. He has _never_ been nervous in his life! For Poe's sake, it's Bill Cipher, one of the most powerful demons that exist in this world and in other worlds. So tell me, why he should be nervous about asking Dipper Pines that if he agreed to be his partner in the Ball of the next weekend?

Dipper Pines is one of the few humans who were accepted into the Warren Academy. Of course, there were a lot of women and guys, supernatural or not, who would kill to be his partner. But Bill didn't consider them because they weren't fun, they accepted his jokes without exalting, or yell. No. _They.Were.Not.Pine.Tree._

Bill watched with the help of his 'all-seeing eye' Pine Tree talking to Spidey.

Oh no. No. No. Why Dipper Pines was talking with Coraline Jones of all people? She was a black widow, literally.

Behind him, Bill could hear Tom and Beasty laugh, as if they knew something he didn't. If there was one thing he hated, besides still not have the mandate of the Nightmare Realm and Earth, was not knowing what was happening around him. What could this pair of wimps _know_ than he did not? Bill narrowed his eyes and glared at the two monsters. They kept laughing and murmuring among themselves, Bill didn't consider his conversation so _important_ , just _annoying_.

The other two demons were watching him and then Coraline, immediately afterwards again laugh and disappear into one of the halls of the Academy.

Bill only had to put one and one he had a clue what was going on between Jones and Pines.

What if she planned to corner him and eat him? What if she poisoned him? What if she planned to ask Dipper will be her partner in the Ball? What if Pine Tree accepted to be the eight-legged black widow's partner?

Holy Chtulhu! That he wouldn't allow it! Dipper Pines was his- eh, human? Friend? _Futur_ _e_ _mate_ _?_ Whatever!

Bill didn't know at what time he had begun to walk, only when his senses returned he was already in front of Pine Tree and Spidey, both looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Are you offering something?” Pine Tree asked a bit confused, but not so surprised Bill's behavior.

Bill however had been speechless. Why was it so hard to ask ' _Would you be my date for the Ballroom?_ '? It is assumed that he would rule both kingdoms someday. Wow great leader he would be.

“Cipher, have you seen Wendy?” Coraline asked trying to ease the tension of her friend. Yes, Cipher was her friend, the demon likes it or not.

Bill shifted his gaze from Pine Tree to Spidey. “She was with Pyronica. Ten minutes ago they left the Lovecraftian anatomy classroom.”

“Oh great! Just what I needed!” Coraline's eyes shone with joy. The blue-haired girl started to walk but before turning a corner and let the human and demon dream alone, she turned. Cipher noticed a mischievous twinkle in the girl's strange eyes, “Dipper, don't forget to _think_ about _what_ I said.”

Oh no. No. Coraline's winking and Dipper's blushing face were a trigger in Bill Cipher.

Coraline didn't even went a step further when she felt her arm being taken by Bill's three left arms.

Bill Cipher had changed to his true form. _Oh, this is interesting now._

“Listen to me, _J͟͠.̢O̸͠.̨̨̕Ń͜.̷͜E̢͏̴.̛͜͜S͜_ ” He hissed the arachne's name slowly and dangerously, as if each letter of her name was a stab wound to her. “I don't know what's gotten into you head to believe you could come and take what's mine. Dipper Pines will go to the pr̡o̸m̷̕͟.W̶͏́I̸̷͠Ţ̡́H͘͠.M͠E̵.͟͝”

The human appreciated that there were no students in the hallway besides them three or otherwise Bill's mantra would have knocked them all.

No, wait! He shouldn't be focusing on Bill's power- What the hell just said his psycho friend?!

Instead of being frightened by the mantra issued on site Coraline looked happy and smiling. “Okay Bill, in fact I was commenting to Dipper the same. You two would make a lovely couple, I'd vote for you~”

“Wait, what?” Bill seemed to wake up to what was said by the spider girl. The demon had his gaze between the bluenette, her arm and Pine Tree.

“I see you tomorrow in class.”

Coraline was released from Bill's grip, it was too easy when you're faced giant boots, and ran to a new destination.

Finally they both were alone.

 _Awkward moment_ , could be read on the air.

“So…” Dipper began to speak, even with no idea what to say.

Ok, Bill sometimes, most, hated being some very spontaneous and impetuous- “Coraline told you that you invite me?”

“It was only a suggestion, although it is not as if I... Would like to go to the prom... With You...” All he wanted to do right now was that the earth swallow him up and spit him out in China. Oh come on! _Who cheated?_ If he had the idea of going to ball the first choice, and only, would be Bill Cipher. The first face he knew in this place.

“Well-” Cipher spoke, rubbing his neck, “You heard me.”

Both were silent for a couple of minutes.

Cipher broke the silence, “Do I go for you at 19:30?”

“In the same room.” Dipper said.

Both beings nodded and turned and began to walk, or to float in Cipher's case.

Well, that wasn't so difficult.

Away from them three figures, two of them looked disappointed.

“ _Pay me._ ” Coraline extended her palm out Tom and The Beast.

“You know that's cheating.” Tom answered about to have a fit of rage as he and the demon tree put out three gold and placed it on Arachne's palm.

“It's not cheating, just I make sure my investments.”Coraline kept her new coins in her left pocket. “It was a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen.”

Now she understood why Strange loved so much the bets.


	30. Flower Crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes and Warnings: Monster Falls, Parent AU, ObjectHead!Bill

The summer sun warmed his always cold body. Although half of his body was in the sun and the top half was under the shade of the tree. Two small bodies were lying at his side and a much smaller one was asleep on him.

Eins, Zwei and Drei slept comfortably. Heat and cold in a good level of their body.

Bill's triangular head was lying on his husband deer form.

The cervitaur had decided to take his family to a picnic, the twins were happy to come out of hiding village of monsters, with the permission of their parents. In addition he almost wasn't who had funny ideas, was always Bill who created the fun in the small town of monsters.

After eating, Drei began to cry when his older brothers wouldn't let him play with them and the demonic twins ran away from his younger brother. Not even Dipper could make Drei stop cry and although the cervitaur had scolded their children for having done cry.

Perhaps there was one thing Bill couldn't stand and was the annoying crying babies, especially if that annoying crying was his youngest son, and was only one way for his children to stop whining. With a weary sigh, Bill's human head started to turn into a pyramid, as his original form. Only then he stopped cry to see his dad's graceful form.

The twins had even come to play with his father. If they had to decide which way they preferred to see his father was in this way. As a human he was great when he was in his demon form Bill was chaotic.

Bill continued to play with his children, The Dream Demon was tired, meetings with the other demons became him annoying, he hadn't been created to attend meetings with pesky demons. The good news is that when he could go home, he always had his family that put him in a good mood.

Returning to the present, Bill turned his gaze between the three children sleeping beside him, Pine Tree was entertaining with something in his hands. Trying not to wake the three spawns, the demon accommodate the three small, with a snap he created three pillows and he put the three heads on the pillows.

"What are you doing Pine Tree?" Bill asked sitting next to the cervitaur.

"I wanted to implement something Mabel taught me." Dipper answered without raising his eyes from the craft.

Bill watched Dipper had several flowers beside him and took one by one to join them and entangling them thus forming three flowers crowns.

"You know, if you wanted a crown I could have gone with Lizzie, I'm sure she will not mind giving me one of his crowns in exchange for another three decades of life."

Dipper laughed at his husband idea, "I don't do this because I want a crown with jewels or something."

Bill narrowed his eyes and headed for the blue diamond ring on Dipper's ring finger. Does Pine Tree not want jewelry?

"Ready!"

The demon watched his mate as he placed crowns of small violet flowers on the heads of their small spawns, they were still asleep, could be an earthquake and the only thing they would do would be snoring by how nice it felt.

The three spawns have a nice surprise to wake up.

Bill felt like something fell gracefully on top of his head.

His flower crown was made of gold and blue flowers.

"This would me much better if I returned to transform human."

Dipper sighed and dropped his head on Bill's lap. "You look fine.

The cervitaur heard another snap and a flash of blue appeared and disappeared, he quickly stood and watched as his antlers were tangled thousands of flowers of various colors.

"Bill! Now I look like Wirt." Dipper yelled him.

The demon fell exhausted on the floor, laughing mischievously at his husband's anger was there when his eye caught something behind the cervitaur.

"Dipper."

"What's now?" The cervitaur not seen his husband, he was more focused on trying to remove the flowers in his antlers.

"What are these?"

"What are _what_?"

Dipper stopped for a moment the issue of flowers and return his gaze to the demon with the triangular head. Bill had in his hands three small flower crowns and he was very sure it wasn't for him, Dipper nor even for his three children.

"Well," The cervitaur began to speak, returning to the matter of trying to remove all flowers, a mischievous smile on his face was born, "What else _I_ could tell you that you return to be a father?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has been with Dipper since his birth, well, a little earlier than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looking for inspiration in the rain I get this little drabble.
> 
> Notes and Warnings:Demonic Guardians AU. Triangle Bill. Platonic relationship.

Since Xolotl told him he soon would a human who _should_ care for and protect, Bill was redirected from the Nightmare Realm to a small house in Piedmont, California. But surprise! He wasn't the only demon that lived in the house now, Tad Strange also was. Apparently Rachel Pines will have twins.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines expected their children to have some magical guardian, like them, not demons, but they couldn't complain, after all Mr. Pines' Uncles had demons as their guardians.

The day the twins were born it was a rainy evening, with thunder and lightning.

The two elderly, Jonathan's Uncles, came directly from their hicky town to the hospital along with their demons, needless to say there was some friction between Kimera, Stanford's demon, and Bill. Friction was stopped by Tad and Pisky before the demons to discuss, not only because a fight demons was dangerous, but because both demons belonged to the same fraction. And not one of them wanted to see a angry Xolotl.

The first cry came and Tad Strange felt a strong energy vibrated for all his body and a purple glow around him.

Thirteen minutes and the second twin didn't make an appearance. Two doctors and a nurse entered the room, apparently had been some complications with the smaller twin.

For half an hour, Bill's nerves were presented. Why the brat wasn't yet born? Does the meat bag was going to die? _Then why the hell he's still here?!_ _He never asked to be a guardian!_ All this had been Xolotl's stupid idea to teach him responsibility.

Bill had planned to leave the suffocating hospital hallway, nobody would notice.

The triangular demon was about to leave when he felt his body vibrate and a golden glow appear around him. Suddenly he felt stronger than anyone else. A weak but present whining is heard in the room. His protégé was born. At last.

They took at least fifteen minutes to prepare the babies and the family could go to see the newborns.

Tad asked Bill if he wouldn't go in, Bill just gave him a nasty look before focusing on his flames, more powerful than ever.

The dream demon wait in the hallway until the nurses came with newborns, Bill didn't see the child's face, heading to the maternity ward.

It was nearly midnight when Bill was presented in the maternity ward in the middle of several cradles with babies sleeping peacefully. _Except one._

The rain hadn't stopped to cease and lightning lashed fiercely in the sky.

Bill recognized his protégé as the baby moving restlessly though he didn't cry. The Demon Triangle approached the baby, he was a little human, without a hint of hair, pale skin something but could be seen some color, a curious birthmark on his forehead. Wrapped in the typical blue blanket. Beside the boy could see his twin, Tad would be furious that he has broken the rules, the guardians were not allowed in this area but, when he followed the rules?

Bill read the small signs in the nursery.

“Mabel Pines.” Tad's protégé

“Mizar Pines.” _His protégé._

The little baby moved and his two small brown eyes met Bill's golden eye.

The demon was expecting the child to cry, like most who recently knew their guardians.

But only they stared at each other, that until thunder rumbled and the little baby closed his eyes and moved his gaze. But still he didn't cry.

Without knowing that he did make such such a thing, Bill slid his thumb toward the child's cheek, stroking gently and winning the child returned his gaze to him.

He felt something warm inside when _Pine Tree_ smiled. Bill stayed overnight at his side, waiting for _Pine Tree_ could sleep all the clutter caused by the rain.

You know, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to be a Guardian.

Be _His_ Guardian.


	32. Wardrobe Problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we continue with this AU I'm planning to call Hell School or something.

Dipper sometimes hated having magical abilities, because that meant he had to be separated from Mabel for years and they could only be seen during the summer or winter holidays.

Dipper saw the disaster that was in his room, he was never the people who cared about what to wear. But now, _just for now_ , he was worried. The Crescent Moon Ballroom would be in two weeks and he had nothing to wear. And for the first time in his life he _wanted_ to use something perfect, because he would go with Bill Cipher.

Talk to his sister wouldn't be the same as having her here. Dipper missed her. Besides he had a great shame to ask his friends what suits or dress they would use.

His door flung open letting a girl taller than him. Long red hair with two wolf ears protruding from the red mane. A tail of the same color fur moving behind her.

“Tsk. Tsk.” Wendy shook her head at such a mess of her friend. “They say that some rooms reflect the world of the person. Dude, I don't know if I want to know goes on inside that mind of yours.”

Dipper facepalmed, “I can assure you I have a good excuse for this.”

“Yes, like all girls and boys of this Academy.” Wendy sat on his bed, or at least where she could sit. With disaster or no disaster, this place was a hazardous zone. How long has he and Norman don't clean this place?

“You seem to be very calm.”

“Well maybe because I already have a dress.” Wendy took the nearest mirror and pulled a lock of her hair to check her neck. This time she had a bigger hickey. _Stupid Pyronica_ _and her stupids fangs_ _._

“Not all have the luck to have a girlfriend as considered as yours.”

 _Yeah, sure._ Wendy wanted to say, but she bit her tongue, “I'll help you to pick up this mess and you and I can go to choose something for you.”

“Wait, really?”

“Sure, after the news that you would be Cipher's date, many here want to see you humiliated and I will not let that happen.” Wendy took out her wallet and pulled out a gold card. “Look. Pyronica even gave me her membership to go shopping at Mary Shelley's Emporium.”

“You must be joking.”

“Nope.” The wolf girl said being hugged by the human.

“How I can thank you?”

Wendy sniffing a bit and frowned, “Perhaps taking a bath.”

☽✠☾

Leave the Warren Academy wasn't a big problem, most of the time. The Academy was located on an island in the ocean where the only way to travel between the continent and the island was the Leviathans but the main problem was the Golems, they were in charge of no one leave without authorization from Lorraine Warren, the director and founder of the Academy.

Thank goodness, Dipper knew Steven, his mother was the one who designed the Golems so Steven knew how to talk to them.

Dipper was amazed with the interior of Emporium, he had only seen the place in fashion magazines that Mabel used to read. Buy here meant two things, _**(A)**_ You are very rich or _**(B)**_ You sold your soul to the devil for being here. Dipper was a little more inclined towards the option (B)

“Miss Corduroy,” Dipper saw a nymph approach them, “It's a pleasure to see you here.”

“Hi Nancy, he's my friend Dipper and we come to find a suit for him, some recommendations?”

The nymph's smile grew to spread across her face, “But of course, come with me, you may find something for this little one.”

The three had entered an elevator -where Dipper could see all the Emporium- reaching the 18th floor. When the doors were opened hundreds of shelves with suits and prom dresses were hanging.

“We'll never finish!” Dipper was exalted.

“Dipper we have all this day.”

With Wendy's and Nancy's help, Dipper chose several suits but none was what he wanted.

Nancy fell exhausted on the sofa, “I didn't know it would be so difficult to choose clothes for humans.”

“Sorry.” Dipper apologized. For a nymph was so exhausted it was very difficult to see.

Wendy watched the pile of clothes Dipper had rejected.“If that's how you are when looking for a suit of a Academy Dance, I don't want to know how you'd be at your wedding.”

“Wendy!” Dipper shouted embarrassed, his face was red as a tomato.

“Young Dipper you look good with everything, why are you so nervous?”

“Because I'll go with Bill Cipher.” The human hissed.

The nymph let out a long groan.

Wendy felt a vibration in her left pocket. She pulled out her cell was a Pyronica's message.

 **ApocalypseQueen:** _Look what I did for our future Overlord~_

Wendy rolled her eyes and opened the attachment that came with the message. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Dipper had a luck of the Gods!

While he was searching for and Nancy had fallen almost asleep Wendy approached the nymph. “What floor I can get something Victorian Style?”

“19th.” _In Mary Shelley's Emporium you can find any outfit, from any time, from any culture._

Wendy let the nymph asleep and took the boy by his wrist running into the elevator, pressing the button with the symbol of an arrow pointing up. She wanted the time fly faster. The wolf felt relief when the elevator door opened without further delay she ran to the shelves of the suits.

Dipper saw his friend as if she were a patient who escaped from a mental hospital. Wendy almost howled with happiness when she found the perfect outfit for Dipper.

“This! Fitting rooms! Now!” Wendy gave the suit to human and without even saying anything more Dipper was pushed into the fitting rooms.

The boy watched the suit, Victorian Style, soft cloth and sapphire blue color, buttons seemed even blue diamonds. Dipper was nervous to even touch the elegant, and certainly very expensive suit.

Dipper began to undress, removing his flannel shirt, his jeans, his cap and his shoes. He first placed the white shirt, a cold feeling made his skin crawl, then followed pants and leather belt, and finally the long blue coat. If he walked in this way most of the city could be confused him by a demon.

“What's up? Come on, get out I want to see you!” Wendy shouted anxiously outside the fitting room.

Dipper gulped and went out meeting his friend.

Wendy gasped as she saw the boy, “Wow, just _wow_.”

The man saw the wolf girl extended her cell phone in front of her, her gaze wandering between the cell and him.

“Definitely, The Crescent Moon Ballroom will be very interesting this year.”


	33. Golden and Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this looks like a good day. I love eldritch monsters and dragons, so I said, why not combine the two? I just want to mention that this Drabble, was an idea that I reject from my dragon AU I'm writing. No this is not a spoiler, it was just an idea that did not fit the story.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Eldritch&Dragon!Bill (Is this possible?) Elf!Dipper, Bill is super protective of Dipper so fight me! Violence. I wanted this to be fluffy, I do not succeed!

Dipper had been training until the afternoon had begun to fall in the picturesque forest, the orange rays of sunset painted the landscape, announcing the forest creatures that the night would come.

Walking to his small home in the mountains, he was surrounded, these monsters were kind of wild boar with humanoid form. They attacked right and left, Dipper had managed to damage them but even with injuries, they continued fighting was as if they did not have a shred of reasoning in their minds. Only wildness.

It was then that one of them hit him from behind leaving him off guard. Four of them took down his neck and arms. The biggest, apparently the leader, took his knee and tore the cloth of his pants, leaving his leg exposed.

Clearly remembered as one of the fangs of those monsters had embedded in his leg, drawing blood. It was his piercing scream that drew Bill to the scene. Dipper will never forget that day.

When his scream finished echoing in the forest, the place was silent for a moment and again be filled with the terrifying roar of a beast. Only then Dipper knew that these creatures had no salvation.

One of the wild boars monsters shrieked and pointed his finger at a point in the sky; At least now he knew they had some emotions than a voracious appetite for human and raw meat.

A silhouette approaching flying quickly to where they were and falling on the forest floor, leading several trees around it. The wild boars viewed the horrifying dragon's body.

The dragon was golden as if it were made of gold and bathed in the rays of the sun, a pair of giant wings that could leave them in darkness, the golden dragon had six plump and heavy legs with a single footstep he could create an earthquake, they were as dangerous as the claws that were shown, sharp as swords. The tail, like the whole body seemed dangerous, sharp scales that could cut you in two if they hit you, ending in a deadly tip that could pierce and give you end in seconds. Although what terrified the wild boar was the face of the creature, the dragon had two jaws, one above the other, dangerous and pearl fangs glowed in the dark caverns, each had a tongue, red as blood and too long, saliva dripping from fangs. The most terrifying was the only eye was in the middle of the forehead, having a total view of his surroundings.

Bill was an abomination for monsters but for him, the eldritch dragon was the most amazing, fascinating and beautiful.

With fear the monsters pigs forgot Dipper and ran deep into the depths of the forest.

The demon had been sleeping, as usual, waiting for his mate returned from his training. The little elf wanted to be just as powerful as him in magic, so since the Sun appeared to noon, his elf came to train and come back when it's time to eat, then they could talk and continue their journey, they always traveling, they never stayed in one place. But noon came and his elf had not returned, sometimes this was nothing new, Pine Tree was very forgetful time. The demon doubted anyone would dare to harm his elf. The beautiful creature had his essence through his body. Oh well, that thought when he heard his mate's piercing cry. The air suddenly smelled blood. Bill's mind went off and let his instincts come out, changing his human body to his true form.

When Bill saw Pine Tree on the forest floor, blood dripping from his leg and being touched by these despicable creatures, Bill's rage increase.

Dipper watched the monsters running. Was useless, the elf thought, there was nowhere to run when Bill was upset and in his true form.

The eldritch dragon took with his mouth, taking care with fangs, his elf placing him in a strong and thick branch thereby preventing that some dirty and repulsive creature damaged him. The smell of blood again flooded his nostrils, a dangerous growl escaped him, later he would heal Pine Tree's wound, now he had to make those bastards pay.

Dipper saw his mate turn back into the woods and start his hunt. Well, Dipper now only have to cook for him.

The first screech came after he finished his first thought. Dipper quickly covered his ears strongly when others shrieks appeared in the forest. He hated this, when Bill was hunting, he always played with his food.

The shrieks disappeared and the elf discovered his ears, listening to footsteps coming toward him. The dragon had appeared again, his claws were covered with blood like some golden scales. Ugh, Dipper thought, now I have to give him a bath.

The dragon turned toward him and with the same care as last time, he left Dipper back on the floor. His eye focused on the wound that was on Pine Tree's leg. It was time to cure him.

Dipper felt tickled when Bill's tongue slid across his wound, removing the blood from his leg. The elf let out a little moan when he felt the other tongue slip between his pants.

“I do not think this is the time, Bill.” Dipper spoke, making the dragon lift his face until his eyes met his, tongues back in their mouths and the dragon produced a frustrated sound.

The dragon pulled off him and he saw the dragon's saliva began to heal his wound.

“ _Are you still hungry?_ ” Bill's voice echoed in his head.

When he was in his true form he was unable to speak for what he and the elf had a telepathic connection.

“I doubt be hungry after listening to you chew your dinner, breakfast and lunch.” Dipper stood, checking if his leg hurt but no Bill's saliva had taken effect again.

The elf felt the dragon's head tapping against his shoulder, Dipper giggled and pressed his forehead to the bridge of Bill's nose

“It is impolite to play with your food.”

“ _I do it to you every night._ ” The dragon snorted.

Dipper clucked.

“ _We'd better go._ ” Bill said, pulling out his tongue and sliding down Dipper's cheek.

“Are you worried?” Dipper off Bill's tongue of his cheek and walked the eldritch body to climb on his back, “That's something you do not see every day.”

“ _Yeah, well, those pigs were only crawlers, if we continue down this forest we meet a whole herd and I'm already bored of bacon._ ”

Dipper sighed shaking his head, hundreds of years alongside Bill Cipher and the demon was still a mystery to solve.

“And where do we go?”

“ _Who knows, that's the fun._ ”


	34. Immortals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Among cops and robbers I think the robbers are living a more interesting life in fiction, dangerous but interesting. I wonder why nobody has done a Bonnie and Clyde with them. Both are equally dangerous! Dipper is an evil genius behind the disguise of lamb.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Bonnie & Clyde AU or sorta. Modern. I'm bad with chess so please understand that I have very little experience with the rules.

People were shaking on the ground, fearing that the young man began to shoot back at them but he didn't intending to hurt them. At least that's what they believe and what they want to believe this young chestnut, hoping he wouldn't be as dangerous as his blond companion who was in the cellar of the bank.

“Bill, you have less than two minutes to get out of that cellar with at least seven bags of money before the police arrive.” The boy talking on a walkie-talkie, monitoring the customers and bank employees continue on the floor, trembling with fear.

“Less than two minutes and seven bags?” A voice was heard from the walkie-talkie, “Ha! Good joke Pine Tree. Boy I'll leave in less than thirty seconds and ten bags of money if it's a challenge what you're proposing.”

Dipper smiled slightly, making sure that none of the people to see him.

“Very good, surprise me.”

Dipper turned off the walkie-talkie and walked by the bank. The eighth bank in three months.

If someone had told him he would end up being one of the most world famous robbers and perhaps one of the most wanted, well, maybe he would have hesitated. Although being a thief ran through his blood.

_From a young age in a village, he looked very distant now, where he and his twin were raised by his great uncle, a retired swindler, he felt the thrill of feeling superior thanks to his intelligence and boldness in his plans to escape without be caught without having evidence against them, he and his sister were at the same level but one day a young man who quickly became his main rival came._

_They fought but not physically, their fights were always mind games, cleverness, intelligence, traps, all that meant a challenge where the brain will help you find the solution._

_Slowly these challenges became an excuse to see each other every day, and one day they just made them aside._

“ _You have talent, boy, I like you.”_

“ _You say that just to distract me.”_

“ _I'm serious.” Bill saw his chessmen, analyzing his next move. The blond boy let out a weary sigh, “It's been three years since I came here,” Bill moved the Bishop, “I think it's time to leave.”_

_Dipper froze, “Leave? Where?”_

“ _I don't know. Never know.”_

_Dipper returned his gaze to chess, moving his Horse and taking that way to the Tower. “You come back someday?”_

“ _It is difficult to say for someone like me. Maybe next month. Maybe in the next celebration. Maybe in ten years.” Bill moved the Queen trapping the Tower. “... Maybe never.”_

_Dipper had moved another piece, this time without even thinking about the consequences. “It will be very boring not having you here.”_

“ _Same Pine Tree.” And very few pieces left on the board. “What do you plan to do once I leave?”_

_The teenager shrugged, “Who knows, I may decide to continue studying, going to college like my mom and dad would have liked for me and Mabel, get a job, and follow.”_

“ _Boring~”_

“ _How about you? What's your plan in the future yours?”_

“ _Everyone knows my name.” Bill said, almost in a growl. Dipper didn't know which was Bill's past, but he never asked._

“ _I already know it, is that worth something?” Dipper moved the Bishop and this was captured by Bill._

“ _That's worth a lot.”A move of his hand, another movement of the blond. “Would you come with me?” Bill asked, staring piece he had just stolen from Dipper._

_The brunet almost choked, “What?” Did he had misheard?_

“ _Come. Escape. Run away. Steal. Be famous. Call it what you want.”_

“ _Does it bother you the loneliness?” Dipper almost would sound mockingly._

“ _It bothers me not be with you, if that's what you want to hear.” Bill moved his last piece and Dipper opened his eyes. “What do you say?” Bill got up from his chair on the opposite side of the table, sitting behind Dipper, his arms around his waist and burying his face in his back, “Would you come with me?”_

_His King was trapped._

“Checkmate. _” Bill whispered._

_That night he packed all, if he was going to be what he knew would be his life from now on, he couldn't tell his family. He was breaking their hearts to do this, Stan would be devastated, perhaps Mabel understand, his twin loved this kind of romantic cliches, but that didn't mean that the blow would be less strong._

_Bill was waiting for him on the outskirts of the town. Like him, Dipper only had a backpack and a small photo of his family._

“ _Ready?”_

_Dipper gave a last view the town, who know when he would return. Who knows if he would be able to return someday._

“ _Ready.”_

Dipper awoke from his reverie when he heard several suitcases hit the floor. Bill had left the cellar as he had said in less than thirty seconds and ten bags of money.

“I owe you a martini.” Dipper raised a few bags. Run away had made him more agile and strong.

Bill gave a glance at his companion, “I want something much more than that.” A sly smile appeared on his tanned face.

Dipper rolled his eyes, not even for an assault Bill stopped flirting.

“First you have to invite me to dinner.”

Oh well, _who walks with wolves learns to howl._

Near the bank began to hear the sirens of police patrols. For once they perhaps might have been in time to catch them but still lacked practice. Both heard the patrols parked in front of the bank.

Bill drew from his vest a remote control with a red button in the center.

It was the time of the escape. This always excited.

“All right sacks of meat is time to end the function, it was a delight to have them as a good hostages. So if you want to live I suggest you stand and start running to save their boring lives.”

Dipper pulled out Bill's gun, throwing it the blond and trapping it between his hands, both loaded their weapons. People to see how the two robbers pointed their weapons toward the ceiling will not hesitate more and started running towards the exit as the thousands of bullets began to be fired against the walls.

This was always their plan and never in more than twelve years, had failed and be captured.

They chose a bank, entered and left out of combat the employees before they put pressure the alarm, bringing together the public at the center of the bank Dipper in charge of policing and Bill taking the Manager and take it to the cellar where the money was saved. Before the police arrived they already had enough money and forced people to run while they were shooting towards the walls or ceiling and then they ran pressing the button that would blow up the place. Even they worried about not harming people. Up to their car and drive to the nearest alley where they would change the faux painting and the plates and would get rid of all evidence by another route out of the road. A simple plan and being perfected over the years.

The police saw dozens of people were running of the establishment this was a dirty trick, these thieves could be hidden among the crowd and they couldn't shoot without fear of hurting an innocent.

“Ready Pine Tree?” Bill dropped his weapon and threw the remote control bomb to Dipper.

“Ready.” The chestnut man pressed the button and the two began running toward the exit.

And once again they were not captured.


	35. The Crescent Moon Ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day is here, well, just is left be thankful for this great week. It was fun.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Hell School AU. Crossover, etc, etc, etc. I have no experience with a prom because all my schools have never done anything like this.

Dipper looked for the last time in the mirror in his room. The Victorian blue suit fit him perfectly, Wendy had even taken the trouble to give him more things to look even more incredible. The wolf girl had given the human a pair of blue silk gloves and a pair of white boots that came up to his thighs. Something that helped him look taller. Dipper shook his head wishing Mabel saw him now.

Perhaps later he would send her a photo.

Dipper glanced at the clock on his desk. 19:25 Very soon Bill knock on the door. Maybe even would give him one last time to review his plan and-

_Toc. Toc._

Ok he spoke too soon.

The human gave a last look at his reflection and walked to the door opening it. In front of him was Bill Cipher, the demon was dressed like a king, which would be very soon. Bill was dressed like him in a Victorian style, long black coat was ending in two tails knee length, a vest with gold buttons shaped triangles and under this had a white shirt. The black pants and white boots. Black gloves and his golden hair combed back leaving him clearly see his two eyes in electric blue with little touches of gold.

Dipper had been speechless in the presence of the demon. He had never noticed before how handsome he was!

"What happens, Little Tree? The cat got your tongue?"

A mental slap hit Dipper, but _what the hell just thinking?_ "You wish Cipher."

Bill extended his hand to Dipper, the human took it, the demon invoked his blue fire leaving behind a small ring with a blue diamond shaped pine tree. "In case we part and get bored at the ball." Bill explained to Dipper who watched the ring and settled on his index finger.

"I doubt that I can get away from you even a distance of five feet." Dipper closed his room and both began walking toward the auditorium.

☽✠☾

The colored lights illuminated the auditorium, hundreds of students danced in the middle of the dance floor, around the food tables were there and near other round tables where friends gather. Dipper looked at the ceiling, specifically in the crescent would open at midnight and would let the moonlight. Symbolizing another great school year was over.

Dipper reviewed around, at the head table was the principal, teachers and student council, including Coraline who was president of the Academy. The Arachne waved her hand when she saw him, he waved back.

"Dipper!"

The aforesaid looked for the person who had shouted his name from one of the tables Star waving her hand and pointed to the two seats. Dipper grateful that he and Bill had the same friends. The two boys approached the table and took their seats.

"You two look great." Agatha commented, the Banshee wore a beautiful green dress with bright stones of the same color around her neck.

"It is hard to say," Dipper rubbed his neck ashamed, "Everyone here seems to be royalty."

"That's obvious." Said in unison all his friends of supernatural origin.

The night was calm, clear that the fights between Bill, Tom and Beast never stopped coming, how is it that these three remained friends if they seemed to kill at any time? Although the question here would be, _how he is friends with all of them?_

Between the hours passed and his friends danced, as he and Bill. He was afraid of stepping Bill's, but the demon was very skillful dancing.

"When your mother loves something does her best to show it to you too."

"So you love to dance?"

"What? No! I hate dancing. In my classes they were always scolded by her part, ' _Bill please put your back straight._ ' ' _Bill don't make cry your partner._ ' or ' _Bill if next time they call me just to know that you separated your dance instructor head, I can assure you that you will not have another keeper for Christmas._ ' And all those things that a mother tells her child."

Dipper never in his life had taken dance lessons but he was sure his mother would never say those things, at least not in front of others.

"Oh I understand." _I_ _don_ _'_ _t understand._

The sound of static from the microphone was heard in the auditorium, students with more sensitive ears covered his eardrums.

Soon the moon would be in position but before Lorraine would give a speech about how wonderful and refreshing it was this year or would like to keep things the same way for next year. Then she would give the microphone to Coraline thanking the presence of each and giving the signal to open the roof and let the moonlight invade the place.

"Maybe you want to be in the center of the dance floor." Bill suggested, as both listened Coraline talk about what it meant this celebration.

Dipper shrugged, "No, I never liked have thousands of eyes on me."

"Me neither."

"Don't be a liar."

"I don't lie, I'm content with having your eyes."

 _Suddenly it's warmer here_ , thought Dipper. The place was suddenly illuminated by white light. _Funny, I had not realized that when the roof had opened._

All students, even those who had been sitting at their tables got up and started dancing. All they are wanting to be bathed in the beautiful light of the Crescent Moon, symbol of regeneration and growth.

Dipper realized that all his friends were dancing. He quickly recognized Wendy and Pyronica, that unmistakable red seductive used both girls could leave breathless any man or woman, but they had chosen to be mates.

Then he realized something, they were the only two who had not gone to dance.

"Are not you going to go?" Dipper asked.

"How why?"

Dipper see him as if Bill would have appeared a third eye, which could be quite possible in the near future, "You know, by the symbolism. I think it would be a good sign for your future reign."

Bill huffed and immediately started laughing.

"It was a suggestion. You never take seriously everything I say." Dipper said disappointed.

Only when Bill heard that tone in Dipper's words was that he stopped laughing, "Not that I don't appreciate what you say, I just know that everything will be fine."

"Who told you? A genius?"

"No geniuses are cheaters, you have to be very specific if you want something."

"Is not it the same with you?" Dipper remember all the times he had had to deal with Bill. This demon always found a gap in his dealings.

"The difference, Pine Tree, is that I make deals and they make wishes. I get something in return." Dipper rolled his eyes but let Bill keep talking, "And the reason is that everything will be fine when the world is mine is because I have the best counselor I could have asked for."

Dipper felt his hand intertwined with Bill's. "Asshole. If you leave bankrupt the world I am who started a rebellion by your head."

"Well Little Tree, I think you'll have more than that."


	36. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That awful moment when someone tries to take away your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been to the beach. So Bill and I can have something in common.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Does anyone else have fun when Tad is the rival of Bill to win Dipper? Even if these two already have a family xD

Beach.

Everyone at home hadn't stopped referring that word and make a fuss about the trip to this strange place. Since his nephew had won a trip to Florida thanks to first place in the competition of Arts, everyone in the house had been packing it for the trip. And he was now in a van that Llama had hired for the family of fourteen people could travel without any discomfort.

The trip in the van had lasted at least six hours. Sixer and Crescent complained about how painful it had been been sitting for all those hours.

The beach was just a pile of sand with ocean on the other side. He could make a beach on Gravity Falls thousand times better but he was sure Dipper wouldn't like the idea. The last time he had changed something in Gravity Falls the entire town almost want to lynch him, again.

The hotel where the family would host was in front of the beach so they all had a full view of the place.

Dipper threw him a bathing suit to the demon in human form. Their childrens laughed and ran behind Ford and Stan gathered Azael. The swimsuit was a pair of yellow shorts with triangles. _Very original Sapling, very original_. In short, he no doubt more and changed clothes to appear on the beach next to his family.

His children and nephew were running around the beach creating disaster after disaster. For a moment he thanked Dipper and Pacifica had warned the children not to use their magic or they would be punished for eternity. And none of them would like to be Kings and Queen with family curses.

And with the view, the demon looked at his partner, he must recognize him quickly, after all both had a soul-bond that couldn't be broken easily.

A horrible tightness in his chest was inserted. There was something about this place that didn't like him. A presence that he knew well was very close to him. While he no longer had enemies even had demons who enjoyed fighting him, obviously that never say to Pine Tree or otherwise his human would be a thousand times worse when he was angry.

He quickly sought Dipper, only to see him accompanied by the most annoying and double face presence that he had the misfortune of knowing.

"Hey Bill!" Dipper told waving his hand and pointing to his companion, "Look who I found."

Bill came over to his mate found him near an purple inconvenience. In a swimsuit much better than his.

"It's-"

"Tad Strange." Bill spoke with any gram of sympathy.

"A pleasure to see you again Bill." The demon of purple eyes smiled, though it was clear that in his eyes he was not happy. None of them were happy to meet again in this life. Although the only one not caught the atmosphere of mutual hatred was Dipper.

Bill couldn't understand how his human didn't understand that for years Tad flirted with him and _always_ in front of his noses. Even now they both had kids the other demon took every opportunity to say a comment where he would be much better father than Bill, of course, Dipper took it with humor. Birthdays, births, school parties, Tad didn't miss any opportunity to make him look bad in front of his family and he was sure that this was no exception.

"How is it that you're here?" Dipper asked.

"I came because a poor soul needed my help." Tad explained, slowly putting his arms on Dipper's shoulders at Bill's upset and irritated eyes.

"We enjoy a vacation."

" _Family_ vacations." Bill pulled Dipper away from Tad.

" _Uncle Tad!_ " The seven spawns shouted as they saw the demon of purple hair.

Bill could tell that his eyes were beginning to darken. Tad instead seemed much happier now that the children had appeared. Had always been fun angering Bill.

Tad had not only been with them for a moment but also accompanied them throughout the day. Bill couldn't spend time alone with his partner or their children without getting Tad appeared. Mabel and Pacifica seemed to know of because of his displeasure with the another demon and yet they did nothing to prevent Tad stay with them.

And worst of all it was the undeclared competition between the two demons to prove who was the best. If the family wanted something and he succeeded, Tad getting something a thousand times better. Even when Sechs asked to play in the pool with her father, Tad had proved to be an excellent swimmer and impressing both the little girl as Dipper. In an instant the pool water had evaporated before the bemused gaze of all.

Tad had jumped from the springboard and Bill had the mischievous idea of the water disappear, obviously that would disturb Dipper but Tad was a demon so he doesn't get hurt. Unfortunately the other demon did a somersault in the air to land on the floor. To the admiration and applause of all.

There was no other way. Bill had to get rid of Tad. And it was now.

His idea seemed to be out of a bad children's show but he wasn't that stupid coyote trying to catch that roadrunner. So the idea of a pan with hot oil right where Tad was, not sound so crazy. Oh come on, it was to protect his family from this crazy, but not as if he was completely sane.

So at the time when he hired Azael to help him everything seemed a good plan. So just when Tad was walking under the tub was the perfect time just that Bill did not take into realize that Drei was also walking beside him. Sugar Honey Ice Tea! He hadn't anticipated this.

Azael only counted the seconds without paying attention to who was dropping the boiling oil. So when the countdown reached zero and he dropped the rope he expected the cry was one well known.

Both Dipper as seven children and even Tad were perplexed by the burned body of Bill. Thanks to Stan was that Dipper took Bill back to their room where he would attend burn wounds with magic. He was sure that Bill had never been hurt by common oil, so the human concluded that it was magic.

"I should ask," Dipper began his scolding, the demon lying in bed with his back exposed up huffed and looked away,"Why have you been acting so strange all this day?"

"Ha, you couldn't understand."

Dipper obviously didn't take very well and he gave a slight bump on the back of Bill and he let out a howl of pain. "Well ninety-seven percent of my time I fail to understand you completely but here we are." Dipper continued healing burns.

"What about the other three percent?"

"Our childs."

Bill grimaced understanding. Most of the time their children were somewhat unpredictable.

"I know that come to the beach wasn't your ideal plan, but you've been so long in the woods that I thought would make a good change. Apparently it was much worse."

"Dipper," Bill spoke,"Have you ever regretted you have stayed with me?"

"No." Dipper looked normal at the question, "And you?"

"Never." The demon had answered quickly.

"Good to Know. So stop being a spoiled child and behave like responsible adult who you are and help me with your wounds, don't think my magic will do all the work."

"Agh I don't want." Bill buried his face in his pillow.

"You have to. Tomorrow, Vier and Zwei want to go swimming in the ocean and I need you taking care of them."

"Sapling, _no_ shark approached them. I have more pity for these predators if they come to run into one of the monsters."

Dipper rolled his eyes, dealing with Bill must have been the biggest test of patience that could allow him to have, "If you do not, I'll have to ask for help from Tad."

In a blink Bill's back had healed.


	37. Second thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a innocent popsicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yummy Yummy. 
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Very unseemly thoughts about a popsicle. Triangle Bill. Vanilla popsicle, for reasons.

Bill Cipher didn't understand why humans did too much trouble for the summer heat. On television they were always announcing insignificant things as air conditioning or ceiling fans, or ceiling fans for air conditioning, really he didn't understand who would buy those things. Question Mark apparently would buy that stuff.

The heat didn't affect him one bit. He was fine in his perfect three-sided form. Why would he have a human body with imperfections such as sweating?

Only once he had spent the summer in California with the Pines Twin when they returned home and Stan Twins would travel back to the sea and no one wanted to make responsible about Cipher. And to be honest he would rather be back in California to keep going another time summer in Oregon. Where Shooting Star and Pine Tree wouldn't be complaining every five minutes of intense heat and as the public swimming pool was closed for maintenance. _Who the fuck would think fix a pool in the middle of summer?_

Anyway, the demonic triangle outside the Shack was sitting on the couch that was in the porch of the cabin, if the Pines family weren't so lazy they could be outside. Instead they were inside, locked in a house with four walls being suffocated to death. It may not be so bad because that way he could be free from that dumb spell that the Zodiac had put on him almost seven years ago.

Shack door opened and Pine Tree left the house. The boy was sweating more than usual. In his hand he held a wrapper of popsicle. " _Bill._ " Dipper spoke to notice Bill's presence. The triangle was on the porch outside the house, now he understood why the demon hadn't found anywhere inside the house.

" _Pine Tree._ "

The man sat next to him at the sofa. "What are you doing outside? Doesn't bother you the heat?"

"He! I don't suffer from those annoying processes that the human body does."

"As you say." Dipper shrugged and unwrapped the popsicle. Mabel would be upset if she knew that the last vanilla popsicle had been stolen from the freezer, but he could tell it was Stan who ate it, his Grunkle didn't bother that he would be blamed.

Bill watched as the human boy got the popsicle into his mouth, pulling and tucking slowly. A slight 'Plop' was heard when the popsicle out of Pine Tree's lips. Pine Tree licked shamelessly from tip to tip the popsicle, small white drops slipped from his lips and the popsicle melted between his fingers, the small white drops trickled between Pine Tree's slender fingers. Pine Tree looked at his hands and then began to lick them, until he gave a look to the triangle sitting beside him. Staring at him.

Giving one last lick to his popsicle, the boy spoke, "If you want _one_ you could tell me."

 _One_ what _?_ That's what Bill thought, _A popsicle?_ _A_ _blowjob?_ Although obviously, being a triangle he didn't have those annoying organs that humans had. But that didn't mean he couldn't use _other_ forms for that. For some time both had noticed that there was some tension between them. How did the girls called this? Sexual tension. But they are proud, they could only make jokes and very scathing comments between them.

"I have no mouth." Bill said. Lie, he had a mouth only that he didn't need it to _eat_.

"I didn't think that the other night." Dipper continued licking his popsicle, glancing at the triangle, the demon had some golden brick painting pink. Awww, that's why he liked to tease Bill. "Bill," Dipper called the demon gaining his attention. Bill felt the Pine Tree's lips placed close to his eye, leaving a soft kiss smell of vanilla. "Just in case you want to think better." Dipper said in a suggestive tone and returning to eat his popsicle.

Bill was about to say something if not for Mabel left the house, rushed, "Dipper! I had a great idea! A water balloon fight! Ford is creating a crazy machine that will have balloon ready in seconds!" Mabel screamed as excited as if someone had said that Santa Claus exists. "It will be better get lighter clothes because this will be a slaughter! A soaked slaughter! Bill, you too can participate!" Mabel shouted again before entering to prepare for battle.

Dipper got off the couch and only slightly, he looked back while a tongue came from Bill's eye-mouth and tested where his lips had left the kiss of vanilla.


	38. Final Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never leave Bill alone, watching horror movies a day before going to the theme park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing something is that every day from this week never have occurred in my life. Except the popsicle xD So I will not have much imagination to write, sorry. How it feels being on a roller coaster?
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Bill being an asshole.

"And what _if_ the rail is broken just when giving a full turn?" Bill asked another of his morbid questions. "So that means that our bodies will be hung upside down and the blood falling slowly. Or perhaps it would only be a quick death."

Three days ago Wendy had invited the twins and Bill to the fair that had settled a few days ago. And the night before the demon in disguise of human decided to see the acclaimed ' _Final Destination_ ' franchise, to make matters worse, the twins thought it would be a good idea if Bill was watching the five films so they decided to go to sleep. The next morning the blond demon kept saying how excited he was watching the movie and how _creative_ the deaths had been.

The bad thing about all this is that he hadn't stopped commenting and repeat how excited he was about the third film and how he wanted the park to be on this thematic. Obviously neither of the twins had liked each of the strange ideas that the demon had. They had already seen the movie and of course they were afraid of roller coasters but the way in which Bill recounted, he was making them doubt the trip to the amusement park. Ford gave them support saying that Bill was only joking with them. _Maybe._

So when Wendy way to pick them up in the van with the other guys, the twins were nervous and somewhat frightened while Bill was excited. Truly and frightfully _excited_.

Bill didn't waste time in telling about the movie, and like them, the rest had seen that movie. Except they never had been hearing from the lips of Bill.

"Then I began to ask if the first person in the cart is dying we could put Thompson." The chubby boy shivered at the feeling of having a metal tube going through his head.

So when the gang came to the amusement park, all that fun, excitement and joy that other people had and were walking and wandering all over the place, they couldn't feel it, _not in the least_.

First of all they tried to go to other attractions, less harmful and collateral. Such as target shooting, bingo, carousel.

A scream of excitement and euphoria was what caught their attention. And all of them gave goosebumps.

Some time ago, long before Bill had seen that movie, the group of friends had intended to go directly to the roller coaster but now they all looked dulled and muted, as if waiting for someone to ask _if_ they wanted to go. And someone said _no_.

"What are you waiting? The End of the World came and went, c'mon now." Bill ran to the roller coaster being followed by the group of humans.

The person in charge of the main attraction asked for their money and Bill waited for Dipper will pay for him. The human put his hand in his pocket to extract his wallet, counting three dollars for Bill and three dollars for him. He turned around watching as his other friends and sister took their money, nervously. All gave their money to the collector and took their places on the seats of the car. Waiting for start and end quickly.

"You know what would be the funny side of it?" Bill asked.

"What?" Dipper replied, not wanting to know the answer.

"At least the protagonist is saved the first time thanks to their prophetic dream but here are very confident of being awake."

He was going to kill Bill. He was very sure of that. He just needed to get home. If they first came out alive.

No, Dipper _not_ think about a filthy and cheap death. Rather said, you _don't_ think about any death just _when_ you're about to go on a roller coaster ride where you're not too _sure_ about that _if_ this have security measures. Because after all you are in Gravity Falls, the most forgetful people you could meet.

All his friends were in a silence only waiting for the charged of attraction gave initiation.

"You know something guys," Nate spoke, "I think I'm starting to feel bad."

"Yes, me too!" Lee spoke quickly as he stood up from his seat and left the attraction. "Must have been that popcorn."

"I think it would be a good idea if we come back another day." Wendy said she could feel a cold sweat travel all over her body.

The others nodded and got up from their seats, Dipper had to take Bill dragged because the demon kept commenting how weak they were all of them. Dipper seriously wanted to kill him right there. And apparently he wasn't the only one.

The traveling on home was silent, except for a few words from Bill about that when all were the festival, he wanted the first seat on the roller coaster.

Tambry muttered before returning her gaze to her cellphone. Dipper could clearly see how the gothic woman wrote an emoji with angry face in her state of social networks.

The van stopped in front of their house and the twins with Bill left the vehicle. Saying goodbye to the redhead and her friends they entered the house. The Stans were somewhat surprised that they had become so early.

"The food was spoiled." Mabel lied. "We gave stomachache."

Ford rolled his eyes and commented on some things didn't change in Gravity Falls.

The elders were watching a horror movie. Dipper looked at Bill, who was already seated in the middle of both old man. He seriously wanted to kill him but for now he wanted to rest, his legs were shaking about the idea of the roller coaster.

Bill watched out of the corner of his left eye as Dipper climbed the stairs to his room with a dead face. Well, that would _teach_ the boy about _leaving_ vanilla kisses on the surface of golden bricks when he was in his triangle form.

"By the way," Bill spoke gaining the attention of the elderly, "What movie are we watching?"

"It's called ' _The Cabin in the Woods_ '"


	39. Release the Kraken!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing about this AU, if I'm not writing or a story about this do not know, maybe wander before I knew it.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Hell School AU

Dipper was staring at the window of the train. Watching, from morning, the different landscapes that the trip offered him since he got out of the ship to take the train. Again he saw Bill's letter, where the demon wrote that the human was invited to spend the summer holidays in the Nightmare Realm.

Nightmare Realm was the main realm of demons and other monsters. It was where the Cipher family lived and ruled. Unlike other creatures who could go and live in other continents with humans; Humans were not allowed to go or live in the Nightmare Realm without a special invitation. But Dipper Pines had this invitation with the seal of the royal family.

Once at the station and when leaving the train, Dipper was amazed by the kingdom. A three-eyed demon and purple skin waited him and he gaped to see the luxurious limousine that would take him to the palace. It was the most showy vehicle he had ever seen.

The Realm was amazing, he had only seen pictures in magazines and on the Internet. Very few humans who could visit in person the mystical and magical continent.

The castle was at the top of the place and from there one could see everything. No doubt why Bill has this 'I see everything' complex.

The limousine stopped once they crossed the palace walls. The chauffeur opened the door and Dipper left the vehicle, his backpack slung on his shoulder while two other demons took their suitcases. He was going to stay all summer with Bill. The stupid demon heir to this kingdom and his fiancé.

The doors opened and he walked in the palace, two rows of maids welcomed him. The first thing he saw was the giant portrait of Bill with his both parents. The late King William and The Queen Mother Maritza. The only thing Dipper knew about Bill's mother was that she was kind and altruistic actions for both humans and magical creatures were an act to prove it very often, but she had forced Bill to take dance lessons against his own will.

“Pine Tree!” A very loud voice attracted his attention. From the halls of the second floor was Bill.

“Hi Bill.” Dipper greeted, glad to be his classmate who receive him and not The Queen.

Bill jumped from the second floor to slide on the rail of the ladder and fall standing in front Dipper.

“So? Perfect, do not you think?”

Dipper rolled his eyes and muttered, “Presumptuous.”

Before he could say thank you for the invitation, Bill had already taken by the wrist and ran out of the palace to enter the city.

“What the hell's wrong with you?!” Dipper asked as they ran, trying to prevent him from falling and left alone in the big city.

“There's something I need your help, so follow me.”

Both did not stop running until he noticed a blue building Dipper, saying he managed to read ‘Davy Jones' Locker’. That was the name of one of the best aquariums in the world.

“What are we doing here?” Dipper asked once they were inside the aquarium. Several demons watched the different sea creatures swimming behind large glass containers.

“Well, sees this as a date but we are on a rescue mission.” Bill said as he walked in the halls of the aquarium.

Dipper would replicate as Bill mentioned the word with D, “Rescue Mission?”

Bill and he came to another hallway. It seemed to be a tunnel because everything around, left, right, up and down was surrounded by water, jellyfish of all sizes, swam in the calm water.

The demon felt Pine Tree's hand holding his hand and the demon turned to see that the human was too entertaining watching the jellyfish that glowed and seemed to dance.

“You're smiling very rare.” Dipper said as he saw Bill's face. The blond demon was smiling but the smile was soft, he felt his cheeks redden.

Bill erased the strange smile he had on his face and returned to his natural expression. “It was nothing. Come or it could be later.”

Dipper ran after the demon until he ran against a door marked "Authorized Personnel '. Using his magic Bill opened the door without setting off the security alarm. Dipper bit his lower lip, there was only a slight light produced by a red light.

“Bill,” Dipper spoke taking the attention of the demon, but this does not turn, “Exactly what are we rescuing?”

“A few weeks ago-” Bill began to tell, “The friend of my mother sent me a new pet-” Dipper trembled, Bill's pets were always the most exotic and dangerous, “But hey, he did some damage while searching for food- So...”

“Oh.”

“Yep. And I can not have it in the Palace, right would return it to the sea.”

This was- Strange to hear. Dipper had never heard that Bill did something, well, not selfish.

“It seems very noble what you're trying.” Dipper took Bill's hand, walking to be at his side, both collided with what appeared to be the container, “What kind of creature are releasing?” Dipper asked, touching the glass while Bill was looking for the light switch. “It's a squid or some sort of hippocampus with five heads-”

The lights came on and Dipper's eyes widened at the multi-tentacled creature watched him.

“It's a Kraken!” Bill shouted enthusiastically, taking the stairs and standing on the glass surface. “Cthulhu!” The Krakken reacted to the name and Dipper shifted uncomfortably back, stunned by so affectionate tone with which Bill spoke to his pet.

“You named him as one of the Gods?!”

“Dah.” Bill replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

A sapphire blue flame was moving toward the escape hatch.

☽✠☾

Katya finished cleaning the room where the young human would stay throughout this summer vacation. She did not understand why the human boy could not stay in the same room as the young Cipher. But the Queen Mother was determined to continue with the traditions and customs.

The little pixie finished her work. The clothes that were in the suitcases and other belongings were already accommodated in their respective places. Only one semester at The Academy Warren and the human could stay in his final home. Now just needed to explain the human boy, unfortunately he was not because the young prince had taken him to a date.

The pixie sighed, occasionally the young Cipher could become romantic with the people he loves.

“Where would Cipher take him?” Katya asked an old Ent when its time to rest arrived.

“Aquarium.” The old Ent replied without any hint of emotion.

The world stopped when she heard that word. The aquarium. The only aquarium in the Nightmare Realm. The aquarium where the Queen Mother had sent to Bill's former pet.

A slight shake moved the dishes on the shelf and pots on the stove that were about to fall were it not for Daphne, the Arachne, stopped them.

All monsters in the kitchen ran toward the only window that overlooked the city. A monster like giant octopus escaped from the aquarium, all they recognized him immediately as the former pet who lived in the pond.

This was not going to please the Queen Mother Maritza.


	40. You are the only I want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... Well, this movie is not exactly my cup of tea but the songs, the actors and the plot were fantastic.
> 
> Poor soul who wants to enter my mind. No way out.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: I have no idea what I just wrote.

“Mabel this is a wonderful idea.” Dipper finished accommodate the tables with tablecloths in pastel colors.

“Obviously. I have the best ideas.”

“Why not use my idea of my dimension?” Bill asked.

“Bill anyone would like their cup of coffee was served when one of your friends' arm is removed.” Dipper scold the demon.

The small restaurant that was next to the Shack that belonged to Soos and Melody, was being refurbished to capture the attention of tourists and incidentally also work in the evenings.

Mabel came up with the idea of a restaurant inspired by the famous film 'Greaser'.

Rock and Roll, leather jackets, leather shoes with ankle socks, pigtails and very exaggerated fringed, motorcycles and jukebox, everything ready for tonight.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Bill showed a can of hairspray.

Dipper finished arranging his wardrobe, after having distributed flyers about the opening of the restaurant, he borrowed some clothes from Stan for him and Bill.

“You're supposed to do your hair like Travolta.” Dipper took the can of spray and a comb to arrange Bill's hair. He always suggested the demon cut his hair but he refused. At least he tied in a ponytail but Bill always liked having his hair down.

“At least in that movie he spoke and sang in 'Carrie' I could never appreciate his performance.”

Dipper assented to what was said by Bill. “Ready, seriously you should consider cutting your hair.”

“If my hair bothers you so much then I will return to my true form.” Bill crossed his arms.

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Do not be a drama queen. You know I never would get a leather jacket with seven sleeves.”

“Actually there are nine.”

“I am also sure that you'll never sings as well as Travolta, not with ten mouths.”

“You'd be surprised how much I can do with ten mouths.”

Dipper decided to ignore the last comment of Bill. “Hurry up or Mabel make us sing until our throats bleed.”

“Then you could say we were blood-thirsty.”

Dipper narrowed his eyes in disgust to Bill's joke.


	41. Anime-zing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already use the summerween before and not for my obsession to anime would have run out of ideas xD Ok, I dress up as Pikachu, please don't make fun of me.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: A lot of anime references xD

Bill Cipher saw once again the costume Shooting Star had made for him. It was a red costume, feudal Japanese kimono style, a pair of dog or cat ears jutting from his golden hair. Shooting wanted to dye it white although he didn't allow it. He was dressed as the character InuYasha.

Tonight was the night of Summerween, and his beloved sister in law had come up with the idea that the whole Pines family disguised as anime characters. With the help of Question Mark and Glasses, costumes were on time.

“Already ready?” Dipper's voice echoed from the first floor of the house. Mabel didn't reveal what kind of costume she had made.

“Just one last thing.” If he remembered well this hybrid had a gigantic sword from the fang of a gigantic dog. So taking the _exact copy_ of the sword the demon came down to the first floor where the Pines would be waiting for him.

Shooting Star had a sailor suit, a purple skirt, too short but disguised with long red boots she wore a tiara on her long brown hair. She was a Sailor Scout.

The demon smiled at the Pine Tree's costume, very cute. The human wore a black vest with nothing below, a white scarf around his neck, a white baggy pants with a black skirt around and two black sandals. The Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

“Interestingly, I had never before seen a Pine Tree eat fire.” Bill teased his mate.

Dipper snorted, “I must say it is ironic that you imitate a half demon.”

“Well I just need the collar of obedience, I hope to have it soon.” Bill gave a suggestive look to Dipper.

“Don't start with your flirtation when I don't have anyone.” Mabel complained, raising Waddles who was disguised as a nine-tailed fox.

Bill, Dipper and Mabel left the cabin, not before saying goodbye Stan and Ford, both disguised as anime villains. Mabel was ready with her bag of candy, being on the road with Candy and Grenda. The two girls came dressed as a mad scientist and fighter princess, respectively.

And as for years didn't exist The Trickster Summerween were no limits to ask for candy. They hoped that Stan got enough on his pranks tonight. If there was anything that could make Bill got sick stomach was the amount of treats. Sugar was Bill's kryptonite. Bill took out a chocolate bar and unwrapping to eat it.

“I'm seriously thinking of putting you a collar.” Dipper commented, they walked behind the group of friends who had been formed gradually.

“Oh come on Pine Tree, as if this union of souls was not enough.”

“In the next Halloween you will disguise as Ryuk.”

Dipper felt Bill lean against him, “Only if you are my God of the New World.”

“Forget this. Bad idea. Nothing to increase your kinks.”

“ _It’s over 9000_ _!_ ”


	42. The Cabin In The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is supposed to be one day fluffy or smut but I really try and end up writing this strange version of the film with the same title. I recommend watching film, by far, one of my favorites. I'm truly sorry.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Cabin in the Woods AU. Gore-ish. If you haven't seen the movie- Well.

Dipper Pines was tired. Tired of living. All his friends had died and he, _The Virgin_ , had survived. Survived the worst slaughter had happened in his life. Gnomes with claws, trees with sharp teeth and bears with multiple heads had killed his friends in the most horrible and repugnant manner; And the main head, the mastermind behind this event did every year as a sacrifice.

 _The Whore_... Pacifica.

 _The Athlete_... Wendy.

 _The Scholar_... Soos.

 _The Fool_... Mabel.

And then he survived and fled, as was the plan of those scientists, though they didn't consider that he found their hiding place under that cabin hidden in the woods and discover the whole plan has been held since ancient times. No. They couldn't kill him, the Virgin must _survive_ the end, so they had to wait until next year another group of young stupid to come and the sacrifice begin again. So they would have him for a while, until he was completely insane and nobody believed a word of what he said.

Dipper was taken to the basement and placed in a container and placed with the other monsters, with other abominations that had killed his friends, his sister... To all these young stupid before them.

"Forgive me Mabel."

The bitter tears fell from his eyes to the transparent floor. Every day there was a new monster to his side. Zombies, werewolves, ghosts, witches, etc. It was like a Rubik's cube, like those people enjoyed torturing him psychologically. All those creatures he only knew from books, stories or movies.

No, he couldn't detest these _insane_ monsters to do what they had to do. He hated these people to do this. It was they who gave them options on how to die. And they chose the forest creatures.

Dipper and had no idea whether it was day or night in the outside world. Maybe he had finally gone mad. Perhaps he could finally be released. But feel released from this prison made him feel disgusting. He didn't deserve to live.

The spotlights that illuminated the underground prison blinked to slightly down. Dipper saw the monster shuddered and seemed to be afraid. What might be afraid these terrifying beasts?

"Well, maybe you should just close your eyes to know." Dipper heard a voice in his head and he closed his eyes.

He knew what he had in front was false, it was only a figment of his crazy imagination but this creature, this was a true abomination.

Its body was gigantic, could almost be compared to a giant octopus, thousands of tentacles were around that thing. Eyes, hundreds of eyes, eyes on the tentacles, eyes everywhere and a giant eye with a golden pupil in the middle of this mass of flesh. A gigantic mouth was in the middle of that body, smiling with thousands of rows of sharp fangs. Although he could compare it to an octopus, Dipper knew it was not its true form, not like those limbs seemed to form in strange things.

"Who-?"

"Hush Little Tree," A tentacle was placed on his lips,

 _Sticky_ , Dipper thought.

"I've seen you, all those thoughts in your head have made my dream wake." The thing kept talking, "Where were left my manners? You can call me Bill Cipher, I'm one of the Ancients."

" _An_ _cients_ _?_ "

"Well, I'm that thing for which these humans have tortured your friends."

Dipper's eyes widened, "What do you mean by _that_?!" He asked for an explanation, his tone was completely furious.

"My friends and I have a deal with you humans since ancient times. We sleep whenever we have our sacrifice for their humanity will be safe. All those creatures you see around you are my pets, I control everyone, I have absolute power over them. Nobody else."

"So- You are the-!"

"All these ideas of hatred, contempt against yourself- Are being directed to a wrong path. And maybe I'm not the only one you should blame. These people only used you as pawns, as pawns to save humanity. A humanity that you know very well can never be saved."

How many times he saw the horror that humans might be able to do? After all they say that truth is stranger than fiction and even some days ago he believed that all these monsters could only get out of the fiction.

"So I offer you this. I propose to you revenge in exchange for help me destroy this world." Destroy the world. A world where the only person who cared was dead. "Just imagine all these _protectors of humanity_ suffering the same as your sister and your friends suffered three months ago."

Is he had spent three months underground? Summer vacation was over. He wondered if their Grunkles were looking for them.

"What do you say? We have a deal?" The abomination extended a limb toward him, almost forming a grotesque human hand.

_Revenge._

Revenge against the humans who made them suffer such torture.

At this thousands of images, nothing nice, crossed the mind of the young human. Not knowing if it was for his little sanity or because the same monster in front of him was doing something.

The way in which that monster tree had _cut in half_ to Pacifica.

As Soos was _eaten_ by the creature in the lake while trying to swim for help.

That Bear with multiple heads fight fiercely against Wendy and eventually be she who finished _without a head_.

And the worst was to see how these gnomes tortured Mabel in front of him. _Breaking her_ piece by piece.

Until finally left him as a survivor.

The monsters felt the limb to be taken by the human hand.

"Deal."

Dipper couldn't tell if this thing was smiling or not, but the way in which the eye was curved was obvious that this was happy.

☽✠☾

The sound of the security alarm wouldn't stop ringing throughout the Facility. The main scientific took control of this and turned on the cameras in the underground prison.

All monsters moved restlessly, wanting to escape. They never before had _behaved_ that way. Not until the sacrifice will summon them.

Seeking an explanation to this odd behavior, they did not see the boy sitting in the midst of his glass prison. And as a small crack began to form on all containers.

_It was time of the Purge._

A pair of golden eyes opened and there was a loud resonating _crash_.


	43. Explosive Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your demon boyfriend says that this party going to explode, it is because it is literally an explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! The BillDip Week is back! Let’s go to the party!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: None. Oh yes! Bill being grateful to his in-laws.

The whole Pines family was more nervous than usual but they tried not to look it. They always had been listed as odd people since the Weirdmageddon was over and the Pines had the demon named Bill Cipher under their custody. First it was Ford who was in charge of the demon but after he left the custody to the younger twins. The surprise came from the family, and the entire town, when the rumor that Bill Cipher and Dipper Pines maintained a secret relationship began to become true.

How did the two of them began to develop feelings for each other when they seemed to want to kill themselves when they were alone? Mabel hadn’t even seen it coming.

It was always normal to have parties at the Shack where the townsfolk and the forest creatures cohabited in a pleasant atmosphere. The first day of summer had become a custom to have a party organized by the Pines family and everyone loved their parties.

But the party was not what had them so nervous. No, their parties were known to be wild, and something destructive, by Bill and his friends, something that Stan could regret most of the time, if not because he was making bets with Henchmaniacs. _Old habits die hard_. What had all the four Pines nearing a nervous breakdown, and the leading cause of all their misfortunes, is _Bill Cipher_.

The demon had always been under a spell created by Dipper and Ford to keep him in check and not get him into trouble. But since Dipper had begun to trust his boyfriend he decided to remove the spell. But moments before Ford had heard Bill talk to his friends about making this party unforgettable. How? Simple, making it explode.

The first idea was to evacuate the townsfolk and seek the demon, however there were two main problems: First, they didn’t know the diameter of explosion and could be a little late; Second: The music was at a high volume and even Mabel’s lungs couldn’t compete against it, Soos was having the best time of his life as a DJ.

Bill had honed their skills of escape and Dipper regretted having removed the spell, with at least that he knew exactly where the triangular demon was.

“Ladies and Gentleman-” A voice echoed through the room where the party was held.

 _Oh no_ , thought Dipper as that voice so well known was present.

“Thank you very much for coming to this fantastic party organized by the Pines, whom I appreciate, if you guys still doubt and I don’t blame you,” Without wasting time Dipper left the Shack, if he knew Bill enough, was that the demon didn’t like being locked in, “But what do you think if we start with the real party.”

 _Bill this time I’ll kill you_ , Dipper threatened mentally, he really hoped Bill would listen to him.

“So I hope you can approach the windows of the Shack or better, go outside and contemplate for yourselves.”

Dipper was finally out, looking up at the ceiling, that was Bill’s favorite place around the Shack. He expected to arrive first, not that he worried that his family will face Bill, he had faith in his family, but he wanted to be the first to hit Bill.

Those present at the Shack did what the mysterious voice asked, most went out of the Shack, waiting for the big surprise. The Pines family just looking for a way to find Bill, they had much to say now.

Dipper climbed the totem to jump on the roof of his home, he had to thank Wendy for teaching so cool tricks.

“Hey Little Tree!” Bill said excited and calm, the demon was sitting on the edge of the roof, Dipper had a great impulse to throw him, he knew that Bill wouldn’t die but will at least take to regenerate some bones.

“Don’t you ‘Little Tree’ to me, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Dipper asked exalted, not only by the fury inside him, also by the exercise performed.

“Giving an explosive touch to the party.” Bill replied as if it were the simplest answer.

“That’s what worries me! I trus-!”

“Hush Sapling!” Bill approached the man and took him by the wrist, both walking to the edge of the roof, now Dipper feared more than anything, “Look at the sky.”

“What-?” Dipper did not end his sentence because Bill’s hand took his chin and made him look up into the night cloak, the night was clear and the stars shone in the sky.

Dipper was waiting for something to happen, and it did, only it was not what he expected.

The sky was filled with colors, all colors of the world were painted in the sky and fell like stars shaped on the Shack and perhaps especially Gravity Falls, chances are that the neighboring villages could also see them. Then the blue exploded and a pine formed in the sky, the next was a pink explosion and a shooting star flew through the skies, the bluish gray exploded immediately and six-fingered hand appeared in the sky followed by an explosion reddish and a crescent moon in the night manifested. Various forms more exploded in the sky, the villagers and creatures exclaiming admired by colorful figures in the sky.

Then the colors stopped and the sky turned dark again before an explosion was heard in the sky and a wheel appeared in the sky with a triangle in the center and around ten figures.

The audience applauded at the sight. Bill snapped his fingers and Soos’ electronic music resonated outside the Shack, everyone present began to dance.

Dipper felt like a fool to have doubted Bill, _but hey!_ You cannot blame him, he has his reasons. His hand went to his forehead. “At this rate my hair will have as many gray hairs that could compete against Stan’s.”

Bill floated toward him, his dark-skinned hand standing over his cheek, both began to approach, his lips were so close and could have joined if not for a blue ray had gone to Bill knocking him unconscious and falling on Dipper, returning to a mini triangular shape.

“ _Ford!_ ” Dipper shouted to his Great Uncle who was holding a laser gun, the old man had especially made up against demons, it was a mini version not as powerful of the gun 618. “Bill was not going to explode the place!”

“Yes, _I_ know.” The old man replied. For God’s sake, really know that his enemy and his nephew were dating was something he still couldn’t digest completely.


	44. Another Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the years the birthdays are no longer the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering that I have no idea what AU I can use to celebrate I decided to use my own AU.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Post-Canon, New Family AU (My own AU)

Dipper stared in the mirror. The years were falling on him. Meanwhile Bill was still as young, but the demon liked to change his appearance to grow old at his side.

Grow old. It was a word that he was terrified and at the same time had already made the idea of receiving it gladly. He had lived too many adventures and was now finally getting the peace and tranquility that from his twelve years until his graduation from college he had not been able to fully enjoy.

A shadow appeared behind him, taking the form of a brown-skinned man, his trademark dark suit with gold and golden hair falling tied in a ponytail. “Sapling, you know why it’s so special morning?”

“For being my birthday, yes I know, Bill, I think I should know when my birthday is.”

“Well it was my duty to tell you, the last time you forgot our anniversary.” Bill glanced at Dipper.

“I still say it was not my fault that the publisher has decided to bring forward the release date.” Dipper justified himself.

Dipper was surrounded by a hug from Bill, from the beginning of their relationship to Bill had given for being very attached to him, of course, he was the one who woke him from his eternal dream of stone. Bill dropped his head on Dipper’s shoulder, the human stroked the golden strands, “Downstairs is a gift for you.”

“Gift? I hope that is not yours.”

“Sapling, you offend me with this mistrust.” Bill said in a false tone of pain.

Dipper was separated from Bill and crossed his arms, “I have my reasons. But let’s see what is this big surprise.”

Both Dipper and Bill went down to the first floor of the Shack, over the years the small cabin in the woods kept growing to be inhabited by the giant family.

In the middle of the room was a box of blue and yellow spirals. The box was maybe half a meter. A giant bow was on top. “I feel a hint of suspicion in how perfect it is all around you.” Dipper walked around the box, “Bill.”

“What? Don’t see me.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and undid the bow just at the time that the box popped open.

“Happy Birthday!!!” The seven spawns jumped out of the gift.

Dipper now understand why everything was so quiet, his seven children were inside the gift. That reminds him of when the triplets had tried to send Sieben to Paris because they did not want another brother and wanted a refund. “You know that today is not my birthday.” Dipper spoke, smiling at such a tender gesture.

“Yes.” The seven answered.

“Tomorrow Dad and Auntie Mabel will be so busy with guests and can barely be with us.” Drei spoke.

“So better we take advantage of all this day with you Dad!” Fünf shouted excitedly as the box fell to one side and the seven little demons out of the gift to run alongside their Dad.

Dipper was surrounded by his seven children, those who began to run out of the house.

“Father, you’re not going to celebrate Dad’s birthday with us?” Eins asked to see Bill take a seat on the couch.

“Oh Sapling, I already celebrated with your father every night.” Bill said with a sly grin, that before Dipper swing and take the gift, now empty, throwing it to his face.


	45. What is shipping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill are the main actors of the famous mystery show called Gravity Falls, what happens when both decide to find their names on the Internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my OTP I’m down with this ship. I think everyone knows me for being in almost all of the stories that exist in AO3, so it’s hard to thank the nearly 2000+ stories that exist on the website. So I decided to create this AU, which I have not seen through this fandom. You know where the characters are actors. Forgive this poor soul who has strayed from the path of the good Lord.
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much to all fanfic writers to create such beautiful stories.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: TV Show AU. The fictitious name of BillDip is Chips ‘n’ Dip. Remember this is fiction and parody.

“Fifteen minutes rest.” Marie notice on the film set after the bell rang.

The actors let out a heavy sigh and turned away to go to rest, eat or other needs.

Dipper walked to lean on a wall and falling to the ground. So far they had been filming scenes for the new episode called 'Society of Blind-Eye’ and the chase scenes were exhausting.

Another person sat beside him, Bill Cipher, the villain of the series but the only thing they shared was their nasty sense of humor. Dipper had the suspicion that Bill was the real creator of this show.

“Although I am the villain I have so few scenes, I hope compensation at the end of the show.” Bill complained. Dipper cursed himself for being his friend but this is what happens when you choose to follow the advice of Mabel. “Perhaps it’s only a matter of time to take possession of the world.”

“Or be defeated by us.” Dipper commented.

“Ugh, I hate that cliché where the good guys win.” Bill pulled his cell phone from his pocket, “Since my first appearance you know I’ve been the most favorite character on the show?”

“That bad taste. It is obvious that I am the favorite.”

“Do you want to bet?” Bill began writing both names, Dipper did not want to look interested but knowing that he could defeat Bill in his own ego was too tempting.

The screen on the phone was shown in black and appearing after hundreds of websites. One in particular caught the attention of Dipper.

“What is ‘Chips n Dip’?” Dipper pointed at the hyperlink.

“Since the last time I enter the Internet I have not heard about it.”

Bill tapped in the hyperlink and this opened showing on main screen '2000 works about-’

“Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines?” Both actors shouted at the same time embarrassed as rest of their companions turned to them.

“What the heck is this?” Dipper asked, his cheeks were red hot.

Bill snapped his fingers, knowing the answer, “This is a ship!”

“Ship?”

“Yes, it is when the fans like so much see the interactions between the characters.” Bill explained. “I’m surprised you have not heard of art of shipping. After all, your sister loves the ship Scorpius and Albus.”

“My sister does that?” Although he believed that Mabel was going through a phase but he had to admit, this did not seem to be just a phase, “They know that we are enemies? Or our characters never gave the idea of being attracted?”

“Pine Tree,” Bill said his nickname slowly, “It is subtext.”

“You know what? I’m leaving.” Dipper was about to lift off the ground if not for Bill grabbed his wrist and forced him to sit down again.

“Do not be a a killjoy, you have to read at least some fic.” Bill moved his cell, like blue fire that his character had. “Meanwhile, a one-shot can give us an idea of what they want from us.”

Dipper gave up and sat beside Bill to read the first one-shot his friend suggested.

Not only was the longest and most interesting one-shot, the end was great, if not because the plot was about Dipper joining Bill to conquer the world.

“I understand but do not understand.” Dipper said.

“You know something Dipper? This could be the perfect ending for the show, imagine it, the plot twist.”

“Bill, the whole show is a great plot twist.” Dipper remembered when they first started recording the first episodes with his sister and great uncle, he had theories about where this was going, if Gideon was a vampire, if Robbie was a zombie, if Stan had a twin, etc.

“But look how popular is our ship.”

Why Bill’s eyes sparkled, like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen?

“Dipper take a photo and post it on Twitter.” He suggested as he opened the camera app.

Dipper rose swiftly from the ground, discovering the intentions of blond, “Nope.” Dipper began to move away from him, he was not going to make hundreds of fans lose the head by a photo.

“Pine Tree~” Bill whimper following Dipper around the set.

“That’s not my name!”

Candy watched the scene. Aw that way they looked like a couple fighting. Carefully she extracted her cell phone and opening her camera she took a picture of the scene and opening her anonymous account she posted the photography.

And she thought that was just a “crack” ship.


	46. Ready for Another Year? No? Ha! Me too (o´Д`).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, in the last BillDip Week I create a new AU, which began as an idea and now I think I’m ready to write a story about this, I need more plot. And with you a mild look at this story.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Hell School or Supernatural School, It is my own AU and still not know how to name it.

His mother hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go, his father only wept with emotion and pride, Mabel had the idea of going with him hiding in his suitcases, Stan and Ford had even come from across the world to bid him farewell. Ford said how proud he was of Dipper and gave advice to stand out at the Academy. Stan also gave his own _peculiar_ advice.

The train ride had been six hours, once at the harbor where he would take a Leviathan that would take him to the Winchester Academy, he only had to show the acceptance letter. Then would be three hours to reach the island.

The Academies, where the supernatural or humans with magical talents studying, were on islands, deserts, forests or jungles, each of them having its own security system are the Golems will not allow students to leave and nobody enters without an authorized permit.

Dipper didn’t sleep throughout the trip. The fifteen year old boy was anxious to know what awaited him in the Winchester Academy. Friday night, his family said goodbye to him, arriving on Saturday to the island to settle in his respective room. During the trip in the Leviathan Dipper observed several students and adults, teachers he supposed, some human, others were fairies, Dipper thought he saw a minotaur, the only beings who did not need the Leviathan were aquatics, or depends on the medium transport with the locations of the Academies in the world. Except for the royal families.

The Leviathan roared, warning that they had finally reached their destination. Dipper looked out the window to see the place where he would live throughout the school year.

Dipper had only seen in magazines or books, as well as the twenty kingdoms, but he still could not believe it was to be where Grunkle Ford studied. He would make his family feel very proud of him.

The Leviathan stopped at the harbor and all the passengers took their belongings and descended from the creature. Dipper was one of the last and saw the metal beast plunge back into the ocean. Dipper also saw another Leviathan arrive at the port. All that day the Leviathans do not stopped coming.

Dipper stumbled against someone. He was a blond boy seem human but for the electric blue in his eyes was someone else. The blond was accompanied by a girl, as blonde with the exception that she was a Naga. Both seemed to be one or two years older than him.

The Naga girl however did not seem to give much attention to him and she followed her path towards the Academy. Instead the other boy was staring at him. “It looks like somebody will need very careful in this Academy,” The blond boy approached his face, Dipper stared at the blue eyes that seemed to be flames, “Because accidents can happen to the most neglected people at any time.”

The blond boy walked away from him, returning to the side of the Naga.

Dipper remained unfazed before the threatening words of that guy. Because yes, those were threats and no one was going to say the opposite, he had not been elected in a new school to go through the same bullying. “Excuse me? But _I_ was not _one_ who stumbled against someone else.” Dipper said at the time when the blond boy was turned to face him.

A mischievous smile appeared on the face of blond Dipper watched as a faint blue fire began to be born of his hands, which were black or simply were wearing gloves. “Bill,” The Naga girl talk, taking his arm, “Come on, do not get in trouble, not now.”

The blond did not take off his view of him, and then turned to walk away.

Dipper breathe deeply once both were lost from his sight. Bill, the peculiar name of that guy. Some laughs were heard at his side. In the statue of the founders brothers, Dipper saw two girls and a boy, the first girl had blue hair and was an Arachne, while the other boy and girl appeared to be human, if not for the girl’s hair was a dark green.

“It is not the first day but you’re already targeted by Bill.” Said that Arachne.

“And I insist, what is so special about this guy?” Dipper asked moving closer to the three.

But by the look of those three students Dipper did not know what answer they could give him.

“I think it’s normal that you do not know him by his nickname.” The boy spoke. “Let me present him as William Cipher.”

Cipher. That- “Do you mean- _Like_ the family name of the royal family?”

“The royal family.” The green-haired girl spoke.

Oh no. Dipper began to feel his sweaty hands, this was not good, not good. _Great_ , this would be a _great_ school year.


	47. Rattle the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought first in a Star Wars AU or Voltron AU, but then I remembered that if there was anything of the space I loved in my childhood was Treasure Planet, I mean, has Steampunk Elements and Pirates. So I hope you like this little silly drabble.
> 
> Notes And Warnings: Treasure Planet AU, if someone has this AU I would like to know.

Dipper never believed that the greatest adventure of his life was the day in which Ford would return home, and that day lost forever to a very important member of his family and the home where he was raised. The small metal sphere with curious details printed on the surface revealed to be the map of the greatest mystery in the universe. Flint’s Trove. The Loot of a Thousand Worlds.

Thanks to McGucket, Dipper and the old inventor managed to commission a ship called RLS Legacy, with its fearless and wolf-like Captain Corduroy, and her First Mate called Mr. Bear along with a crew, more strange and dangerous than they appear.

The captain could have been a great friend to him, if it was not because she decided to take the map and put him under the charge of the ship’s cook, Cipher. When Dipper met such an almost human-like maybe five years older than him, a triangular head with golden bricks, a mouth with sharp teeth and one eye with a sharp pupil, he remembered Ford’ last words before handing him the map, “Beware the Beast of One Eye.”

Bill Cipher. Dipper was known not only for his great ability to create airships capable of reaching the sun and getting into trouble because of his inventions, too, although being constantly mocked by Mabel as a paranoid guy.

Bill had a curious pet named Lilith, with which Dipper had problems since the little creature likes to metamorphose into various things.

Neither Bill nor Dipper seemed to have to be both responsible for each other. However there were nights where Dipper would sleep with the other crew he could hear the great stories that Bill told to the other crew.

Perhaps for a few days he must stop be suspicious of Bill, if both were to be stuck on a trip back and forth, it was better if both began to get along.

He had never before felt so close to someone, of course he had his family but none of them shared the same view as him.

When his mother died his father could not cope with that loss and decided to abandon their children with his uncle. Dipper remembers that morning as clearly as if it were yesterday. Stanley was so upset with the so selfish decision of his nephew, Mabel had cried all night the girl had bags around her eyes for the first time in her life, and he trying to reach his father but was too late, the ship had sailed into the sky and the man never returned. Dipper never had someone so close to talk, Stan was busier with the inn and Mabel was dedicated to helping at the inn while he took refuge in books and mechanics of skysurfing ships.

“Untie that rope.” Bill ordered the human, he had to collect more stellar energy and feel the freedom.

The boat was released and Bill jumped into the boat as the mechanism of gravity was on. Dipper looked like the triangular head disappeared into outer space.

True, he and Bill may not see each other again as they returned from Treasure Planet, would only be a passing friendship.

“Hey Pine Tree,” Bill shouted from the boat, “Aren’t ya coming?”

Dipper was first puzzled and then smiled, jumping into the boat, Lilith was now floating over his shoulder. Before Bill could even explain the function of the controls Dipper had already taken command of the boat and as the first comet appeared in his range of vision the boat shot out at full speed.

Surfing between the comet’s tail and feeling the adrenaline running inside him, Dipper look to the other side, he look at Bill.

The alien laughed loudly while Lilith clung to the boat.

Just at that moment he realized that his heart started beating a little stronger and faster.

Did he had begun to fall by Bill Cipher?


	48. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over the past BillDip week I’ve been writing several drabbles with Monster Falls, because it’s my favorite of all the AU’s existing in the fandom. I have my own version of how to do this AU but I’m too lazy to want to write a story about this, or perhaps do it but not in the near future.
> 
> Sadly had no idea to write about this AU, I’m so sad!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Monster Falls AU DUH! THIS IS THE DAY!

The Sphinx looked through the window to the guardian of Gravity Falls, the stupid demon was sitting on top of the totem while Cerberus was dozing at the foot of the post.

“C’mon Ford,” Stanley walked to his twin, “Calm down a bit. Both know Bill will not harm Dipper. And if he dares the boy will tell us.”

Stanford narrowed his eyes and turned away from the window, walking in circles in the room and directing his gaze up the stairs.

When Dipper had returned the other night saying he had a date with Bill, Stan and Ford thought they heard wrong, but as the saying goes, you have to see to believe.

“Is he still out there?” The cervitaur asked coming down the stairs, “Well I guess I must end this.” Go for pixie dust, they said, everything will be fine, they said.

And no more to say Dipper came for his first date with Bill Cipher, and as the demon had said, his twin was happier that her beloved brother finally have an date.

As Dipper went outside the Shack Cerberus had started to run to his side, Dipper stroked one of the heads of the can and started walking toward Bill. “Are you ready?” Dipper asked, “Or it may be that you have repented?”

Bill laughed, “Pine Tree I’ve been waiting for a date with you since you and your sister came to the town.”

Dipper shivered, “I do not know whether to be flattered or scared.”

“May need to be both,” Bill jumped gracefully from the top of the totem to the lawn beside the cervitaur, extending his arm toward him, “Shall we go?”

Dipper nodded and took Bill’s arm, the three were outside the limits of the hidden town, they were in the woods now.

Not all monsters liked to live in the village, some preferred to have their homes in the forest and also since Mabel slip the news of the date between Dipper and Bill, the whole village was eager to want to know the details.

Dipper noted that Cerberus was running away from them, “What happens to him?”

“Toby and Shandra are teaming up to get photos of our date.” Bill explained.

Dipper nodded, knew that if they could not get anything they would go directly to Stan or Mabel, clear that if both were with the gargoyle was a high probability that their money would fly in a jiffy, “Where do we go first?”

The only answer he received was a wink from the demon.

☽✠☾

If the date was funny? Dipper had to admit that the answer was a yes.

First both were to visit the Multi-Bear, both had enough confidence to stay in their cave a couple of hours, Dipper and Multi-Bear had a little singing contest.

Although Bill had a small conflict came up between the tribe of Gnomes, Pixies and Lilliputians, therefore Dipper had to accompany him. It was a somewhat tense encounter because the pixies recognized Dipper and that was a matter that Bill had to solve.

Far Dipper heard the barking of Cerberus and a few shrieks. Oh they’re fine, Cerberus would get tired in a couple of hours.

In a twist on the discussion gnomes and pixies they offered gifts to Bill and Dipper. The cervitaur tried to explain to the little creatures that it was only a date but Bill did not make the slightest attempt to say otherwise. The Lilliputians only whispered and began to praise Dipper. He already did not make the slightest attempt to correct them.

Cerberus returned with a few feathers on its head left while the right head had what appeared to be water. Dipper hoped was water.

The last place where Bill took him went to the Gobblewonker, but first made sure that there was any aquatic monsters. The life of the guards was a show business for everyone. There was not much difference with the human world.

The aquatic creature offered a trip on the lake, but of course Bill preferred to float while Dipper and Cerberus were on the back of the beast.

Night fell on them and Bill return to Shack with Dipper. The first house that you can see when entering the hideout was the Shack, so both Stanford and Stanley were on the lookout over who entered the town of Gravity Falls.

“Did you have fun, Pine Tree?”

“I must say it was fun, especially with the Pixies about wanting one of my antlers,” Dipper smiled at the memory of the Queen staring at one of his antlers, ok seemed fair exchange they could do, “Although why you decided to use the Lilliputians as golf balls?”

“You must admit that their heads are perfect golf balls.”

Dipper visualize all the lights were on in the Shack, apparently his family was worried too much. “Although saying that I can keep everything in control none of them believed me.”

Bill tutted, “Maybe we should have more date and that way they will believe in you.”

“I think with a date is more than enough to make Ford go crazy.”

“Agh, that’s the plan, Pine Tree.” Bill narrowed his eyes, great, just the shadow he wanted to see was behind the door, this would be a very good idea, “Still I have something for you.”

Dipper turned his head to see Bill, in a fleeting moment the demon had placed a kiss on his cheek. Dipper quickly retreated and was to be about to say except that a bullet was lodged between them.

“Not in my house Cipher!” Stanford had left the Shack, roaring furiously at such a daring of the demon.

“See you tomorrow!” And with that Bill disappeared, leaving a gaping Dipper and a sphinx furious about to take flight to go to break his neck.


	49. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of the Week, it’s always fun to participate with a fandom. Thank you for reading these small and incoherent drabbles XD
> 
> Is any AU, although I have written almost all AU’s, including mine, and well I think I just think about the AntiHeroes (Why not? They are better than the heroes or villains) but how horrible from my when I created AU’s are crossovers, shame in me!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: New AU, I don’t know how call it. AntiHero AU? Well here are all reckless and bad guys. And again shame in me. Give me ideas please !!

The night had always been his refuge and salvation, the perfect place to attack off guard poor souls who have the bad habit of walking through these dangerous neighborhoods. Anyway it was their fault, who in their right mind would want to be shortage by this place at night? It’s not as if he tried to say that on the day this area of the city was safer.

The red apartment building entered his range of vision. A petty and mocking smile on his face was born.

Giving a final jump into the building he landed on the roof. Walking to the emergency staircase and sliding it until arriving at the desired floor. He pitied the people who heard the squeaking of the ladder; The decision to change of departments sounded even more tempting now that the backpack was too full.

Leaving the stairs he sat on the balcony, the window was open. Entering carefully and agility to the department the first thing he saw were the pots of yellow roses with a small blue and purple flowers, even under moonlight they sparkled as if they were in the day.

A small sound of water splashing on the floor made Bill swivel.

“Hey Axolotl,” Bill approached the small amphibian swimming in the gigantic fishbowl Pine Tree had bought for his little friend, “Beautiful night to swim, eh?”

The amphibious cocked his head, Bill often wondered what laboratory Pine Tree took this creature, Bill often thought Axolotl was able to understand human communication.

Bill moved away from the tank and walking to the bathroom, taking the doorknob -which was charred- turning on the bathroom light and walked toward the shower. Soon the clear water turned black with white because the makeup on his face and something red from blood on his clothes. Pine Tree always complained that the laundry earned more for his clothes.

A man with tanned skin and long golden hair left the bathroom and went to the room. Bill noted some vines around the hall.

The room was small but comfortable for two people. A closet with full length mirror, television, a bureau on each side of the bed, and a person sleeping peacefully.

Bill approached the closet pulling a pant to sleep (he preferred to sleep shirtless, global warming thank you very much) and fell sharply on the bed.

The other person under the covers groaned, very bad mood.

“The bathroom knob looks fried chicken.” Bill spoke, trying to fall asleep.

“Tom.” It was the response of the person under the covers.

“Ah. I get it.” Bill let out a laugh, “God, someday will make getting caught.” Bill turned in bed to hug the chestnut person, “Chestnut? What happened with the red?”

“Wendy does not want plagiarism.” The person under the covers turned instead to face Bill, “You should sleep. Are not you tired of cause disaster wherever you go?”

“Nope. Only in this way I can bring nice things for yourself.”

Dipper laughed, “Well, thanks for the nice gesture. But if you could help me cook I think it would be much nicer.”

“And if you decide to become my criminal mate trust me that would be doubly great. With your seductive charm and your poison kisses-”

“And carnivorous plant or plants that may become wrapped around your neck to suffocate.” Dipper continued, “Yes Bill I remember was when I met you.”

“Wonderful night.” Bill dragged Dipper closer to him, “What mutation has created?” Bill felt a blow to his rib, Dipper resented that he expressed that way of his plants, “When I stepped next to yellow roses had some blue ones.”

“You’re going to love, are ‘Do not forget me’ and guess what they do?” Dipper asked very confident of himself.

“Make you forget someone.”

“Or something. Is in its smell. I thought one day that Star came to me for a favor. I do not like to say I like playing with my poor plants but thought it would be a good way to pass the time until your arrival..”

“Well, I hope you do not make plans my dear sapling, but I’ll have here for a long time.”

“Maybe tomorrow I will compensate with a small assault to jewelry, I know how much you love rings and earrings. What cute gift you brought?”

“They’re beautiful Chinese bells,” Bill took Dipper’s hand and kissed it, “When they bloom they look like stars.”

Bill noted that Dipper’s face showed sadness but smiled before Bill was going to say something, “And what about Axolotl?”

“That tadpole I’ll just feed it to my hyenas.”

“Bill!” Dipper took his pillow and threw it on the blond’s face.

 _Ah, home sweet home_ , Axolotl thought before sleep peacefully.


	50. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is never easy to have a party at the Shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another BillDip Week has come to us and as always here is the ghost number one of this fandom xD I have no idea why I said that ... Forgive this monstrosity of existence.
> 
> Anyway, this has been updated too late because in my house are preparing the meal of the day of the dead for tomorrow, by the time I got a little break and there will be a Halloween parade in the center of my town and take advantage of in order to writing, thanks for reading.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: My Own AU (years later) Post-Halloween Night

There were colorful sticky blobs on the walls of the Shack, Dipper saw a greenish color he preferred to think they were rotten gelatin or soda to what he had in mind right now. It was very difficult to move between the sticker, glitter, food, snacks, drinks that were now scattered on the ground.

Who would say that another party at the Shack end in a hit and insured disaster? Not him, but Mabel assured him, of course, as she is now the owner of the place she had to ensure that all have fun even when the furniture and place have to suffer the consequences.

Dipper was sure that if he came to touch some of the chairs, or even sit, this would drop like it was stuck with adhesive for children. And what he least wanted was to fall on the floor.

Retiring the carnival mask Dipper now had a better view and he preferred when he had the mask on.

In the morning when they get home Stan and Ford would have a simultaneous heart attack to see how home sweet home seemed a hideout of criminals. Rude and hideous wrongdoers.

Walking carefully Dipper was about to wake up Candy. The chemistry student was stuck to the wall with tape and sleeping peacefully, it is more likely that the Korean fox in disguise got tired of waiting for Grenda to take off the wall that ended up sleeping. Incredibly music and shouts of joy had not awakened her. Dipper was questioned in wake her but he knew firsthand that she hated being awakened if it was not naturally.

He also hit Nate and Lee, both boys came dressed as Siamese twins, though they looked like twins, that was commented on by Dipper and Mabel. He also noticed that his hands were intertwined together with tape, the safest thing was Wendy's and Tambry's prank. The girls had withdrawn from the party after Pyronica and Hectorgon had begun to argue, Wendy had to take the Henchmaniacs to home, and Tambry went with Robbie to their house.

Snores did turn him on his heels, taking care that the jester hat did not fall to the ground, it would cost a lot of money to clean the rented costume.

On the single survivor piece of furniture three people were sleeping soundly. Mabel, who was dressed as a princess, wearing a hat and veil and all that was lying on Pacifica's lap, the blonde was disguised as a knight in shining armor, to match with the sword which she always carried, her blond hair falling over the shoulder of another person with blond hair and dressed as the phantom of the opera.

Still he lacked used, after all this time to see Bill Cipher sleeping comfortably, or well, but seemed to sleep Dipper was never very sure, not at least the early years.

Dipper approached them, hoping that a fourth body would not make the sofa fell and the noise woke all other survivors of the party. A little unsure Dipper dropped off Bill's side. His feet were killing him on the morning he would blame Mabel for forcing him to dance twelve tracks of electronic music and a track of break dance. He did not even know how to dance that!

Fortunately the couch still stood as his body made contact with the fabric. Dipper just hoped that there was no candy where he sat.

“You could've been gone to bed.” Bill said, his eyes still closed.

Dipper made a slight groan before the demon who kept reading his thoughts.

“Of course, that if you were helping me to withdraw Durlan and Blubs of the stairs.” The police were dragons whose disguise was so huge that the tail was outside the Shack, in addition to the children who came to the party mistook the costume with an inflatable bouncy house so the suit was stuck.

Bill snorted, raising his gloved hand, “I can make them disappear..”

“Nope.” Dipper dropped his head on Bill's shoulder, leaving the jester hat in his hands. “Just stay quiet and not cause problems. By tomorrow morning I want everyone cleaning up the place.”

“My magic can do it in a jiffy.”

“No. Tomorrow I want you to restore the trees your friends destroyed.”


	51. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some houses are unique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day of the Dead! Oh well those who they are from Mexico but also is for everyone. I hope you're enjoying your Halloween candy or scares you gave.
> 
> I hope you like this little Drabble, inspired by Beetlejuice and Casper, as well as the television series and movies. Maybe if you like it I can continue it.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: An new AU?

Many things were rumored about the mansion on the hill of Gravity Falls. It was bewitched, it had more cobwebs and mice together that in the Church, that the daughter of the last owner of the mansion had gone mad and killed everyone in a party where their spirits inhabiting the place to never have eternal rest. But all the villagers agree together something that the person wishing to live or buy that place - Which they did not know why was still on sale for years if no one showed intentions of wanting to buy it - was extremely crazy.

Unfortunately that proved to be the Pines family. Stanford Pines was a renowned scientist, as a writer of horror stories, who along with his skeptical younger twin, Stanley Pines, had moved to the haunted mansion alongside their nibblings, Mabel and Dipper Pines. Both twins had lost their parents in a tragic car accident at the age of seven years and not having anyone else their Great Uncles, they welcomed them in their strange family.

The Pines family was well known for traveling the world, more precisely where there is a high frequency of paranormal activities. Stanley had no concerns enrolling them in a school, his nerdy twin was in charge of educating them at home and he was more like the funny figure who taught them tricks of survival, gambling or defrauding unbelievers.

However a few days ago Stanford had passed out which worried to family members. The doctor who reviewed the health of the octogenarian, found problems with the bones in his right hand. Stanford was born with a rare mutation, having six fingers on each hand instead of five. Recommended search for a place of rest and take x-rays, the Pines would take some indefinite vacation. But Stanley knew his brother well and of resting place, he and the twins chose to rest on nothing more and nothing less than a haunted house.

Dipper peeked through the window of the mobile home, watching the giant mansion that stood majestically on the hill. As Stanley parked the vehicle in front of the mansion Mabel was the first to exit the vehicle and run inside the mansion. Being followed by Stanley, who had to make sure that the house remained strong because he had not paid a full pension to the mansion fell on them on the first night. Dipper helped Ford to down from the mobile home, he was very attached to Ford, he was his inspiration and both were sad that the old man could not write for a long time. That's why Dipper saw this as an opportunity to prove to Ford that he could also write a bestseller.

Ford chose one of the rooms on the first floor, he must not make an effort with stairs. Stanley chose any room, as long as there were no air currents besides he needed to get up early to sign up the kids in any school that accept them in that half of the semester. The twins asked one of the larger rooms on the top floor of the mansion, they slept together forever.

The first night went very quiet for their liking. They remember when they had been in Amityville, was the only haunted house that made them flee in a matter of hours. But here in Gravity Falls... They did not know if indeed was as terrifying as those websites had said.

The excitement began when Dipper began listening cracks in the walls, as if they were reloading their backs on wood, Dipper turned to see Mabel, but his twin was deeply asleep, well it was understandable, the girl had been the previous night sleepless taking care of Ford.

Crunches followed by a few minutes, he can not stand more the wait, and abruptly rose from the floor just to make crunches stop. The male twin sigh, if his sister had been awake they had come to the halls of the mansion to find the source. Perhaps even wake Stan, only if this ghost was not dead. Dipper lay down again beside his sister, maybe morning at breakfast his uncles would comment something about it.

Now that he thought about it, the mansion had an attic, and a basement, if his experience with haunted houses had served him anything, it was that the biggest secrets was in those two places.

Breakfast was almost unnoticed. Elderly twins mentioned have slept without problems or maybe the pills had a successful effect. Besides Stanley mentioned that they would begin their senior year the next Monday. However, Mabel suggested going to investigate the mansion, which Dipper accepted immediately.

Before going to the basement or the attic, first they sought secret passages between the walls, touching the wood reliefs to find out that there were no loose boards also moved some statuettes that were still intact from the last owner. There was nothing. It was then they decided go to the basement of the mansion.

With four bright lights, their cell phones and flashlights, the twins moved between furniture covered in white sheets- Mabel teased be at a party of ghosts, and some boxes- Dipper grimaced in disgust seeing that his cap had been covered by cobweb and bodies of cockroaches. Finding nothing they decided to go to the attic and only if not discover some secret then they would go to see the rooms. Maybe the ghosts still believe they are alive.

The attic was the same or worse than the basement. All the furniture was much tighter and the low sunlight that let in through the window did not illuminate much the place. The funny thing is that by the red mosaics on the triangular window Dipper and Mabel felt witnessing a sunset.

Mabel started opening some boxes, most had dresses or tuxedos, others were photo albums but the accumulated dust on them it was impossible to see.

A box fell off Dipper, making the younger twin give a swing, his flashlight illuminated a strange tapestry caused that both young bristled their skin.

The tapestry was rectangular and long, almost as if to cover one of the giant windows in the hall, the dominant colors were black and red. There were four main figures in the center. Mabel believed that red circle with a black line in the center was the Sun, but better after seeing the figures were even the blood chilled.

It was a black triangle, its red eye looked at the three black figures below it. The figure of the center was a tree on fire, the two figures next were two people, one of them was kneeling, as if asking for mercy and the other figure was a person with hands up, worshiping it.

“Dipper, what is that?” Mabel asked.

“I think we may have found the secret of why it is believed that this haunted.”


	52. Candies are not for demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I go back to school so I leave this little drabble.

“Mabel,” Dipper entered the hall of the Shack, his older twin was sitting on the couch, “Have you seen Bill?”

Mabel stopped paying attention to the bad horror film that was transmitted on television to watch her twin, “Not since the morning. Why?”

“Why do you think?” Dipper asked as if it were obvious.

“Because you love him and you can not spend a second of your life without him.” Mabel scoffed.

“Mabel! This is serious. Since yesterday disappeared several packets of candies and only see you I know you're not who ate them.”

“Dipper,” Mabel said indignantly, “It hurts your lack of confidence in me. Remember that brings problems.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and left the room to keep looking at Bill Cipher. He hoped to find in the basement but only saw Ford playing with crystals to resize some animals. Bill was not at the top of the house and unfortunately Stan was in the bathroom eating a pizza.

The only place left was the forest.

Dipper wanted to hit himself with the first thing he had on hand, pitifully turned out to be a flashlight so he just seek to Bill and then return to heal his forehead. Luckily he did not have to go far as he found the gnomes along the way. Jeff said that his boyfriend was lying near his village and that the follies Cipher said the gnomes had to move.

Dipper thanked and thought of a plan for Bill’s torture.

The demon was lying on a tree trunk in the middle of the forest and Dipper found what he was looking for. Candies, or well, those who survived were on Bill's body.

“Hey Pine Tree.” Bill saw Dipper close to him, his eyes were shiny.

“How many candies?”

“I lost count after seventy.” Then Bill continued eating a Smile Dip.

Dipper had no choice but to take Bill for his vest and placing him on his back. It would be a long way back home and Bill’s weight did not provide anything his humor and the way.

“Pine Tree,” Bill touched Dipper’s head, “Pine Tree.”

“What happen?” Dipper asked exasperated.

“Are there any candies in the Shack?”

“For you there is only bitter chocolates from now on.”

Dipper promised himself never again let Bill go out alone during Halloween.


	53. It is a matter of demons and humans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet another demon/human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love crossovers… That is all. 
> 
> Notes and Warnings: GF x OTGW. I want my computer back (┳Д┳)

This dimension was strangely similar to his, but all he had around him were trees, oaks, pines, willows, etc. Most of the leaves were yellow and orange proving to be in Autumn, and without equivocation he could ensure they were still in Gravity Falls.

“How do you call this place?” Dipper asked, Bill had mentioned a odd name but because the weird feeling when they were traveling between dimensions he had not paid attention.

“The Unknown.” Bill mentioned, both walking in this nostalgic forest with a course that only the triangular demon knew.

Strange name, strange dimension, both are meant for each other. “What are we doing here?”

“Visiting old friends.” Bill answered simply.

“Who are your old friends?” Dipper didn't know many of Bill’s supposed friends, apart from the Henchmaniacs. “At least I've heard of them?”

“Yes, but not from me.”

All that said Bill was always a mystery to him, the triangular demon never said anything coherent unless it's something important.

Although if he left aside the mystery of this alleged visit then it was as if they were in a normal date, walking through the forests of Oregon and enjoying a beautiful autumn landscape. Besides being his first interdimensional travel next to Bill Cipher.

Bill and he walked for another couple of minutes. Dipper thought he saw a school of animals and a village of people dressed as pumpkins, although a couple of them came with a skeleton. That gave chills. Although Dipper must admit that black and gnarled trees with dripping black oil were much more gloomy.

Bill finally stopped in a forest clearing, Dipper noted that there was a small waterfall born between rocks and flowing into a small stream with an unknown route. 

Bill invokes hi cane of nowhere and begins to float, without departing from Dipper.

A soft song began to be heard in the place, it was like a opera but also a lullaby, Dipper did his best not to fall asleep in the place so he clung to Cipher.

“Long time no see you, Beast.” Bill interrupted and greets whoever has been singing.

Dipper notes that a shadow was moving among the trees of the forest.

A tall shadow that slid slowly, which caught his attention was that when the shadow turned to them, two colored rings were watching them, two horns protruding from the head, confused as if they were tree branches.

That shadow came out of his hiding from the trees, the colored rings shone more brightly when it realized the other demon. “Long Time Cipher.” The Beast’s deep voice made Dipper tremble; The horned demon noticed the presence of Dipper, “Who is your little companion? Is it a tribute to me?”

Bill laughed blithely though Dipper felt Bill closer to him, “But I thought you already had your Young Lover. He is Pine Tree, well, his name’s Dipper, but not certainly.”

And here we go with more puzzles.

“Nice to meet you, Young Dipper.” The Beast spoke, extending his hand toward the human.

“Same-” What was his name? “Beast.” He hoped that that was his name or if it was one of those silly nicknames that Bill gave to anyone. Dipper squeezed The Beast’s hand, it felt like wood.

“He is even polite.”

Do all the demons have to think of humans as pets or toys?

“Beast?” A fourth voice was heard in the forest clearing.

Was a much younger man than Dipper, maybe three years younger, was wearing brown overalls with a white shirt and covered by a blue coat, shoes of different colors, a pointed red hat to Dipper remembered like gnomes hats. In his right hand he held an ax and in his left a Dark Lantern. 

The Beast moved to the human who had come, “Young Lover, we have company.” The Beast stretched out his hand to the young man who accepted it without question and now they walked up being just a few meters from Dipper and Bill, “Let me introduce you to an old friend,” The last word was uttered sarcastically, “Bill Cipher and his mate. He is Wirt.” The Beast put his arm around Wirt, “My mate.”

Oh, now he understand why Wirt was so calmly on his part. Well, both were in the same boat.

“Nice to meet you.” Wirt spoke in almost thirty years he had lived here had never seen another demon with a human as mate. 

“Hey Beast,” Cipher floated to be close to The Beast, the tree demon seemed annoyed at his unwanted presence, “Young Lover and Pine Tree are too similar.” Wirt and Dipper arched an eyebrow. “Both are humans, brown and messy hair, a bit awkward-”

“You are not helping.” Dipper crossed his arms as he saw Wirt and he won't showed a happy face at the comparison.

The Beast seemed to laugh but then seemed to regain his composure, “Cipher, even I do not know the reason for your enjoyable visit.”

“Have not I said it?” Bill asked innocently, “Well, given that your beloved Young Lover is now with us I think it's a good time to propose a hike, who better than the same King of the Nine Hells and his mate to show us their main home.”

So The Beast is also one of the many Overlords that exist in the MultiVerse, Dipper regretted not having brought his Journal.

“Fine.” The Beast accepted and with Wirt both turned around to start walking, “Shall we?”

The tour was anything but boring, even was entertaining and educational in some ways. Although primarily Dipper had to put Bill on his best behavior because any excuse was an opportunity to try to fight The Beast.

The pumpkins that he had seen when both came together were actually skeletons, their leader is named Enoch, a strange giant pumpkin, and who also was not pleased with the visit of Bill. Well, nobody liked the visit of a chaotic demon. 

They were also close to the school of animals and a tavern, only this time it was Wirt who guided Dipper, for other reasons neither Bill nor The Beast wanted to enter.

Both walked near a ruined hut. Bill started laughing and mentioned the name of a woman, the Beast and Wirt narrowed their eyes. Dipper facepalmed,what Bill had done to earn the hatred of almost all? It was obvious he had many enemies to be a much more powerful demon and taunt that.

Dipper also watched Wirt’s and The Beast’s relationship, in some strange parallel, were like them. The Beast was responsible for anything bad to happen to Wirt, always with a hand on his shoulder to draw him closer to him and Wirt was also aware of that The Beast still continue with them even in the shadows. 

Finally the ride was over and the four returned to the clearing in the forest.

“The tour is over.” The Beast said. 

“So Pine Tree,how was your first interdimensional trip?”

“Interesting. I would like come back another time.”

“Come back whenever you want.” Wirt said, was a strange relief not to feel like the only human with a demon a mate. 

“Well Pine Tree, we should leave.” Bill landed back on the ground, “It was a pleasure to see you again, Beast.”

“I couldn't say the same, Cipher.”

“Aw, you're still resentful? Leave the past, look at all the beautiful things you have and will have.”

The Beast seemed rolled his eyes and turned to retire with Wirt, the human said goodbye and disappeared beside the horned creature.

Dipper and Bill did the same and turned away from clear to return to the way they had come.

“Now tell me what happened between you and The Beast.” Dipper demands once make sure they are completely alone.

“Grudges of the past, bonding him to a Lantern, expel him and his friends from my Nightmare Realm, etc. Things that demons do."

“At least Wirt seem be fine to his side.” Dipper said. 

“If you liked that child, wait to meet the mate of the King of the Underworld.”


	54. Apples!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more triangle!Bill
> 
> Notes and Warnings: mmmmmhhhhh I don’t think so. Domestic Life.

Bill moved uncomfortably inside the backpack, although it was interesting to find certain things within Pine Tree's backpack.

His nerd human was on way to a farm, why? For the most boring activity he could meet, Apple Picking.

Bill would not have offered himself if not for Shooting Star had mentioned something about making apple cider and he had tasted the drink, of course he would never admit anything like that. Besides the eldest girl had asked an insane amount of apples. And if his calculations did not fail him, and obviously never happened, that meant an insane amount of cider.

“Pine Tree,” Bill spoke telepathically, “I got bored, are we there?”

Dipper sighed, he also was bored and just now that Bill had to recharge his energy to create a human body because apparently human bodies were much more difficult to keep in good condition.

“Maybe in six or seven minutes.” The twin male replied.

“We could have teleported.”

“You should not wasting your powers if you really want to return to a human body.”

“Sometimes I think you're with me just for my body.”Bill protested crossing his arms, sounding angry but obviously was joking.

Dipper covered his laugh with his hand, what he don't wanted was be discovered talking to himself.

Finally after six or seven boring minutes Dipper and Bill came to the farm. Many other people were also here, either to collect apples, picnicking or just have a good time.

Dipper paid his entrance and walked to the apple trees where once felt away from all eyes he let out to Bill.

“That's inhumane treatment.” The triangle settled his hat and his bow tie.

“You're not human.”

“You see what I mean!” Bill accused. “By the way you think all those apples would fit in that little backpack.” _Hardly I was comfortable._

“I will not take all the apples that Mabel asked. I'm not crazy enough to carry a bag with what could easily be mistaken for a corpse.”

Wait, no more apples meant no more cider. Those were terrible news and he had not sacrificed in a backpack for forty minutes to get nothing.

“Calm down Pine Tree.” Bill intervened, “You will not need to use that little bag.” With a snap of his fingers a portal appeared in midair, “We can use this Portal as a container after finishing filling the sacks.”

Bill seemed to relax as Dipper accepted the deal.

“Is this is not consuming more energy?”

“Pft, don't worry about this.” Bill waved his hand dismissively and Dipper began his picking apples choosing the most appetizing, and throwing them into the portal.

 _Did I invoke a container or transporter?_ Bill asked himself, _Nah._

☽✠☾

“Here's another Mr. Pines.” Soos pulled his cap to catch another apple that appeared from nowhere.

“Hot Belgum Waffles!” Stan shouted enraged when three apples fell on his head, “Where does all of this come from?”


	55. A new ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is almost the end of this week, well I've never had one of these rides, so I will do my best try. 
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Lack of experience.

“Finally.” Stan said pleased to see the announcement that had just placed at the entrance of Mystery Shack.

“‘Hay Ride, $ 7’?” Dipper read, “Stan you do not have a hayride.”

“You think so? Watch!” Stan removed the white sheet, revealing a hayride in very bad condition.

“Stan, you still do not regain your driver's license.” Dipper did not see anywhere the mini golf carts that were removed by the police.

“Yes, that's why you will drive it.”

“What?!” Dipper exclaimed surprised, “But I still do not have a driver's license.” It was not his fault that the day of his birthday to Mabel could think of to take the cars from their parents and deciding to drive up to Portland. At least he was the only one who was not under house arrest.

“That's why I've created one.” Stan pulled a plastic card and extending it to the boy.

Dipper took the plastic card. A look of disgust on his face showed, the 'license' was mostly handmade. “Nobody's going to believe this!”

“Well you're the only Pines whose picture is not yet in the records as a demon gets you out of these problems.”

As much as he tried to seem annoying was obvious that red cheeks at the slightest implication of Bill was not his current emotional mood.

“So I charge you to repair the hayride. I do not want excuses.” Stan said before entering the Shack and let Dipper alone.

“Perfect, I have no idea how to repair a hayride.”

Dipper knew he had not won anything and complain that it was much easier to find some books about auto mechanics, he was not an expert in certain terminologies but it was better than nothing.

“Hey Barbie-”

“No now Bill.” His day did not seem to end for the moment and what he least wanted now was that his demonic boyfriend decides to enter the Hayride and imitate a terrible and catchy song.

“What it is junk?” Bill asked, playing with the wheel and pretending to be on the road. Dipper never let Bill handle.

“To swindle.” There was no need to lie, all but tourists knew very well what was accomplished in the Mystery Shack. “Now step aside I want to know if this works.”

Bill moved to the passenger seat leaving Dipper in the driver's seat. Inserting the key and turning on the hayride, which first exploded from behind and then seemed to work well.

“Yes! It works and Stan will have to pay me.”

“Will we give a ride on this? Because if so would have transformed this junk into something much better.”

“Yeah, I do not think so Bill. The last time you turned something mundane into something Bill-ish, the blender refused Mabel to make her juice.”

“That's not human nor out of this world!” Bill claimed.

“Just give a ride as test drive.”

“Can I?” Bill asked hopefully, putting puppy eyes, if Shooting Star would work, why not him? he is his boyfriend, he had a higher position than Shooting Star, right?

“When hell freezes over.” Dipper stepped on the accelerator.


	56. Sleeping on leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another Week has come to an end, as always, has been a great pleasure and honor to have contributed to this fandom ヾ|*ﾟ∀ﾟ*| And I hope to continue here in the future. Thank you very much to everyone.
> 
> On this day I agree, in my house I have two trees, and when the leaves fall I like to pile them and lie about them. My mom gets angry but what you can do, this is my life.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: I just realized that I had not used my seven spawns, is never a bad time ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ What can I say? I have a soft spot for a happy family. And very seldom I write from Bill's POV.

Bill had been many things. Powerful demon, almost supreme ruler of the entire Multiverse, destroyer and liberator of his dimension, the host of the best parties. Leader, Insane, Crazy, Mad, Freak. Yes, he was many things but now- Demon is something he will always carried with him. Bill, his name is always mentioned at home either for good or bad, whether it was a scolding was always Cipher. Rival, Friend, Lover, Husband, Father.

If he came to compare the before and after, he might have some conflicts to decide what was the fun way.

Another leave fell on them. He was the only one awake at that time, his family slept comfortably on the piles of freshly gathered leaves, for some reason it was comforting just lie down and do nothing.

He did anything to keep his family always happy. It was strange to feel part of a family when the last he had he destroyed with his own hands almost million years ago. But when Dipper had said that very soon they would not be two anymore- Well it was a shock to him.

But seeing the little faces of Eins and Zwei when they were born, the way in which the twins smiled the first time they saw him, it was as if he had discovered a new part in him.

Bill took his gaze to the older twins, sleeping on one of the biggest pillars of leaves. His gaze dropped to the child sleeping in their midst, Drei was another surprise in their lives that he would never change. The child was a small copy of Dipper, much more similar than their older siblings.

His mate breathed quietly in his own pillar of leaves, for years that he had no nightmare thanks to Bill. The three small sleeping at his side moved at their dad's change. The triplets Vier, Fünf and Sechs were the living representation of evil and not only because they seemed too much Bill in his human form. They never believed that one day the triplets also come to change their lives.

The little baby on his chest moved closer to him, looking for warmth. The last spawn they procreated, Sieben, the perfect combination of Dipper and Bill. Bill pulled his coat, why he needed it if he did not feel the weather change? Sieben seemed to relax before the new warmth. If their child felt colder he could burn the leaves, after all their children are fireproof.

Bill stroked Dipper's cheek. How he came raise a family with one of his greatest enemies? First he had almost taken over this dimension had not been for the intervention of the Zodiac. Then he was bonded to one of them - Sixer apparently was unaware of the consequences of using the Zodiac against him - the cherry on the cake was to have been bound to the youngest of them all. Pine Tree.

They did not get along for the first few months and maybe two and a half years, but eventually they began to speak, Pine Tree trying to understand the reasons for Bill and Bill was experiencing new lifestyles, Pine Tree had shown him things he only had lived through the body of someone else.

It was hard? Yes. Because he was a God of Chaos and have fallen by a mere human, his pride was too heavy.

Bill sighed, remembering was exhausting, and well he had many memories, too many secrets that every secret society in the world could have its own library and take over the world. He would, but tomorrow Drei should go to the dentist so his schedule was very busy.

With the help of his magic Bill made the pillars of leaves will come to reunite the family.

Autumn is not one of his favorite stations, especially when it meant twilight of life, reminded him how fragile and fleeting human life is. If he had had lovers before? Yes, but he betrayed them before they could even realize, but falling in love, never before had happened.

Their children were safe from that spark of humanity and mortal life because they were half demons. But his Dipper... He could not offer immortality, Dipper would reject, however...

“You're the only person for whom I would reject my immortality.”


	57. Strange Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Last week?” Will this be possible? Even if it is so I will not leave this ship or fandom, so do not worry and if it is definitely the last week then let’s celebrate for meeting many wonderful people and thanking them for the great work they have all done.
> 
> Notes and Warnings:I have a lot of AUs with them, so better start. Winchester School AU (I hope this is the definitive name) Crossover (You already know that this could happen)

Dipper awoke thanks to a message from Mabel wishing him Merry Christmas, apologizing for not being able to send him yesterday and reproaching Dipper for not coming home for the holidays. The twin would have liked to go to celebrate the winter holidays at his home in Piedmont but returning to classes began the exams so he decided to stay in school to study, luck that he was not the only one who decided the same.

Dipper got out of bed and threw a shoe at Norman who slept soundly from the other side of the shared room, both were late for breakfast, that’s if the pixies decided to do it or they also had their own celebration the previous nights.

As he had thought the students who decided to stay were having breakfast, watching television or opening some gifts that their relatives had sent them. Dipper took a seat next to Bill and Wendy, the blond demon talking to Pacifica and the red-haired werewolf woman laughing next to her girlfriend. It was only when Dipper sat down and started pouring his cereal that it was the moment Bill noticed him.

“Yesterday you did not give me a Christmas present.” Bill tried to use his flirtatious tone.

“How bad.” Dipper ignored his boyfriend.

“Pine Tree~” Bill begged.

Dipper laughed at the scene. Anyone would find it strange that the prince, future king, of Nightmare Realm was begging his boyfriend for some attention. Dipper heard a ‘poof!’ And Bill returned to his demonic form, the triangle was now on his lap.

“Can you feed me then?” The golden bricks shone with every word he said.

Now things were rare. That Bill wanted attention could probably be normal, but that he decided to use his triangular shape to beg for it, was even stranger. Dipper heard a couple of laughs behind him, turning his head he saw Agatha, Lorna and Coraline laughing. Squinting, he saw that Bill’s breakfast looked normal but coming closer he sniffed something sweet and salty, where the sweet aroma prevailed.

“What did you two put on his food?” Dipper asked suspiciously.

“In my defense I wanted to use this on Valentine’s Day.” Agatha defended herself, though that smile did not appear to be.

“See it as a gift from us.” Coraline winked.

Dipper rolled his eyes, but smiled at the sight of the golden triangle purring like a kitten and curling up against his chest. Dipper smiled and took a hat from a Santa Claus figurine and placed it on Bill. At the moment he would like to have brought his cell phone. Maybe I should return the favor to Agatha and Coraline.


	58. Not anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite AU? I love everyone, my favorite is Monster Falls and Bad End Friends (I may decide to write a story about this too) However I prefer where Dipper is taken by Bill during the Weirdmageddon.
> 
> Notes And Warnings: Demon!Dipper

How did this all begin? Well it was in his last week of summer vacation, when Mabel was tragically deceived by who is now his soulmate. He fought, he rescued innocent people from becoming slaves to the demons and yet he ended up losing them forever. If Bill had never decided to show himself this time at the alien base hidden in Gravity Falls he would be with his family, at least if they were still alive, at least if he still wanted that. Maybe if he had not betrayed them in the end.

But not anymore. No more. It was not necessary to cry over the spilled milk they said. They, the strange group of friends he had once made himself became Bill Cipher's personal project. Humans who were trained by demons to hunt humans. All were the same age or at least a couple of years younger than him or older than him. They were also taken away from their families.

Perhaps because he had begun to spend more time with Bill and the other demons, he was beginning to be friendly to them. Something rude to him for having taken him away from his family. Strangely the day he betrayed his family - Dipper would never forget the faces of pain and betrayal of all of them, especially Mabel - was that he began to see Bill Cipher differently. Something in him told him that it was much better to be on the side of demons than humans, suffering and being slaves.

Gradually his empathy toward humans was fading, especially when they called him Bill's ‘Whore', ‘Slut', ‘Bitch', he was nothing like that! These humans never saw the light again. No one would dare insult him, his friends, or Bill Cipher.

However the day he decided to confess he had mixed feelings toward Bill Cipher, the demonic triangle made no discretion in trying to woo him. It was uncomfortable at first, suddenly felt like those old movies that he had seen with his twin several years ago when the world seemed to be a safe place.

Dipper gave his permission to be courted by Bill and before he even realized he had already agreed to join their lives. From that day on, he was an immortal. A wedding of demons was the thing that most rarely happened. Dipper was never a party person, at least never of humans, but of demons...

It was strange as every moment he spent watching humans as animals, he remembered less than he once was. One day he will forget Mabel, he will forget Stan and Ford, he will forget the years he was in Piedmont, but he will never forget Bill Cipher. He will never forget who is now the most important person in his life.


	59. Lady Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen snow. I blame the orography!
> 
> Notes And Warnings: Miraculous AU, If you think I'm using Dipper and Bill, think again. Another Pilot.

“I don't know why I should spend the last day of school with you cleaning the school cafeteria.” Dipper Pines passed another sponge on the wall of the cafeteria trying to remove mashed potatoes.

“Now is it my fault that stupid monster spits food?” Bill Cipher replied sarcastically trying to remove the juice from the windows.

Dipper frowned and murmured underneath, still carving with the sponge. Well, maybe it was technically _his_ fault.

“Hey Dipper.” A voice murmured from the pocket of his backpack, Dipper made a gesture of acknowledgment, letting the black, big-head kitty out without being seen by Bill, “Can I have my cheese now?”

“Plagg, now is not the time, can not you see the disasters that _LadyBug_ and _ChatNoir_ left yesterday?”

The flying kitten left him to find inside the backpack some succulent cheese that the teenager had hidden, “Yes, but once the transformation term you fell about Bill and both were found fighting for the Assistant Principal.”

Dipper trembled when the Assistant Principal found him fighting with Bill, in fact they were the only ones fighting yesterday after a food monster attacked the school after being possessed by an akuma. If only it had been the Director Demurra he would be at home with Mabel and Stan and not only here as his only friend to Plagg, who to be in a bad mood just looking for cheese. Why could not it have been Tikki?

Dipper and Bill saw each other for a few moments before they both looked at each other with hatred and returned to their activities.

Bill felt something cold fall on his nose. Looking up he noticed that it was snow. How strange, the weatherman had predicted a snowstorm up within a few days. Great, but for having been recording the battle between LadyBug and ChatNoir Pine Tree fallen on him from nowhere and both were punished.

The snowflakes fell on Dipper. Dipper’s ring began to beep’d, Dipper closed it with his hand, _What? Right now? This could not be happening today_ , “I'm sorry, I must leave, family urgency!” In his defense he was not lying. Said this before Bill’s and the Assistant Principal’s astonished glances Dipper ran running listening as they both shouted by his return. Once he reached an alley he let Plagg out of his backpack, “Claws Out!”

The black kitten sighed resignedly before eating the last piece of cheese and entering the ring, transforming the fifteen-year-old into one of Paris's most famous superheroes, ChatNoir. Once transformed ChatNoir used his staff to move faster on the rooftops of Paris and get to help his sister, LadyBug.

Bill's cell phone rang and he saw it was a message from Pacifica, ‘ _There's a new monster in Paris, anytime they'll be here._ ' Bill finished reading the message and took his pack before the Assistant Principal said anything but Bill ignored her. If the sanctity of Pine Tree could escape, he would not be left behind. Besides, he wanted to see the cute black cat.

When Dipper arrived where the akuma was the snow became more and more present, he was received by a mountain of snow which he managed to dodge. As soon as he looked down there were several people trapped in blocks of ice, “They seem bells.” He said as he saw the shape of the ice.

“ChatNoir!” LadyBug screamed from across the street. The superheroine in a red and black suit ran to his side.

Between them they began to dodge the person who had been possessed, “What do we have here?” The black cat asked.

The girl must not look older to them, she wore a green dress with white flakes, but the most remarkable was her face. Her jaw was too open showing dangerous and chipped teeth, plus her skin was snow white, almost transparent. Her eyes were all black except for two green flashes.

“It took you too.” Pacifica said as she saw Bill arrive in the alley, she had her camera ready to take great captures.

“The ungrateful Pines left me with the work, Dominator said something about raising the punishment to two weeks.”

“What do you think it is now? She has been capturing people in blocks of ice and bringing the first snowfall to the city.”

“She only causes snow? Wow, what great talent this season.” Bill answered mockingly. The blond boy was starting to pull his self-stick out of his backpack. “Do we get closer?”

“You said it yourself.”

Both cousins began to move between corners to capture photos of the battle.

ChatNoir and LadyBug had too much trouble approaching her or even touching her. When ChatNoir attempted to use his Cataclysm _Lady Winter_ \- as she was now named by LadyBug - she appeared to be made of snow and slipped out of his grasp. LadyBug narrowed her eyes at the realization of something very peculiar. Something in her neck seemed to glow harder as Lady Winter disappeared like snow.

“She has a bell-shaped necklace.” ChatNoir commented as he approached LadyBug, “How do we take it from her?”

Bill and Pacifica watched in detail the scene of the battle.

LadyBug whirled on the snow woman distracting her from attacking ChatNoir while the black cat would bother her with his stick, the superheroine turned the yo-yo into a little scissors to cut something behind her neck. It was a peculiar bell-shaped collar that fell to the ground and LadyBug destroyed it. A small black butterfly flew out and was quickly purified by the powers of the duo.

All this will go directly to the website. Bill and Pacifica retired to go straight to their mansion and begin to upload the whole battle to the Internet.

LadyBug and ChatNoir helped the poor girl, they knew her as Lorna Whinters, the poor girl was always sick a serious cough. They accompanied her as close to her home and when both, ring and earrings, began to clink they retreated.

“So a slow torture?” Mabel asked once both twins were in their room.

“The most tortuous.” Plagg complained.

“She asked me, glutton cat.” Dipper tossed another piece of cheese that Plagg captured with a perfect score.

“Mabel, we must talk more about these dangerous movements.” Tikki saw again the video of the battle against the akuma today, “Loved this high definition and quality. I wish we could thank for this lovely website.”

“Whoever it is seems to be our most loyal fan.” Dipper commented.


	60. All For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was last minute idea and I was doing some searching so as always, I'm sorry.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Antihero AU (Like the previous ones, I may change the name once I explain what it is about)

A few minutes ago the ship had crashed into what Tom recognized as Nepal, thank God he was extremely hot blood or maybe he had already died as those corpses he and Bill had met moments before. Even so, that did not prevent him as soon as he learned of his new mission in the furthest place on the planet to take all possible sweaters. Tom wondered why Bill was wearing no sweater other than that stupid, typical black coat in his gold waistcoat and white shirt. “ _Aesthetics._ ” The harlequin had told him. Is he not dying of cold as he? Tom has at least seven sweaters and two jackets!

“Do you repeat the purpose of the mission again?” Tom asked, calling for the first time in a long time since they both got the attention of the blond harlequin.

Bill glanced over his shoulder and returned his gaze to the radar, “Look for a white tulip.”

“A flower? Here in Nepal? Where could nothing survive? Why?” It made him too suspicious that Bill had asked for his help after Dante assigned his new mission and risked an absurd cold just by looking for some simple flower in the mountains, “Is it valuable?”

Bill laughed, “Of course it is valuable, it is legendary and rare and I plan to give it to Pine Tree for Christmas.”

Oh so it is valuable to Di - _Wait, what?!_ “For your boyfriend? I don't think Dante likes to give away our goods.”

“Ah? Beast knows nothing of this.” Bill simply replied and kept seeing the radar.

“What do you mean, Dante does not know we're in Nepal looking for a flower that I thought was a valuable item and that you're going to give your stupid boyfriend over at the stupid Christmas party?!” Tom literally exploded, his body was soon wrapped in fire that melted some snow.

“Your help is necessary.” Bill said without flinching.

“In what sense?”

Tom was still on fire when they both heard a roar and then the silence. From the snowstorm they both looked like a silhouette, too big to be human but perfect for a gorilla, ran towards them and hopped just to crash into the snow and send them both flying away. Tom finally let the flames consume him and he began to float while Bill's agility allowed him to fall to his feet in the snow.

“There you have, Tommy.” Bill pointed to the Yeti, “I need you to distract the Yeti while I get the tulip.”

“And if you better distract the Yeti and I get your stupid flower?”

Bill dodged the Yeti, “Only if you find me, punk.” And that said Bill slipped underneath the Yeti to run up mountains.

Once the Yeti saw that the blond human was no longer in front of him and had started to run the snow monster had planned to go for him when he felt something hot hit the back of his head. The Yeti turned to meet a human on fire.

“You know? If Cipher thinks he can get a flower as a Christmas present for his stupid boyfriend, I'll bring Marco a beautiful white coat.” The temperature in his body increased.

Bill kept climbing the mountains, putting on his glasses to detect the Yeti cave. An explosion was heard behind him, Bill knew that Tommy was doing a good job, plus he would also bring him a gift for the weird boyfriend that the fire guy had. The radar started ringing when Bill was near the lair.

Soon he saw a cave in the thick snowstorm. According to some legends the Yetis were both good and bad, but most agreed on the legends that they were also guardians of rare treasures and that they were too aggressive once someone approached them. Bill heard the legend that a rare species of white tulips like crystals were guarded by Yetis in Nepal. Sometimes the drunken stories had some truth.

So he kindly entered the system, with Moony's help, and managed to make a ship allowed for a ‘special mission' and had Tom assigned to him as a companion to that mission, for a while Bill was banned from the system for missions Independent. Hey! Both came out winning. Anyway.

In the middle of the cave and in what seemed to be a nest Bill saw that beautiful tulip that some legends said, but its beauty could not be described in words. It was one of the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen, although many years of living with Pine Tree all the flowers were dull; The tulip was white, almost like snow but with the difference it seemed to have bright crystals embedded in its petals, inside and outside. The stalk seemed to be ice, and as soon as Bill touched it, it was indeed ice, but like any other flower, it was split off in the same manner as the others.

This would be a beautiful gift once both return to the ship and Bill ask Connie and Steven, they would know how to wrap it delicately. Bill kept the tulip in a box covered with velvet and plush to take care of it not to mistreat. Now that he thought about it once both set foot on the main ship Beast will not be happy with the stolen ships and hacked into the system. Oh well, once Pine Tree begins to create thousands of these lovely flowers and make money their leader will not say no again.

Something heavy fell behind him and Bill saw that it was the Yeti's skin.

“I'm surprised this is not scorched, bloody or anything like that.” He said as he examined what would soon be a coat.

“I take it off when we finish our game.” Tom answered and took off two jackets to keep the Yeti's skin and give it to Bill.“You go on the ship, I'll fly away but close to you so you do not crash again.”

☽✠☾

The next morning everyone at the headquarters had woken up to celebrate Christmas, most of all to celebrate the feast, as if the feast of the night before had not been sufficient reason for dawn with a perfect hangover. Not for Dante, his leader never seemed to have a problem with that.

Everyone at headquarters was opening their Christmas presents. Missiles, rockets, swords, weapons, all that is necessary for another year of dangerous and suicidal missions. Many others received gifts that could be considered normal for society, such as Marco Diaz's new coat or Agatha Pendargesth's voodoo dolls.

Bill spotted Pine Tree thanks to Axolotl leaning on the tan's head, the amphibian even wore a Santa Claus hat. The harlequin first frightened his boyfriend to make him turn around and deliver the tulip in a glass box with beautiful green bow - Steven said about the tulip was already beautiful to dull it with decorations - Pine Tree obviously cry of emotion to see Such a special flower and could not wait to start cultivating it. His boyfriend was crazy about the flowers but he was crazy about him, they both loved each other with an exciting madness.


	61. No Chrismas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year ago I had used a Christmas special with Monster Falls, I'd better use it as a sequel. Little drabble then.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Monster Falls. Bill and his kids always get Dipper in trouble.

“I’m so sorry.” Dipper answered by telephone listening on the other side of the line some cries of children, “I did not know that they were really going to be eyes… They are only kids… Eldritch kids… Happy Holidays!” Dipper hung up the phone from his house and fell exhausted on the couch.

Eight heads appeared in the room watching the cervitaur complain and mutter under his breath while his head was still between the sofa cushions.

“How long will we be punished?”Vier asked.

Dipper raised his hand in sign that they should wait for his answer, then closed in a fist leaving only a finger.

“One day.” Eins asked trying to make it the right answer.  


“One week.”

“But Christmas is in a week!” Eins complained.

“Someone must have thought it when someone changed all the Christmas spheres by eyes that move by themselves.”

The seven children stopped seeing their cervitaur father and directed their eyes towards the blond demon who ate cookies.

“Do not look at me like that.” Bill defended himself, “You even thought about adding teeth.”

The eight demons heard the monster growl between the pillows to finally rise, “Do you know anything? It's not even four in the afternoon but all the monsters in Gravity Falls have already called me to complain.” Dipper looked up at his seven children, “So you better behave yourself or I just canceled Christmas.”

The children watched their dad in terror.

“Hey, hey, there's no need to be scared,” Bill intervened, “Pine Tree can not forbid the red and potbellied man not to enter this house.”

“Oh yes I can. Remember how much Ford loves you?” So much that no matter how many times Bill went to Pine Tree to ask for an date, the Sphinx always received him with a bullet, not that it can kill Bill, but it hurts and it takes hours to regenerate some bones and flesh, “He has been working on a new spell that your demon council would be most interested in having in their possession most urgently.”

There were very few, rare, times where Dipper could see some fear in Bill's amber eyes.

“Uh, Kids!” Yep, Bill sounded terrified, “It's better for you to be good children this week or else there will be no Christmas in this house.”

“What?!” The seven spawns looked at their father in surprise.

“What kind of spell is this?” Drei asked his older brothers, the twins shrugged.

“No father, do not cancel Christmas.” Sechs begged.

“My decision is already made.” Bill folded his arms as an ultimatum.

“But can we still watch TV?”The youngest, Sieben, asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Bill looked at Dipper, the cervitaur smiled to see that he had finally managed a way to tame the demon to do less evil.

“Yeah, I do not see any problems with that either.”


	62. A lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of the year. Happy end of the strangest year that we have to live!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: My Own AU, Mewni Castle!

As each New Year's Eve, since fighting together, the group of friends gathered in one of the homes or dimensions to celebrate the New Year and with it perhaps some other adventure but once they began to settle down and start a family, the desires of adventure became hopes for schools not to call their homes.

Dipper often wondered what would have been of their lives if he had never gone to the forest and out of curiosity to shake Bill's hand - which resulted in several events that made him have great adventures, meet friends in the same situation and finish bonding his life to Bill Cipher. The multiversal demon who tried to destroy his family at the age of twelve and with whom he now shares his life.

He had seldom been in Mewni, it was very rare the occasion where Star's home was chosen, the few times he came was by Marco, Star’s and Tom’s wedding, the battle against Toffee and Eclipse’s birth. However they had stayed in a small house away from the kingdom - Something about which The Multi Royal Council didn’t want demons inside the castle. The castle was beautifully decorated, it shows the effort that Star and Janna put in to welcome their friends.

Dipper from time to time saw between his children didn’t make mischief as well as that Bill will not start fights against The Beast and Marceline. Being a father and husband of demons was not easy work but Dipper wouldn’t change this life for anything, no matter how many time lines Coraline told him that in each of them he had met with Bill Cipher in one way or another.

He also was not only a father and husband, and perhaps a mystery hunter, he also became a well-known writer, writing and publishing the adventures he and Mabel experienced in their youthful years, although he also published the adventures of his other friends. It has been a great success and all the money received was to a bank account that would serve the future of their children - It is not as if Bill's gold wasn’t enough or that his children will dominate the world once the seven spawns end their universities - But he would like to leave everything well once he and Bill are not there for them.

Dipper sighed. Once the children dominate the world, Bill and other demons decided to reject their immortality and spend the rest of their lives with their human companions.

Many would consider it an honor that an immortal being has decided to join theirs soul to yours - Bill and Dipper had agreed to call their marriage that way - But for Dipper this was a mixture of flattery, curiosity and something else. Because when Bill mentioned that he couldn’t continue living if Pine Tree was no longer... Almost 10,000 million years of existence and Bill would give everything to continue next to Dipper...

The great clock in the great dining room, here everything liked to be great, marked so close to midnight, half an hour for the new year to begin.

“Pine Tree!” Bill hid behind Dipper, to be an all-powerful demon he still had to stop being so childish.

“What did you do?”

“Rather what I did not do.”

“Many things and still afraid to know.” Dipper turned to face his soulmate, “You will not hide from your problems forever behind me.”

“I will if I can convince you of a new trip around the world.”

“Every time you want to do a world trip, we come back with a new member to the family.”

“You know you love when there is a new baby at home.” Bill pecked Dipper's cheek with one finger.

“Do you remember the time the triplets sent Sieben back to the hospital?”

“Like forgetting that day, we spend hours looking for the baby among the nurses, we will never forget the faces of everyone when we see the nursery on fire and Sieben laughing.”

“Of course not, that was a year ago.” Dipper laughed beside him, “Did you ever believe that we would reach this point in our lives? After all the hatred, the assassination attempts, the traps, the concert in high school... That we would be together and with children?”

Bill seemed to think it, “I don’t think we're the only ones who ask that.”

“And yet you regret not having chosen me from so many lovers that you had?”

“Why this sudden question? Is it because of the fact that I will renounce my immortality and powers?”

Dipper frowned, but even he could not help hiding his emotions once they had joined their lives, “It's just that when we met again I always believed that you would be happy the moment your powers returned to normal.”

“I got used to it for three years, which is weird since having my powers back should only have taken me a few months.”

“I'm sure the unicorn hair had something to do.”

The clock hand showed that it was only a few minutes before the start of the new year. Star called all the guests to the center of the great dining room to receive the New Year.

“So hopefully this year the elementary school will not be burned down again?”

“As long as it's Crescent who confronts the police, I will not have any problems.”

“It was good to share another year with you, Bill Cipher.”

“And another ninety-seven years, Dipper Pines.”


	63. See You Next Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the prompts were merry and sad so I better decided to do something between bitter and sweet. At least I think so. I do not know what I'm saying, I'm the only crazy woman possibly awake in my house.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: My Own AU, Many years later when there is a New World Order. Angst but with Feels and Happy Ending.

The seven spawns did not have much time to be seen each other. Rarely were the occasions where all seven had to meet if it was not for political or very rarely family matters. However they always accepted this day as a special occasion to meet and for once a year pretend that they are normal and that their parents continue to their sides.

Many times his parents used this day to reunite with their other friends - friends who have also died - and the children of those friends now live in their kingdoms, in their homes or reinand other dimensions, yet they agreed that they wanted to continue to maintain this living tradition, even if their parents had died.

And no one was going badly in their kingdoms. Once when the youngest demon met his majority, it was time to take world dominance and multiversal. Syrenia became the Queen of the Oceans and did a great job cleaning sea currents of human waste and making it more habitable for her species and all aquatic creatures. Flora and Kore do a great job sending lost souls to a good place of rest and eternal peace in The Unknown. Eclipse and Fernando are great kings of The Underworld and Mewni Kingdom, they are just and kind as their parents would have liked. And not to mention their cousin Azael, despite not having real or demonic blood has become an excellent lawyer for humans and supernatural creatures in very unfair cases.

Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf, Sechs and Sieben always gathered in that little forest of their childhood village, Gravity Falls. It was fortunate that Carlos and Isabella still kept the Mystery Shack intact, it would be a sadness to drop their home. The times that they are in Gravity Falls very few original residents are still with them, most had already moved on to a better life, and from time to time they talk to them, not like the great kings and queen, if not like Dipper’s and Bill’s childrens that everyone saw growing up in the rustic village.

Even so that day they always had the same fate and the same tradition, to visit the tomb of their parents and to remember good and pleasant moments. It was very difficult to have to tell them goodbye when they both became old and deadly, in the last step of their lives the seven demons were the last thing their parents saw before closing their eyes and sleeping forever.

They would have loved to spend more time with each of them but their new positions in the world had them very busy. So choosing the anniversary date of the death of their parents as a reason to meet and remember their early years sounded like a good idea.

The seven sat next to both tombs, buried in a clearing of the forest that for Dipper and Bill was always very special, and create a small picnic until midnight will arrive and with tears in their eyes and small faint smiles to say goodbye to their parents and themselves, to meet next year and celebrate again.

If Bill Cipher saw them now as the mighty demons they are now.

If Dipper Pines could see them now as the righteous leaders.

Their parents were no longer here, they were fine now. They lived in their memories and hearts. But they were together after all.

“We will not go anywhere.” Dipper said when Eins had his first day of school.

“Things happen for some reason.” Bill commented when Zwei had his first love rejection.

“We will continue to love you.” They told Drei when the third child learned that he would no longer be the youngest son.

“Nothing will hurt you if you just leave the light on.” Bill always left a small blue flame for Vier on stormy nights.

“Never be afraid of who you are.” Dipper advised Fünf when he questioned whether he was human or demon.

“Expressing our emotions will never make us weak.” Bill cradled Sechs after the little girl had gotten into a big fight.

“When you wake up we will be with you.” They told Sieben only four years, and who could not sleep for fear of waking up and being alone.

The seven Cipher-Pines had done great things to improve this world, not only for their demonic counterpart, also because they have human blood and never denied it. They were proud of who they are.

They are Bill Cipher’s and Dipper Pines’ childrens.


	64. Everybody Loves Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's time he has to think what he has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to express how happy I am but I would probably stutter, cry and speak in a foreign language so I better leave you the next drabble, thank you very much for your attention and have a beautiful day.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Jealous!Bill, Because having a raging dorito is fun and deadly.

It all started just three days ago when Dipper had told Bill that Stan wouldn't need them for the weekend – It had been a big surprise that the old con man wouldn't open the Mystery Shack for two days because of a major American football in which, along with his old friends, had made bets... Okay, not so surprised now that he thought better.

Dipper then told him about whether he wanted to go out with him to the festival that had recently arrived in town.

“Is it a date, Pine Tree?” Bill asked the boy coquettishly, the demon laughed at the blush on Pine Tree's cheeks.

“Suit yourself.” Dipper hissed.

“I'll take that as a _yes_.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed, “Okay, but Mabel and the others will come so I don't know how much of a date this is.”

Bill had no problems with Pine Tree's friends and twin. Everyone loves him, or at least that they should do it by almost conquering the world but this timeline wasn't so bad either.

The weekend had finally arrived and Bill appeared at the entrance of the festival, in a few minutes Pine Tree and Shooting Star would arrive and then he would look for an excuse and could be alone with Pine Tree enjoying the date, and scaring the other presents at the festival. He had already seen how immense the roller coaster was. Yep, nothing bad could happen to him on this perfect day.

“Bill!” The demon heard from the distance Pine Tree's voice. In the distance, his human was accompanied by his sister, Llama, Monster, her boyfriend, and Fork Hands.

“I told you it was a date.” Shooting Star proudly said as soon as they got to Bill's side at the festival.

“And I told you I wouldn't bother correcting you today.” Dipper rolled his eyes and went to Bill's side.

The first attraction they went to was the carousel, where Grenda and Marius shared a seat while Pacifica shared another with Mabel, and meanwhile Candy took photos, only Bill and Dipper were left behind so the human will avoid Bill Bought food before the other attractions.

_'_ _What if I throw up?_ _'_ Bill said taking out his tongue and preventing Dipper from slapping his arm.

Once the turn on the carousel ended Bill proposed to go to the Haunted House. These kinds of attractions were always the funniest, everything was fake, the blood, the monsters, and even the screams, and no one was determined to frighten people. Bill hadn't seen a real torture house since the Inquisition.

Pacifica proposed to go to the House of Mirrors. The other people in the place almost went crazy to see that Bill's reflection didn't change no matter in which mirror the demon reflected. Dipper laughed and shook his head as soon as the owner _k_ _indly_ asked them to leave the attraction as it made him lose their clientele.

“I can't believe this is the second time it works.” Bill laughed at Dipper's side.

“I still can't believe that your photo is not on a poster at the entrance to the festival.”

“I tell you, everyone loves me.”

Dipper smiled, “I'm going to buy a cotton candy, do you want one?” He got up from his seat, a few moments ago Mabel and Pacifica had gone back to the carousel while Grenda had said she wanted to win a teddy bear for Marius, Candy – Well, she must be out there.

Bill nodded and saw Pine Tree walk away. The demon sat more comfortably (“ _No, Bill, you can not float or some tourist could see you._ ”) in one of the banks of the festival. Everything was going so well, nothing could ruin this. Then he saw Dipper walking back toward him, but he didn't come alone. It was at that moment that the universe stopped for him.

“Bill, look who I found today.” Dipper said happily.

“Hello again, cousin.” Tad Strange spoke kindly, but Bill knew perfectly well what was going on in Tad's mind.

Why was Pine Tree so happy to see the stupid square when he could be happy _only_ with him? “A pleasure to see you again. Tad.”

If the looks were daggers Tad Strange and Bill Cipher would already be fighting with blood everywhere and their energy healing their wounds.

“I didn't know you were in Gravity Falls.” Dipper said without noticing the tense atmosphere formed between the two demons.

“I just came for a few moments, I wanted to go to the Shack to visit Bill but when I saw it was closed then I came to distract my mind with the festival when I saw you buying cotton candy.”

_'_ _I wanted to go to the Shack_ _'_ , it was pretty obvious! If Tad wanted to see Bill then he might well show up where the triangular demon was but not! The damn square had to go to the Shack where Pine Tree was.

Dipper looked at Bill, “Tad took your cotton candy, I'm sorry, I'll buy you another one.”

“No, Dipper,” Tad intervened, “I'm the one who was hungry and I apologize for that.”

_Who the heck was he kidding?!_ The demons _never_ felt hungry! If Bill Cipher ate was Pine Tree cooked for him! _For him!_ Bill couldn't stand how Tad had a hand on Pine Tree's shoulder. “Pine Tree,” He caught the boy's attention, “Don't you want to go get your sister? I'm sure if she finds a Smile Dip her friends will not be able to help her.”

Dipper seemed to think it and saw between Tad and Bill before shrugging and accepting that if Mabel even tried a little more sugar allowed by her body then this festival wouldn't have a happy ending. As soon as Dipper disappeared from his sight Bill took Tad's throat by the neck and both demons disappeared to appear where no one else saw them.

“What are you doing here?”

Tad laughed as Bill's golden pupil dyed a bloody red until the white disappeared in a dark abyss. “I'm not planning to invade Gravity Falls, if that's what's bothering you.”

“Don't wanna be smarter than me, Tad. Why of all the people you cho-?”

“Chose to Pine Tree?” Tad looked away as his hand went to his chin, a thoughtful look. “Maybe because he's cute, intelligent, he likes mysteries and _deserves_ a better boyfriend. Don't give me clues, cousin.”

“I could break your neck right now.”

“And then I would regenerate, we are immortal.”

“But we still feel the pain.” Bill's grip tightened around Tad's neck. “You'd better go now, _Strange_.”

“Why should I?” Tad magically managed to get rid of Bill Cipher's grip, “It's fun to be with your friends, and I'm sure Dipper would rather be with _me_ than with you.”

Bill crossed his arms, his eyes returning to their normal hue, “Yeah right. I'm his boyfriend, obviously he prefers me.”

Tad arched an eyebrow and a smile formed on his lips, Bill knew that look, “Didn't you say that _everyone loves you_? Why do you want _one_ person when you have _millions_?”

“That's none of your business!” Bill didn't know what bothered him the most, the fact that Tad had been watching them all day or that he was implying that he didn't love Pine Tree using his own words. “Besides, what do you want Dipper for?”

“Maybe because unlike you, the world doesn't love me and I don't love them either. I just need _one_ person to do it.” Tad said before disappearing.

Bill could feel his body begin to tinge in a deep black that threatened to swallow everything around him like a black hole. No, he had to calm down, he wasn't going to lose his chill against a silly square. Bill finally appeared again, cautiously, beside Dipper and the others. His anger returned also to see that now Tad was with the group of friends.

“Where do you two were?” Dipper asked in a low voice that only Bill could hear. “When I came back you guys had disappeared.”

“We had to fix a problem, it didn't work.” Bill looked at Tad, “But I'm a little quieter now.” Bill said putting his arm around Dipper's shoulders.

The human stared at him in confusion, it was very rare that Bill showed some affection in public, especially since they had both become boyfriends. “Well, whatever it was, I'm glad you're here.” Dipper gently stroked Bill's gloved hand.

_Why do you want_ _one_ _person when you have millions?_ Tad's words echoed in his head.

“Dipper.” He mentioned his human's name, there were very few times that he said his name, “No matter how many people have been in my worship, or are still, you will always be my favorite star.”

Dipper was surprised to hear such a confession, he looked down but Bill could see a smile, “Thanks.”

“Hey lovebirds,” Tad walked over to them and stood in the middle, his arms dangling from Dipper's and Bill's shoulders, “Explain to me what a roller coaster is, Mabel is saying it is the best invention you could ever have created.”

An idea popped into Bill's mind and taking Tad by his neck the demons walked away from Dipper, “Tad, it's to die for.”


	65. Moon Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone told him that dating Bill Cipher brought only misfortune to his life, then Dipper wouldn’t deny them that. However if someone told him that he had to break up with Bill Cipher then Dipper would punch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the flowers, the gardens and all those things, unfortunately I do not have the time to create a small garden and my skills with gardening are not at all the best ... Everything I touch dies!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Monster Falls AU, because it's my favorite :D

If someone told him that dating Bill Cipher brought only misfortune to his life, then Dipper wouldn’t deny them that. However if someone told him that he had to break up with Bill Cipher then Dipper would punch him, not to mention the bite that Cerberus would give them.

Dipper wasn’t going to deny the fact of why he had begun to accept the courtship, which is amusingly gloomy, it was because he had been shot in the leg when he had decided to go get pixie dust for Mabel's birthday present and Bill had prevented the secret of the existence of monsters from coming to light. Yeah, okay, that was Bill’s job, but Dipper also knew it was his fault so he'd just taken a date with the demon.

However things seemed to get out of control and before Dipper knew it, he had already been known as the official mate of the demon of Oregon, both in his town and in the world. While it wasn’t uncommon for the demons to choose a mate, it was when the news came from Bill Cipher. Then all Gravity Falls, when they wanted to ask a favor to Cipher or simply begged him to stop changing the wine for water, they went to Dipper.

Stan had made good money selling news of the number one couple of the moment, Mabel was happy that her brother got a boyfriend while Ford plucked the feathers every time Bill came to visit his family. ‘ _Future In-laws_ ’, the demon was kindly responsible to remind the old sphinx.

However, most of the time, and which was a pleasant surprise, Bill gave him excellent gifts, which Stan quickly asked for a price for them, just in case he came to town to exchange them for money, and although most of the gifts were exaggeratedly luxurious, Dipper accepted, at least those that, in his view, were worth.

Many times Bill didn’t give him material gifts. Like that time where Dipper and the others went to the lake and Bill ended up taking him into the woods to a point where all the leaves in autumn were as golden as the sun itself.

Or like now, when Bill woke him at four in the morning.

“Wakey, wakey, Bambi.” The demon struck the cervitaur's forehead, just before his antlers were entangled in branches.

“C'mon Bill, barely and I can see something.” Dipper avoided hitting a tree, even though Bill literally glowed to light the darkness of the forest, everything was as dark as that day. “Don't you think it would have been better if you showed me whatever-it-was-you-wanted in the morning?” The cervitaur yawned.

“Nope.” Bill said, “So where would your emotion be for mystery and magic?”

“Not in my bed, that's for sure.”

“Pine Tree, there are better things in your bed.” Bill dodged the blow that the cervitaur was about to give him, “But I, like a good fiance – ”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “ _Boyfriend_ , Bill.”

“ _Fiance_. The council already approved it, it’s not as if I needed it, but, still. As I said, as a good _fiance_ , it’s my duty and obligation to pamper you with the best gifts.”

“You know that all that is not necessary, in any case it’s Grunkle Stan who’s taking the best part of this relationship.” Dipper approached Bill, walking alongside the demon, “You know I'm flattered by everything you do for me, but honestly, I'm better off with the times we spend together.”

Bill turned to see him, “Well, now the surprised is me, who taught you to talk like that? Was it Shooting Star?”

“The only time I try to be more understandable with you and you ruin it.”

“And you still love me, don’t you?” Bill punched his cheek with his index finger, “It's always nice to see you flushed, don't you think, Cerberus?”

The lion-sized three-headed dog barked nodding with its owner.

“So you pulled me out of my bed at four in the morning just to make me blush.” Dipper crossed his arms threatening to want to return home but was quickly taken by his shoulders by Bill.

“Nope, I pulled you out of what-you-call-bed to show you something new in the woods.”

Something new in the forest? Wow, Dipper hadn’t thought that, he had seen almost everything there was to see in the forest, thanks to Bill. He had witnessed the coronation of the new gnome queen, the Gobblewonker and his little monster sea, even a fight between the Multi-Bear and the Manotaur, plus some crystals that could make you dwarf or enlarge objects. So when Bill told him there was _something new_ in the forest, something that even the guardian demon hadn’t seen, it must have been important.

Both of them, the cervitaur and the demon, came to be near the waterfall, but they continued to walk for another few minutes, where Dipper realized that they had reached one of the highest mountains in the waterfall. Dipper turned to see that in the distance the Sun seemed to be starting to come out.

“We must hurry up.” Bill told him, “I hope that when we arrive the show is not over.”

Dipper arched an eyebrow but he didn't ask any more.

The cervitaur stopped as soon as Bill spread his black gloved hand in front of him and turned to tell him not to make a sound. That Bill asked him not to make noise, then he did see everything.

Walking behind the demon, who pointed to the road, while they tried not to make noise, both crouched behind some bushes. Dipper was amazed and fascinated to see what Bill was talking about with _show_.

They were flowers similar to white lilies but on the edges were a lilac color and like a sunflower the lilies moved gracefully when the moon dropped lunar drops – That is, it was as if the flowers absorbed some of the energy of the moon with raindrops-like drops, Bill had told him that the Sun rarely dropped sun-drops on some beings, including the demon, but Dipper had never seen anything like it before.

“What do they do?” Dipper asked softly.

“Wait until the Sun rises.” That's all Bill answered.

As soon as the first rays of the sun touched the part of the mountain, and the first lily, it began to close its petals until it wilted, as if they had been ripped from the root and its process of wilting had accelerated, so it was with the others lilies until all that remained were wilted lilies that looked like the first wind would turn to dust and disappear.

Bill and Dipper came out of their hiding place and the cervitaur approached them.

“It was their turn to die, they can't live in the immense heat of the Sun after three months.” Bill explained and took one of the lilies that had once been beautiful, and just as Dipper had thought, this one turned to dust. “You asked _why_ they collected lunar energy. Here is your answer.”

Dipper looked down from where the group of lilies had gathered, beneath the wilted lilies were new and small flowers that shouldn't exceed more than half an inch, protected from the sun beneath the dead bodies of the flowers.

“It’s a cycle of life.” Dipper understood.

“I realized that the only gift I _needed_ to give you, was a bouquet of flowers,” Bill explained sitting next to the dead lilies, “But I didn’t want to give you any silly flower so I looked and finished here and it was when I saw these flowers, the moon dropped lunar drops and they seemed to glow harder and I thought, _Pine Tree would love to have one of these_ – But when I took one of these flowers, this wilted and died. So I simply started to monitor why and come to this conclusion. I'm sorry that I cannot give you a perfect bouquet.”

Dipper, touched by Bill's words, felt tears well up in his eyes and hugged Bill before the demon saw him crying.

“Pine Tree?” Bill was confused by the sudden hug, he wanted to ask what was happening, had he done something? But the guardian demon preferred to hug back to the cervitaur. It seems like the gift worked.

Yes, if someone told him that dating Bill Cipher was dangerous, Dipper wouldn’t deny it. But if someone told him he must break up with Bill, Grunkle Stan knew how to hide a body.


	66. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Under the sea plays at the background*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just don’t know why I did this one-shot like that but I don’t complain about the result. It has a beach so it's inside the prompt... Right?
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Aquatic World AU. Taking advantage of the theme of the mermaids.

“Pine Tree.”

The human turned around looking at the ocean and waved excitedly toward the approaching figure swimming toward him.

Anyone who was in the distance would think that it was two different things. An octopus or a person, although the truth is that it was the same.

Ten years ago when Dipper and his family moved to California the first thing the twins did when they finished unpacking their things was to go to the beach, which was ideal for Mabel, because according to his twin, to see cute boys was what she lived for, while Dipper seemed more interested in the caves.

The main idea had been to go collect some sea shells and starfish and think he was a great scientist, like his great-uncle, and discover more secrets from the seabed. Who would have thought that would happen to him? Their meeting had been with a boy about his age, tanned like the walls of this cave and golden hair like the sun, half human, half octopus. Yes, _octopus_ , not part fish like he had always believed (or had made him believe) that would be, with suckers and all that. His name was Bill Cipher.

“Sup, Bill.” Dipper waved as the octopus boy finally approached him and Dipper pointed him toward the caves where they could both talk quietly.

Both would be in trouble for different reasons if someone discovered them.

“Too early for a walk on the beach, right?” Bill rose to the surface, letting their tentacles hang, some of them returning to the water splashing between them.

“What surprise.” Dipper pulled an apple and his Swiss knife out of his pocket and began peeling it, cutting it in half and handing half of the apple to Bill. Bill liked apples so Dipper always tried to have at least four apples when he went for a walk to the beach, in case he met Bill, which was very often. “Yesterday I started to see a new series, but seriously, it was so bad but with an interesting plot that I spent all night to finish it.”

“Why see something that is so bad done?” Bill asked and Dipper shrugged, “You humans are stranger than us, maybe that's why I like you.”

Dipper heard a splash, Bill had returned to the sea, now his tentacles surrounded him forming a black irregular mass beneath him, “Typical of you, you just come to eat and you return home.” Dipper had already visited Bill’s water world, his first visit hadn't been very pleasant, though. One of Bill's friends almost ripped his foot off on his first visit, without having to tell about his bad experience with the Council.

Bill shook his head, “I don’t do it.” He sank deeper into the ocean, “I have a gift for you.”

“A gift?” Dipper tried to remember some important event but today wasn’t a special day. Today wasn’t his birthday, Bill's birthday was five months ago and – “Oh, you're talking about my birthday.” Dipper had told Bill that he and his family would go visit their Grunkles in the summer and that they would return until September, which meant that Dipper was going to celebrate his birthday in Oregon. “You shouldn’t do it. We can have a little party when I return.”

“It’s better now. Much better.” Bill said and before Dipper could say anything else the young octopus plunged completely into the ocean disappearing into the depths.

Dipper knew that Bill would head to his marine home, there were caves beneath the ocean where Bill and his species could live in tranquility, it was mostly dark but some sunlight was absorbed by aquifers, as were some eels. Most of Bill's people had marine animal limbs, such as octopuses, fish tails of different species, seal skins, etc., rarely any of them could pretend to be human except for the color of their skins were blue, pink, green, and even purple tones. Bill would have been a human but for being half-octopus.

Another splash resounded in the cave and Dipper saw Bill swimming toward him. When the octopus boy had completely approached him, Dipper noticed that Bill had a sea shell In his hands, not as small as the ones he used to find around the caves.

Bill handed him the sea shell without saying anything else, but to see that smile on his face Dipper couldn't help but feel curious. “Tell me it's not another of your magic tricks.”

Bill gasped dramatically, “Pine Tree, how dare you tell me something like that? My magic tricks are the best, it's not my fault that four or five piranhas have come to California and devoured half of the month's catch.”

Dipper laughed and looked back at the sea shell. Opening it carefully his eyes widened in surprise as he saw what was inside. Dipper counted six fangs, still sharp and pointed, taking one of them carefully and lifting it noticed that it was a necklace of shark fangs. “What’s this?” Dipper asked curiously and intrigued.

Bill smiled to see that Pine Tree wasn’t upset, but simply surprised. “Do you remember that time that you first came with me to the aquatic world?”

How to forget it? No, seriously, _how to forget it_. Humans weren’t welcome in Bill's world, but the Council that was still there decided that Dipper would have a test of loyalty, so they decided that a twelve-year-old boy _will_ fight against six sharks.

“Wait.” Dipper stopped Bill before he explained, apparently he already had the same idea, “Are you telling me these fangs are the fangs of sharks that I fought ten years ago?”

Bill nodded, “When you come of age, in our species are 22 years old, the Council gives you your test of courage. And you also had it, a little earlier than all of us let me tell you.” Bill didn’t continue talking when he felt Dipper's strong hug, returning the embrace, the half-octopus and half-human asked, “So you like your gift?”

“It's the best gift _someone_ could have given me.”


	67. He’s (will be) mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are just kids and the world will tremble when they grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Dipper’s and Bill’s parents (at least in AU's) are almost not very present in the fanfics, so I decided to write some of them in this one.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Kids AU, Maritza Cipher (OC), Rachel Pines (OC), Our-mothers-are-friends Trope. Kinda A/B/O world, but not yet because they still children and if I think, the test (or something where it's said about your a/b/o – I'm still trying to understand this AU, dudes!) don't arrive until they are 12 – 13 years old

Maritza Cipher saw herself once again in the mirror of her car, her blond hair in a bun, the eyeliner was still in place, her lipstick still didn’t disappear; Taking her purse and checking that she was carrying the necessary, car keys, house keys, keys to her work, pepper sprayer, Bill's favorite yogurt, a good book to pass the time, some sunscreen, because never it's too much to care for those you love.

The beta woman turned to look in the backseats and smiled at her five-year-old son, “Ready to have fun on your first day at the park?”

Bill, who was more entertaining playing with his stuffed toys, looked up and nodded cheerfully.

Mother and son got out of the car and walked to the park, with Bill taking his mother's hand and watching all around him. There were several trees around the town where his family had moved, it was a bit more different than in England but something didn’t seem to change in this town and it was almost cloudy over them.

Maritza let go of Bill's hand when she saw a seat in the park and several children's games. “See? The same games. Things didn't change at all.” Maritza patted Bill's back and let her son walk on his own to the games while she took a seat and read her book but also watched Bill.

Bill saw the children running and jumping, most of them younger than him but he also saw a few older children swinging. The five-year-old shrugged and decided to go to the slides when he saw a pair of twins building castles in the sandbox.

“Maritza?”

The aforementioned turned around to hear her name and found a woman with brown hair the same age. “Rachel?”

The brown woman, Rachel, smiled, “I didn’t think it was you, I haven’t seen you in a long time, maybe eight years, so I was afraid I was wrong. What are you doing here in Gravity Falls?” Rachel sat down on the bench beside her.

“William and I got a job in Portland and moved in here. What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to California after you graduated from college.”

Maritza and Rachel hadn’t seen each other in years, they had met in the college thanks to the fact that both faculties, medicine and psychology, were so close. However after graduating Maritza married William, who is a beta and archaeologist to move to Egypt, where Bill was born, and then they moved to England, where Maritza's parents lived. While the last thing she knew of Rachel, her omega friend, was that she was dating a boy named Jonathan, an alpha, and they were planning to move to California, since both were originally from the place.

“I moved six years ago with Jonathan – Yes, I married him. I thought you and William were still hunting mummies.” Rachel scoffed, and both women laughed.

“Now I just have to hunt the right salary, Rachel. We have a son, his name is Bill.”

“I also have children. Twins. Double work, sometimes. They are Dipper and Mabel.”

“Well, Bill counts as five kids and his attitude _doesn’t_ help most times.”

“Hi.” Bill said to the two twins, both children looked up to see the new boy who had approached them. “Can I play with you?” Both twins looked at each other and nodded, letting Bill sit beside them, “I’m Bill.” His mother said that it was always important to introduce themselves when they met new people, obviously Bill didn’t do it but now it seemed a good opportunity to try and have new friends, it’s not as if there in England he would have had.

“Mabel.” The female twin said cheerfully, she wore what Bill could describe as _hot pink_ , two braids with many brightly colored bands for her hair.

“Dipper.” The other twin responded, his voice lower than his sister and a curious little red nose, perhaps the child had a fever, as he also wore a green jacket and a blue wool cap.

“What weird names.” Bill said as he took a bucket of sand.

“Bill is weird, too.” The boy named Dipper commented.

“Hey, it's a very popular name in England – Well it's not a name, it's William Jr. but my family tells me Bill not to confuse me with my father. Besides, I won't be a junior forever.”

“Oh gosh!” Mabel jumped excitedly, “Did you live in a castle? Did you fight with a dragon? Did you rescued a princess? Are you a king?”

“Mabel.” Dipper scolded his twin sister quietly.

But Bill laughed, “I like your attitude, Shooting Star. No, no, no, but I hope to be someday.”

“You don't have to answer her.” Dipper also scolded the boy named Bill, if Mabel believed that Bill was a king or prince then she wanted to marry him and their parents had made him promise to protect his sister, no matter what they turned out to be at the end – Things were backwards, though.

Bill arched an eyebrow and an idea popped out, “Oh, of course, I don’t have to, I haven’t yet managed to rescue a princess.”

Mabel's eyes flashed like stars and her smile widened, but Dipper rolled his eyes and was about to say something when he felt Bill put his arm on his cap.

“So what do you say, Pine Tree? Do I rescue you from the dragon now?”

“ _What?!_ ” Both twins were surprised.

“I bet it's not easy to live with Shooting Star, she’s going to be a noisy omega.” Bill smiled at the face that Shooting Star had, “She’s a difficult dragon so as the future king of Gravity Falls, and alpha, it’s my duty to rescue the princess.”

“Hey! I’m not – ” Dipper was going to complain but then Mabel took a step, standing between him and Bill.

“No, that's not the story! If dragons are guardians of the princess and I am one then I am Dipper’s guardian and you must be a very bad king – It’s also the princes who save the princesses, _not_ kings.”

“Yes, but for the princes it must be more difficult, that’s why kings are stronger, and the princes are far from being king.”

They began to debate while Dipper didn’t know if he should get in to take Mabel's hand and get away from Bill but when he saw his sister’s angry look and Bill's sly look, though the blond boy was beginning to seem annoyed, Dipper feared entering the battlefield so it was best to go for his mother and have her solve this.

That's what Dipper was thinking when his two hands were taken by Mabel’s and Bill’s and both children started pulling him.

“I am the dragon, so I am going to protect him!” Mabel yelled as she pulled Dipper to her side.

“I am the king who will save the princess!” Bill also shouted and also pulled Dipper to his side.

Not one of them seemed to give in and Dipper just had an idea to stop this. “ **Mom!** ”

When Maritza and Rachel approached what they saw was Mabel and Bill pulling Dipper while the middle child tried to resist.

“ _Bill!_ ”

“ _Mabel!_ ”

Both Moms scolded the children and made Mabel and Bill release Dipper, Mabel quickly ran to Dipper's side before Bill dared to do something like steal him from her side, although Maritza was already holding her son's hand.

“I want him!” Bill begged his mother, “I'm supposed to be a king and I'm going to rescue a princess.” Maritza looked with a perplexed glance at her son.

“Mama, I'm Dipper's guardian, I must be by his side forever.” Mabel insisted and Rachel could only think about what might have caused this childish mess.

How did a children's game cause all this?


	68. Mystery Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great things happen out of your home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other time wandering youtube, what else else can I do? I found a video that mentioned some missing youtubers doing dangerous things like exploring caves, etc. So here I got this. And yes, something like a Suicide Squad scene.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Youtuber AU... Think so… But can be called Mystery Hunters AU (ignore the title of this story pls!)

“Good afternoon, days or nights, followers of the mystery and conspiracies.” Dipper adjusted the self-stick in the perfect angle that showed his face and the cave where he was going to enter. “This?” Dipper pointed to the caves, “Well, many of you had asked me to do another exploration – And yes, I know I disappoint all of you with Area 51 but we all know the truth.” Dipper pressed the button and _X-Files_ sounded in the background. “These are the mysterious mountains near the most mysterious place, Roanoke.”

Lightning struck in the distance, announcing that it would soon begin to rain.

Dipper looked up at the sky and back toward the camera, “I think it's time to enter.” Dipper began to walk towards the entrance of the caves, lighting at the same time two flashlights, Great-Uncle Ford helped him to build them for these occasions, both were lovers of the mysteries so the old scientist decided to support him in his expeditions. “Let's find out if it's true the myth that the settlers of Roanoke had hidden in these caves.”

Dipper since he could remember had always lived for this kind of thing. Hunt for mysteries was what he was born for, and maybe also a science fiction writer, physical strength wasn't his thing but after training with Grunkle Stan and Mabel it seemed that it was already possible for the 22-year-old to go out into the world in search of mysteries and cryptic creatures. At least he had the support of his family although his parents gave him an ultimatum to study even online.

Dipper had already been in almost all the world except in countries too cold, he continued contemplating if at any moment he would go to Antarctica.

The caves gradually began to grow a little darker so Dipper lit the other two flashlights his vest had on his shoulders. _Thank you Ford_ , the young youtuber thought.

“We still have no trace of any record that the settlers were hiding here. And if they were hidden, of what? And how did they survive?” Dipper continued talking, looking at the camera as well as looking where he was walking, he didn't want to take a false step and it would be his end, just like many other so-called youtubers around the world.

Most had turned out to be fake only to win more subscribers, and that was something Dipper would never do, he hated lies so his job was to seek truth for the world.

“Even if we find traces of them here, what do you think they are? Crockery? Scratches? Skeletons? Uh, I think I'll edit the latter.” Dipper took the camera while adjusting the tone of light as the caves became increasingly narrow and dark. “Maybe I should send a message to Mabel,” Dipper pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and started texting a message to his sister, the last message he had received from her was that she had broken up with her new boyfriend, John, Javier, Nathan, Mark, Caleb... Ah, his sister dated many boys and almost none seemed to be the right one for her –

Dipper had not realized that his greatest fear – Not the one where Gideon, again, insisted that Mabel be his girlfriend – But that of falling down a precipice, had come true.

Dipper closed his eyes tightly, his last thoughts would be devoted to his family, he feared because it was his end to fall on – _something soft?_ Dipper opened his eyes to see that he had fallen into some sort of bushes and his body had never touched the rocky ground. His blow was on his back so his camera and cell phone, or at least one of them, was probably broken.

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief that his camera had a slight rupture but seemed to continue recording, “Well guys – Uh, we've fallen into what seems to be my end, that's if – ” Dipper looked at his cell phone, “Oh, wait seems to receive the signal, maybe in the end don't change phone company, that's a good thing, right?” Dipper joked slightly to reduce the tension he felt, “Maybe I can call some paramedics and rescue teams... Or maybe I'll scold my sister for her stupid boyfriend problems.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “Option two, Mabel if you see this, is because you were my number one priority – I'll edit that if I survive.”

Although he didn’t think it was possible, because his sister sat with him to edit his videos since she was an artist who was born to give the world color and his twin will see that phrase come out in the video. Of course he will have to come out alive from this cliff first.

“Dudes,” Dipper searched in his backpack if any flashlight was still working, as those of his vest and camera were now decomposed, “As you can see, I am alive and surrounded by only rocks and – Water drops, from the surface, so probably there should be some way out here. I'm sorry to say that I didn't find traces of Roanoke settlers so I guess the mysterious colony of Roanoke will remain a mystery.” Dipper brought the flashlight closer, placing it below him, forming the typical face for the horror stories that Stan used to tell them when they were kids, “This has been all for today, so don’t forget – _Ouch!_ ”

Dipper released the camera before the strong pain that his front began to suffer. He crouched again to pick up the camera and verify that it hadn’t broken but again the pain in his forehead attacked him. Dipper rubbed his forehead with his palm, looking for if the fall made him bleed but there was no blood stain, nor did he feel if some insect had stung him.

A golden glow illuminated part of the cave where he was. Looking in that direction Dipper approached carefully, it was a miracle that he wouldn’t have damaged his body.

Putting a hand over his face and narrowing his eyes Dipper realized that the golden glow came from a box of the same color.

“What in the – ?”

Dipper approached, that golden box was emanating vapor and the heat arise, as if he were approaching the Sun on a very sunny day. His hand went closer to his eyes, what his little sight allowed him to see was a button in the shape of a triangle that opened the box to see the contents.

At the slight touch of his skin with the material of the box, the box exploded in a glow of light that made Dipper fired and ended up crashing against the wall of the cave falling to the ground and looking up to see a strange form beginning to appear among all the glare.

The golden glow died away and Dipper heard a sound of something falling. Looking for his camera and cell phone he opened his eyes with surprise to see his camera had been fixed and that his cell phone now had full charge.

“Uh, it's been no more than two minutes since I recorded the last – ” Dipper quickly opened the camera to begin to narrate of this strange trip, “And probably not many of you believe me – What am I saying? I don’t even know what I'm recording.”

Dipper adjusted the camera so he could record what he was about to do.

Approaching with slow steps towards where the box seconds ago had made a resplendent explosion, Dipper saw that the box had disappeared and that there was something in its place. Something triangular.

Much more careful than before Dipper brought his hands closer to the triangular object lying on the floor of the cave and took it in his hands. It was a triangular object, no need for a flashlight Dipper realized that there was still some golden glow, it seemed to be made of golden bricks ( _Golden!_ ) – Maybe if he took it to Gravity Falls Stan could sell it – The peculiar thing is that the golden triangle even had a black bow and a top hat of the same color. When Dipper tried to remove the top hat this didn’t yield.

The eye of the triangle opened and Dipper narrowly let it fall to the ground but something forbade it. It was then that the body of the triangle began to shine more strongly at the same time that Dipper realized that his forehead was shining and it was as if old wounds on his body were being healed again. As if his blood flowed more fluidly, as if his bones were strengthening and his skin became stronger.

The eye closed and his forehead ceased to glow as curious symbols began to appear on his wrist as if it were a bracelet and other symbols began to appear along his arm.

Dipper didn't throw the triangle to the ground, something told him that there was more to it. Turning to leave Dipper noticed that where before there was a wall now there was a small opening where if he crawled he could leave.

Taking the triangle and putting it in his backpack Dipper took the video camera.

“Hey dudes, here again, if you saw that... Well, I... I don’t have... I know anyway that you all won’t believe me.”


	69. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty earlier than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need sleep...
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Parent AU. My Own AU.

The weeping of the triplets echoed throughout the Shack. First it was Vier's, then Sechs’ and finally Fünf's.

Dipper opened one eye - They didn’t need those baby microphones to hear their children cry, they were half demons after all and he was sure that at least the forest could hear them crying. Rolling over the bed, he grabbed his pillow and pressed it over his head as his foot searched for Bill's body to wake him up, if the demon had already returned from Mindscape.

“No.” Bill grunted, when he decided to create a human body he didn’t know that his body really had to do all those strange things that human bodies need like sleeping, eating, etc., why did he have to deal with this? The demon rolled on the bed, waiting for his consciousness to return to the astral space, “Your go.”

“The triplets are yours now.” Dipper said under the pillow and Bill snarled underneath. Well, time for plan B. “Better do it because tomorrow Drei could get up in a bad mood and you don’t want Ford and Stan to be upset with yourself for not caring for your kids.”

Dipper smiled a little when he heard Bill grunt and the bed creak and a weight fizzled out to watch the demon float (because Bill didn’t deal with this) into the hallway where the triplet room was.

With the lights finally on Bill saw three similar cribs with a blond baby crying in each of them. The triplets ceased crying slightly when they saw their father.

“Did I interrupt the competition of the most crying baby?” Bill asked with amusement as he floated the three babies who stopped their crying a little more. Well, tomorrow Sixer will not have to tell him how to take care of a baby - What did the old man know about children? He had only taken care of an alien worm! “Anyone want to come with me to the kitchen?”

Even with tears and snot on their faces the triplets seemed to smile and Bill snapped his fingers to drop the three children in his arms. No, he wouldn’t do that in front of Pine Tree or old Sixer... Well, maybe in front of Fordsy if he wanted to cause a cardiac arrest, but most likely the old man decided to aim him with a disintegrating pistol before snatching their great-great-niblings.

“And to all this, why does Fordsy live with us?” Bill asked the triplets as a third hand grew to wipe Vier’s face, who was the nearest baby, “He should go live with his crazy inventor boyfriend in his craziest mansion.” The only female triplet laughed, “Exactly, Sechs.”

Bill finally reached the kitchen to prepare the bottles of the triplets. 'It doesn't matter if they're half-demons, Bill, the bottles should be hygienically clean. I'm not going to risk taking a baby to the hospital.' Those were Dipper’s words as soon as the twins, Eins and Zwei, were born.

When Bill walked into the kitchen, what he least expected was to see Dipper standing in front of the stove.

“What? It's six o'clock in the morning. And Eins will wake up very soon.” It was his only excuse as he approached the demon and took Vier and Sechs in his arms.

“Did you miss me?” Bill pricked the human's cheek, “I just had to feed them and I'd go back with you.”

“Anyway we would have to wake up because Eins would ask his coffee and Zwei would jump in the bed to have breakfast.” Dipper sat down while Bill was in charge of preparing the bottles.

“So why get up earlier than usual? No, Fünf, the three bottles are not for you.” Bill pushed the baby away before his hands reached the bottles of his two other siblings.

Dipper shrugged, “I think we haven’t sat down quietly for a long time to drink a good cup of coffee. And without having to argue, too.” Dipper laughed a little, Vier and Sechs tried to touch their father's cheek. “How long ago were we without the children?”

“Don’t you think it's too soon to have another child?” Bill said with a sly grin.

The good thing about having a baby in his arms is that Dipper couldn’t make him disappear into another dimension.


	70. Dancing Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be back in another BillDip Week. What a wonderful week we had. And thanks to everyone who made fanart and fanfics, also to who give reblog or likes. I swear I'm not crying... Thanks @BillDipWeek2017
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Post-Canon, Canon Divergence, etc. When you stay babysitting and your little nephew asks you see Peter Pan.

The party was too noisy that it surprised him that Blubs and Durland hadn’t appeared in the Shack yet to want to come in and dance all night. It was even fun, and that was a lot to say for someone like Dipper Pines.

Finally, the young Pines had graduated from college. Mabel, who had decided to said 'goodbye' to the college to devote herself completely to Mystery Shack as _Miss Mystery_ , organized a super mega ultra party that no one would forget. Stan and Ford were proud of Dipper, who only allowed Mabel to make the best party ever _just_ for this time.

Not all his other friends could come but Dipper was satisfied with the faces that were in the Shack.

Nate and Lee joked and challenged Thompson to dance while he stood holding hands. Robbie and Tambry were taking pictures together while both young goths held their daughter in their arms. Wendy simply enjoyed the music instead. Grenda and Marius danced, or rather said, the muscular girl danced while Marius watched her with loving eyes. Candy ate endlessly thanks to her invention 'the fork hands'. Soos and Melody danced on the dance floor while Carlos, their son, laughed in the background. Then his gaze went to Mabel who danced with Pacifica.

Now that he thought about it, it was true that one person, or rather, demon was still missing.

He missed this feeling and excitement of going back into the woods and seeing the creatures, but now that the college was finally over Dipper could finally come and go to the woods as many times as he wants.

“Get off the tree, Bill.” Dipper leaned against the tree as a golden figure descended from the branch.

“Your party is not over yet.” Bill Cipher said after looking downhill toward the wooden house. “I knew my idea of a party was better than Shooting Star. _No, Bill, the guests don’t want the Shack to float._ _Like your pyramid._ ” Bill imitated Mabel's voice as Dipper laughed. “Although I amuse you, Pine Tree, I know you aren’t here just to laugh at my comic act.”

Dipper shrugged, “I just wanted to see my favorite demon.”

Bill quickly walked to his side, grabbing his arm and pulling him close to him, “Good to Know. I don’t want to fight Strange again, he always finds ways to hide from my all-seeing eye, not even among the Henchmaniacs.”

Dipper laughed and then they both started walking in the woods.

“So, what do you plan to do now that you have all the time in the world? Uh, wait let me fix that, the time of eighty years?”

Dipper elbowed him in the ribs, “Maybe I'll finally send the books to the publisher.”

“Do you talk about everything? Oh, that would be a great bestseller. Especially the part where you and Shooting Star have that fight, or when Shining fights against that lizard or where Pink Gem and the others appear.”

Both human and demon continued walking through the forest, chatting about what Dipper would be doing in the Shack, if he missed something of the college or if finally he will be encouraged to open that account on Youtube and demonstrate the existence of the supernatural.

“That brings me to the point where I remember that I haven’t yet given you a gift.”

Dipper finally realized where Bill had brought him. The fairies nest. Dipper and Bill walked to the front of the tree where the fairies lived.

The fairies were small, humanoid-looking creatures but their butterfly-like wings were so large that they were twice their size which Dipper wondered if that allowed them to support their weight although that might be rude considering that the fairies were very docile and generous beings but also warriors.

Inside the tree everything was hollow, the tree served to them like a great city where the hierarchy ruled. Only fairies of the nobility were allowed to live in the treetops but when there were special events – Like when Oberon or Titania would come – The fairies forgot some of their differences and celebrated as a united race.

It was the moment where the King and Queen of the fairies danced. In that part of the forest a soft music of waltz began to flow until all the fairies began to dance around the King and Queen. Their dance marveled at everyone.

Bill looked up at Dipper, the young human smiling at the royalty fairy dance. Yep, this was a good gift, though he could also apply plan B.

Dipper was a bit surprised when Bill pulled him back to his side and helped him to his feet as he pointed his head towards the fairy dance and then at them. Understanding what the demon meant Dipper nodded and placing his hand on Bill's shoulder the demon began to swing them in the same place.

Then Dipper felt as Bill pushed him back slightly as his feet peeled off the ground and like a balloon he began to float upward as Bill caught him again as hundreds of fairies came out of the tree and they lit the sky around them. It was like dancing in the middle of the stars.

“We can make this a tradition.” Bill proposed as soon as they returned to the forest floor and walked back to the Shack.

“If Oberon and Titania allow it.” Dipper emphasized the words that the King and Queen Fairy had told them, they thanked them for the change of scenery for the royal ball.

Bill grumbled, “I bring a big change and they respond with a ' _if_ ', that's what I earn to leave the funny way.”

“Well, I still believe you haven’t changed at all.” _And I prefer you this way._


	71. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when everyone thinks you've already proposed marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another BillDip Week and I participating... It should come as no surprise... But of course I was almost close to not being able to participate in this week... Maybe a lot of you were praying that I wouldn't do it... Okay, since I raise my own ego, I'm leaving before the boos begin.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Monster Falls. 1/2 Chapters.

As his neck leaned sideways, his head hit the back of the chair, and his eyes suddenly opened, Bill Cipher knew he was falling asleep at the Council meeting. The black-golden demon watched discreetly on both sides hoping no one had seen him, giving inaudible yawn. Bill massaged the bridge of his nose with the tips of his fingers.

“Mph.”

Bill glanced to where the giggle had originated.

“Only in my dreams did I believe that it was possible to see the _mighty_ Bill Cipher tire to death.” Tad Strange smirked.

“Well, keep dreaming, Tad.” Bill grunted the name of the purple demon sitting to his left. He was already at his limit of patience – Surprisingly he had just discovered that he had one and having Tad daring to make fun of him only pushed him to the edge of that limit. “In fact, I can handle it myself.” Bill threatened, showing off his gloved hand covered with blue flames.

A red demon coughed and caught the attention of both, the demon pointed to where Xolotl, one of the chief heads of the Council, stood looking at where they were. Bill and Tad looked at each other for a moment and looked away from each other. None of them wanted to have problems with the leader of their fraction.

Bill took a few more breaths, not interested in what the other demons were discussing. What would he gain? Both he and the other demons would be happy that he won't come to the next meetings but unfortunately the main heads of the Council didn't think the same.

“And?” Tad whispered.

Bill looked slightly to where Tad was, the purple demon didn't see him, he was paying or feigning attention to Council that was talking at this moment, “And what?” Even without looking at him, Bill could see that there was hidden taunt in Tad's eyes.

“I mean your thing with the young cervitaur named Pine Tree. You know, the young monster has been your partner for two and a half years.” Tad continued to keep his voice low, he knew that by mentioning Cipher's partner was enough to get his attention, “Many here are wondering when you will make it official.”

Bill chuckled, folding his arms and avoiding looking at Tad.

Tad narrowed his eyes, finally looking at Bill, “You didn't tell him, did you?” Before Bill's silence Tad couldn't help but to smile, “Oh for Venus' sake, you haven't said anything yet.” He concluded, “I thank Will who stopped me before sending my wedding gift to your boyfriend's house.”

Bill quickly leaned toward Tad, pointing at him with his finger, “Whatever happens between me and Pine Tree is none of your business.”

“It _is_ , because there are certain people who are annoying because they believe that you haven't yet sent an invitation to your wedding.” Tad pointed discreetly at the head of the Council.

“And will _I_ be the worst demon on the council if I never invite them to my own wedding?” Bill asked sarcastically, “Please, did any of them get mad at Beast when he secretly married? No. They just want an excuse to punish me for.” Bill complained like a little boy.

Tad laughed slightly at the tantrum his friend was showing, “I still think that the reason why you haven't sent the wedding invitations is because you haven't yet proposed to Dipper – ”

“Be careful with the words you say, _Strange_.” Bill's golden eye flashed a slight cerulean blue.

“Well, it's your problem,” Tad shrugged, ignoring Bill and turning his gaze to the head of the Council who were now arguing with other demons about the security measures that monster towns should renew, “But remember, both in his people and yours – They are waiting.”

Bill thanked that the meeting was finally over but when he wanted to talk to Tad to settle accounts of what had been said at his mini-private meeting the purple demon had already escaped. Muttering between teeth Bill invoked his blue flames and disappeared before even another demon tried to talk to him.

He appeared outside the cave that kept the town hidden, and the first to receive him was Cerberus who rushed towards him with his three heads licking his face. Bill couldn't use his teleportation from the meeting point into the cave. Much less inside the house of the Pines. A relief to Sixer. Bill got up off the ground being helped by Cerberus. The three-headed dog wiggled their snake-shaped six tails as they followed behind their owner in the cave.

The monsters greeted Bill as soon as he left the cave to enter the town. Gravity Falls had been one of the first towns to receive a keeper. Of course, Bill acted more like a citizen with God-like powers (what was his job) than the protective demon who was supposed to watch over Oregon's monsters.

“Mr. Cipher.”

Bill turned around when his last name was pronounced, finding a group of three children climbed into a tree. Bill knew this new 'Cool Kids', there is always one wherever he went and in each new generation. Bill approached them floating in the air, “What's up, kiddos?”

“Mr. Cipher,” One of them spoke, Bill knew the little elf since he was born, he was Carlos, Question Mark's and Birdsong's son, “Is it true that you are going to marry Uncle Dipper?”

Before the curious but intriguing question Bill arched an eyebrow and moved closer to the children, taking a seat beside him on the branch, it was fortunate that the trees in this area were resistant to an elf, a vampire, a werewolf, and a demon, “That's what I have in mind, yes.”

“But why don't you two get married?” The vampire girl asked, Isabella is Bleeding Heart's and Moony's daughter, “My parents say that is not a big problem.”

 _Your parents say that because they got married in Vegas on Halloween_ , “No, it is not. But – ”

“Auntie Wendy says it's because you're afraid Mr. Ford wants to shoot you in the face.”

_Red said what?!_

“Mom said something like that.” Isabella thought aloud as her gaze became focused, as was the case with Carlos and Adrien.

 _And in front of these children! Those who hardly respected and worship him!_ “Why do you think she'd say something like that?” The three children shrugged, “Do you think _I'm afraid of Sixer_?” At the question the three children nodded. Bill was making a superhuman effort so that the gold of his body will not change to red. “Well, how bad that you believe me that I am that way.” Bill pretended to be outraged, so the children laughed quietly and the demon jumped from the tree branch to the ground.

“Mr. Cipher.” Bill was already far from the tree where the three little monsters were, still laughing at him. Adrien asked him again, “Are you going to ask Uncle Dipper to marry you or Aunt Wendy will have to introduce him to a friend?”

Bill grunted and turned to walk away alone as Cerberus kept playing with the children. This new group of Cool KIds liked and irritated him at the same time, he hoped to have no children... Although...

It was better to hurry up.


	72. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Synchronization, an ancestral art that consisted of merging soul, mind, energy, and magic into one body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit I would have liked to see a bit more of Bipper in Gravity Falls but the Soak-Opera episode was enough.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Demon Guardians AU, Triangle!Bill and a short bonding moment. There is Bipper until the end. This can be considered romantic or platonic.

When a child reached the age of ten, they and their Guardians were educated in an ancient magic technique: _The S_ _ynchronization_ , an ancestral art that consisted of merging soul, mind, energy, and magic into one body. The process of Synchronization isn't the same for everyone, was rumored that those who have a demon as a Guardian are people whose lives seem resolved since they become more powerful.

 _Big lie_ , Dipper thought, remembering that when he and Mabel were ten years old they were sent to Gravity Falls to be trained in the Synchronization with their Great-Uncles's help, Ford and Stan, along with their own Guardians. And like their old relatives, they also had demons as Guardians. The quadrangular Bet Demon, Tad Strange was Mabel's, while Dipper obtained the triangular Dream Demon, Bill Cipher.

It was a clash of personalities that their Grunkles and parents had to witness several times since they were children. Mabel was a girl who was always getting into trouble, a new scrape on her skin every day, with an energetic personality that a normal person would tire in a couple of hours while Tad was a quiet, analytical, careful, always worrying when Mabel was hurt. Dipper was a simple kid, he liked to read, not to play sports, to observe the magic, to make useful notes while practicing, meanwhile Bill was chaotic, destructive, with a bad sense of humor, and horribles puns.

Many times Dipper wondered why he couldn't get Tad as his Guardian and Mabel to Bill – Then he remembered that being Bill Mabel's Guardian it was possible that the world would end in a matter of seconds and neither he nor Tad could stop them. There must have been some reason why the Ancients decided to match them as Guardian and Protégé, right? The Ancients must have known something that neither he nor the demons knew.

At the age of thirteen, Stanford concluded that their bodies were already sufficiently ready to synchronize. Dipper was almost certain that neither he nor Mabel would manage to achieve a full Synchronization on the first try, they firsthand had denied everything about the rumors of having a demon as a Guardian.

Mabel surprised him by reaching a _almost_ full Synchronization with Tad.

The roots of Mabel's brown hair were stained with a degraded purple. The pupil of her eyes became a horizontal line. Her skin had turned pale as if the Sun had never touched it in her life. It was strange to hear his sister speak at the same time that Tad's voice came from her lips. Stan told them that once the Synchronization was perfected their voice would be changed into a single and unique.

Dipper and Bill looked at each other and then ignored each other as they folded their arms just as _Tabel_ , as the new person wanted to be called, approached them and dragged them into a hug. Mabel must have been the dominant entity in the body since Dipper recognized the strength of his sister in the embrace.

During the following years Dipper tried to progress with Bill's magic and his, nevertheless none of them wanted to return to touch the subject of the Synchronization. Somehow Dipper began to believe that it wasn't necessary. Stanley and Stanford had long since stopped synchronizing as they got older, however that didn't prevent them from using their magic and their demons' combined into one.

“Do you think we ever get to synchronize?” Dipper asked one night. Both had begun to get a little better, something everyone in his family was grateful for.

That night the rain fell calmly on Piedmont, Dipper had finished the duties Ford had sent him for the summer that he and Stan wouldn't be in Gravity Falls so he dropped into his bed next to Bill, the demon was playing the PSP that Dipper's parents had given him on his seventeenth birthday.

“If that's what you want. There's no problem for me if we never got to synchronize.” Bill answered in a surprisingly calm voice. Dipper must admit that he never believed that his demon could have that tone of voice. “As long as you become the most powerful magician in the world I think I can live with never synchronizing with you.”

“I wonder how Mabel and Tad managed to synchronize when their personalities are so different.” Dipper bit the tip of his pen, not biting so hard because it was the last one he had and he didn't want to waste more ink and toothbrushes. “I remember that one of the main points of Synchronization is that you must form a stronger bond than any other with your Guardian.”

“Sentimentalisms.” Bill replied.

“Yes, I thought the same thing.” Dipper agreed with him. Stan used to call these times _one in a billion_ and Mabel always took pictures of those unique moments, Dipper could count those Polaroid with one hand.

“Mph.” Bill laughed quietly. “You have thoughts that I can't even understand why you have them in the first place.”

“Well, that makes two of us. Maybe from time to time you also want to share one to another.”

It was normal that between a Guardian and their Protégé _telepathy_ was their kind of communication, especially when it was about secrets. But when the Guardian turned out to be a demon and that demon turned out to be _Bill Cipher_ , not to mention that the Protégé was _Dipper Pines_ – Let's say the telepathy between them was somewhat peculiar. Especially if it was insults.

“You could never understand what's going through my mind.”

Dipper arched an eyebrow, clearly Bill was avoiding the subject. Especially those who had to do with his life before him. “I get to understand your concept of party when I met your friends.”

“And the price was that I was locked up for a whole summer in one of those Sixer's anti-magic bubbles for corrupting the bright mind of a twelve-year-old boy.”

“Yeah,” Dipper shrugged, a small smile crossed his face, “I think it was a good summer.”

Lightning struck the whole room, its power was so strong that it cut off electrical power. The whole house, and probably the city as Dipper had seen at his window, had stayed in the dark. Gradually faint colored lights lit the neighboring houses.

“ _I need help._ ” Dipper heard his mother's voice coming from the kitchen.

“ _I'm going!_ ” Mabel's enthusiastic cry echoed outside her room; A purple glow was quickly seen passing through the slit of the door of his room.

A slight golden glow appeared beside the young twin. Dipper looked to the side to see Bill with his natural golden glow illuminate only the space around the bed. “Won't you continue playing with the PSP?” Dipper asked as he took the electronic device and left it on his nightstand beside his bed.

“As soon as the electric power returns.” Bill said, avoiding seeing him, “You bags of meat can't do anything without it.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, it was ridiculous for Bill to say that, even though the creatures that turned out to be Guardians had to be tied to simple human laws. Bill was one of the few who took advantage of who they were to avoid the radar of the Ancients. Dipper decided it was better to read and study one of the scrolls that Ford had given him.

“You know,” Bill spoke up drawing Dipper's attention, “It was a night like this when I met you.”

 _A_ _h?_ “You mean when did you get into this house?” Dipper asked even though he knew Bill would deny it, his mother had already told them about when Bill and Tad had come to this house and there was no rain falling from the sky.

“I mean _when_ you were born.” Bill said as if he was scolding him for something he didn't know.

Bill rarely spoke of the moments he had with him before Dipper began to have a sense of memory. “I think Stan had said that tonight you and Ford's Guardian wanted to start a discussion.” Dipper noticed what seemed to be a frown on Bill's triangular face, “Tell me,” Dipper approached Bill's side, his Guardian usually didn't talk about his influence in Dipper's early years, “How was that meeting?”

Bill sighed wearily, “It's what I hate about you humans, they don't remember anything.”

“And you do it?”

“That's right.” Bill spoke in such a serious tone that Dipper doubted whether he was joking or not. “You were so small that you could possibly fit perfectly into an Ancients' many fingers.”

Although the demons were descendants of them Dipper had the knowledge that it was difficult that they will be called _family_ as did some magical creatures or humans. “You hardly ever talk about them.”

“ _Why_ would I want to talk about someone who expelled me from my own home? Sounds illogical in my opinion.”

“Do you regret having been a Guardian?” Dipper didn't know why he had asked that, but it made him feel a bit responsible for keeping Bill away from Nightmare Realm, despite not being guilty in the first place.

“No.” Bill responded, surprising Dipper, “Maybe at first, but it seems that someone here – ” He looked at Dipper, “Needed some fun in his nerdy life.”

“I'm going to try to turn that response into something cooler than it wasn't ' _I had pity on you_ '. Now that I think about it, what could you tell me about Nightmare Realm? Of course you don't have to mention the Ancients.” Dipper added at the sight of Bill's face.

Bill tapped close to his _face_ , “I could mention how I gave a violinist nightmares or how Xanthar and I destroyed the Underworld by annoying Lucitor, and when we stole a baby bottle – ”

Dipper settled into his seat on his bed, listening intently to some of the stories Bill narrated, sometimes with emotion, sometimes with hatred, and seldom with sadness. This was going to be a long night.

☽✠☾

“Your brother will be upset if you take one of his books as a support for your furniture.” Tad folded his arms as he watched his Protégé approach Dipper's room.

“Nonsense, Dipper loves me.” Mabel pricked her cheek as she winked at her Guardian and entered her brother's room being followed by Tad. Their father had thin books that would be of no help to her, but Dipper had books of a width that could be mistaken for a small box.

A snore came from her brother's bed. Mabel shook her head, it'll be noon, and Dipper was still sleeping, surely Bill wasn't in the house. She was doing him a favor by waking him up and sending him to breakfast.

With almost inaudible steps Mabel went to her brother's bed ready to jump the moment she removed the blankets that covered his body.

“Bad idea.” Tad warned, but at the same time he enjoyed the idea.

_One... Two... Three... !_

Mabel removed the covers with the speed of lightning but the moment she was ready to jump her body stopped. There was someone different in the bed of her brother who at the same time was her brother.

A boy of the same age as Dipper, with the same face, same type of hair and same clothes, with relevant differences that would have confused her if it weren't because she knew _who_ belonged those differences. Her brother's hair before brown was now blond, his skin had tanned as if he had been under the Sun all afternoon except for the hands that were blackened to the wrist, and the peculiar thing was that there was a third eye in the middle of his front.

Mabel's eyes widened with astonishment, emotion, and pride. _Her little brother –_ _And Bill – H_ _ad achieved the Synchronization!_

“Tad,” The quadrangular demon stared at his Protégé, who had a smile larger than the Cheshire cat, “Bring my camera.”

Tad Strange shook his _head_ and left the room, “This is a bad idea.”


	73. He can't be of both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because after so many years he couldn't afford to let go the only person he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you enjoyed Peter Pan (2003), you probably like this chapter.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: I won't call this Peter Pan AU, because it's not, only inspired by the scene and the time when it is set.

He didn't like to fight with Pine Tree, Bill Cipher _abhorred_ the idea of having to fight with his favorite person. Especially when he knew that it was really his fault and that he had only made it worse.

At first it had seemed like a funny prank. Yes, he admitted that his sense of humor was a bit _odd_ , _bizarre_ he dared to say and of course his pranks ended with Pine Tree very upset with him – For a few seconds, and then Pine Tree laughed, hugged him, and smiled... Now what Bill Cipher had received from Pine Tree had been a punch in the face, cries of reproach, tears of sadness, and Pine Tree leaving him. Then he exploded into hundreds of cerulean flames, literally.

His fangs pierced his skin, letting some gold Ichor slip between his lips. Bill wiped the Ichor with his wrist, brushing against where the thump Pine Tree had given him was still pounding. He didn't mind the pain, he rarely felt physical pain – But the words were already another matter. A matter that began to take on importance since he took Pine Tree under his wing.

The demon stopped jumping on the roofs of the big buildings. Bill massaged his temples by remembering that he could _fly_ and that there was no need for the stupid sport he had been playing seconds ago. Recharging on one of the smokestacks ejecting black smoke, Bill noticed that the transformed landscape was familiar.

He had finished where everything had begun.

_It had been a night like this when he first met Pine Tree. The nights in this great city were cold, windy, and dark, unless it was a large mansion with bright lights that could leave you blind and people dressed elegantly attending their parties. Of all the large houses with their windows closed and their lights off, Pine Tree's was the only one open and with a dim candlelight._

_Out of curiosity, Bill had come up to see who had been the naughty human who had decided to break the rules that night. Pine Tree was sitting on his bed, the blanket covering half a body, with a book on his legs – Bill still remembers that the cover of the book was a red color with golden letters – And Pine Tree was crying._

_Bill didn't know what made him stop to look at him for a while. Those tears weren't tears of fear, nor were of pain. They were more like tears of sadness. Bill didn't perceive that the then-ten-years-old child's body had any bruising or physical injury, this was a much_ deeper _one._

_Would it be rude to meddle in the boy's mind to know what made him cry? Or was it better if he asked him directly? Smirking, Bill materialized for the first time in a hundred years and taking on a human appearance he came in like the wind to the boy's room._

_As Bill rose to his feet, elegantly shaking the dust of his black and gold clothing, he floated up to the boy's bed, who covered himself half-face with his blankets. “Good night,” Bill introduced himself, “Name's – ”_

“ _Help! A thief!”_

_Or so he tried._

_Quickly Bill jumped on the boy's bed and covered his mouth with his gloved hands, the boy still didn't calm and struggled to try to take his hand off. Bill had another idea._

_His body was covered in blue flames scaring the child at first but when they disappeared the child's eyes opened when he saw a golden-brick triangle, with a black bow tie, a black top hat floating on the tip of the triangle, and a black cane floating by itself._

_Seeing that the boy had calmed down, Bill drew his hand from the boy's mouth, sighing wearily, “Name's Bill Cipher.” He_ finished _presenting himself. “The Dream and Mind Demon.”_

“ _What?” The boy looked confused and frightened, “Demon? But I thought they had horns and tail – ” Or at least that's what his Great-Uncle had described to him and his sister._

“ _Kid,” Bill said floating, startling the child even more, “You should stop believing in everything that adults tell you and start having a mind for yourself.” Bill felt a little sick for having said those words in that tone when he saw how sad the boy's face was, “But it's okay, just for this I pass it.” Those words seemed to rejoice the boy as his face turned a reddish color._

“ _Mr. Cipher,” The boy spoke politely though Bill could feel emotion and impatience in his tone of voice, “_ What _do you do in my room on this cold December night?”_

“I don't know. _” Bill walked away from the bed and floated in the middle of the room, watching everything around him, a shelf full of books as well as a trunk with toys inside, a blue circular rug, a closet with the doors closed, it did not look like this child asked too much unlike the other children's rooms he had seen some other nights, “You tell me.” Seeing the boy's confused face, Bill continued talking, “You were crying bitterly just minutes before.”_

_Originally this had been a room of twins but as both grew their parents decided to separate them. He and his sister hadn't been sent to the same school and very rarely had they been able to find each other at home if it wasn't for the weekends. His father had begun to take him to the bank where he worked to learn what in a few years would be his. His mother got complaints from his school about not getting enough attention to his respective classes, causing his mother to take away most of his favorite toys and books until he got good grades. All this culminating with a stress and fear of growing up inside him and ending up fighting with both his parents and his twin sister._

_His father didn't raise his hand but he didn't leave him without a punishment. That night they would go to a party in the mansion of the bank owner, except him._

“ _And they left you alone?” Bill felt a little worried, and he thought his father was terrible._

_The human child shook his head, “There is a maid who helps my mother living on the floor below but I think she must be asleep already.” One of the rules was that when the clock struck ten thirty at night, the lights in the house must have been turned off._

_Bill looked down. There was actually one more person in the house. “And what are you going to do?”_

“ _Me?”_

“ _Yes, are you going to rebel against your family_ and _create your own path?” Bill approached the boy, sitting down on the bed._

“ _I don't want to make them angry, but I don't want them to keep trying to impose their adult rules on me.” The boy said with such a decided tone that made Bill begin to have an idea._

“ _So, would you like to come with me to the Nightmare Realm?” Bill asked excitedly as he walked away from the bed and pointed with his cane to the window. “At Nightmare Realm you'll never have to worry about adult responsibilities and rules. You can be who you want to be.” Bill watched as the child's eyes glowed like stars,_ Curious _, he noticed that there was a curious constellation-shaped spot on his forehead,_ Maybe it was his destiny to go to Nightmare Realm after all.

“ _But what about my parents and my sister?” The idea of going with Mr. Cipher seemed wonderful, and he almost contemplated the idea of going with him._ Almost.

“ _What about them? Don't you say they don't take your opinions more seriously?” Bill, seeing the boy's still doubtful face, added, “Look, this is your first chance to do what you want – If you want to come with me, fine. If you don't want to come with me, we'll be just as well. After all, it's you who make the decision. I won't force anything you don't want.”_

_The kid bit his inner cheek, looking down and moving his head in both directions, finally returning to look at him. “Will not I have to sleep early?” Bill denied, “Will not I have to eat food that I do not like?” Bill denied again, “Will I always be able to play and read without interruption?”_

_With more questions than he liked to do and not do the kid seemed even more excited than inadvertently a foot was already out of his bed._

You can be who you want to be _, resounded in his childish head._

_Bill and the boy were already standing in front of the window. Bill decided to change his shape to help the boy travel with him while he waited for his new little friend to put on a coat to withstand the chill of the night._

“ _I can't fly.” He said as he raised his first foot to the edge of the balcony._

_Bill smiled and he came out of the room first, floating in front of him, “Just take my hand, I'll guide you all the way to your new home.” The Dream Demon stretched out his gloved hand, patiently waiting for the little one to take it. “By the way,” He said, interrupting when the boy had raised his hand, “I never asked your name.”_

_The boy's cheeks reddened, “_ Mason Pines _, but everyone calls me_ Dipper _.”_

_Mason? Dipper? “What uglier names.” Bill said not seeing the boy's hurt look. In the nearby park there was a pine tree decorated with colored lights, Bill snapped his fingers, “_ Pine Tree _, you're_ Pine Tree _now.” That was a much more appropriate name for a child like him, “Do you like your new name?” Bill smiled at Pine Tree._

_Dipper – No,_ Pine Tree _smiled happily, now everything was clearer to him. “I love it.” And he took his hand._

Bill sighed, steam came out of his mouth as soon as his lips parted. Walking to the edge of the roof he looked down, not knowing what to expect from the place that had once been Pine Tree's home years ago.

“ _I wish I had never met you!_ ” Pine Tree had screamed furiously and then turned around to disappear between the interrupted party that the Nightmare Realm demons had.

Bill shook his head violently, waiting for those words to disappear from his mind, to bury them deep inside and never to appear again in his infinite life. But he could never ignore Pine Tree's voice, every word _his_ Pine Tree had said was always stuck to him.

His amber eyes saw that the window where it had once been Pine Tree's room was open and with the light on. All other windows in the house were closed and although the lighting was low Bill could see silhouettes of people inside. Carefully, waiting to be ignored, Bill crept along the walls of the house until he reached the open window.

There was an old woman sleeping in a rocking chair a few steps from the window, her reddish brown hair combed in a bun had gray locks of hair, her red nightgown covered her from the cold that struck her. Her face may have been that of a woman in her thirties but the wrinkles and dark circles made her look fifty years old. In the bed that once was Pine Tree's, was a girl of his own age sleeping, her hair was as brown and curly as his Pine Tree's, with the exception of being so long that it was scattered all over the pillow, her breathing was slow and calm though Bill could see her shiver under the covers.

So these two women must have been Pine Tree's mother and sister. Why were they here in his old room? Were they not the ones who put him aside and filled him with suffering and anguish? Pine Tree was much better without them –

“ _Dipper._ ”

Bill looked at that woman asleep in the rocking chair, her pale lips whispering Pine Tree's old name, with nostalgia and sadness. She was waiting for her son to return to their side and they became a family again.

“ _Dipper, please, come back._ ”

“ _I wish I had never met you!_ ” The words echoed in his head again.

_What if Pine Tree decided to visit their old house one day?_

_What if Pine Tree decided he wanted to see his family again?_

_What if Pine Tree decided to abandon him and never see him again?_

“ _I wish I had never met you!_ ”

Bill squeezed his hands furiously and his sharp teeth pierced through his lips, causing the golden Ichor to run again from the corner. His frown creased and his amber eyes were dyed a deep red, the gold disappeared leaving only the black of his suit.

 _No_. Pine Tree _wasn't_ going to abandon him, not after he had brought fun and joy into his life, and Bill's. In more than fifty thousand years he was happy and couldn't lose him now, not against them!

“ _He can't be of both, Madame._ ” Bill whispered quietly, though inside he wanted to burn this whole place to ashes.

Carefully Bill began to slowly lower the window, hoping that both women would continue to sleep.

_Tap._

Mabel's brown eyes widened. _Their_ room suddenly felt warm, perhaps her mother had put another candle near her. Shaking her head a little, she noticed that it was the same candle now half burned, her mother still sleeping in the rocking chair and the window closed – Mabel shook her head violently in every direction of the room. There was _no one_ but the two of them.

“M-Mom!” Mabel screamed warning her mother, getting out of bed to run beside her mother, “ _Mom, the window is closed!_ ”

Bill had already closed the window completely, but as soon as both women ran to the place they slowly began to raise the window again, Bill made a little more effort to keep it down.

“Jonathan!” The woman screamed in despair, “ _The window can't be opened!_ ”

Steps running up the stairs were heard and suddenly there was a third force putting pressure on the window.

“The window _has_ to be open!” The daughter cried out sadly, “ _Dipper has to know we're still waiting for him!_ ”

Bill gave up. Just as he stopped putting pressure on the window and it opened again he was expelled, climbing quickly to the roof and watching the family of three look out in all directions, once they three entered Bill heard the disconsolate weeping of both women. They all missed Pine Tree. For a moment Bill felt a bit of empathy for them.

Rising again, Bill turned and jumped between the rooftops, moving away from that house forever. He expected that. It was better if he went back to the Nightmare Realm and do what he had planned to do.

Bill was caught in a hug when he had barely taken a step in the Nightmare Realm. Surprised he saw a bunch of chestnut hair and the owner of the hug was shaking.

“Where were you?!” Pine Tree asked frightened, there were tears threatening to come out of his mocha eyes. “You don't know how worried I was when everyone told me that you had exploded at the party!” Pine Tree hid his face in the Mind Demon's chest.

Bill was still, Pine Tree had missed him. He had been terribly worried when he had disappeared and was even about to cry. His hands moved around the before-human's small body.

Pine Tree missed _him_ , not anyone else.

“I'm so very sorry.” Bill stroked Pine Tree's head, his chin dropping gently over Pine Tree's head, holding him tighter, hoping Pine Tree would understand how sad he was when he was left behind, “I'm here.” He comforted him, “ _I'll always be here for you._ ”


	74. Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course there was nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been previously naming this AU as Supernatural School, Hell School, Magic School, etc... But because I am finally planning to do a story and I already have a plot, this will be changed to Magic World, when I talk about this story will make sense, so far I leave with this.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: I was a bit curious about how it might turn out from a “demon's point of view”... Not yet convinced. I'm not good at writing Fluffy.

“Have you seen the human who has come with Prince Cipher?”

_Ignore them._

“At first I thought he was a new servant, I was about to ask him to pour me more champagne.” The nymph and the naga laughed maliciously.

Bill narrowed his eyes and sighed. Didn't these two old witches have anything better to do _than_ to criticize other people? Well, it was a party and he had promised his mother, and especially Pine Tree, not to make any scene –

“How _dare_ he come to this place?” The naga shifted her crystal glass in the direction of the human boy.

He didn't know how it was that both hadn't realized that he was only a few steps away, maybe both were already drunk.

“What did Bill Cipher _see_ in him? He is a _simple human_. There are many like him infesting the world.”

 _A simple human?_ Are all humans capable of mastering magic and having the students, the teachers, and even the Principal consider him one of the most gifted and talented students with a glorious future. Pine Tree was able to make a Golem bow before him, that the most fearsome teacher of all the Winchester College would give him the reason, solve an old code –

“Surely he's the Queen's gift to the Prince.” The nymph turned to look at Bill, the demon pretended not to have seen her.

Bill wanted to laugh, he already wanted his mother to give him something so beautiful – His mother loved Pine Tree and many times had proposed to live with them, even since before presenting them formally – But the slave trade was prohibited for over three millennia so it was just a silly dream, yet he expected the opportunity that very soon would be the same Dipper Pines who wants to surrender to him and so he would too –

“Don't you think the Queen should get her son somebody more _worthy_?”

The sound of an exploding glass echoed in the ballroom drawing everyone's attention in the place.

Murmurs began to be heard when they saw Prince Cipher's hands wrapped in cerulean flames, making the majority of those present step back. They all knew how much damage the Cipher family's fire was capable of doing.

“Bill?” Dipper walked up to him, as did The Queen Mother who was the only immune to her son's fire. The golden-haired demon turned to see him, his fire diminished and Dipper took the moment to take him and to walk towards the exit, “I beg you pardon us, Your Majesty.”

Maritza smiled a little relieved to see her son's eyes returning to the golden amber instead of the bloody crimson that had dyed before. Nodding, she turned her back to turn her attention to the guests and talk to them, hoping that the act that happened with her son was forgotten before anyone else would comment.

The garden in the palace seemed to be a good choice to calm Bill. It was just as gigantic as a forest and the scents of the great variety of flowers and fruits seemed to be a good tranquilizer for someone like Bill.

Sitting near the marble fountain Dipper took out a handkerchief and soaked it, squeezing it and placing it on Bill's forehead. He seemed to need refreshing and Dipper hadn't brought anything to drink. “What made you so moody?”

There were two people in the world who seemed to know him too well, his own mother and Dipper. “Nothing.”

Dipper frowned as Bill avoided looking at him. “Let me correct my question, _who_ put you in such a bad mood?”

Dipper Pines was no fool. He knew very well what it was about coming to a party like this at Nightmare Realm. Luckily for him, he hadn't heard any rude remarks about him, of course he didn't have the keen sense of hearing that the demons had – There were kind creatures that didn't care that they were talking to a human, but in older generations it was still hard for a human with magic to be accepted in an environment like these.

So when he saw how annoying, angry, menacing, psychotic Bill's eyes had become in a matter of seconds – In just a few seconds he had gone to greet a well-known writer – Dipper knew something had happened.

Bill mocked the people who tried to make fun of him, but he never let anyone speak badly about the people he considered important (Once he broke a classmate's fingers by speaking ill of Agatha)

Bill didn't say anything when Dipper got to his feet, probably he realized that there would be no point in talking to him to get information. His body felt warm when he was wrapped in a hug.

“You're a headache, you know?” Dipper heard Bill laughing softly, “I don't know how you're going to be able to reign with a personality like yours.”

Bill smirked, taking Dipper's hand, “Because I'll have you by my side.”

“You fool, what makes you think _I_ want to be by your side?” It was good to know that Bill couldn't see him flushed.

“Because you care about me.” _And because you are more worthy than any of them._


	75. We'll meet again – Sooner than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It couldn't be coincidence that the stupid clown was always present in each of his robberies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted this day for my Beautiful Nightmare AU but I ran out of time and in the end I decided to write this.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Anti-Hero/Villain AU. What could have been until I started to have a more concrete plot for this story.

One would think that after so many robberies, assaults, firearms-related incidents, and plants coming out breaking the floor, museums would have better safety equipment.

 _If only the money that was sent to the museum was covered for a better security team..._ Dipper thought but who was he to judge how to manage the money, in fact it was much better for him. Of course the silly cops shooting bullets into the air wasn't something safe to do.

Entering carefully in the only window open on the roof – Really, owners of the museum? Not even the Louvre was so stupid to do that – Dipper let himself slide into the vine, making sure it was well secured from the bar above and beginning to walk towards the new attraction that the museum had.

A beautiful statuette made of opals and sapphires found in the ruins of an ancient civilization in Africa must have been worth too much and so he would have more funds for his research. There must have been someone who wanted to pay a minimum of $ 700,000. He didn't ask for too much.

As he'd thought two security guards were in the hallway while another four were standing in front of the exhibit. That meant that there were no motion detectors near the statuette when he finished with them.

At least the Town hall got money to pay these rude guys, and these rude guys must have got guts after knowing how he had left the old security guards. There was a clear reason why there were always new jobs in Museums, Banks, Hospitals, Restaurants, City Halls, and even Internet-Cafes. _Do you see why the_ Anomalies _are good for the world even though everyone tries to exterminate them at all costs?_ They make work and the economy progress.

Well, back to what he came.

It would be very easy if he only released the smoke but before he had to turn off the security cameras. There were always two options: the security guard who did their job and would call as soon as they saw something strange or the security guard who went to sleep and get paid.

Approaching the first security cameras in the hall Dipper placed his hand on one of the pots that adorned the place. The stem was made long enough to be able to manipulate it around the security cameras, some green leaves began to sprout completely covering both chambers. At least that would save him time before the security guard realized that something was wrong.

It would be easy to knock both guards down the hall, alerting the guards inside and getting them out –

_Boom!_

Dipper saw the dust that the debris created as it collapsed over the guards and from among them a shadow walked quietly and elegantly.

“I knew if I was patient I could see you again.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, he knew who owned that sharp voice that pierced his eardrums.

Coming out of the cloud of dust, his black gentleman's suit was without blemish, his cane fitted his top hat over his golden hair, while his right hand juggled with the statuette of opals and sapphires that he planned to steal. His face painted in white with an enigmatic and bloody smile widening at the sight of him. _The Joker_ had made his entrance.

“ _Ivy_!” The _clown_ shouted happily.

Dipper narrowed his eyes and ran toward him, snatching the statuette, “Are you crazy?”

“Well – ” The Joker looked the other way, his index finger sliding down his cheek, his smile didn't diminish at all.

“ _No_ ,” Dipper interrupted him, “I don't want to know what you have in that stupid head that is of no use to you, rather than to put a pencil in your brain.”

“Well in my mind maybe it will not _suit_ you, but inside my pants – ”

“Shut up!” Dipper always lost his temper when the Joker appeared _coincidentally_ where he had planned to attack. Inspecting the statuette Dipper was relieved to see that there were no tears or cracks, that relief disappeared at see the face of the statuette had painted a mustache.

“It's a permanent marker.” The Joker said mockingly, even showing the permanent marker, watching Ivy Poison try to clean the statuette. “Wop!” The Joker dodged the vine that Ivy had thrown at him. “You shouldn't be so harsh with the one who gave you a gift.”

“Bullshit, I came for this – “ Dipper raised the statuette, showing The Joker _his_ work of art, “On my own. I didn't need your help.” Dipper could only think of the moment the police sirens were heard.

“You didn't want my help? I must have misinterpreted your signals.” The Joker eluded the next vine but didn't notice that the first vine had curled into his foot, pulling him to the floor to be dragged to Ivy Poison.

“Why do you keep talking?” Dipper pulled harder the vine, squeezing The Joker.

“We haven't even reached first base.” The Joker laughed to see Ivy's angry face, “Nor have we had our first date.”

“I think I finally figured out what your anomaly is.” Dipper had the vines lift the man with golden hair and face painted in white.

“Be super amazing?”

“Be super annoying!” Dipper released the vine and The Joker fell on the destroyed ground of the museum.

Well, he already had the statuette, of course that once he gets to the HQ he would ask Connie for some alcohol to wipe this awful mustache and then he would tell Dante to find some imbecile collector –

“Hey!” The Joker spoke from his place on the ground drawing the Anomaly's attention. “Are you really going to leave me lying here on the floor and the cops would catch me?”

“They will not. You have at least three knives hidden in your clothes, you'll free yourself before they even put the handcuffs in your hands.” Dipper didn't turn around to see him and kept walking through the rubble, at least The Joker had given him a quick exit from the museum.

“Oh~ _I only_ _brought two_ _knives_.”

He swore that if the cops didn't catch this fucking clown he would suffocate him with those same vines until that pale face will begin to turn purple and that stupid smile would be erased from his face.


	76. Do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because a good question deserves a good answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster Falls is my favorite AU of all, of that there is no doubt... Also the second and last part of the chapter of the first day. I hope you like it.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Monster Falls. A kind of marriage proposal.

The birds sang in the trees, there were children's laughter and not the typical whining, on the first floor of the house there were no screams or fights and no death threats – And he, _Dipper Pines_ , had awakened quietly without a certain demon with triangle-shaped marks on his body jumping into his nest to wake him.

The day had begun weird. _Too weird._

The window of his room was open but Bill was nowhere in his room, hadn't Bill come in all night? – It's not as if he wanted to but he was almost accustomed to that the demon lay next to him and that at the first ray of the Sun he was already bothering him to go out and to go to the forest and the town.

Dipper scratched his head... He had awakened in a good way... Bill hadn't come all night... Everything seemed calm in Gravity Falls... His house was at peace... _Did Bill upset his colleagues, again?_ It wouldn't be the first time Bill had angered any of the other demons, or even the main members of the Council, and he usually got away with it – Dipper still suspected that Bill wasn't well off but his silly boyfriend told him that he was safe from some repercussions.

Not wanting to pay much attention to the fact that Bill _hadn't_ come to bed with him – Which he didn't care about at all – Dipper decided it was best to go down to breakfast with his family... Maybe Bill had been caught by Ford as the demon sneaked through his window – Wait, did that mean the suffocating silence in his house? Did Ford finally flay Bill as he had always promised?! It's not like he cares... Not at all.

The cervitaur finally entered the kitchen where a mermaid, a gargoyle, and a sphinx were having breakfast.

“G' Morning, Dip-Dop!” Mabel waved to see her brother, “It seems that someone doesn't look very happy~”

“What are you talking about? I slept perfectly last night.” Dipper assured his sister as he took a bowl to pour some milk and cereal.

“Sure? I didn't hear noises last night in your room.” Mabel winked, chuckling.

“ _Mabel!_ ” Dipper yelled flushed as he approached his sister, while looking sideways at Stanford, the sphinx didn't look very happy either. “Hey, Grunkle Stan.” Dipper called his Great Uncle, the gargoyle nodded as he continued to eat breakfast, “It's _just_ curiosity,” Dipper heard his sister chuckle, “Did Bill leave early?” _Did you even hear if Bill came to the house?_

“Don't ask me about him,” The gargoyle sipped his coffee, “For the first time the house is in harmony without having to see your psychotic boyfriend and the paranoid Ford fighting.” The gargoyle simply said, at the same time that Stanford was quarreling about his paranoia about Bill.

So Bill didn't come all night? And didn't even come to wake him as usual? Here was something really weird. And Dipper was going to find out so he had to end up with another bullet in his leg.

“Dont' worry, DipDop,” Mabel dropped her head on his shoulder, Dipper felt a chill run down his back, his sister's hair was wet and he hadn't put on a shirt yet, “Whatever your wicked boyfriend is planning can't be bad.”

“Mabel, what did we say about that phrase?” Stan looked at his grand-niece.

“Oh, we shouldn't say it when Dipper or Grunkle Ford is near.”

Dipper had confirmed that his family knew nothing of Bill since the last time they saw him, maybe his silly boyfriend had his reasons or finally Ford had found a spell to keep him out of the house and he was waiting outside. Be that as it may, he'd better finish breakfast and go find him in town or in the woods, or wherever the sound of laughter comes.

The town seemed to be in peace, the monsters who lived there gladly greeted him, some with much more respect, to which Dipper was tired of telling them to keep on treating him as usual. To each of them Dipper asked if they had seen Bill but each of the monsters denied him, none of them knew where the demon was.

“Uncle Dipper!” Carlos shouted from the swings and caught the attention of the cervitaur.

At least there was someone here who could be of help. Not that Bill would like to be babysitting in the park, especially if we talk about Carlos, Isabella, Adrien, and Grenda II, the only children who seemed to have no respect for Bill.

“Hi, kids.” Dipper approached the elf and the vampire playing on the swings with the youngest of the werewolves on the branches of the trees while the little toad girl was sitting under the tree watching the other older children taking care of her, “How long have you been here?” He hoped to sound casual.

“From the morning, I think Adrien slept here.” Isabella pointed to the werewolf who stuck out his tongue.

“So you have been here since early,” Which was obvious, they were young, they had energy to spare, they were the new group of _Cool Kids_ , good for mischief and get away with it – They are the perfect candidates to do tricks with Bill Freaking Cipher! If Bill wanted to have – ?

“Uncle Dipper, are you all right?” Adrien asked, “Your face is totally red that could be compared to Aunt Wendy.”

“Ha! Sorry, I think I'm about to die. I'm kidding.” Dipper added when he saw Grenda II's worried face. “Well, what I was coming at was to know if any of you have seen Bill, I haven't seen him since the morning.”

The three children exchanged a look without Dipper seeing them.

“Perhaps Lord Cipher is in the woods, have you thought of that?” Carlos asked, pointing to the exit of the cave.

“That was what I was thinking.”

“I bet Mr. Cipher found something better than playing with a group of children who don't respect him.” Adrien commented. Dipper had to admit that Adrien had more of his aunt than his own father.

What else could Bill be doing in the woods other than torturing the poor forest creatures? “I think it will be better if I go looking for it.”

“Do you want us to join you, Uncle Dipper?” Isabella asked excitedly, even had already got off the swings.

“I would rather not,” Dipper kindly said, he knew how disastrous the young monsters used to be in the woods, “If any of you see Bill tell him I've been looking for him.”

“Understood and scored.” Carlos said his uncle.

One of the advantages of being the most important person in Oregon, and having been shot in the woods during the hunting season, was that most of the creatures that lived in the woods _usually_ stayed by his side. Now there were none of them that seemed to be in plain sight. It wasn't hunting season around the forest so that no creature would decide not to appear before him.

Dipper began to scratch his arm when he felt a slight itch.

“Ouch!” Someone had pulled his antlers, turning around realized that it was one of the pixies – At least he had found someone, “Hey – Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you?”

The pixies had begun to try to pull him off his antlers, causing him to step back to avoid them.

“Is it by the time I steal pixie dust? I thought we talked about this already.” Almost two years had passed, why are the semi-immortal creatures the most spiteful?

Dipper began to move away from the pixies, perhaps he had broken into some matter of the little flying creatures, however when he moved away another hive began to annoy him. Trying to get away from the pixies, more of them were on his way.

“If it is for something that Bill did – ” Dipper tried to reason with them.

Dipper finally ended up almost crashing into a tree, stopping just in time and turning around to see the pixies and try to talk to them again. The flying creatures seemed to go straight to him but before they even approached him these dispersed in several directions until Dipper was alone again.

His heart was too agitated to flee from the pixies. Rubbing his head Dipper saw a few hair fall. “It seems that they apply eye for an eye. But if this really was Bill's idea – ”

Dipper stopped at see that he was in a clearing, the trees surrounded the small green field with hundreds of colorful flowers around a small pond that was the flowing water he had heard, surely was connected to the waterfall near the cave. Dipper came to refresh himself, taking some water in his hands. Dipper dropped it on his face, the heat of Summer and the flight had made him sweat. “It's a nice place.” Dipper said loudly, turning again to see the forest clearing.

“Right, don't you think so?”

Dipper opened his eyes and looked up at the trees, with the most ambitious smile and dress in all his dark elegance, _Bill Cipher_ , the demon he had been searching for all day, was there.

“Pine Tree – !”

“Don't you _Pine Tree_ to me.” Dipper approached the tree, his visibly annoying face, “What happened with you? You weren't when I woke up, I thought your meeting with the Council would last only one night – ”

“Aw, did you miss me?” Bill's amber eyes shone like gold.

“N-no! Don't try to change the topic of discussion, Bill Cipher!” That's right, he had called him by his full name, in a state of complete anger.

“Little Tree, don't be so upset, that pretty face of yours will fill with wrinkles – ”

“At least you could have told me something.” Dipper folded his arms, “Wait – ” How did Bill find him? “How – ? You were _always_ by my side all this time, weren't you?” Damn it! He must have looked like a fool all day.

“Do you think I'd stop caring for you sometime?” Bill put a hand to his chest, offended.

“Rather said stalking me.” Dipper narrowed his eyes, the moment Bill got down from that tree –

“You're my favorite monster, the one I love most in this world, I'd obviously never stop keeping an eye on you, literally.” Bill even made the mere movement of almost pulling his eye out with his gloved fingers.

“Bill, please, I know you're capable of that and more.” It wouldn't be the first time Bill tried to explain his humor with _his own body_... It wasn't something he would want to see again, at least not when he was angry and the demon would only make him worry. “Better go down once of that tree than I need you to tell me – ”

Bill rolled his eyes, smiling tenderly at Pine Tree's annoying face, he truly loved every expression of Pine Tree, every inch of the cervitaur was his and every inch of him was Dipper's, and that would be enough for him.

The cervitaur stepped back as Bill jumped from the tree.

“Do you want an explanation?” Bill asked, quite amused at Dipper's inquisitive look, “Fine, then listen to me. We have been dating for almost two years – ”

“Year and a half.”

“I've known you since you and your sister moved here years ago – ”

“Which I swear is not creepy at all.” Dipper said with some sarcasm, trying not to laugh, for a long time knew that Bill had laid eyes on him for some time.

“And both we have become accustomed to the presence of the other – ”

“I can't say it was easy, but was fun. In a strange way.”

“So as time passed, I decided that I didn't want this to end,” Bill pulled out a small box of black velvet, leaning in front of the monster, “And I hope you don't want this to end either.”

Dipper's eyes widened in astonishment as the little box was presented to him, not yet open but Dipper was already shaking, “Bill... Don't tell me that you... _Do_ _you even_ \- ?”

“Possibly I was very hurried to do this, but after thinking so much I didn't want to reverse what I had planned to do.”

Bill opened the box, revealing its contents. A silver ring lay within it, with a blue triangle-shaped gem glittering like stars at the touch of natural light that illuminated the clearing, Dipper feared that simply touching it with his mundane hands the gem would break.

“So following the natural courtship, the last step is this,” Bill spread to him the velvet box with the engagement ring inside,r, “Dipper Pines, do you want to spend the rest of our lives as one?”

Dipper didn't know whether to laugh or cry, maybe he would do both, but now he had to do something, and that was clear. “Yes. I do. Of course I do. With a condition.” Dipper said, sitting on the floor to be at Bill' height, the demon rolled his eyes at Dipper's aggregation, “You won't disappear again this way without first telling me, Bill Cipher, I was like a madman in the town.”

“I wouldn't have to do it anymore.” Bill winked at him.

Carefully removing the engagement ring and taking Dipper's right hand Bill slipped the ring on the young monster's ring finger. When the ring was finally at the end of the finger the blue gem shone with more intensity, as if it really was a star... Maybe it was a star Bill had captured, his dumb boyfriend loved giving him the most luxurious gifts.

“You know something,” Dipper spoke standing up being helped by Bill, “I always believed that if you would propose marriage, this gem would be a deer tooth.”

“That will be for our wedding rings if you prefer – ”

“No, forget it, I never said anything.”

“I'll forget that part, but not the fact that you thought I'd propose to you someday.”

Dipper frowned, “I _believed_.”

“It's the same.” Bill smiled sincerely. “Do you know what is best?” Bill floated beside him to return to Gravity Falls, Dipper arched a curious eyebrow, “ _I will tell everyone in your family._ ”


	77. For what lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams should not feel so real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always fun to collaborate for the fandom. I look forward to the next BillDip Week. I hope everyone has had as much fun as I did.
> 
> This is a new story that is in process, some of you can read the first idea in chapter 51 of this fanfic.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Work in Progress. Maybe some angst, sorry not sorry.

_Where_ was he?

The last thing he could remember was to have ignored Stan and Ford when his great uncles tried to talk to him, going to the room he shared with his twin sister, changing clothes in his pajamas, and for pajamas he meant to take off his vest and enter his bed, saying good night to Mabel to let himself be overcome by the sleep.

So, this is a _dream_. Except that unlike most of his dreams he was aware that this was a _dream_. His only problem was that he didn't know _where_ he was, yet there was something in this place that made him feel known. As if he had seen it long ago.

Dipper looked everywhere in the bright room where he was surrounded by a sea of people dressed in old-fashioned but beautiful old-time costumes, who were they? Was it some kind of sleep from drinking Mabel Juice feeling annoyed? He already knew that this colorful liquid was toxic and perhaps inductive to hallucinations.

It was difficult for him to try to move among all these rare people dressed in their odd suits and dresses. Looking down to see that prevented him from moving to escape this tumult of people Dipper realized that he was also wearing a suit like the men. An elegant suit in blue lay on his body, the coat was a sapphire blue with small stones decorating the shoulder pads, the white buttons of the coat and the vest were pine tree-shaped, beautiful spiral lines decorating the seams throughout long inside and out, the blue pants were a little tight, with black boots up to his ankles plus a pair of white gloves covering his hands. Dipper noticed that his hair was combed back.

Hoping that none of these present, real or not, had seen his silly birthmark, Dipper brought his hands to his hair to try to hide his birthmark.

One hand stopped him from doing so.

“My, I wonder why you insist on hiding such a constellation.”

 _That voice_ , Dipper knew who the voice belonged to. Looking up, Dipper met Bill's golden eyes. The demon wasn't in his triangular shape, now he was in a handsome and incredible human form. His golden hair like the sun tied in a ponytail that came halfway up his back, his top hat was floating as usual, his elegant gentleman's suit was all black with the exception of a triangular golden buttons on the waistcoat, as well as a black tie that protruded over the white shirt under the waistcoat.

Of course. Now everything made sense in the _dream_. All this must have been some kind of joke of _Bill Cipher,_ the demon who lived in the mansion in which they lived _temporarily_ , the demon that created dreams and nightmares. The demon behind the legend of the alleged _Northwest Massacre_... Or at least that's what Dipper believed when he found some photos and records until he finally decided to summon him and realize that Bill wasn't what those words were about.

“So funny, Bill.” Dipper said without breaking eye contact, “Now, wake me up.”

“Oh man, you must be confused, I'm _not_ creating this dream.” The sly smile on his tanned face made Dipper think the opposite.

Dipper realized that Bill's gloved black hands were still around his, preventing his fingers from touching his brown hair. “So at least let me go, and I'll find a way out of this dream.” This was a good time to prick his arm as Mabel used to tell him.

Bill was reluctant to let him go, “As I said before,” The demon lowered their hands, without letting him go, “I'm _not_ creating this dream.” Bill leaned toward him, “I think it's _you_ who's doing it.” He whispered over Dipper's ear.

The boy stepped back, still not getting free of Bill's grip. “Okay, it's not funny.” He hoped not to be flushed, the least he needed was that upon waking, the demon decided to make fun of another face of his. Why was Bill acting so strange?

“No, it's not.” Bill said in a non-mocking tone as his voice was usually.

His smile returned but Dipper seeing his eyes knew that this demon was not smiling, it was as if Bill was sad, as if he were suffering. “Bill – ”

“It's a nice dream, with a nice stage.” Bill looked toward the ballroom that was taking place, “Don't you think we should at least take advantage of this?”

Dipper didn't have time to answer since Bill had already dragged him to the center of the room. It had been impossible for him to move through the tumult of people and Bill had dragged him like the wind, that's just unfair.

“I warn you that if you try something strange – ” Dipper noticed when Bill put his hand on his waist and Dipper's hand was placed on Bill's shoulder.

“Pine Tree,” Bill said his trademark nickname he had for the boy, “We're just going to dance. Let's enjoy this for what it lasts.”

Dipper wanted to get away from Bill and his strange behavior, he just wanted to hit this demon in his chest and get out of this strange dream drawn from an 80's movie... But he couldn't, he just didn't know why, there was something in Bill's eyes and that strange grimace that the demon tried to hide as a smile, those eyes were as if they begged him not to leave...

“Only until I find another way to wake up.” Dipper replied before letting himself be carried away by the rhythm of the waltz and being guided by the demon named Bill Cipher.

The waltz was slow and soothing, almost like a lullaby, it was nice, like something magical. Dipper began to hum the waltz, if he remembered the tone perhaps upon waking he could record it.

Bill's hands around his felt warm, even though they were wearing gloves and despite the fact that he always believed the demons were cold, possibly this was only because Bill was wearing a human appearance. Bill could _only_ appear as a human in dreams? Mabel could compare this to a scene from her favorite romance films... Obviously if this was romance which it's _not_. Bill was just killing time mocking him.

It felt strange. _Dancing_ , that's the strange thing. He had never danced before, he was a natural disaster and only thanks to Mabel is that he wasn't finished as a laughingstock in Kindergarten. But dancing _with_ Bill Cipher of all the – Uh, _people?_ in the world was natural, as if it were something he had done before.

The people around him had stopped dancing to give them the space to dance around the ballroom.

It was as if his feet floated in the air as he danced all over the place. As if his body knew exactly what moves to make and not have Bill guiding him through everything that will last the dance.

Dipper smiled, not knowing why, but he wanted to. Dipper brought his head to Bill's chest, would the demon bother if he dared to lay his head on him? Bill had no respect for personal space so _why_ should he care about that too?

Bill felt a slight knock on him, looking down he sighed smiling as he saw that Pine Tree's head was leaning against his chest. He dropped his chin on the chestnut bush. _So similar and yet so different_... And that was what infuriated him most.

Dipper began to feel his body somewhat heavy, as if the lightness of the feather that had made him rise will begin to make him descend like a stone. Soon he realized that his hair was beginning to annoy him – No, it wasn't his hair, this was blond and long. “Bill, your hair.” Dipper let go of Bill's hand to accommodate Bill's hair that was starting to annoy his face however his eyes widened in surprise as his blue sleeve was now a soft lilac and his hands weren't gloved. Bringing both hands to his forehead Dipper realized that his blue suit had disappeared to be transformed into a pompous lilac dress with pink and that long blond hair that bothered him was actually his own hair. “Bill?” Dipper walked away from the demon, walking backwards, realizing that his voice had softened. “What did – ?”

 _A mirror!_ He had to look for a mirror!

Trying to get away from Bill Dipper was taken by the demon and his hands covered his eyes. Dipper began to struggle to free himself from Bill's grasp.

“Don't.” The demon begged, stopping Dipper who was surprised at his voice, “Just don't. Stay like this, for what the waltz lasts.”

Dipper wanted to say something but to hear that voice come from his _own_ lips made him shudder and tremble. He didn't want to say a word with that voice.

That wasn't _his_ voice.

That wasn't _his_ suit.

Those weren't _his_ hands.

That wasn't _his_ hair.

_That wasn't him._

And although this was all a dream and he would probably forget it upon waking, his feelings were real.

☽✠☾

When Dipper awoke when he was shaken by his sister, the young twin stood for a few minutes on his bed, looking out the window overlooking the town of Gravity Falls, concluding on something.

He hadn't forgotten.


	78. How I Meet Your Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their parents are like water and oil, it's normal for them to ask themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it was a BillDip Week recently... Well, at least it keeps me distracted from the stress of the school * A mountain of homeworks * I won't turn, I'll continue my life as I have always done, ignoring my responsibilities.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: My Own AU. Original Childs.

Autumn was finally here. The weather had become more windy and cold, making the leaves in the trees begin to turn yellow, which, when falling, colored the streets and the forest of yellow, orange, and green. Gravity Falls was a week away from Halloween and the whole town was thrilled.

The seven Spawns were just as excited for the holiday, especially as they and their parents camped in the woods at this time. It was a tradition like visiting their Aunts and Uncles in the summer, only that this tradition began since the eldest sons, Eins and Zwei, were born. This year would be Sieben's first time to camp since he was born.

It was always a race between the Spawns and their Father from the Mystery Shack to their usual place in the woods. Their Dad said that in this place he met their Father again.

Zwei had been the second to arrive, his Father was always the first. The Spawns agreed that they would someday defeat their Father.

Setting the tents and preparing dinner, the Spawns watched their Father creating the bonfire. He used to say that red was heavily used and outdated, so the fire was always a beautiful mixture of colored flames.

When the night came, the Spawns began to ask their Father for the bag of marshmallows, but their Dad told them to wait for them to dine.

Sieben cried when he felt the first gust of wind.

“I told you we _should_ bring an extra blanket.” Dipper scolded Bill as he wrapped Sieben in another fuzzy blanket.

“They are half-demons.” Bill said, “I doubt they'll ever get sick like a normal child. Besides, Sieben would sleep with us, it would be enough heat for him.”

“And from the moment Eins and Zwei were born I said, _I w_ _on'_ _t take the risk of taking one of our children to the hospital_.” Dipper stopped seeing Bill and focused on warming the youngest of his children. Once the smallest stopped crying Dipper handed him to Bill. “I'll go to the Shack for another blanket for Sieben.” He said as he stood and walked away from the camp, “Give the kids dinner and – ” Dipper turned, staring at the children, “No marshmallows.”

Bill and the children watched as Dipper lost himself in the darkness of the forest.

Following their Dad's orders their Father served them some soup and gave them to each of them as well as telling them that when they finished eating they could take the bag of marshmallows.

Zwei watched between his Father feeding Fünf and holding Sieben, and then to where his Dad was gone and didn't return yet. “Dad,” Zwei spoke, Bill shook his head, indicating that he was listening, “How did you fool Dad into marrying you?”

The question that the second eldest of his children had not only caught his attention but also the others Spawn's. He now had five pairs of eyes staring at him intently. “Wait, what?” Bill felt a bit out of the blue because of Zwei's question, “What do you mean?”

“It's because Dad is kind to everyone, he delivers his manuscripts in time, he's careful with his surroundings, he always cares that we are well, he scolds us if we behave badly,” Zwei could go on with more, the list was very long. “He's trying to make us eat healthier – ”

“He ensures that we finish our homework.” Eins remarked, remembering that his Dad wouldn't let them camp if they didn't finish their homework.

“He won't let us use our powers if we don't have to.” Fünf remarked, his Dad had told him that he shouldn't boast that he is the most powerful being's son.

“Also we must share our toys.” Sechs said looking at her Father, after Zwei, Sechs was the one receiving more reports from the school.

“And then – ” Zwei resumed the conversation, “You are _you_.”

The spoon almost fell out of his hand at his son's question. Delivering the plate to Fünf, he looked at his son, “What do you mean?”

“How can I explain it...” Zwei scratched the back of his neck without losing eye contact with his Father, “I've heard that opposites attract and you two are the living example.”

“And I ask again, what does that mean?!” Bill tried not to explode, but the ends of his blond hair had already dyed reddish.

“The heck I know!” Zwei shouted, somewhat embarrassed to have said that in front of his younger siblings, “I know, I don't doubt that you love Dad but many times you two are like water and oil, and that gets me to ask, _how_?”

Bill's hair returned to its original tone. Oh, the Dream Demon didn't believe that the day would come when he had to think again about how his story with Dipper was. “It's not as if the two of us had even guessed that one day we would end up together.”

“Well, that's obvious.” Vier spoke, taking the bag of marshmallows, “Aunt Wendy once said that before she married Aunt Pyronica, she had dated several boys before.”

“Dad also dated someone before you?” Sechs asked curiously.

“If your crazy Auntie didn't force him...” Bill remembered, “I was the first person with whom he decided to date by choice.”

“You have never told us how you met Dad.” Drei approached the fire, warming his hands.

Bill rolled his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose, “Well, it definitely wasn't much better than the first time that Llama set her eyes on Shooting Star, so once and for all I warn y'all, it's nothing romantic or a fairy tale.” Bill watched his children nod, “Pine Tree was then twelve years old, he and Shooting Star had first arrived at Gravity Falls. At our first meeting I left a hole in his chest.”

“You mean you broke his heart?” Zwei asked confused and somewhat worried, was that the ' _nothing romantic_ ' warning?

“No, I _literally_ made a hole in his chest – But at that time neither he nor I were the best pals.” Bill added at his children's frightened faces.

“When did your relationship stop being so – ” Fünf sought the right word, “ _Harsh_?”

“Possibly when they defeated me at the end of that summer.”

“Defeat you? In what type of game?” Eins asked suspiciously.

“A rare mix between chess and DD&D. So to speak. The point was that the Pines family, especially Stan, found a way to lock me in for a short period of time.” Bill simply explained, “Next summer your foolish Dad freed me, by accident.”

“So you were in jail?”

“I've been in jail, not as many as Stan. The point is that we reached an agreement where we wouldn't reveal the grievous accident. I for my reputation and he for fear of hurting his family.”

Vier raised his hand, “How could Dad hurt the family?”

“Yeah, well, do you remember Fünf describing our relationship as _harsh_?” The fourth child nodded, “Harsh is the softest we could have called our beginnings – Before that, I had already tried to _destroy_ the Pines family.”

For a few seconds the silence in the forest reigned – Then the Spawns began to shout at their father.

“Did you realize the danger Dad was running beside you?”

“How could you do that to him?!”

“Now I understand why Great Grunkle Ford looks at you with a murderous look.”

“How do you not want us to think that you haven't kept Dad under a spell all this time?!”

“What if Dad suffers Stockholm Syndrome?”

“Hey, one moment please,” Bill asked before the shower of accusations, some time ago he would have let them continue but he couldn't leave his children with the wrong idea, “You asked for an explanation so stay calm and let me continue.” His children remained silent but they didn't stop seeing him with looks of reproach, “After Pine Tree freed me and we made a secret deal, several things happened that made us smooth things between us.”

“Like what?” Eins raised an eyebrow.

“For example, Question Mark's crazy ex-girlfriend returned, someone almost killed Llama and Candy, your grandparents decided to move temporarily here, there was a dance in high school. Not counting the sudden times I had to follow your Dad to school in Piedmont. In addition, we met others like us and fought against a lunatic teacher.”

The Spawns looked at each other, “But how it was that Dad fell in love with you?”

“A mystery to everyone, doesn't it?” Bill laughed softly, “I don't know why Pine Tree decided to stay with me. However he wasn't the one who fell in love first, it was me.”

“So you confessed to Dad?”

Bill shrugged. “I was going to do it, but like I said, we had to fight a lunatic teacher. That was the easiest thing.”

The Spawns gathered in a circle and argued without their Father being able to hear them. After a few seconds they dispersed and stared at their Father.

“We have decided and come to the conclusion,” Eins spoke, being the older brother was his responsibility, “That you didn't fool Dad into marrying you.”

“In fact - ” The Spawns and Bill looked at Dipper who had just arrived with a backpack, the human walked toward Bill to take Sieben and wrap him in the blanket he was carrying, “ _We didn't even get married._ ”


	79. A Piece of Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was his fault that Pine Tree was the only one in the Pines family to make a decent meal that had no hair, too much sugar, or it would have seemed like it was part of an experiment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cooking, has never been my thing (I hate it)... But as my grandmother says that everyone should know, well... Even so, I don't cook even for me.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Triangle!Bill because it's funny!

“To be a cosmic entity that has lived more than a million years,” Dipper didn't look away from the oven, “You don't know what patience is.” Dipper turned to look at Bill. The triangular demon was sulking on the other side of the table.

“It's not fair, if it were Shooting Star I'm sure you wouldn't deny it.” Bill accused.

“One thing is Mabel to ask for it, to thanks, and to wait – Another is that you try to hoard everything without having intentions to share.”

It was his fault that Pine Tree was the only one in the Pines family to make a decent meal that had no hair, too much sugar, or it would have seemed like it was part of an experiment?

Dipper watched his wristwatch, in a few minutes the cake will be ready. “And you believed that if you heated the oven to over a thousand degrees the cake would be ready in seconds and I wouldn't notice that it disappeared?”

“In theory, it seemed like a good plan. It had already worked once, remember?”

“Yes and if I remember correctly, the kitchen was covered in pumpkin puree for a whole week.” Dipper recalled, “Sequels have never been good ideas. Why do you think Mabel lost faith in Disney?”

“Child, that company ran out of ideas and as all major industries believe that a remastering always improves everything, but changing the subject, when will I eat that cake?” Bill insisted.

“Bill, you don't need to eat.” Dipper narrowed his eyes. He would lie if he said he didn't enjoy making Bill angry, but he was flattered that Bill thought his food was more edible than his relatives'.

“There must be an organization where I can sue you for neglect of demons. Man, I wish I'd never disintegrated Time Baby.”

“You can ask Pacifica to take your case, I think it wouldn't hurt her to be your lawyer.” The oven beeped loudly. Dipper stood and put on the kitchen gloves, pulling down and carefully removing the chocolate cake, to place it on the table next to the other decorating ingredients. “I may need to call Mabel for some creative support.” Dipper thought aloud.

“If Shooting Star gets to put her art on this cake I'm asking for a divorce.” Bill threatened.

Dipper smiled at Bill's childishness. Shaking the can of frosting he began to squeeze it to decorate the outline of the dark pastel. “You have no mend.” Dipper put the frosting aside.

“If I had a mend, I wouldn't like you so much.”

“Yes, I think you're right.” Dipper was looking for the white chocolate syrup to begin decorating the cobweb-shaped top. “Even so, Grunkle Stan says it's debatable, while Grunkle Ford still thinks I'm under a spell.”

Bill rolled his eyes, trying to steal a piece of the cake but was struck with a wooden spoon. “Can I have the first piece of cake?” He wasn't going to lose against Shooting Star. “I can _bake_ something. ” Bill floated toward the refrigerator, opening it and taking out a bag of sausages. Putting the bag on the table, a knife came floating towards them and began to slice the sausages in half, cutting a piece from the top and making three light cuts straight over the middle. “Sausage fingers.” Bill said showing him the new meal, “Adding ketchup we can imagine that it is blood and if there is a cannibal attack or zombie apocalypse, this would be the first thing to be devoured.”

“You must want to eat this cake too much to think of something like this.” Dipper said, surprised.

“What can I say, I always get what I want.” Bill smiled, “And speaking of that...”

“Hey!” Dipper shouted annoyed to see that Bill had distracted him and stolen a piece of cake. “Bill, come back here! I haven't even finished decorating it!”

As Dipper left the kitchen to chase Bill around the house, and if necessary, all over the forest too, the chocolate cake with white chocolate cobwebs was left unprotected from the stalking of the remaining three members of the family.


	80. Smash your Pumpkin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where we live we don't carve pumpkin so most of us buy artificial pumpkins. I hope someday to do this curious activity but surely it will dirty my kitchen and I prefer to avoid the difficult task of cleaning it.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Yes, I use the two prompts because why not?

“Welcome to the first ' _Smashing Your Pumpkin_ '” Mabel greeted the audience.

“I just came because you said there would be ham!” Stan shouted from the back of the crowd. Mabel snapped her fingers and Soos handed him a plate of ham rolls, “Keep up with your event, pumpkin.” Stan said with his mouth full.

Mabel took the scissors and cut the red ribbon to make way for the pumpkin orchard that had grown magically in the backyard of the Shack.

Gravity Falls attracted very strange and weird things as usual, however Dipper had come to the conclusion that that magnet of weirdness was more powerful once Halloween was approaching, and things, both weirder and dangerous, reached the town and the forest. In fact, the pumpkin orchard was the result.

Days before had appeared a strange humanoid pumpkin monster, nevertheless thanks to the Twins' intervention the rare monster was defeated leaving its seeds scattered by the earth and being sucked in an instant. By the next day the Pines family had multiplied to look like an orchard and grew to the size of a normal pumpkin.

The rules were simple in _Mabel's Smashing Your Pumpkin_ , being so close to Halloween everyone could pick a pumpkin – More than two was Stan's business – Meanwhile the other pumpkins would be smashed. The idea came after Stan hit a pumpkin by accident and on breaking it the seeds had circular shapes that could well be confused with gold coins, as well as having a delicious salty taste once they were cooked. It wasn't long before Mabel and Stan came to a business that benefited both, besides it was fun to get rid of frustration and tension that way.

“Heya, Pine Tree!” Bill made his appearance of the day, the dream demon looked around, surrounded by pumpkins, “I see you have redecorated the crime scene. Good idea!” Bill gave thumbs up.

“It's _not_ a crime scene and the idea, as you well know, wasn't mine.” Dipper tapped two pumpkins lightly with the shovel, guessing which was the least hard.

“ _I agree_!” Mabel shouted from a distance.

Dipper rolled his eyes and kept looking for a good pumpkin, both to decorate for Halloween and to smash, “By the way, where were you?” Dipper asked without looking up. “I didn't see you all day so I guess Ford wasn't lying about the fact that he managed to exile you temporarily from the Shack.”

“Don't worry so much about me.” Bill waved his hand, minimizing the issue. “I lie. I _like_ to make you worry.”

Dipper stuck out his tongue and continued walking hoping to find a good pumpkin while Bill jumped from pumpkin to pumpkin, also striking a pumpkin with his cane. The male twin finally found one that would be perfect for Halloween decorations and another one that would be fun to try to smash. “Do you want to carve pumpkins too, Bill?” Dipper asked giving the first blow to the vegetable surface, it was a little harder than a normal one.

“If I wanted to do it then I must first change the color of these vegetables.” Bill said taking a seat on a pumpkin and pounding with the end of his cane the pumpkin that Dipper was destroying.

“Why?” Mabel would say that a pumpkin that isn't orange isn't _Halloween worthy_ but she says the same thing if a watermelon isn't elliptical worthy for Summerween.

“How do you want to decorate an orange pumpkin when the interior will be filled with blue fire?”

“I won't make my pumpkin _if_ it will be lit with demonic fire.”

“Well, at least I have a sense of fashion.” Bill pulled his cane out of the pumpkin innards, and with a snap the tip was clean again.

“I don't want to hear those words of a dorito who always wears the same outfit.” Dipper took out the shovel and cleaned a seed, savoring it. Nothing bad.

“Really, it is said by the boy who wore the same outfit for a full summer?”

“ _Touché_!” Mabel shouted from a distance. They may not have the telepathy they always wanted, but Mabel _had_ very sharp ears.


	81. Partying is funny. Decorating... Maybe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every great party deserves the best of the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited because COCO was finally released yesterday in Mexico (ᗒᗨᗕ) Super sad because I have to wait until tomorrow to see it (-_-｡) Damn you, economy!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Magic School AU, I still think of a good name for the AU, SORRY!

“ _Watch your head!_ ”

Dipper crouched just in time before his head hit the false tomb, brushing it lightly. The human watched Marceline and the other students decorate the Seventh Building for the celebration of Samhain. They were only three days away from the famous holiday and their classmates had awakened very early to decorate the building they inhabited during the school year. A huge three story building with its own garden.

Samhain was the most important holiday in the world, perhaps even more than Yule. In Samhain not only was the day where the magic became stronger for everyone, even those who didn't have magic could feel something similar, also they remembered those relatives and friends who have passed away. And the funny thing is that the little ones, regardless magical or not magical, loved ask for sweets in neighborhood homes.

Dipper hadn't been able to join his friends and classmates to decorate the room early because Mabel decided to chat with him at that very moment and show him what she had bought for the Samhain.

“Hi Dipper.” Marco greeted, one of the many humans who also studied at the Winchester College. He had finished putting some colorful paper with skulls in them.

Dipper waved his hand, “Do you need help accommodating those?”

Marco looked at the other remaining windows, the paper, and the basket with fake bats, “I can take care of it. I have better resistance than all the others.” Marco gave a slight blow to his head. Marco didn't have magic like him or Norman, but his determination, and martial skills, was the strongest characteristic of him.

Dipper nodded and continued on down the stairs. Since everyone else was busy decorating the interior of the building, maybe he could help decorate the garden.

On leaving the first thing that happened to him was that a pumpkin fell near him.

“Sorry, Dipper!” Star apologized, with a flick of her hand, the wand she needed to channel her magic made the pumpkin float until it was placed back on a table.

“Do you need help?” Dipper asked, approaching the Mewnian princess.

Star looked at the other pumpkins on the table and then at the outside of the building she was decorating with cotton. “I guess.” Star scratched her head with her wand. “Wirt was helping me but disappeared.” The Princess of Mewni led him to a table where at least twenty pumpkins were placed.

Taking the handle of the knife carefully and nailing it to the pumpkin Dipper felt something around his ankle. Lowering his gaze Dipper noticed that skeletal hands were coming out of the ground. Moving his foot back, without making a sound, Dipper calculated where a certain head would be and treading the land Bill Cipher came out of hiding.

“Ouch!” The blond demon complained, rubbing his head, “I knew the fire must be the best choice.” He said at once that his skeletal hands returned to normal.

“You tried it last year, remember?” Dipper cut around the pumpkin, opening it, and beginning to pull out the guts. “Do something more productive and help me carve these pumpkins.”

Bill snorted and sat down beside him, taking a knife. “For your information before coming here I used to decorate the palace.”

“Rumors say the new designer will be Lim Zurton.” Dipper remembered to have heard it from his sister but it was impossible, the humans hardly had access to the Realms

“It's not a rumor.” Bill confirmed to Dipper's surprise, “My mother personally went to ask him. He accepted on condition that his name would be changed.” Bill finished pulling out his guts, taking another pumpkin. “I'm already bored.”

Dipper took another pumpkin, “Use your magic.”

“I can't do it,” Bill complained, “I already have a report of detention and next week I must clean the laboratory, without saying that my Mother gave full permission to the Principal Warren and Beasty – ”

A large cotton web fell on them. Both boys were completely wrapped up until Star and Wirt approached to remove the layer of false cobweb, some _real_ spiders were stuck to Dipper's hair.

“I thought you said it was perfectly nailed to the ceiling.” Wirt scolded Star, the girl shrugged.

“How was I to know that the glue didn't stick to the brick?” The blonde crossed her arms, the pot of glue visibly glued to her hair, “Oh, look, they're perfect.” Star quickly forgot the cobwebs she was supposed to accommodate above the outside windows, “They look like Professor Novem and Miss. Langtree!” Star was excited about a pumpkin that had horns and another pumpkin resembling a Gibson girl.

“They would look good if we put all the pumpkins around the garden and two over the fireplace.” Wirt took one of the pumpkins.

“Don't you prefer it in your room to take care of you?” Bill mocked him.

Star, Dipper, and Wirt took a step back when a root came out of the ground, tangling around Bill's ankle. Bill stopped laughing when he felt the root cling to him, lifting him off the ground, and before he could get out of it he had already been tossed until he hung on the branch of a tree.

Dipper smiled at the annoying look that Bill was giving the Professor who had just appeared. “Perfect.”


	82. Not Scary... Very Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all scares are paranormal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually like to frighten my little sisters with horror stories about ghosts and spirits that still haunt our town. I'm the big sister, it's my job.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Family AU. Original Children.

Many times Eins considered himself as the only sane person in his family. Of course, there were times when he counted on his Dad or one of his brothers. But not now, not when his Father arrived with the wonderful idea of trying to frighten Dad.

It was fun? _Yes_. Was it working? _No_. Would it end badly? _Probably_. Would he have to clean the house? _**Certainly!**_

Well, he knew that everyone went crazy for Halloween, or in the case of his Father, parties – Or that everyone was already crazy even before he was born – However when his Father was born an idea always ended with a disaster in the Shack, he being chased all over the forest, or in the worst case, they being punished.

“ _Killjoy_.” Sechs murmured leaving the room behind their Father after he was the only one who said it was their business and only theirs. But it was Sechs, his little sister – Who still respected him as _the_ older brother. Ugh, okay, Eins wouldn't take that into account since Sechs is only four years old.

In these cases he would tell his Dad what his Father has been planning... But it turns out that his Dad, the famous writer of the most acclaimed fantasy series in the last five years, Dipper Pines, was also aware of his Father's plans and participating in this crazy game.

During the following days Eins witnessed the most ridiculous scares among his Parents. Starting from masks and costumes to summoning true monsters. It was not until his brothers decided to participate too, that everything in the Shack was turned upside down.

There was no adult to turn to. Great Grunkle Ford wouldn't take part in this absurd competition and _if_ he would do it would be hurting his Father so he preferred to temporarily move with Old McGucket to his mansion. Great Grunkle Stan was happier betting on who would win (though his beloved home was being destroyed in the process). While Auntie Mabel was forbidden to intervene, participate, or even support, thanks to Auntie Pacifica and Azael, although his cousin wanted to play too.

With adults acting as children he was the sole responsible in the house, and trying to keep the house standing... It wasn't being a good job.

Eins took Sieben in his arms just as he felt the slightest vibration before everything in the room jumped and would be suspended in the air for a few seconds and then return to the earth thanks to gravity. Sieben laughed at what had happened. Eins also heard his sibling's and parents' laughter. He also laughed, a little. At least nobody was hurt. Sometimes their parents could act childishly but they also had the risk around them measured.

His Dad's cell phone, which he forgot near his laptop, vibrated slightly and Eins came to see it, hoping it hadn't received any damage from the shake. There was a message in his Dad's inbox. Not that he was a snoop, or a nosy, but what if it was important? Making sure there was no one around him he opened the new message.

_Dipper, I have good news for you. We are going to celebrate Halloween with you, maybe and possibly stay until Christmas. Doesn't that sound great? Don't tell Mabel, you know how she is with surprises. Not even the children, I want to bring them delicious sweets._

_Mom <3_

Eins grinned at the goods news. _Did he ever say he would_ _n'_ _t participate?_ Please, _he_ is Bill Cipher's and Dipper Pines' firstborn!


	83. This Is Our Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because some children are smarter than adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at dancing, I mean, I don't even like it. But I could make an exception if it's under rain or with fireflies shining around.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Family AU.

Being kidnapped was something that Dipper had to admit, painfully, he was used to.

Maybe Mabel had been the damsel in distress who needed help and often both needed help from outside, but on their second coming to town there was no day where after raising Bill Cipher there were no problems just around the corner, even after the dorito had escaped in his backpack to go with them to Piedmont when the summers ended.

Not to say that when he and Bill became an official couple some other demon who had managed to find rifts in the Multiverse and wanted to get revenge against Bill, they always chose him as a decoy. It was fortunate that Bill had taught him how to improve in magic when he had just released him by _accident_. It's not as if the kidnappings had diminished once he became his mate. However, it had also had one or another _human-related_ problem, but those usually never achieved their purpose and ended up mysteriously lost in another dimension.

But... He _never_ believed that he would be kidnapped by his own children, much less with Bill.

“And you already guessed where they lead us?” Bill spoke at his side, and like him, blinded by a bandage around his eyes.

It had seemed like a normal day like any other, not as normal as a normal family could have, and by the time Dipper got up from finishing his new chapter for his new book and cooking dinner he felt little hands around his eyes and then he was teleported out of the Shack where he was reunited with Bill, and if his memory didn't fail him, they were leading them into the woods.

“I thought you already had some idea what this was all about.” He wasn't going to lie, he even thought Bill was part of their plans.

“I have no idea. My magic seems to be blocked. Those spawns must have cast some spell over this area.”

Dipper couldn't see Bill but he knew the demon was smiling _proudly_. “Is that even possible?”

“They are _our_ children. It's possible.” Bill confirmed.

Finally they stopped and felt like the bandage fell and disappeared in a beam of light. Dipper and Bill's eyes widened in surprise. They were in a part of the forest that Dipper remembered was where they found the crystals that changed the size of the objects, seeing the pink and blue tones coloring the foliage of the trees Dipper confirmed it. Not only did the glare of the crystals adorn this part, but also a few fireflies that were visibly a little larger than a normal-sized firefly.

In front of them was a large glass round table, with nine marble chairs around, nine plates and nine glasses, and a huge seven-story white cake, with black lines descending from the highest to the lowest, in addition to its surroundings were sugar roses. At the top of the cake were two dolls dressed in black.

Wait a moment – !

The demon and the human looked down to see their seven children, all dressed elegantly and formally, Sechs even wore a beige dress and Zwei had combed his rebellious hair back.

“All right, what does all this mean?” Dipper crouched at the height of his eldest son, he wasn't dumb he knew _what_ all this was, the question here was _why_.

“Since neither you nor Father are married, we wanted to have an express wedding.” Eins explained, his brothers and sister nodded.

“We've been planning it since the day of the bonfire.” Zwei interrupted his twin, “I baked the cake.” The second son said proudly. His brothers rolled their eyes.

“Do you like?” Fünf asked curiously, their fourth son had a sparkle in his eyes.

“We love this.” Bill and Dipper responded in unison by being embraced by the seven engenders.

“The best of all this is – ” Zwei snapped his fingers letting a rhythmic and slow music begin to flow in the forest, “I searched the Internet for the best and most romantic instrumental songs to play at a wedding. So we won't leave until the playlist finishes.”

“I help him!” Vier jumped excitedly.

Dipper felt a hand take his and be pulled into a hug by Bill. The blond demon placed his hand on his shoulder and the blonde's was to his waist, allowing himself to be dragged across the clearing of the forest. He had never been a good dancer, that was clear to everyone, but when he danced with Bill it was as if magic and music did its own work on him.

 _Maybe_ that was one of the many reasons why neither he nor Bill decided to have a wedding.

The fireflies ceased to be scattered in the forest to fly around them, illuminating with their multicolored lights that scene under the light of the moon.

“What do you think about _our wedding_?” Dipper asked as he caught a glimpse of the excited faces of his children.

“That was much better than the ones I've witnessed.” Bill replied.

“Now they won't be able to bother you anymore.” Dipper scoffed softly.

“Shut up or I ask for a separation.” Bill threatened mockingly.

Dipper tried to step on his foot but Bill was faster and pulled him closer to him. “Remember that you can't dominate the world with two children who need fix the slide.”

Bill and Dipper laughed quietly, knowing that their children, at least the punished, wouldn't be listening.

“Do you know what is the best thing about _our wedding_?” Bill paused, taking Dipper's chin.

“What?” The human approached him.

“That is our best secret.” Bill whispered approaching his human, and gathering their foreheads, their noses almost touching, “And – ” Bill stopped halfway, leaving Dipper perplexed, “If your sister finds out that we were getting married in secret, _she'll rip us both apart_.”

_Oh crap!_


	84. Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet irony of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, and we have reached the last day of this BillDip Week. As always I had a lot of fun writing these drabbles.
> 
> By the way, happy Halloween to all, I'm preparing because from today there is a party for tomorrow to celebrate Día de Muertos, I admit, we are very partying here.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Monster Falls.

Sometimes life has its ironies. For example that a tree falls on top of a lumberjack, a masseuse ends up with back pain, you know the typical... Or the irony of his life: Your fiancé, a demon with god-like powers, turns you into a human for a day to go to a human city to enjoy _Halloween_... In a costume parade... Disguised as a _monster_.

Dipper had never before been in a human city, much less as a human or as a monster, hardly any of the monsters wanted to leave their hometown unless they moved to another city of monsters, as was the case with him and Mabel after their parents decided to send them to Oregon. Grunkle Stan was one of the few monsters in Gravity Falls who left town for days and came back, either a millionaire or because he had cheated again and needed to hide until he thought of a new name and new plan. Grunkle Ford too, but his plans when leaving the world of monsters were a little _ambiguous_.

And now he was here for the first time, in the human world, like a _monster turned into a human disguised as a monster_. Oh, the sweet irony.

“The only opportunity I've to go out as I am and I have to spend it with my head inside a latex mask in the shape of a wolf.”

“Nobody would believe your backs are made of papier-mâché.” Bill explained, he was dressed as a hunter, no big difference to when it was hunting season for Gravity Falls, “There's a big difference between papier-mâché and deerskin.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, maybe Bill was right, he knew humans better than he and television.

“Besides,” Bill added, “I wouldn't like someone to be amazed by your disguise and want to touch you. You are already too cute in both ways.”

No, of course not. _He was_ _n'_ _t flushed,_ _goddammit!_

The parade began as soon as the fireworks illuminated the night sky. There was music echoing everywhere, smells both sweet and bitter floating in the air, laughter and shouts of joy in different groups of disguised humans, etc.

“Is not this fun, Bill? Bill?” Dipper turned around to see Bill, the mask didn't let him see the demon so he had to take it off. Bill was serious, something weird to see since usually Bill was always with a sly and malicious smile. “Bill?” Dipper approached him, taking him by the arm, waking the demon of whatever he was thinking. “Bill, are you okay?”

Bill's gaze returned to its old expression, “Yes,” He responded quickly, “A little stunned by so many colored lights. Did you need something? Surely you must be hungry.”

Dipper wasn't very convinced, in spite of so many things that he has spent at Bill's side that the demon didn't tell him what he was thinking put him in a bad mood. Taking Bill by the arm Dipper made his way through the crowd dragging Bill away from the parade.

Until they weren't far from the parade it was that Dipper decided to face Bill. “Okay, what's wrong with you.” He crossed his arms. The demon avoided looking at him. “Is it because I complain about the mask? I must admit, for someone who's a prey to wear the disguise of a predator and be next to a hunter – ”

Bill snorted, “It's not the mask, nor the disguise. _Nothing of you_.”

Oh, at least he laughed and spoke. “Well, and will you tell me what happens?”

The demon scratched the back of his neck, “It'll sound silly.”

“I've heard that many times, and it always comes from me.” Dipper sat next to him, leaning his head against Bill's shoulder, as a cervitaur rarely managed to have that _privilege_.

“I think I'm jealous.” Bill released.

Dipper looked up with surprised eyes, “Wait, what? From who?” What the heck did Tad say this time?

“ _T_ _hem_.” Bill pointed to the parade, “And I don't understand it. Humans are hypocrites. At least the majority. They disguise themselves as monsters for fun but if they knew that the monsters really exist they would react with fear.” It's not as if the demons were going to allow it, but even so, the simple thought that a human had dared to hurt Pine Tree or one of the monsters in Gravity Falls – Made his blood boil.

Well, Bill had a point. It's true that Dipper had seen several shows and documentaries where humans could be... How is this called _blue and orange_? – And without having skills or evolved features like them. And maybe he would also have been to blame for his incident almost two years ago but Bill was there to prevent him from doing anything else, at least if he wasn't involved in the plan.

Bill felt a blow on the back of his head.

“Yes, it's silly, but it's also valid.” Dipper nodded, “I understand that. Humans have more freedoms than us but at the same time they are prisoners. They worry too much about everything, their physical appearance, their own thoughts and feelings, their life seems like it must be a competition... Though I would like to live this way for a day,” Dipper pointed to himself full-body, “I wouldn't like to live my whole life in a world so stressful that don't know how to enjoy more of the freedom they have.”

“ _Booo_ ~ You are so corny, Pine Tree.” Bill lunged at him, hugging him and burying his nose in his hair, he missed his antlers.

“At least your mood is back.” Dipper corresponded to the hug, it was a little easier to hug him that way, but also being cervitaur had _benefits_. Dipper stood up, pulling Bill.

“The parade's over there.” Bill pointed to the parade that was on the opposite side.

“Yes, but I've seen too many monsters in my life.” Dipper tried that his voice won't give his idea to Bill, “I want to try something now that I have this body – ”

Before Dipper had finished his sentence, and his proposal, Bill had already made them disappear.


	85. Happy Heart Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, hundreds of billions of years of evolution, human sacrifices, studies in the name of science, and humans never had the perfect shape of a heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! The first BillDip Week of 2018! I’m super-happy – Even though I’ve no idea how to write romance on Valentine’s Day, it’s strange, isn’t it? Well I keep trying, that is, I’ve to imagine that it’s like writing romance for any day... Forget me, I’m alone and I’ll die alone.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: 17-years-old!Dipper, Triangle!Bill, because aesthetics? Also for the comedy.

The high school bell rang, telling the entire student community that they should move to whatever their next activity was. The classrooms, hallways, cafeteria, and school areas were emptied and filled in a flash.

The door of a locker in the corridors was open as soon as no student was nearby. A golden glow illuminated the area for a micro-second until it disappeared and left a floating golden triangle in its place, no taller than a four-year-old child.

Bill didn’t need to use his omnipresence to know that no soul was near his location, everyone was busier trying to kill time in this prison they called high school.

The golden triangle looked down the corridors adorned with hundreds of pink, _heart_ -shaped papers – Seriously, hundreds of billions of years of evolution, human sacrifices, studies in the name of science, and humans never had the perfect shape of a _heart_? Agh, it wouldn’t be bad to try to dominate the world just to correct several mistakes... But then Dipper wouldn’t forgive him.

Anyway, what he came.

With a snap of his fingers, Bill made appear a pompous, correct heart-shaped box. As far as Shooting Star had informed him of this holiday, and what little he cared about, that was how it was celebrated – Usually, Bill would have jumped to the part of the party but the female twin had told him to celebrate it in order was paramount...

Bill didn’t know what was paramount in this when he was just going to hand over a box of chocolates to Pine Tree! But well, human traditions and customs would always be weird. In his old, destroyed dimension his folk had something similar to this celebration of lovers with hearts – Where they were currently fighting to get their heart but he’ll have another time where he can explain that.

Now the important thing was to leave the box of chocolates in Pine Tree’s locker and return to the Shack before Fordsy found out that he had left. Though it wouldn’t be bad to cause a migraine to the six-fingered, old man.

Turning around to the locker where he had just left, Bill Cipher left the gift. If bad he didn’t remember – And he _never_ did – This was the last Pine Tree period at school so he would come directly to his locker and see his gift.

Bill closed the locker, hoping Pine Tree would like his gift... Pfft, what was he saying? Of course, his favorite human will like it.

He hoped Pine Tree would really like his gift. This was the first time that Bill decided to celebrate Valentine’s Day. Of course on many other occasions he had already shown him how much he cared about Dipper’s well-being and happiness, maybe he didn’t have to show it by destroying each monster and bringing him their treasures, in any case it was Crescent who was benefiting from that.

Anyway, he could only hope to see the result of following Shooting Star’s tip once the Pines twins returned to the Shack.

Without wanting to think about it anymore, Bill disappeared from the high school hallway.

☽✠☾

The sound of the bell flooded the building. The school day was over and they could finally start celebrating Valentine’s Day.

Dipper said goodbye to his sister, who was going to have a date with Pacifica, so he would return on his own to the Shack.

Before leaving the high school, he approached his locker, he had some pending homeworks to do. Throughout his journey from the classroom to his locker the corridor was full of corny couples.

Upon opening his locker Dipper noticed that a strange-shaped box was above his books. Taking it in his hands, he couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

☽✠☾

OK. He accepted it, it was _his_ fault that he had turned Fordsy so paranoid as to not stop monitoring his supposed waiting place every hour. So when the six-fingered old man didn’t see a golden triangle sitting on the Shack’s desk, it was obvious that Ford wasn’t going to let him escape.

For his luck a lot of tourists had entered and then Sixer couldn’t tell him anything. So once the tourists left and Ford seemed about to want to resume their _conversation_ , Bill did what he did best, escape to Mindscape to hide his presence and wait on the roof until Pine Tree arrived.

The Sun was already in the highest part of the sky, Stan would call everyone to have dinner. It’s not as if he needed to eat but since he had joined this crazy family the twins had dragged him to live with them in every family moment.

The window made a noise when it was opened and then a few steps approached him.

Dipper sat behind him, snatching Bill’s top hat. “Just tell me in what _universe_ this is shaped like a Valentine’s Day heart box?” Dipper asked, showing him a _human heart-shaped box_ , with _arteries_ and _veins_ included. Dipper could only imagine Bill contemplating the idea of placing drops of blood to make it more realistic.

“Duh, in yours.” Bill replied. Seriously, this world is very behind in its own knowledge.

Dipper looked again at the box of chocolates, “Mabel must explain these celebrations to you better.” Dipper sighed resignedly, even so his smile didn’t disappear. “For the next Valentine’s Day, I don’t care if you just take me to explore another cave and find another treasure.”

Bill crossed his arms, “Only if Crescent stops saying that 70% are his profits.”

“You don’t have to fight about money. As far as I know, you’re the richest living creature.”

Bill snapped his fingers and the top hat returned to its place, the golden triangle decided to relax and drop over Pine Tree’s lap. “I’m glad you liked my gift.”

“Yeah, well. What matters is the interior, isn’t it?” Dipper joked, while taking one of the chocolates with a shape he didn’t want to remember.


	86. A Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can be considered from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone asks – No, I don’t miss being in college. Yes, I do hate that I’ve to start a new semester.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: I’ve no idea what school schedules are like in the United States, so in advance, I apologize for any misunderstanding, here they aren’t very regular either. 17-years-old!Dipper.

Dipper fell totally tired on his bed – How kind of Mabel’s part to have looked for Waddles’ sweater in the morning and cleaned his bed or else his face would end up directly kissing his Journal.

Friday, sweet Friday. He had no homework to deliver early tomorrow, so he wouldn’t have to worry about doing it before midnight. He could do it at any time of the day. At any time of the weekend.

 _Peace_. That was all he needed right now –

“Pine Tree!”

Or that was what he thought.

Dipper took his pillow over his head. Trying to ignore the golden-bricked triangle that had entered through his window. “Bill.” He growled.

“Suffocating yourself. Then Shooting Star did pour her strange, shiny mixture into your thermo.” Bill looked at the human.

Wait – Mabel did _what_? No, it doesn’t matter now, he was too tired to go fight with Mabel, or worry about his health. “I’m not in the mood. I had a very hard week and I just want to close my eyes and rest. See you early Sunday.” Dipper said, hoping Bill would left him alone and go to bother someone else. Stan, for example, since both seemed to start getting along.

“Chucks, Kid. And I thought of finally taking you to meet a new creature inhabiting these forests.” Bill said in a not-so-innocent tone, glancing at him.

A new creature? That means there was something new to register in the Journal. What was it about? Was it a maritime, terrestrial or perhaps flying creature? How did it breathe? Was alone or was accompanied? How many eyes do that have or did it even have eyes? And the number of mouths? Oh, so many questions and so much to know – If it weren’t because he really was tired. “No, I’m sorry, Bill. But tonight I don’t have the slightest energy of wanting to go out with you to discover a new creature.”

Bill looked at Dipper with a dismayed look. The boy had never refused to go with him to the forest before. Or Pine Tree was rejecting him or he was really tired. The triangle decided to think of another plan.

Dipper felt a pair of arms lift him. Opening his eyes, Bill had changed to his human form, the form he usually showed when he had to go out in disguise to the town or his school. “Bill, what – ?”

“You don’t have to get so nervous.” The demon disguised as a human spoke, “We’re just going for a walk.” The demon floated Dipper’s sweater, disappearing it to make it appear with Dipper wearing it.

“I already said I’m tired.” Dipper tried to get Bill to leave him on his bed, but he and the demon had already gone through the wall of the Shack and were on their way to the forest. That and that the warm temperature of Bill’s body made him want to get closer.

“Yes, it’s what I already knew.” Bill whispered softly, though his tone of malice and amusement didn’t leave his voice. “So let me take care of it.”

Dipper wanted to comment but decided to finally close his lips. “Don’t even think about doing something to me.” He threatened.

“Me?” Bill said almost offended, but nevertheless his smile never faded, “If I wanted to do it I’d have to face two sacks of rancid meat.”

Dipper laughed at it. He felt how slowly they began to descend until he heard Bill’s shoes touch the ground, however he remained in his arms. “Let me down.” He tried to order.

“Nope. Don’t worry, Pine Tree, I’ve carried heavier objects than you.”

“Oh thank you for finding a very kind way of not calling me fat.” Dipper joked.

“If I’ve to admit it, you’re the lightest thing in my entire existence. I could carry you with just one hand, it’s more, with only one finger.”

“No, let’s continue as we are.” Dipper said before Bill did, and knowing Bill, he would. Before his eyes a small sphere of green light floated followed by other small spheres. In the distance he could hear the water fall and hit more water and stones. “Bill?” He called the demon, who had his eyes fixed on the road ahead of them. “Where are we?”

“One of your favorite places, I can say.”

Bill stopped walking and sat on the lawn, even with Dipper in his arms. The human brown eyes opened when they saw that they were both above the waterfalls of Gravity Falls, with the whole forest and town ahead, as well as a sunset and a reddish sky. The sound of the water, the musty aroma, and hundreds of fireflies around made this a wonderful sight.

“If you’re going to rest after a long week, then do it surrounded by your favorite place instead of a messy room.” Bill said while dropping his chin over his brown head.

Dipper smiled, “You can be considered from time to time.” Dipper took the demon’s gloved hands in his. Letting his eyes close before such a majestic stage and next to such a curious person.


	87. It’s Not A Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does this parody of The Lady and The Tramp mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, I started very loose this week, it’s just that writing romance or something corny doesn’t come often to me. Forget me, I’ll eat my feelings. Uhm, this doesn’t follow the canonical events of my future story, I just thought it would be fun to use my AU with this prompt.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Anti-Hero/Villain AU. Poison-Ivy!Dipper. Bill is a mix of Joker and Harley Quinn.

The cold, damp stone on the edges of the building brushed against his feet covered only by his boots made of grass. Dipper sometimes wondered if someone came out of their window at this time and saw a green-skinned man walking quietly on the rooftops, dressed only in what appeared to be his pants, waistcoat, and boots, they wouldn’t wonder if they were seeing an illusion, a suicidal madman, or an Anomaly.

But why would he should worry about what they thought? He only had the nights as his ally for himself. _Only the nights._

Dipper stopped on one of the rooftops, leaping in and sitting near one of the smokestacks that exhaled gray and black smoke. These days he craved the heat, but he couldn’t go to his apartment or his landlord would claim the rent for this month and last month, and the past before it; He also couldn’t go to the HQ because then he would have to deal with other types of claims. He just hoped that his irrigation system didn’t run out of water or else his flowers and plants would die.

Now that he had finally obtained a magnificent booty from his assault tonight, once he changed all these gems in the HQ, he would finally have enough to pay for his apartment and shut his landlord’s mouth for the next three months, the city’s greenhouse would have more funds donated charitably, as well as more resources for their search.

“Tonight couldn’t become even better for me.”

Dipper turned around in front of the annoying voice, his eyes narrowed as he saw who was in front of him. “ _Joker_.” He pronounced the name of the mad clown.

“It’s a lovely experience that your lips pronounce my name.” The golden clown laughed, “Oh, before you want to attack me, maybe you want to sit down with me to chat and maybe to dinner.” He said as soon as he saw that Poison Ivy was in position to attack him, and although he liked to be stuck between those stems he had other plans that night.

Dipper didn’t take his eyes off each movement of the Joker. He knew the prince clown of crime well enough. Unlike those non-Anomalies that wanted to enter the world of crime, Joker was _the most outstanding_. He _wasn’t_ an Anomaly but he was giving trouble to the police as if he _were_ one.

Approaching the side of the Joker, the clown smiled ecstatically, Dipper prepared himself in case it was a trap.

His eyes widened as he saw that what the Joker pointed out was a round table with two wooden chairs next to it, a plate of spaghetti in the middle with two plates in front of both chairs, a couple of illuminating candles, and even a violinist with a chain tied to his legs.

“What does this parody of _The Lady and The Tramp_ mean?” Dipper asked almost offended.

“Too much for our first date?”

“It’s not a date!” The Anomaly yelled annoyed. He must have suspected it! For a year and a half now, the Joker had been harassing him every time they met. Once he stopped to flirt with him during a shootout – _Who_ in his right mind does that? It wasn’t for nothing that he was called the mad clown, but even someone with a half brain and no power should run away. “I’m outta here.” Dipper turned around with clear intentions to get out of there.

“ _Nah~_ ” Joker smirked, “Not without your little bag of beautiful friends.” He showed the bag that Dipper had been carrying moments after, making it sound by showing that the jewels were inside.

Dipper looked down, the bag of jewelry that must be tied to his waist was no longer – At what time he – ? “ _Give me back that!_ ” Dipper demanded, his gaze hardening.

“Dinner with me and your little friends return safe and sound to your little, green hands.” Joker pointed to the table on the roof with a cloying atmosphere.

Dipper ran a hand over his face, and with a frown he walked with the Joker to the table, taking a seat. “It’s intriguing me one thing.” Dipper spoke, the Joker made a gesture to continue talking, “I know you’ve been harassing me and all that, but exactly how did you know that I would stop on this roof and place this scene so childish?”

“Oh.” The Joker spoke, filling his plate with spaghetti, “I didn’t know, I’ve been following you and waiting for when you would stop.”

“You mean you’ve been following me since my assault on the museum with a table, chairs, food, and the violinist?” Dipper pointed to each of the things mentioned.

“Yeppers.” Joker answered. “You usually like to steal other kinds of objects, I’ve seen that you’ve a preference for everything that’s botanical, which is pretty obvious. But let’s forget our unfortunate circumstances and take advantage of this romantic moment.”

“It’s not romantic.” Dipper made it clear, “And excuse me if I didn’t eat something prepared by you but it’s difficult to accept food from strangers.”

“Of course, of course, how could I’ve forgotten how discriminatory this world is with us.” Joker expressed in a false tone of drama.

“You’re not an Anomaly.”

“I don’t see any problem in it. I’ve seen you work with others that aren’t Anomalies, _Ivy~_ ” Joker smiled at the Anomaly’s annoyed face as he purred his alias, “You don’t have to worry, there’s no poison in it. Also, it’s not as if the poison affects you knowing why you’re named like that.” _Or why everyone started calling you like that._

Dipper was grateful that his skin was dyed green, so no one would see how red his cheeks had been. It wasn’t as if he had chosen his alias, it was a moment of his life where he discovered another skill of his, which had saved his life a few times – And right now he was thinking of applying it if Joker tried to get handsy with him. “Then you know very well what you’re up against.” Dipper said, looking at his plate of spaghetti and with the fork start crushing the pasta.

“Of course,” Joker said after eating a good part of the spaghetti, “But that’s the exciting thing about this relationship, isn’t it? Figure out how we could do it without any of us getting intoxicated.”

“It’s not a relationship.” Dipper reminded him. And even if someday he wanted to have a relationship he knew how hard it would be to keep it stable. That Wirt, Agatha, and Tom have had it doesn’t mean it’s the same for everyone. He still remembers Coraline crying.

“Right, it’s our first date. We still shouldn’t anticipate the future.”

Dipper sighed, “It’s not a date either.” It was useless to try to reason with a madman.

Joker nodded, “Well, then, if it’s not a date and we won’t have a relationship, then this must be – A business talk.”

Dipper couldn’t help but laugh a little, “I think you’re crazier than I thought.”

“Well, there are already _two_ points in my favor.” Joker said, what made Poison Ivy raise an eyebrow, “ _I’ve made you laugh_ and _you think about me_ from time to time.”

Dipper opened his eyes at such words. Yes, Joker was more crazy, maybe he was the craziest person he could meet. And boy, he had dealt with people maybe just as crazy.

“I also think of you, every time I see a salad.”

Dipper now didn’t know whether to feel flattered, laugh or squeeze Joker with vines.


	88. Just For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mating season came back. Not everyone is happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never ask me to sing, seriously, don’t do it. I’m not good at it nor doing lip-syncing – Though I’ve tried the last several times. I didn’t know whether to choose a Siren!Bill or Naga!Bill at the start. So as every choice in my life I leave it to chance.
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Merfolk AU. If it hadn’t been because I already used the Harmonization title, I would have done it now. Is it me or does it seem to me that this came out very Happy Feet-ish?

Dipper wondered how much longer he had to keep this smile on his face, because his cheeks began to ache. His whole being trembled with anxiety.

The moment he had feared had returned.

_Mating Season._

Dipper wanted to hide in his cave and never get out of there until the season ended. But then, he had a sister who would drag him out, and she would even dare to bite his tail. Then there were his Grunkles and parents encouraging him in the way they knew, embarrassing him. And finally, he had Bill who would most likely try to take him to the reef where all the sirens would be singing to harmonize with their mate.

Dipper lowered his head, watching from the rocks where he was sitting, the waves hitting the island.

_Bill._

It was no secret to everyone in the shoal that they two had been together for a year. Thanks to a misunderstanding they had finally confessed what they felt. However, the problem was with Dipper. Even when Bill sang every day with him, Dipper still didn’t harmonize his song with Bill’s – In other words, they weren’t at all mates as most supposed.

Dipper tried and tried every day to start a song but every time he thought of how many sirens could hear him – And maybe Bill realized that he wasn’t with whom he must be – It made him desist from the idea of even sing a musical note.

The Sun began to hide and below the ocean Dipper listened to his other companions sing and with them their future mates. Harmonizing their voices together.

A splash of water soaked him from the torso to the head. Closing and opening his eyes when he feels someone perch on top of his tail.

“So, were you hiding here? The party is in the other direction.” Bill said showing a smile, his olive-toned arms crossed over his tail, dropping his blond head over them.

Dipper stroked the golden threads, “You know they say that I’m a killjoy.”

Bill smiled, showing his shark-like fangs, “So if you’re a killjoy and I a partier, then we’ve proven that opposites attract.”

Contrary to what several people would think, Bill was no fool, he knew perfectly well why his blue-scaled mermaid had moved away from the warm environment on the reef.

Since he had met Dipper, the young mermaid had always avoided singing with others, either when hunting to attract their prey, when they were playing, or at the mating season. That was where Bill saw how nervous and self-conscious Dipper became. Several times he had tried to make him sing, without any ulterior motives of course, and several times he had been rejected.

Therefore, when the mess of a year ago occurred with his brother and Pine Tree’s cousin – Mistaking for Pine Tree – Bill was willing to do several things in order to _avoid_ that harmonization.

Now that the mating season had come back Bill believed that now that they were together they could harmonize their voices. However, seeing Dipper in that way made him desist from even believing or trying.

“We don’t need the Harmonization to know that we’re the one for the other.” Bill spoke, breaking a quiet silence, the golden mermaid looked up, his amber eyes meeting the bluish siren’s mocha. “I can spend my whole life without singing with you and still be completely happy.” Bill took Dipper’s hands in his, “I’ll only use my voice to bring food to our coral.” He rubbed his head against Dipper’s hands,

Dipper had his eyes fixed on Bill.

Bill had planned to sacrifice the Harmonization to be with him?

Bill felt a drop of water fall on him. Thats weird. The air around him was normal, there wasn’t a trace that warned them that a rain would approach – “Dipper?” Bill asked, shocked. “Why are you crying?”

The blue mermaid returned to the water, staring at him, “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Bill asked, worried and scared. What had happened? He did something? Why was Dipper apologizing to him?

“For being so selfish.” Dipper wanted to go back to the bottom of the ocean, at least that way Bill wouldn’t see his tears. “For letting me be dragged and sunk in my own sea of fears that I didn’t see that I was hurting you – ”

Before Dipper could even continue speaking he was stopped by Bill with a light blow on his head.

“Okay, right now you sounded like Will, so I calmed you down the only way I know.” Bill waited for a few seconds until Dipper had calmed down, “Do you feel better now?” Dipper nodded, “Well, now, I won’t accept your apology because you aren’t hurting me in any way. In any case I should also apologize because I was so excited to harmonize with you that I forgot how self-conscious you can become.”

Dipper listened intently, his heart rate began to fall until it returned to normal, as well as his body stopped trembling. “I really am very happy that I’m finally with you – But I can’t help but feel bad that if our Harmonization isn’t synchronized then it means that we were _never_ meant to be together.”

Bill smiled, “You’ve realized that I’ve never heard you sing and I _still_ fall in love with you. Even if you’ve heard me sing, I’m sure it was my lovely personality that made you fall for me.” Bill joked, his hand went directly to the cheek of the other mermaid.

Dipper couldn’t help but laugh, “And if one day I decide to sing and our Harmonization doesn’t – _Doesn’t_ – ”

“Then we’ll have discovered something new,” Bill approached both fronts, “Harmonization _isn’t_ always perfect.” Bill smiled to see who was definitely his mate smile. An idea popped out in his head. “I don’t want to pressure you to harmonize with me, I know you’re clumsy enough to want to sing with others around you, but if you ever want to do it, you just have to tell me and I’ll take you so far from here to be the only one to listen to you.” Bill hugged Dipper.

Dipper nodded, watching the sun disappear into the sea, the waves moving, and thinking of what underneath that great blue was happening.

Bill opened his eyes surprised when he heard a slight tune. It wasn’t a song, it was lighter, softer, almost inaudible to everyone else except him. Dipper was humming.

Once his humming was over, Dipper separated from Bill to see him directly in the eye. Both sirens smiled. Everything was fine now.

They disappeared below the waves.


	89. Lighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren’t flying - You’re just floating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of my favorite things, Dancing in the Stars and Ballroom ;w; And I’ve already used both OTL But the imagination has no limits so let’s do it!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Supernatural School AU. Not exactly stars but they dance in the air, does that count?

Dipper put his hand inside his pocket looking for, if by chance, he had some change to insert it into the soda vending machine.

Today he hadn’t gotten up in a good mood – Not so much as to be grumpy and scowling like Professor Black Hat after the exam week – Just enough so that no one would look at him while walking on the island avoiding meeting with –

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” A girl who walked with who was probably her boyfriend spoke in such a sweet tone that Dipper remembered Mabel.

“No, you’re the most beautiful person these four eyes have seen.” The fairy said in the same sweet tone of his girlfriend, as his wings moved so fast that Dipper had to step aside or be hit by them.

_Valentine’s Day. The day of lovers._

It wasn’t that Dipper hated this day – It was one of the few holidays, if not the only one, in the world that the magical creatures had adopted from human culture – He had spent another fifteen Valentine’s Day in the same way (aka, playing video games, watching cartoons, writing novels, reading books), so he would spend that same day in the same way.

Winchester College had been promoting a festival in the middle of the island. It was a good thing now that he thought about it in more detail. Almost all of his friends had a boyfriend/girlfriend, also most of the students of the building would go with their partners to the festival, therefore there would be very few students present so he wouldn’t have many problems in using the most comfortable sofa in the common room –

Dipper felt how his arm was taken by someone and began to be dragged.

Dipper turned his head to see who had caught him, “Bill!”

“Nice to see you too, Pine Tree!” The annoying teenage demon spoke, showing how much fun he was having, but we’re talking about Bill Cipher, he found all the things being funny and what he didn’t – Then he made it _funny_.

“I had forgotten that your detention ended today.” Dipper recalled that the Principal Warren and the Professor Nove-Inferni had been talking about what the price would be that Bill would have to pay for having destroyed one of the protective golems – Don’t ask him, he wasn’t there when that happened. Dipper let himself be dragged by Bill.

Dipper had met Bill on his first day at Winchester College and although his first meeting _wasn’t_ good – The second _wasn’t_ great either – Dipper’s home for the next three years ended up being the Seventh Building, which was also where Bill lived. They both had no choice but to see each other almost every day. It was good that Bill was a year older than him so they wouldn’t share classes. Even so for some reason both ended up in the same social circle of friends, you know, some friends of yours are also friends with other friends... Uh, Mabel would explain it better.

“Where we will go?” Dipper wasn’t blind, he was beginning to suspect that Bill had a _crush_ on him and though at first he decided to ignore him in case it was a joke, the more he thought the more sense it had.

“You already know.”

Dipper shook his head, knowing immediately where.

The cool thing about these magical schools was their location and that Winchester was on an island in the middle of the ocean, it was cooler. One of the best landscapes that this island could have was a lake with a stream that went directly to the ocean, and in the middle of the lake had an even smaller island. From time to time some students camped around since the small island was strictly prohibited.

Once there, Bill released Dipper. The blond demon extended his hand to the human.

“What does this mean?” Dipper asked, his stomach beginning to feel strange.

“You know what day it’s today.”

“Eh, I _try_ to forget it.” Dipper looked away, his hands began to sweat. It didn’t help to calm down when Bill took his hands in his. Suddenly he felt lighter, as if his feet were peeling off the ground – No, wait... His real feet were _no_ longer glued to the ground! “Bill!”

“What can I say?” Bill smirked, then he released Dipper letting him float in the air.

“I don’t know how to fly!” Dipper expressed his discomfort.

“You aren’t flying,” Bill gave a slight jump and soon began to fly until he was at Dipper’s side, holding him again, “You’re just floating.”

“It’s not like it gives me much comfort.” Dipper said a bit calmer now that Bill was at his side.

“Then maybe a dance can calm your nerves.”

The demon began to fly freely through the sky while he seemed to simulate a dance with him. Dipper can’t help but feel butterflies tickling in his stomach, threatening to escape down his throat, and fly freely just as he was doing right now.

A faint music could be heard by his ears. Looking for its origin, Dipper realized that it came from the festival at the College. Dipper stopped looking in that direction since Bill had brought him closer to him.

The human feared that his hands would begin to sweat. At least dancing in the air wouldn’t make him trip over his own feet or step on Bill. However there was something in Bill’s eyes that made him lower his heart rate. Those amber eyes that usually saw others as toys and chess pieces, now saw him as if he were the most _special_ and _valuable_ thing in the world.

Damn. It wasn’t just a _crush_ that Bill felt for him, right?

“It was fine.” Dipper said after his nerves calmed, “It was a good way to spend Valentine’s Day.” The human looked at the blond, “Is _that_ what you wanted to hear?”

Bill shrugged, his dumb smile didn’t disappear and Dipper could swear that it had widened a little more, “ _Almost_.”


	90. Why Can’t It Be Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t that it bothered him that Pine Tree had a... Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU that even though I thought a lot I could never complete the plot so this may will never see the light of day (belongs to the same AU of the chapter 68). Oh, how I enjoy the angst. Though. I don’t know, maybe I’ll give this AU a second chance, that’s if I don’t have new ideas...
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Mystery Hunter AU. Demon!Bill. Paranormal-Blogger!Dipper. Because it’s always Dipper with a broken heart then let’s make Bill suffer. My favorite rival for Bill: Another demon. Angst – Duh, it’s a heartbreak.

Bill watched Pine Tree enter Greasy’s. Even though the boy was visibly nervous, he had a smile on his face. As soon as Strange saw the human an idiotic smile showed on his face and quickly went to be by his side and take him to the table where seconds before he was.

It wasn’t that it bothered him that Pine Tree had a... _Date_ – Pine Tree he could have a date with a gnome – However things changed when his date was the stupid square; And another thing that bothered him even more was that Pine Tree forbade him to attend. “His conditions, not mine.” Pine Tree had said, the main objective of this whole event was that Tad Strange gave them information for what was happening in Virginia at the moment.

Bill was already suspecting that the other demon was getting a bit _familiar_ with the human with whom he had ended up bonded. And if there was something he didn’t like very much – Apart from Tad Strange – It was when someone began to get _comfortable_ with _his_ things; If he had to make an exception with Pine Tree it was the family that the human had.

Pine Tree had forbidden him to come to that date, so Bill had no choice but to go out and hide and spy. If he could he would use his omnipotence but he knew that if he intervened Pine Tree wouldn’t forgive him for ruining the opportunity to have a new mysteries to his blog. ( _Why?_ As far as he knew, all the comments on his blog said they were fakes and that better shared what software program he used to edit them.)

Though many doubted it, and it had been a lot of supernatural creatures that _had_ doubted, Bill Cipher _did_ care about Dipper Pines. Yes, he didn’t show that he cared about Pine Tree the way humans do, in _his own way_ he did. But it seemed that that wasn’t enough for the human.

Maybe their first meeting hadn’t been the friendliest, no first encounter with him was always _friendly_ and often ended with one or two corpses, but having slept for more than 400 years left him somewhat behind for this time. So when the first thing he saw upon awakening was that he was accidentally bonded to this boy – It was _obvious_ that the next few years wouldn’t be pleasant at all.

From then on he was in charge of helping Pine Tree to find and solve every possible mystery in the part in which he lived. Both gradually began to form a kind of companionship.

A few months ago during one of his usual trips to Appalachia, both had an unfriendly encounter with a newborn Wendigo, causing Pine Tree to end up severely injured, to the point of losing too much blood and falling unconscious on the forest ground. It caused Bill to enter a state of complete rage. Once he returned to himself the Wendigo was shattered and Pine Tree was unconscious on the forest floor.

Bill took Pine Tree to the nearest hospital, becoming invisible to the humans eyes and letting them take care of healing him, without ever leaving his side. For almost two days, Pine Tree seemed not to wake up. Mindscape wouldn’t help him to wake him up. He just had another option.

Taking both hands in his, Bill closed his one eye.

The tattoos on Dipper’s arms shone at the same time as the Dream Demon’s triangular body. Bill Cipher’s unspeakable words surrounded them in the form of a dense black mist. The energy of the hospital died down and it returned in a blink that very few had realized that it had happened.

Once the mist dispersed throughout the room, and the body and arms stopped shining, Bill opened his eye to see Pine Tree’s eyelids move and get up to let him see the mocha again. Once Pine Tree spotted him, the human smiled, as if he knew what he had done to bring him back to consciousness. Bill for a moment had the need to complain and ask for a _thank you_ but at the same time he had that feeling that he should take Pine Tree’s hand again and say other words.

Then Pine Tree’s family entered the room and he vanished before any of the Pines saw him. Despite Pine Tree answering each of the questions asked by his family, his eyes never stopped seeing him with that silly smile.

Maybe having a near-death experience made him realize that the boy was beginning to like him and was beginning to see him as something more than a companion whose life accidentally got linked to his to disturb the 24 hours of the seven days of the week for the next eternity.

Once he realized that, he let that bond do its job and soon the energy of both had begun to flow in both directions. And so soon other aspects found their way into that cosmic channel, such as thoughts, dreams, emotions, feelings – Without having to ask permission to enter the boy’s Mindscape and in the same way Dipper could enter in his Mindscape.

Soon Bill realized that he saw Pine Tree as an equal. And with that, also the idea of spending an eternity with Pine Tree didn’t seem so bad.

Then, as soon as he had good news, the _bad news_ was also present.

When they had started their trips through Oregon, they found creatures known to Bill – Most of them had believed that he had died with Roanoke – Who had noticed that the almighty Bill Cipher was just now a _regular_ demon, like the others that existed in the world... Until after the encounter with that Wendigo and they resumed those trips, all the other supernatural beings realized the great amount of powerful energy that surrounded not only Bill, but _also_ Dipper.

In the blink of an eye, the Pines’ home – A strange but fun business of lies and falsehoods called _Mystery Shack_ – Began to receive visits from even stranger beings. And among those creatures was Tad Strange.

No, he had _never_ liked his cousin. And the feeling was _mutual_ from the quadrangular demon – Maybe he should never have destroyed Alexandria. Things went out of control as soon as Tad met Dipper. And he decided that the boy liked him a lot. Doing that from time to time Tad appeared unforeseen in his travels.

Unfortunately, Bill knew Dipper, more than he liked to admit, and knew that the boy couldn’t ignore a good mystery and that mystery was what had made both seek Tad’s help. However, before Tad could give them full information he asked to have a date with Dipper.

Bill was shocked when Dipper accepted. What was he thinking? As far as he knew, Pine Tree was a disaster with social relationships. Of the few human memories that flowed into his Mindscape, most of his dates were thanks to his sister’s intervention and none had ended well.

As much as Bill tried to convince himself that it didn’t bother him at all that Pine Tree had a date, with Tad Strange of all people, it was _impossible_.

And just seeing the stupid square make Pine Tree laugh and vice versa caused a discomfort in the stomach – If he had. All he wanted to do was enter Greasy’s and separate them both, telling Pine Tree that he would be in charge of deciphering that mystery even if his omniscience hadn’t returned.

Tad’s hand went to Pine Tree’s. Bill hoped that Pine Tree would take him away, tell him that he wasn’t very comfortable with the small space that remained between them – Why hadn’t that silly boy taken it away from his? Why did he continue with that false smile? Why did he still _pretend_ to be _interested_ in his stories?

 _Why_ – ?

Bill felt a hollowness inside him when he _realized_ the torrent of thoughts he was suffering.

Why wasn’t _he_ the one who was having that date with Pine Tree?


	91. I’m Gonna Be The Man Who Wakes Up Next You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't need a day to show how much you love that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the end! And my brain is dry. God, I love participating in the BillDip Week but when it comes to Valentine Week and everything is so romantic and fluffy I feel like I’ll have diabetes and cavities... What I’m trying to say is that y’all so talented!
> 
> Notes and Warnings: Road Trip AU. Not exactly a new AU, I just like the idea of Road Trips. This is a mess because I was listening 500 Miles.

The alarm clock rang at 7:30 in the morning.

Dipper pulled a hand from between the blankets, still searching with his eyes closed the electronic device, and once he found it, he hit the button to turn it off.

Yawning Dipper sat in his place, rubbing his hands over his eyes, removing the remnants of last night’s sleep. Once he felt ready to start the day, he withdrew the hand that was on his waist and walking carefully he approached the front seats, sitting in the driver’s seat.

Taking a clean cup he poured some hot coffee. Drinking and feeling the bitter taste slide down his throat.

It wasn’t yet enough to wake him up. Dipper considered for a moment him banging his head against the horn of the van. But he gave up on the idea as soon as he heard Bill’s snoring. After spending time in a human body the Dream Demon realized that the body that he had created also needed to fulfill its main functions such as eating and sleeping.

Dipper decided that for the moment the coffee would have to fulfill the mission for which it was created, keep people awake.

The place where they had parked for the night was near a lake – Though it was early February, the trees had been turned green, he wondered if there was something influencing it – What he liked most was that the lake was dawning surrounded for fog, but it was fading as soon as the sun’s rays were present.

Dipper took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, which he always left hanging on the seats and connected it to the stereo. The music began to play and be heard inside the van.

Bill grunted and covered himself completely with the blankets until he looked like a caterpillar. Dipper laughed at it. Okay, Bill’s body could sleep all he wanted, after all Dipper was the one who drove. Under no circumstances should Bill be in front of the wheel.

The demon couldn’t stand it anymore and resigned he decided to wake up. “I hope you’re happy.” He said as he got up and walked to his side to sit on the other seat while Dipper handed him a cup of coffee.

“Not yet.” Dipper said, trying to hide a smile while drinking his coffee.

They sat for a moment in silence, enjoying the scenery.

After the Cataclysm two years ago in Gravity Falls, and a few months after Wendy’s wedding, Dipper decided that he hadn’t yet contemplated entering the university immediately, instead he decided to take a trip across the country, discovering more mysteries such as Ford and Stan did, visiting their friends who lived in other states, returning only in summer, but for that there were still a few months left.

Although they had visited the states closest to Oregon, Dipper began to feel that perhaps the remaining months wouldn’t be enough to cover the entire country.

“I’ll guess what you’re thinking.” Bill spoke, Dipper looked at him with attentive eyes. “You want a second road trip after this summer.”

“Do you mind?” Dipper asked, even knowing that Bill would say _no_.

“Obviously not.” Bill assured him, “If it were for me, we could teleport to any part of the world but you chose the mundane way and I support you in that.” Bill sipped, “And I must admit, it’s more fun this way. I don’t have to see Sixer or Shooting Star for almost a year.”

Dipper rolled his eyes at Bill’s usual self-centeredness. “Tell me that when they don’t try to kill you like years ago.”

“And I solved it in the best way.” Bill snapped his fingers.

“I don’t think making Tom mad, burning The Beast and making Agatha cry was the best way to solve things.” Dipper remembers that after that Bill had at least twelve new people trying to kill him.

“Still.” Bill finger gunned at him.

Dipper sighed, “I keep thinking about why I fall in love with you.”

“Because _I_ did it first.” Bill said.

Dipper knew that Bill wasn’t trying to sound romantic or anything like that – Bill had his own _strange_ , _disturbing_ , and _charming_ way of do it – But those words made him take a flight to his heart. His cheeks felt warm.

“Oh, right.” Bill reacted, standing up from his seat and going back to the back of the van. He seemed to look for something in the tangle of blankets under Dipper’s watchful eye, “Here!” Bill yelled triumphantly. A small black box was in his hand. The demon returned to his seat. “I hope you like it, the shape was easy to do but to know how to give it to you was complicated.”

Dipper saw Bill extend the black box to him, he took it between his hands, when opening he saw a small, pine tree-shaped, blue gem. Taking it between his fingers he realized that it was a necklace.

“I know it’s not your silly heart holiday yet – ” Bill didn’t finish speaking as he was embraced by Pine Tree.

“Thank you.” Dipper thanked. Bill smiled warmly and returned the hug. Separating a few seconds later, “I still don’t even know what to give you.”

Bill took Dipper’s hand, “ _You’ve already done it._ ”


End file.
